


Swallowed By The Sea

by hanjisungie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Han Jisung | Han Is Bad at Feelings, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Royalty, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 147,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjisungie/pseuds/hanjisungie
Summary: Hyunjin is the 2nd son of the King of his snowy mountain kingdom, and therefore his only purpose in life is to be married off for political gain. That's how he ends up betrothed to Prince Changbin, who couldn't be less interested in him if he tried, but terribly kind about the whole thing, and hopelessly enamoured with the enigma who is his adopted brother, Han Jisung.It really is peculiar how two broken hearts can fit together, through words that cut like glass and the clang of swords colliding; two seemingly polar opposites find each other
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 301
Kudos: 592





	1. o n e

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this is making me so nervous I'm sweating OOP anyway its a tragedy there's no hyunsung Royal AU so here we go!! Strap in it's gonna be one hell of a long ride to see this baby out!  
> \---> if u wanna scream at me about this fic or talk in general im @_hanjisungie on twitter!!

_ Ice _ , Hyunjin feels ice in his veins. He feels it when a shutter leaves his mouth in a cloud. He feels it as sure as he can see the blizzard whip against the silver rimmed floor to ceiling windows just beyond his father's head. A snowy ferocious hillside looking down on a home which he had always known.

"Darling, this can't be-" his mother appears just as breathless, his father silences her with a raise of his hand. Chan clenches his fists beside Hyunjin.

"The decision has already been made" his father declares as if it were as plain as ordering a servant to fetch him his breakfast.

"He is barely 20!" His mother exclaims, his father tenses, the chains hanging over his shoulder jiggle.

"We were younger" he says coolly, his mother scoffs "Yes but we were actually in-" she cuts herself off.

_ In love. _

_ Actually in love. _

Hyunjin finishes it for her in his head. He doesn't dare open his mouth, if he sobs his delicate silver crown may slip.

"Father, mother is right, this is-" his brother tries to speak up, his anger bubbling to the surface. "One day it will be your right to decide, Chan, but that day is yet to come" his father seethes.

Chan bristles.

"I'll do it!" 

Hyunjin startles at the exclamation of his youngest brother, Jeongin.

"Don't be ridiculous, you are 19!" His mother snaps, tears brimming. "It makes sense doesn't it? It's quiet common for the youngest son-" Jeongin babbles, hands waiving.

"The decision has been made, there is no point in this squabbling" his father says, still no sign of emotion. Chan steps out of line, 2 strides forwards, Hyunjjn winces as he watches his navy cape drag.

"Father, Hyunjin is my best,  _ our _ best, military strategists in the entirety of Levanther, we are on the brink of war! How is this the right decision!' Chan let's his desperation show, his words dripping venom.

"This alliance with Miroh is not one which could be passed up, it's done".

Hyunjin shuttered again, finally, his resolve slipping. Jeongin took a step towards his brother "Hyunjin..."

"I'll do it, it's my duty after all" Hyunjin spoke cooly, composed.

"Hyunjjn!" Chan snapped, turning to look at his brother with pleading eyes.

"I'm the reasonable choice, you're the heir-" Hyunjin tried to reason despite his heart breaking, Chan takes a step towards him, looking every bit as broken. "I  _ need _ you beside me, I cannot do it without you" he whispered.

"Jeongin is too young, you are heir, this is an alliance we need" Hyunjin tried to speak calmly, he had to be strong here.

"Thank you, Hyunjjn, I knew you would be sensible about this" his father spoke, his mother had one hand clutched over her mouth, looking at her 3 sons.

"I will always do whatever necessary to serve my people, father" Hyunjin bowed his head slightly.

"I am going to kill Changbin myself when I see his pathetic little-" Chan snapped. "He would have had just as little say, Chan, you know that, if anything I'm grateful it is Changbin, there are worse husbands to have" Jeongin interjected. The 3 bothers had somehow huddled together. Silver crowns, navy capes, and standing tall.

"When are we to be wed, then?" Hyunjin asks, his mother's mask cracks, a single tear. "You're vessel is waiting in dock, you leave tonight, you have 2 weeks to prepare for the wedding once you reach Miroh"

Hyunjjn watched the wind whip at the snow coated mountains, grasped Jeongins hand, and nodded.

"This is beyond  _ anything _ I have ever had the miss-fortune of witnessing" Chan spat, hot tears creating streaks down his face as he marched off towards his quarters. Hyunjin dragged Jeongin behind him.

"Will you not bow to your father?"

Hyunjin stopped in his tracks, turned on his heel, and bowed. The deepest he ever had, and watched his silver crown tumble to the ground. He turned, and left it. 


	2. t w o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to just post the first 2 chaps together!! From here on in I think it'll be weekly uploads and the chapters are just gonna get longer and longer dw!! But if u hype me enough on twitter I'm sure I'll be more likely to slam out chapters  
> \---> @_hanjisungie on twitter!

"I can't  _ believe  _ you are going along with this, Hyunjin" Chan snaps as Hyunjin rushes around his room, black boots clacking against marble floors, packing anything he can think of into 3 blue chests, embroided with silver in twisting leaves.

"It really does humour me that you think I had any kind of choice, whatsoever" Hyunjin scoffs, Jeongin stands next to Chan with his head down and shuffling from foot to foot. "You could have put up a hell of a lot more of a fight then that!" Chan yells. "Like what? Roll around on the floor and cry?" Hyunjin exclaims, Jeongin scoffs, holding back a laugh.

At that moment, Felix enters the room. He's probably the most well dressed servant in the kingdom, flowing navy coat embroidered with Levanthers signature silver designs and silver hair swooped up and away from his face. "Anyone care to tell me what the  _ hell  _ is going on?" He asks, hands on his hips.

He's also the most informal of all the servants on Levanter, which is how he became known by the townspeople as Chan's wife instead of his personal servant.

"Great news! Hyunijn is getting fucking married!" Chan snaps. "Language, brother, not very king-like of you" Hyunjin mutters, Chan pinches his eyebrows together, hands rubbing at his face. Hyunin notices just for a moment, how tired his brother looks.

"Like? Now?" Felix asks, mouth hanging open. "I'm departing immediately, for Miroh" Hyunjin says blankly, Felix claps his hands together, almost looking  _ excited.  _ "Amazing! The short one or the skinny one?" He asks, Hyunjin cocks his head at him. "Felix! That's disrespectful, they're  _ princes _ " Jeongin groans.

"Han Jisung is no prince" Chan seethes, Hyunjin cocks his head even more,  _ Han who?.  _ "Changbin, is to be my husband" Hyunjin answers, confusion laced in his voice. "Shame, he's more my type then yours, Hyunjin-" Felix starts. Chan turns to him, both hands raised in exasperation "Felix,  _ please  _ stop talking" he says through gritted teeth. 

"I suppose i'll be accompanying you then?" Felix asks and Hyunjin stutters, almost dropping a coat he was packing. "No, Felix, I couldn't ask that of you, your place is beside Chan" Hyunjin says weekly, Felix scoffs, "Nonsense, I've known you since you were born, I would never let you go on such an important journey with some random servant as your assistant" he says.

"Felix…." Chan says, eyes going soft. "It has to be me right? That's a 2 day ride, no one else can handle your whiney ass for that long anyway!" Felix chuckles, Hyunjin stands tall "Hey!" He whines, proving Felix' point immediately. "Thank you, Felix, I trust you more than myself" Chan says sincerely. "Good luck, a solid week of you all on your own Channie!" Felix says, bumping his shoulder against Chans, who seems to soften at the very touch.

_ Felix is more like a brother to Chan then I am,  _ Hyunjin thinks to himself. 

"You need to be going, Hyunjin" Jeongin points out, Hyunjin nods and finishes doing up his bags, He grabs one himself and Felix grabs the other two. Felix strides from the room with Jeongin in tow, but as Hyunjin goes to pass, Chan grabs him by the wrist. In one swift movement he pulls Hyunjin to his chest. Hyunjin startles in his brothers sudden embrace, but wastes no time dropping his bag and returning the fierce hug. "I am so sorry this is happening, Hyunjin, I swear I had no idea" Chan mumbles into his brothers shoulder, Hyunjin squeezes him impossibly tighter, shaking his head. The silver chains braided into his blonde hair clinked together. "Be safe, brother" he mumbles back. 

Chan pulls back, grasping Hyunjins face in his hands. "Levanter goes with you wherever you go, I will always be here for you, no matter what happens we will  _ always  _ have each other, understand?" Chan says fiercely, Hyunjin is confused at his brothers intense tone but nods, placing his hands over Chans on his cheeks. 

"I love you, Jinnie" Chan mutters, head down and clearly struggling to hold it together 

"I love you too, Chan, I swear I'll make you proud" Hyunjin says back. Chan finally pulls away then, but not before pulling Hyunjins head down and kissing him ontop of his head like he did when they were small children.

○°•○°•○°•○°•

Hyunjins boat sits at port, as he and Chan walk towards it down the snowy path he could see Felix already ordering around the small crew, and Jeongin sitting with his feet dangling down off the side.

"Let's go, Hyunjin!" Felix calls out, Chan shakes his head with a scoff. "One day I'm gonna get in trouble for letting him order us around like that" Chan chuckles. Hyunjin smiles to himself, handing his bag to a deck hand and standing on the pier with Chan. "I won't miss the cold" Hyunjin says matter-of-factly, shivering as snow dusts his head and shoulders. "I don't know, I think it suits you, the cold" Chan says casually.

_ Cold suits me _ , Hyunjin thought, not sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Jeongin get down!" Chan calls up at their youngest brother, who mumbles out a  _ whatever  _ and walks down the ramp. "Well, I should go-" Hyunjin starts his awkward goodbye but is interrupted when Jeongins face contorts, and he begins to cry. "Woah!" Hyunjin yelps, startled, and Jeongin falls into him. "Don't do it! I'll go! Im not too young!" He yells into Hyunjins chest, who stands with his arms up in shock. Hyunjin looks at Chan for help, Chan raises his eyebrows and shrugs. Hyunjin groans and begins to hesitatley pat Jeongins back. "I'm not dying, Jeongin". Jeongin groans and pushes away from him, turning and marching back up the path with his arms crossed. "What the hell was that?" Hyunjin asks, Chan shrugs again.

Jeongin was halfway up the path by now.

"Go, he'll get phenomena if he gets lost" Hyunjin says and gives Chan a gentle push. Chan laughs, nodding, and caresses Hyunjins cheek one last time. "Take care, baby brother, I'll see you in a few weeks" he says softly, Hyunjin nods, and the touch is gone.

Hyunjin yells out "Chan! Wait!" And his brother turns. "Keep the peace, as much as father yearns for a war, we can't win one" he pleads, Chan drops his head. "This marriage gives father the trade route he so desires, yes? Then there is no need for so much death" Hyunjin presses on, Chan nods.

Before he has the opportunity to hesitate, Hyunjin turns on his heel and marchs up the ramp, blue cape billowing behind him. He jumps down onto the deck and immediately locks eyes with Felix. "That was a bit cute" he giggles, Hyunjin rolls his eyes and walks past him. 

Hyunjin stands at the bow of the ship, leaning on the polished wooden railings, taking lungfuls of icy air. "Let's get a move on!" Fleix yells behind him, there was a flourish and groaning, and the boat lurches, the ramp is lifted and they take off. Hyunjin can't help the staggered breath he lets out, clamping his hands over his mouth as he watches Chan pull Jeongin out of the snow and try and brush him off. 

_ Goodbye, my brothers. _

Minutes turn to hours, and Hyunjins home disappears from view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY CHAN STANS I SWEAR HE DOESNT SPEND THE WHOLE FIC IN EMOTIONAL PAIN


	3. t h r e e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters, in one day, as a treat  
> Also this is the last "intro" chapter, from here on in the pining starts worry not  
> \--> please tell me what youre thinking so far on twitter (@_hanjisungie) or in the comments!!

Hyunjin does  _ not _ like boats, it was mid afternoon on the 2nd day at sea when he really accepts this fact. He was not designed for boats.

He sits at the grand captains desk below deck, spinning a globe attached to the desk, staring aimlessly out to sea, watching the waves dip below the edges over and over as the boat rocks. His head snaps up as the door swings open and Felix wobbles inside. "How you holding up?" He asks, not sounding so thrilled himself. "I miss the snow….and land….and real food" Hyunjin mutters, Felix scoffs "Didn't take you long to miss the snow now did it?" He chuckles. Hyunjin screws up his nose and stands up, dragging his finger around the edge of the desk as he walks towards Felix.

" _ Please  _ tell me we're close?" Hyunjin asks, straightening his skin tight waistcoat and shrugging on his coat, returning to what his father would deem a 'presentable appearance'.

"Closer than when you last asked, an hour ago" Felix teases, Hyunjin sighs, looking at himself in the reflection from the mirrors and readjusting his hair. "You're hair ain't gonna last long on Miroh" Felix says, leaning against the desk. Hyunjin jolts upright "What? Are you not allowed hair or something-" Felix burst out laughing, shaking his hands to stop Hyunjins ramblings "No! You precious child, it's just  _ really warm _ , and your hair is long as hell" Felix explains.

Hyunjin hums, turning his head and flicking his short ponytail as he did, messing up the silver chains woven into his braids and the pearl pendant that hung down from them on his forehead. "Have you been there before, Felix?" Hyunjin asks, squinting in concentration as he fixes it. 

"A few times with Chan, your father has been trying to seal a trade route with Miroh for years" Felix explains. "I'm happy to be of-" Hyunjin starts but stops when Felix' face sours "Spare me, Hyunjin, no trade route is worth the happiness of your own son" he says, showing the serious side Hyunjin so rarely sees, he instantly feels guilty. "Well, look on the bright side, right? You said he's nice" Hyunjin says, trying to lift the mood.

"Nice on the eyes for sure" Felix chuckles, making Hyunjin smirk. "Is he…..you know….kind?" Hyunjin mumbles out, nerves creeping through. Felix pushes off the desk and walks to stand beside Hyunjin as he fixes his hair "He is just about the kindest man I've ever met, next to your darling brother of course" Felix' eyes go soft when he says it. 

"We're close, I can feel it in how damn humid it's getting" Felix says, turning to walk towards the door. Hyunjin watches him walk, wringing his hands together as another question sits on his tongue "Felix" he says, Felix stops and turns, "Yeah?" He asks, Hyunjin looks to the floor. "Do I look...okay?" He asks shyly. Felix lets out a hugely dramatic whine and jogs up to Hyunjin, grasping his shoulders "Jinnie, you look great! Levanthers darling himself!" He beams, Hyunjin tries to turn his head as if that will hide the blush now dusting his cheeks. 

"I'll have to hold back Prince Han, he was always so fascinated with you, asking where you were and why you never came with us, as if we had any idea! We were 11!" Felix says, turning as he talks. "Han? Han Jisung? Chan didn't seem to like him much" Hyunjin pries, following Felix towards the door. "Your  _ father  _ doesn't like Han Jisung" Felix corrects him, Hyunjin jogs a bit to follow Felix up the stairs and onto the deck where the 

crew were running around. "Who….is he?" Hyunjin asks, grimacing in the heat. "He's Changbin's brother, more or less" Felix says as he strides down the deck "How have I never heard his name before then?" Hyunjin asks, curious.

Felix doesn't respond right away, Hyunjin peers at him, eyes wide with curiosity he rarely shows. "It's complicated, I'm sure Changbin will explain it all to you, don't worry Jinnie" Felix says, waiving his hand dismissively behind him to shush Hyunjins prying, the same way he had since they were children.

"Speaking of, eyes up pretty boy" Felix says and points ahead, Hyunjin does as he's told and looks up.

Hyunjins eyes go wide, and he rushes for the banister, gripping it and leaning forwards.

_ Golden  _

Miroh is made of gold. The city is built on a half circle of cliffs, curving around a huge gulf of crystal clear blue water, all hyunjin can see is sandstone, gold, and more colours than he's ever seen in his life. "Pretty, right?" Felix asks, clearly amused by Hyunjins reaction. "It's like nothing I've ever seen" he gasps out, still taking in the city as they draw closer. "The island is bigger than it seems, all their farmland and ports are on the other side" Felix explains "and there look, the temple is right at the top" he continues, pointing at the top of the cliffs. 

The temple was huge, orange and gold with splashings of blue. It was tall and long and dotted with dome-topped pillars and grand balconies and open sections. "It's so….open" Hyunjin says, completely breathless. "Yeah everything's like that here, so air carries through and makes the heat bearable" Felix explains.

"Your majesty!" A deckhand calls for attention, this startles Hyunjin out of his child-like wonder, he slips the cold indifferent mask his father taught him well back on with practised ease. "Yes?" He asks. "We'll be docking in a few minutes" the deckhand states, Hyunjin noddes and he scurries away. 

"Well, let's get ready then" Felix says, offering Hyunjin a small smile. 

He takes a deep, admittedly shaky, breath.

_ Don't screw this up, Hyunjin.  _

  * _°•°•°•°•°_



  
  
  
  



	4. f o u r

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please god help me I can't stop writing  
> \--> come yell at me @_hanjisungie on twt

Hyunjin stands at the bow of the ship, arms crossed and foot tapping with nervous energy as the boat floats into port. He is acutely aware of how much he already sticks out, the port was full of long and lean white vessels with billowing white sails and elaborate carvings, making the tall and painfully black sleekness of his own vessel stand out incredibly.

As they pull into a dock, people start to stare and point, and Hyunjins instant reaction is to walk backwards away from the bannister to hide from their curious eyes. The people were so casually dressed, shorts and loose pants with linen shirts and frayed footwear. If it wasn't for the stream of laughter and loud boisterous conversation Hyunjin could already hear he would think the people were unhappy, but they clearly weren't. Felix appears at his shoulder "Ready?" He asks, a smile plastered on his face.

"Is it too late to go home?" Hyunjin mutters "You want another 2 days at sea?" Felix asks, Hyunjin groans and walks away, heading down to the main deck "That's what I thought!" Felix yells, following behind. Hyunjin looks down at the deckhands lowering the raft, on the end of the pier stands two young men, neither of them were Changbin. "Where's Changbin?" Hyunjin asks, rubbing his hands together. "Dunno, don't freak out, they're probably his servants" Felix says, clearly trying to comfort him.

"You're ok to head down now, sir! We'll meet you at the temple with your things" A deckhand calls to Hyunjin. "Let's go, Jinnie!" Felix says, excitement clear in his tone. Hyunjin huffs as Felix ignores the box pushed up against the bannister of the deck, launching over it and sauntering down the ramp. Hyunjin puts one hand on the railing and vaults over it as well, not wanting to be shown up. As he walks down the ramp his eyes dart everywhere, people have gathered on other piers and in the surrounding streets to stare and point. He snaps out of his nervous twitching when one of the men speaks up. 

"Prince Hyunjin, Miroh welcomes you" he says, his tone rather disinterested, he stands tall with his arms dead straight, orange hair worn loose and unstyled and dressed in black pants with a loose blue linen shirt tucked in. "I'm Minho, the lead advisor of Prince Changbin, and this is Seungmin, his personal servant" he says motioning to the much friendlier looking man standing next to him, dressed similarly with shorter dark hair. 

"Where's Changbin?" Felix asks, Hyunjin is instantly greatful that he spoke in his place. "He's at the palace, he couldn't leave as he's rather preoccupied with his own duties as well as covering his fathers in his absence" Minho says, tone sharp. "Where is the emperor?" Hyunjin asks. "My god! He speaks!" Seungmin laughs, Hyunjin tries to smile, anxiety instantly seeping into his mind at the comment. "It's been a long journey, Prince Hyunjin is  _ understandably  _ nervous and exhausted, so I do hope you'll be forgiving if he isn't chatty" Felix all but growls, Seungmin instantly lurches forwards, disregarding Felix and standing right in front of Hyunjin who instinctively leans back a bit.

"No! I meant no disrespect, I simply thought a joke would make you relax a bit!' Seungmin rambles, clearly extremely sincere. "They tell very few jokes on Levanter, Seungmin" Minho mutters, turning on his heel. "Let's head to the temple, Changbin is waiting" he adds. Hyunjin sucks in a deep breath and follows close behind Felix as they walk down the pier and step onto the sandstone street, beginning the winding trail uphill to the temple. "People are looking at me like I have two heads, Felix" Hyunjin whispers, Felix chuckles "Waistcoats and dress shoes aren't really the norm here, if you hadn't noticed" Felix giggles.

Hyunjin looks up just in time for a small child to run right into his path and stop, staring up at him. "Oh!" He yells in shock, Minho and Seungmin turn around, Minho looks at him with some kind of expectation. Hyunjin looks down at the smiling little girl and crouches. "Hello there, I like your hair" he says, voice shaking as she inspects him. "You look like a fairy!" She yells, Hyunjin smiles wide and looks down, "What makes you say that?" He asks, he hears Seungmin chuckle. "Your crown!" She says pointing to the silver chain and pendant dangling on his forehead. He doesn't hesitate to reach up and remove it, setting it on the small girls head and tightening it to fit her. "There, looks much better on you" he says, she squeals and spins around, running off towards what Hyunjin assumes is her mother screaming "Thank you fairy boy!".

Hyunjin waives and stands up, Minho nods and turns to keep walking. Hyunjin skips to catch up to Felix. "Why do I get the feeling that was some kind of test?" He asks, Felix sighs "Well, I think you passed it, whatever it was".

  * °•°•°•°



It takes a good fifteen minute walk until they're approaching the main staircase leading up to the temple. How anyone navigates Miroh is a mystery to Hyunjin, everything is so steep and winding, and he already feels lost in it all. Minho nods at the guards and they allow them to pass, Hyunjin bows at them both as he passes, Felix seems to be bouncing with excitement as they ascend the stairs. "Felix, stop that" Hyunjin hisses. "I'm excited!" Felix whines, Hyunjin shakes his head. 

They walk straight inside, the main doors are already pushed all the way open. Inside the temple is terracotta tiles and textured white walls, the ceiling is domed and covered in elaborate paintings much like old churches Hyunjin has only ever seen in history books. Every window and door in sight is open and white curtains billow in the breeze. "You like it?" Seungmin asks, the same kind smile and genuine tone to his voice. Hyunjin nods, offering him what he hopes comes across as a smile and not a grimace. "Different from Levanter huh? Doesn't it snow there?" He asks. "Yes, it snows 8 months a year and rains the rest" Hyunjin says, Seungmin let's out a long gasp. "Wow! Maybe you can take us all there after the wedding" He yells. Hyunjin nods fast. 

_ Jeongin would like you, Seungmin. _

"Enough, Seungmin" Minho scolds. "Where's Changbin?" Felix asks. "This way, please" Minho answers and continues to walk. "Seungmin, help their assistants if you will" Minho asks, Seungmin turns on his heels "Can do!" He exclaims as he runs back towards the door. Hyunin instantly feels nervous without the bubbly boys presence.

"Changbin's office is up here" Minho says pointing to a set of white circle stairs. He stops at the bottom and motions up "He's expecting you" he says, then turns and walks off. Felix sighs, watching Minho match off. "Do we smell or something?" Felix grumbles, taking off up the stairs. "Felix! Wait!" Hyunjin hisses, chasing after him, just how  _ informal _ this introduction was was giving him a bit of whiplash. 

Hyunjin sucks in a deep breath as he takes the final step into the office, the entry was much like going up into an attic, no door, no nothing. The room is another huge dome, elaborate ceiling, but the walls are made completely of windows. And in the middle is a huge desk, where a man sits.

_ Huh? _

He takes him in, denim looking hair, resting his head on his hand and slouched over.

_ He's…...so short. _

"Long time no see!" Felix shouts, the man at the desk snaps to attention. "Felix!" He exclaims at the same time Felix yells "Changbin!" and the two embrace.

_ Am I…..hallucinating? _

"It's so good to see you" Changbin laughs, giving Felix a light shake. Felix laughs along with him, before turning and motioning to Hyunjin who is standing there frozen. "May I introduce, your wife!" Felix laughs, Hyunjin stutters, desperately avoiding eye contact with Changbin. Changbin strides towards him. Hyunjin braces himself for the most fake introduction ever.

He's shocked when Changbin stands in front of him and cocks his head to catch Hyunjins darting eyes with his own. "Hello, Hyunjin" he says, soft and kind, as if he's talking to a flighty animal. "It's a pleasure to meet you" Hyunjin stutters out. "Are you alright?" He asks, sounding even more genuine and sweet then Seungmin which Hyunjin hadn't known was possible. "I-I'm….very sorry….I'm quite overwhelmed" Hyunjin stutters out. "It's okay, yeah? I totally understand, this is an awkward thing isn't it?" Changbin says, smiling, Hyunjin nods, letting out a small chuckle himself. "Well, I'm someone you can always talk to from here on in okay? We're in this together" Changbin says, Hyunjin could cry, waves of comfort seem to be rolling off Changbin, eating away at Hyunjins nerves.

"Told you, Hyunjin" Felix teases, Changbin turns to look at him. "Told him what? You better have given me a glowing recommendation you little weed" Changbin laughs, jabbing a finger at Felix. "Wouldn't you like to know!" Felix laughs. 

"Well, I welcome you both" Changbin says, offering Hyunjin yet another kind smile. "We're going to become great friends, Hyunjin, I hope so at least, that's all I want" he says.

Hyunjin feels half his anxiety leave him in one clean sweep.

_ Friends  _

"Speaking of weeds, where is he?" Felix asks, strolling around picking up and inspecting things on Changbins desk. "God I don't know, probably causing anarchy somewhere" Changbin sighs.

_ Han Jisung? _

"Classic, doesn't even want to introduce himself to his brother in law to be?" Felix says, Changbin and Hyunjin grimace in unison. "He'll be around, he spends most of his days in the town, interacting with people, helping the older people with chores and all that" Changbin explains. "How noble" Felix drawls on. "I hope….to meet him" Hyunjin mumbles. "Can't miss him, trust me" Changbin laughs.

"Now, I'm sure you want to rest right? Before dinner?" Changbin asks, clapping his hands together. "God, yes please, it's so warm" Felix says, taking off towards the stairs. "Seungmin should be in the hall, he'll show you to your quarters!" Changbin yells to Felix as he runs off. Hyunjin bows to Changbin and turns to follow his excitable companion. 

"And Hyunjin, anything you need, anything at all, you find me, okay?" Changbin says, Hyunjin smiles and nods, feeling the lightest he's felt in days as he descends the stairs. 

°•°•°•°•°

Seungmin and Felix chat as he escorts them to their rooms in the east wing of the temple, Hyunjin is so busy drinking in this new and very different environment that he doesn't realise that they turned a corner. 

He looks up, just in time to not run into a wall. Hyunjin does a full spin, desperately looking for Felix.

_ No no no no no no _

He turns and strides down the hallway, turning down a random hall that he thought  _ kinda  _ looked familiar? He turns left, then right, and right again, completely panicking now.

_ Where are the servants? Felix? Anyone? _

He ends up on a huge balcony, walking to the edge and looking down at the streets below, trying to take in deep breaths.

"Uh? Hello?" A voice calls out behind him, Hyunjin whips around.

Standing in the hall is a boy who instantly gives Hyunjin the same feeling as the moment he saw Miroh for the first time….. _ Golden….. _ he was taller than Changbin but probably still a bit shorter than Hyunjin. His hair was a soft medium brown colour and plastered to his forehead with sweat, he wore a short sleeve white loose shirt tucked into dark brown pants which hung off one of his shoulder, letting his golden skin show. 

"I…..I got separated…..from my f-friend" Hyunjin stutters out, the boy laughs, tilting his head back and running his tounge over his bottom lip, so incredibly casually, Hyunjin barely conceals a gasp. "Do you have any idea where you're  _ supposed _ to be going?" He asks, clearly teasing. "My room? I'm a….guest" Hyunjin tries to explain, for some reason he was hesitant to give away his identity to this strange boy. 

"Could have stopped at room, you're not even close to the guest wing, come with me" he sighs, taking off down the hall. Hyunjin stutters out a thanks and follows after him. He seems to care very little if Hyunjin is actually keeping up as he strides down the halls, not once looking back. 

Slowly, things started to look familiar, and Hyunjin glows with embarrassment as they round a corner and Hyunjin sees a very very stressed looking Felix pacing in a hallway. 

"Felix!" Hyunjin yells out, and the boy startles, turning to stare at Hyunjin, who looks down as he seems to inspect him in a new light.

" _ Ya! _ Hyunijn you gave me a damn heart attack!" Felix yells, running towards Hyunjin. "Great, I'll be going now, pay more attention to where you're going" the boy says flatly, turning to walk away.

"T-thank you!" Hyunjin stutters out, turning to walk towards Felix.

"Oi! HAN JISUNG! you stay right there!" Felix yells, Hyunjin whips around, catching the boys eyes one last time before he disappears from view. "Rude little shit-" Felix growls as he reaches Hyunjin. "That was Han Jisung?" Hyunjin asks, eyes wide. "In all his glory, rude, disrespectful little brat-" 

Felix continues to rant on as he grabs Hyunjins wrist and tows him towards their rooms. Hyunjin drowns it out as he zones out.

_ Han Jisung…...how curious  _

  
  



	5. f i v e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter a day bc GOD I just want to have this dumb gays start to dance around each other  
> \---> come yell at me about this fic!! @_hanjisungie on twitter!

Felix tows Hyunjin into what he can only assume is his room, letting him go and pushing the large wooden door shut.

“T-that was Han Jisung?” Hyunjin asks, Felix walks right past him and promptly throws himself onto the huge bed in the middle of the room, completely ignoring Hyunjin. Hyunjin takes in the room. It’s huge and open, with a small seating area and vanity at one end and a giant bed in the middle covered in different coloured bedding. Hyunjin looks to the left and sees a set of glass double doors thrown open and what he assumes is a personal balcony.

“My room isn’t this nice” Felix groans into the pillows,  _ Hyunjins  _ pillows. “I’m the fiance of the prince” Hyunjin chuckles, walking towards the vanity in the room. He looks just as exhausted as he feels. Hyunjin sighs and pulls off his coat and waistcoat, instantly feeling better. “Keep going, Hyunjin” Felix teases, Hyunjin spins to glare at him, dropping his now removed outer layers onto the back of a couch. “Why is everyone so….naked” He asks, strolling towards the doors leading to the balcony. “Do you just not feel the heat?” Felix groans. “It’s hardly  _ unbearable  _ now is it?” He chuckles, causing Felix to groan yet again "Tell that to your sweaty face, princess". Hyunjin subconsciously wipes his forehead at the comment.

“We have about an hour to prepare for dinner, Seungmin said he’ll come get us, but not to get too worried as it’s not a formal affair” Felix mumbles, Hyunjin barely hears him as he steps out onto the balcony. 

_ The sea... _

He can’t draw his eyes away from it, from his balcony he can see the entire town and the miles and miles of crystal clear water that stretches out beyond it. “You’re gonna have to learn to swim! Jinnie!” Felix calls out, Hyunjin hums in return. “Jisung will teach you, how about that?”. Hyunjin feels like someone has just dumped a bucket of iced water on his head, he snaps out of his trance in a second, whipping around. “W-what?” He stutters out. “There he is, welcome back to planet earth! look at you! Why does he peak your interest so much?” Felix teases, Hyunjin glowers at him “Not funny, Felix”.

“Who said I was kidding?” Felix pries, standing up and walking out to join Hyunjin. “I just...don’t know” Hyunjin mumbles. “I mean, he’s a curious character for sure” Felix agrees. “How have I never heard of him? A Prince of Miroh” Hyunjin asks. “It’s….complicated, Jinnie. I’m sure Changbin will tell all” Felix says hesitantly, Hyunjin groans in frustration. “Focus your efforts on getting to know Changbin, Hyunjin” Felix says cooly, Hyunjin hears Chan in his voice, and instantly feels guilty.

_ Get out of my head….Han Jisung _

“You’ve always been so drawn to things that are unknown to you, it’s your nature! I’m not telling you not to be curious, but just….eyes on the goal, okay? You know that’s what Chan would say if he were here” Felix tries to soften the blow, but the damage is done. “I have to impress Changbin so he goes ahead with this, I know” Hyunjin states, Felix shakes his head. “Changbin expects nothing from you except trust and communication” Felix says firmly, clearly seeing where Hyunjins train of thought is going. “You have sacrificed your  _ very human  _ right to fall in love for this, please don’t sacrifice anything else” Felix tacks on, eyes soft. 

“I gotta change, I stink” Hyunjin grumbles, moving swiftly on from the previous conversation.

“I’ll leave you be, my rooms 3 doors down on the left, come get me if you need anything” Felix says, patting Hyunjin on the shoulder and sauntering out of the room. The door slams shut and Hyunjin lets out a breath, alone, for the first time in almost 3 days. He turns his head and looks out to the water again, squinting like if he looks enough he’ll see Levanther on the horizon.

_ I hope Chan’s okay…..and Jeongin _

Hyunjin shakes his head to lose that train of thought, walking up to the doors and pulling them shut, dragging the white curtains across.  _ Out of sight, Out of mind.  _ Hyunjin walks towards where his 3 trunks were neatly arranged in the small living area. He picks up two and stumbles across the room to a large closet, dropping the bags and flinging it open. He’s instantly hit in the face with a cloud of dust and chokes, waving his hand to try and clear it. “God, how long has it been since this was used?” Hyunjin chokes.

He leans down and opens the first trunk, instantly regretting just throwing everything in instead of packing with care. Hyunjin hangs all the clothes from the first two trunks. 2 and 3 piece suits in navy, emerald green and burgundy, all embroidered and tailor fitted to him.  _ What was I thinking?  _ Hyunjin thinks to himself while unpacking outfit after outfit of thick very  _ winter suited  _ clothes. It takes him 15 minutes to unpack all this belongings, Hyunjin smiles softly to himself seeing his books on the bedside table, his perfumes and ointments on the dresser and his shoes lined up at the end of the bed, making the room feel more  _ his.  _

The small moment of delight doesn’t last long as he turns back to the open closet, and all the elaborate heavy clothes he brought with him. Clothes he thought would impress Changbin and the people, but instead seem to make him look like an otherworldly creature.  _ Anything, do I have anything that will make me fit in?  _ Hyunjin sighs, flicking through the closet. 

His hand makes contact with something completely foreign. Hyunjin pulls the garment out and inspects it. It was a shirt, very loose, white and made of silky satin, long sleeved and scandalously low cut in the front with a few ties to fasten it shut. It was beautiful, soft and feminine and Hyunjin instantly wants to wear it,  _ How did I not notice this here?  _ Something so incredibly unlike anything he’d ever worn. Hyunjin regrettably puts the shirt back, sighing as he pulls out a white dress shirt of his own, tight and structured, and throws it on the chair. 

_ Don’t try to be something you’re not. _

Hyunjin gets dressed, trying to dress down the limited selection of clothes he brought. He eventually settles on a fitted white dress shirt with silver embroidered shoulder designs and a pair of black dress pants, and re-braids his hair so most of it is out and only two thicker braids trail above his ears on each side. Hyunjin has never grown comfortable to the tight feel of Levanther clothes, hugging his narrow figure and allowing almost no room for movement. Chan had always told him he looked beautiful, elegant and lean, but Hyunjin had never felt anything other than claustrophobic in them. 

Hyunjin is grateful that as the sun has set the temperature has dropped with it, and he can now comfortably wear a dark emerald coat he had stolen from Chan, it was slightly too big on him which offered Hyunjin a strange comfort, being able to hide his body just a bit. He’s fiddling with his hair, pulling out pieces to hang down on his face, something his father always scolded him for doing, when a banging at the door startles him. “Just me!” He hears Felix yell out. “Come in!” Hyunjin yells, standing up and sliding his feet into a pair of black boots. 

“Wow, you look great Jinnie” Felix beams, Hyunjin shrugs. “I brought nothing other than suits, so this is the most dressed down I could come up with” He mumbles out. “You look great, you fret so much about your appearance, I never understood it” Felix says, clearly half talking to himself. “Everything’s just so….tailored...I feel so small” Hyunjin tries to offer an explanation. “That’s because you are! So lean and perfect, it annoys me” Felix laughs, he obviously means it as a complement but Hyunjin instinctively covers his middle with his arms.

“Let’s go, Seungmin is in the hall” Felix says, an easy smile on his face as he turns back towards the door, Hyunjin nods and follows after him. 

  * °•°•°



Turns out, they're not dining in any kind of dining hall. Seungmin explains that Changbin has specifically requested a different spot for tonight, and Hyunjin can't help but be a bit nervous as he leads them out of a rear door and out onto the back lawn of the temple. "It's so nice at night" Felix comments, and Hyunjin hums in agreement. 

"Can you see it, Prince Hyunjin?" Seungmin asks, Hyunjin skips a bit to catch up to him and follow where he's pointing. Hyunjins eyes must widen, because Seungmin giggles. "Cool, right?"

The building is essentially a glass dome, up on a hill, fully lit up from the inside. "It's Changbin's favourite spot, it used to be a nursery for his mothers flower's, but he had it converted to a private dining room for only his most trusted guests" Seungmin explains. As they draw closer Hyunjin can see a long wooden table, and that the inside of the building is full of plants on both the floor and hanging from the ceiling. He can see Changbin, and Minho…..and Han Jisung already inside."It's very Changbin" Felix chuckles, Seungmin nods in agreement. 

When they get close to the building, Changbin looks up and locks eyes with Hyunjin, who resists the urge to drop his eyes to the floor. He smiles big and teethy and waives at Hyunjin, who raises his hand and waives back. Hyunjin somehow also resists the urge to look at Jisung again. 

Changin runs for the door, sticking his head out and yelling a very cheerful "Hello!". Felix takes off in a run with no warning, grabbing Hyunjins wrist as he goes. Hyunjin stiffens instinctively which caused Felix to pull him off his feet, and send him face first into the ground. "Hyunjin!" Changbin calls out, Felix comes to a grinding halt. Hyunjin, very much in shock and  _ humiliated _ , manages to get up onto his hands and knees, keeping his head firmly down. He registers Felix talking to him and kneeling down but can't make out the words he's saying over the ringing in his ears.

"Hyunjin…..Hyunjin….." he hears Felix 

"Calm down….it's okay…." Felix continues, he's dealt with Hyunjins embarrassment many times before. "Get up Jinnie, it's alright" Felix coos, Hyunjin lifts his head.

Changbin is still at the door, hands over his mouth, and Felix is crouching to the left of Hyunjin. And just behind him, is Jisung, he looks as if he was mid stride coming straight for Hyunjin, his forehead is screwed up with something that looks a lot like…... _ worry _ .

"I'm fine, I'm sorry" Hyunjin manages to gasp out, Jisung exhales enough for Hyunjin to be able to see his chest drop, and starts taking giant steps backwards towards his brother.

_ He….came towards me…..when I fell  _

"I'm sorry, Hyunjin, I didn't mean-" Felix starts, but Hyunjin cuts him off, standing up and brushing himself off. "That was rather humiliating" he mumbles. Felix sighs and grabs Hyunjins hands in his own, pressing loud kisses to the tops of his hands. "There, fixed!" He exclaims.

"Are you alright, Hyunjin?" Changbin asks, genuine worry on his face. Hyunjin nods and Chagbin stands aside to let the three of them inside. "He's made of tougher stuff then he seems, when he was 13 he fell off his fathers horse and landed on a boulder, and just got up and walked it off!" Felix boasts, Hyunjin winces at the silly story.

"He looked like he was dying" Minho scoffs, sitting back in his chair. "I was embarrassed, pardon me for that" Hyunjin says back, not allowing Felix to speak for him. Hyunjin and Minho lock eyes for just a moment, Miho shrugs and looks away, picking at his fingernails.

"Ah! Hyunijn!" Changbin exclaims, drawing Hyunjins attention. "This is Jisung, you haven't met!" Changbin says, motioning to where Jisung stands just behind Minho. Jisung looks anywhere but Hyunjins eyes. "We have" Hyunjin says calmly. "Oh? When?" Changbin asks, eyeing his brother. "I got lost, he helped me find my room" Hyunjin explains, his eyes never leaving Jisung who seems hell bent at not looking at him. Minho let out a low 'tch' sound.

"Of course! He was in your room before you, he was supposed to leave clothes for you! I assumed you wouldn't have packed anything cool enough for the weather here, did you not find it?" Changbin rambled on, completely oblivious. Jisung groaned and Hyunjins eyes widened yet again. "It really necessary for him to know you made me leave your new little toy clothes as if he is a child and not a grown-" Jisung groans 

_ The satin shirt…. _

Hyunjin cuts him off "I-I…..I did see it yes" Hyunjin stumbled out, Jisung stills for a moment, such a small movement Hyunjin is sure only he noticed it. "It was…..beautiful….but I thought it was there by mistake and didn't want to…..intrude" Hyunjin explains. "Why would it be in  _ your  _ room if it wasn't for you?" Minho says, jabbing at Hyunjin again, who seems to shrink as he talks. "Minho" both Jisung and Changbin snap at the same time. 

Jisung meets his eyes for the first time.

"I'm very sorry, I'll be sure to make use of your gift, it's a really lovely thing to give me, thank you, Prince Jisung-" Hyunjin is cut off when Jisung blurts out "Jisung, just Jisung"

Hyunjin nods, trying to not let Jisung' cold and dismissive tone eat at him, retreating from the eye contact.

"Well, I'm damn hungry!" Felix says, breaking the strange tension. Changbin agrees and they all take a seat.

_ How am I going to do this?  _


	6. s i x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK IM SORRY OKAY

Hyunjin woke with a start, sitting up dead straight with a gasp. He took in the  _ very _ bright room around him, the bright orange sheets pooling at his waist. For a brief moment, the combination of just how bright it was and the already intense heat had his head spinning. It takes a few seconds to realise someone pounding on the door is what had made him wake with such a start. "Hyunjin! It's 3pm! Are you dead?" Felix calls from outside.

_ Oh God oh God oh God…. _

Hyunjin crawls out from all the blankets wrapped around his legs and stands. He grabs last night's pants off the floor and hastily pulls them on, trying to tuck in his nightshirt as he stumbles towards the door. He throws it open and sees Felix standing there, arm raised to knock again. "I'm up" Hyunjin says, voice gravely, he clears his throat instinctively. "Door, 10 minutes?" Felix says, smile on his face, Hyunjin nods, causing his hair to fall in his face.

He promptly shuts the door in Felix' face, turning and speed walking towards the dresser and mirror. He was, for lack of a better word, a mess, and he has very little time to fix it. Hyunjin pulls open the dresser and rumages through, hesitating for a second when his hand makes contact with the shirt,  _ Jisungs shirt,  _ but he decides against it and instead pulls out a slightly looser cream shirt of his own. It was short sleeved and had an embroidered neckline, and he hadn't worn it in years. Hyunjin was quick to tuck the shirt into his pants and shove his feet back into his boots. He stood at the mirror and tried to comb his hair, eventually just settling for tying half of it up and moving on to drowning himself in perfume.

Hyunjin makes for the door, pulling it open just enough to slip through and shut it behind him. He looks around the hall and sees no one, so he quickly jogs down the hall and veers left, trying to focus on the way. He's focusing so hard he doesn't register when someone steps out in front of him. "Oh! Sorry!" He exclaims, looking up to see….

_ Great… _

"Good afternoon, Prince Hyunjin" Minho chuckles, arms crossed. "I overslept" Hyunjin chokes out, cringing at how he sounds. "Yeah, I got that" Minho says, sighing and walking past Hyunjin. "H-have a good day!" Hyunjin stutters out. "Whatever you say, your majesty" Minho says, waving his hand behind him as he turns a corner and disappears from view. Hyunjin continues speed walking down the hall, eventually rounding the corner to the main foyer. 

Hyunjin stutters in his stride, taking a stumbling step backwards, poking his head out from around the corner just enough to see. Felix stands in the middle of the room with his arms crossed, talking to Jisung. Jisung seemed to be doing most of the actual talking, and Hyunjin internally groans at the fact that he couldn't hear anything he was saying, as his back was to Hyunjin. "Look, Jisung, it was a very long time ago-" Felix says, Hyunjins curiosity peaks even more. 

"Hyunjin!" A voice calls out from behind him, Jisung seems to hear it as he turns his head towards the noise, causing him to lock eyes with Hyunjin. Hyunjin jumps and turns as well, to see Seungmin practically skipping towards him. Hyunjin turns back around, Jisung is gone and Felix is standing alone, a strange expression on his face. "Did you sleep well?" Seungmin asks as he stands beside Hyunjin. "A bit too well, it seems" Hyunjin says, attempting to sound light-hearted. Seungmin lets out a giggle "So I heard! Changbin was worried when you didn't show for breakfast….Or lunch…..But don't worry I'm sure he understands! Rest is very important" he says, if Hyunjin had the confidence Felix did he would have cooed and pat Seungmins head.

"Hyunjin" Felix calls out, cocking his head towards the door. Hyunin turns and smiles at Seungmin "I have to go!" Hyunjin says, Seungmin hums in agreement and skips off. Hyunjin turns and walks towards Felix. "That was pretty close to 10 minutes, I guess" Felix teases. "What were you talking to Jisung about?" Hyunjin asks, arms crossed. "Jisung?" Felix asks, head tilting. "Felix, don't play jokes, I saw you talking-" Hyunjin says, pressing on, Felix turns on his heel and starts walking. "Changbin has been worrying about you all day, let's find him" Felix says. Hyunjin screws up his face in confusion. "Right….of course" Hyunjin mutters, thinking it's probably best to just drop it.

As soon as they pass the front doors Felix takes off, basically running down the steps of the temple, and Hyunjin squints against the sun as he tries to keep up. "Where are we going?" He asks. "Changbins at the West fields, he had a meeting with some of his fathers generals which he was already an hour late too because he was waiting for  _ someone"  _ Felix explains, Hyunjin sighs. "How do you know how to get there?" Hyunjin asks, stumbling over a loose road paver and running to catch up to Felix again. "I know what direction is West" Felix says far too confidently "How comforting" Hyunjin groans in return.

Hyunjin can't help but let his eyes roam as Felix leads them blindly through street after street. The streets are winding and lined with small shops, street stands and houses stacked on top of each other and pressed together, as if everything is bursting at the seams. On every balcony seems to be a different coloured material or arrangement of plants. "This place is like a dream" Hyunjin says, not fully realising he's spoken out loud. "Watch yourself" Felix calls out behind him, and Hyunjin ducks just in time to dodge a man walking down the street with a huge piece of wood held over his head. There were children running in the streets, in and out of stores and up and down wooden stairs, kicking up small amounts of dust off the uneven streets as they did.

_ Kids on Levanther don't smile like this….or run  _

"Ah! That looks promising!" Felix exclaims, pointing up. Hyunjin looks up and sees the amount of houses getting less and less dense going up and over a hill, and what must be kilometres of crops between them. "The building" Felix adds, Hyunjin spots it as well, a tall tower made of grey stone. 

Felix takes off in a jog and Hyunjin shakes his head, smiling and following his lead. He can't help but imagine this is what kids are supposed to feel like, running and smiling, and the thought of Levanther all of a sudden feels impossibly colder and more distant. Hyunjin slows to a walk again, letting Felix tear off ahead of him. "Some kind of guard you are, tch" Hyunjin mutters. He walks along the street, taking in every smiling face and blinding colour. He stops when a particular shop catches his eye, a tiny red bakery. 

_ I have to make it up to Changbin  _

Hyunjin doesn't hesitate before pushing open the door and stepping inside, instantly hit in the face with every kind of sweet smell he can imagine. "Oh my! Prince Hyunjin!" The lady behind the counter yelps, Hyunjin startles and instantly bows deeply "Hello! Pleasure to meet you!" He exclaims, polite and practiced. "No no no, silly boy" the old woman chuckles and waives her arms. Hyunjin raises his head. "You really are talk of the town young man" she laughs, Hyunjin blushes. "And I see why, you are beautiful, like a lily" she adds, Hyunjin tries not to grimace.

_ Like a flower, delicate, fragile. _

He sees Chan and his tight smile in his head.

"Thank you, ma'am" he says, in the same polite tone. "And ever the gentleman, maybe Changbin could learn from you eh?! So brash and boisterous he is! They clearly raised you to be a proper Prince on Levanther! None of that here! Bloody street brats, the lot of them!" She rambles on, Hyunjin tries not to show how startled he is as she slanders her to-be emperor. "I-I'll do my best?" He says, not entirely sure what to say at all. "Now, what can I get you?" She asks, motioning around. "Well….what's popular? I have to make up for being….a bit late" Hyunjin explains.

She smiles so wide it reaches her eyes. "I know just the thing"

°•°•°•°•°

Hyunjin makes his way uphill towards the tower, completely unsurprised Felix hadn't turned back for him. He holds a brown paper bag in his arms with an abundance of care. The path turns from sandstone to dirt, and Hyunjin finally reaches the tower. In front of the building are no guards, but 3 horses are tied up. Hyunjin wastes no time walking over and patting the face of the one closest to him, the horse nods its head at him and Hyunjin smiles wide and shakes his head pack, blowing a raspberry at the animal. 

There's a scuffle next to him and Hyunjin jumps back from the horse, who whinnys in protest. Hyunjin looks up to see Jisung standing there, leading a horse himself with a very conflicted look on his face. "I was just…..uh" Hyunjin stutters out. "Blowing on Changbins horse?" Jisung mutters, pure confusion on his face. "No no! Uh….it's the noise they make….you know….like" Hyunjin makes a pitiful effort at explaining himself, Jisungs expression doesn't change. So Hyunjin makes arguably the worst decision he has ever made in his 20 years of life.

He makes the noise again, as a demonstration.

_ I just blew a raspberry at Han Jisung _

"I think you should go inside" Jisung says flatly. "A fantastic idea, G-Good-bye!" Hyunjin stutters out, making for the door as fast as he can without running. 

Hyunjin covers his mouth to stop himself from crying in embarrassment as he runs up into the building. He almost immediately spots Changbin coming down a set of stairs, and Hyunjin swears he's never been so happy to see someone in his life. "Hyunjin!" Changbin exclaims, smiling. Hyunjin walks towards him "I am so sorry" Hyunjin instantly lurches into an apology. Changbin laughs "It's perfectly fine, Hyunjin, the boat journey was long and you had an eventful day, all I hope is that you feel better now, yes?" Changbin asks, as per usual every word drips sincerity that Hyunjin had never heard from another person. "I feel much better, yes" Hyunjin assures him.

"Is Felix here?" Hyunjin asks, Changbin nods. "He left you behind?" Changbin asks, "Yeah, he's a pretty rubbish servant" Hyunjin says, causing Changbin to laugh again. "Well, you missed the most boring wedding planning meeting ever" Changbin says, Hyunjin groans "I missed something that important?" He says. "Hardly important, just politics" Changbin says, which hardly eases Hyunjins anxiety. "There will be a big meeting tomorrow night with my fathers most trusted advisors, look forward to it" Changbin drawls. 

Changbin seems to notice the bag in Hyunjins hands, looking at it. "Oh! For you! As an….apology" Hyunjin says, suddenly nervous, and hands them over.

Changbin gives him a curious smile, taking the bad and opening it.

"Oh my god…..Hyunjin" he groans, Hyunjin panics "What? Don't you like them-"

Changbin pulls a donut out of the bag, hot and fresh and covered in cinnamon and sugar…..And shoves it directly into his mouth.

_ Whole. _

He then pulls another out of the bag, offering it to Hyunjin with sugar coated fingers. 

"No….I'm fine thanks, you enjoy"

  * °•°•° 



Felix has disappeared, Hyunjin tries to at least pretend he's bothered by it. "Don't worry, a horse is gone, and I think I know where he's gone" Changbin sighs, Hyunjin offers him a confused look. "He'll be ok, you can just come back with me" Changbin says, the small smile that seems to constantly be on his face returns. Hyunjin nods in agreement. "Can you ride?" Changbin asks, Hyunjin shakes his head.

"Well, it's an essential skill here, so up you get!" Changbin says, grabbing the reins of the same horse Hyunjin "bonded" with earlier and putting his linked fingers together near the stirrup, clearly to give Hyunjin a boost. "Changbin….I'd rather not" Hyunjin says shyly. "C'mon! I'll be pulling the reins, all you have to do is sit there" Changbin says, like he's encouraging a small child.

"Changbin, your arm" a familiar voice calls out, and Jisung walks into Hyunjins vision. "Don't defame me, little brother, Hyunjin is light!" Changbin laughs, Jisung seems to disregard him completely and keeps walking towards them. Hyunjin subconsciously draws his shoulders together and stands tall. "You were shot in the arm, with an arrow" Jisungs states, Hyunjin gasps. "It was a year ago, I'm fine-" Changbin tries to reason but Jisung shoves him out of the way.

Jisung knits his fingers together, making the same position Changbin was previously in. "Up" Jisung orders, not looking at Hyunjin. "I-I….I really do just want to walk" Hyunjin stutters out. "You afraid?" Jisung says, tone almost challenging, and looking up at Hyunjin from where he's crouched over. "No" Hyunjin snaps back, instantly defending himself. "Good, because this is totally safe. Now get up" Jisung bites back.

Hyunjin is very aware that when someone is so direct with him like this, his reaction is always to cower and follow instructions, but Han Jisung was a different story. Hyunjin placed his foot in his hand and grabbed the top of the saddle. "I could really just use a box-" Hyunjin tries to say, Jisung cuts him off "On three" he says, then counts down. On 'One' Hyunjin pushes off the ground and Jisung pushes him up and into the saddle.

"See, you're safe" Jisung says, grabbing Hyunjins boot and pushing it into the stirrup. Hyunjin nods dummly, praying to every god and deity that the warmth he felt in his chest when Jisung touched his ankle didn't show on his face. "Show off" Changbin teases, shoving Jisung. "You were so whiny while your arm was healing, I'd rather not go through that again" Jisung groans, turning and walking off. Hyunjins eyes follow him as he leaves.

"Well! Let's go!" Changbin exclaims, grasping the reins and towing Hyunjin along.

°•°•°•

They take the back roads back towards the castle, through fields, and Hyunjin is incredibly grateful for this as he must look rather hilarious being towed around on the back of a horse.

Changbin fills the silence with aimless chatter, talking about meetings and duties and paperwork. Which all seems like an awful lot of work to Hyunjin. "If you don't mind me asking, Changbin…..where is the Emperor?" Hyunjin asks. Changbin sighs, loud and dramatic. "Well, as you know, our main source of income here is trading, specifically grain and stuff from crops, my father spends probably 10 months a year travelling all over, trying to negotiate trade deals" Changbin explains, Hyunjin hums in acknowledgement. "And…..your mother?" Hyunjin asks.

He instantly regrets it, as Changbin's face instantly falls. "Ah….she died when I was 13" Changbin explains. Hyunjin tries to stifle a gasp, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have pried-" Hyunjin tries to backpeddle but Changbin doesn't let him. "It's perfectly fine, you were going to find out eventually" 

"I….I was never very good at keeping up with news, so I don't know much about things that have happened outside of Levanther" Hyunjin stumbles out an explanation. Changbin chuckles. "Not like your brother then? Chan is a walking, talking, history book" Changbin says, Hyunjin nods in agreement. "I'm nothing like either of my brothers, unfortunately" Hyunjin said, a sad tone to his slight laugh as he says it. Changbin says nothing.

Minutes stretch on in silence as they near the temple.

"My brother, as well" Changbin says out of nowhere, Hyunjin jumps, startled. "Jisung?" Hyunjin asks, confused. "No no….my….blood brother, Woojin, died with my mother, an accident at sea" Changbin says, head down, kicking his feet against the dirt. "Changbin….I'm so sorry" Hyunjin says, heart aching for him. Changbin sucks in a breath and looks up, turning back to half smile at Hyunjin and shake his head.

"So…..Three brothers, like my family" Hyunjin mutters, Changbin scoffs, tilting his head back and laughing "Jisung is adopted, Hyunjin, how do you not know this? It was talk of the sector for a solid year!" 

_ "Han Jisung is no Prince" _

Hyunjin is surprised he doesn't fall out of the saddle. "W-what?" He asks. "My father found him wandering the streets not long after we lost Woojin and my mother, he was barely alive, and my father instantly took him in as his own" Changbin explains. "Wow...That's…." Hyunjin trails off, lost in thought.

"It matters little how he came into my family, but Jisung is my brother, and we are all that each other have" Changbin said, tone firm and strong.

Hyunjin looks up at the temple as they approached from the side, and down at Changbins proud smile talking about his brother.

Hyunjin thinks of Chan, in a cage of ice they call a home, and his heart aches again. As the sun pounds against his skin, Hyunjin has a thought he never would have believed could be possible.

_ I never want to go home. _

  
  



	7. s e v e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!!! Mentions of sexual abuse of a minor and prostitution!! Nothing is ever explained in any sort of detail, only brushed over, but definitely thought it needed to be warned!! I would never forgive myself if I triggered someone!!

Hyunjin sits, back perfectly straight and eyes forward, the same painful position his father always demanded. Across from him at the long wooden table sits 3 men who Hyunjin wish he didn't know, middle aged and overweight dressed in ruby coloured military uniforms. Changbin introduces each man but Hyunjin feels like he's trying to hear him from a few meters underwater. 

Since the second they stepped in the door Hyunjin felt as if the walls and ceiling had been yanked away, and he was treading water.

_ He knew these men. _

Or more like, he knows the one in the middle especially well. Head of the military on Miroh, Hyunjin only knows him by 'sir', he is one of Hyunjins fathers closest friends. If you could even call it a friendship.

_ The kind of friend his father was perfectly happy to whore his own son off too. _

On Levanter there were often nights that Hyunjin will never be able to remove from his memory, where the families team of stylists would dress him and his two brothers in the finest clothes, matching silks and embroidering, coats and capes covered in jewels. The three of them would stand, faces contorted in thinly veiled terror as their crowns were placed on their heads and the family walked into whichever grand ballroom they graced that particular night. People came from all over to attend a ball at Levanter hosted by the royal family, but it wasn't commonly known why that was, and most assumed it was that the royal family oozed an immense amount of wealth, and therefore the balls were beyond grand.

Which was true, the food was the best available, the music was hand picked by his father, and every surface seemed to drip  _ weath.  _ But his father was no fool, he was very careful with who he chose to share his most valuable products with, the most beautiful of all the things in Levanter; his three perfectly submissive and emotionally destroyed sons.

In this world, men married women young, organised by their mothers and fathers from birth to produce the most excellent of heirs and strengthen bonds between countries and colonies. Due to this, most men felt nothing for their wives and vice versa, and sought out more refined and valuable pleasures.

Hyunjin was barely 16 when he was first sold to the highest bidder, and he will never forget the tears in Chans eyes when he was escorted from the ballroom by a man brought over to him by his father, a head of state from the next colony over and 40 years Hyunjins senior. Hyunjin had no idea what was happening until security blocked him from running from the private room, and the reality set in. When he had asked his father after they were finished with him, sobbing and pleading for him to rectify what horrors had been done to Hyunjin. His father struck him, and ordered him to do as he was instructed, and be obedient.

This man, the General, was one of his most regular visitors, until Hyunjin was 18. Then, he was fortunate to age out of the mans age preference spectrum. 

Hyunjin feels the same terror right then that he felt on that first night. 

"Ah, yes, nice to see you again" Hyunjin says through a tight lip, he could tell Changbin was looking at him with a confused expression as he took a seat at the head of the table. "You know Hyunjin, General?" Changbin asks. "Yes, I certainly do" the man chuckles, Hyunjin feels like he may vomit at the suggestiveness of the man's tone. "Ah...of course, you've been to Levanter more times than both my father and I combined" Changbin says. "Correct, I've known your wife-to-be here since he was very small" the General responds, eyes never leaving Hyunjins. "Well….that's great, anyways I suppose we should get down to the task at hand?" Changbin says, clearly picking up on Hyunjins discomfort in some way. 

"Without Prince Jisung?" One of the other men says, Changbin sighs. "You know how he is, it'll be lucky if he turns up at all, it isn't essential for him to be here anyway" Changbin says. "Let's proceed then" The General says, Hyunjin swallows.

He leans down beside him and pulls out a thick scroll, unrolling it towards Hyunjin. "This is your marriage contract, as agreed to by your father, as you can see" he says, the same filthy and almost flirty tone to his voice. Hyunjin, not having any other choices, turns to Changbin with pleading eyes. Changbin cocks his head.

_ Please, read my body language, this man is not my friend. _

Changbin says nothing, so Hyunjin turns and looks at the bottom of the sheet of paper, where sure enough….his father has signed. "If…..If I may….could I please request my assistant Felix be present for this-" Hyunjin stutters out, trying to sound firm. "Why on earth would you need the help of a  _ servant _ to read a contract" the third man spits out. Hyunjin turns to Changbin yet again, whose eyes are darting between the men and Hyunjin. Changbin feels miles away at the end of the table. 

"Hyunjin….surely you don't need Felix for this" Changbin says, clearly unsure of what to do. Hyunjin conceals a choke. "As you wish" he says, sounding breathless.

"Allow me to summarise" the General speaks up, Hyunjin doesn't raise his head but nods. "By signing this contract you are legally bound to wed Prince Changbin of Miroh, and take on both his name and the title this marriage gives you, do you accept?" he says, Hyunjin nods, "Yes, I accept".

"Very good, Hyunjin, now-" he goes on to read the next but the doors bust open. Hyunjin snaps his head up to see a sweaty and exhausted looking Jisung and Minho stroll into the meeting room, swords hanging in sheaths on their waists. Jisung locks eyes with Hyunjin, Hyunjin thinks it must be wishful thinking but it seems like Jisung can sense his level of distress immediately as his mouth twists into a strange grimace. "Apologies for our tardiness Generals, Changbin" Minho says on their behalf, pushing Jisung down into a chair 3 or so seats down from Hyunjin and sitting on the other side of him. Changbin nods at them, the General looks down again.

" _ Next _ , this marriage comes with a dowry, in exchange for your marriage to Changbin, Levanter has superior and priority trade routes with Miroh, but in exchange you forfeit any wealth or material positions such as ships, weaponry, jewellery, personal servants and advisors and the likes to the crown here on Miroh, anything left to you by deceased family such as property or wealth is also forfeited to the crown of Miroh" Hyunjin sees Changbin sit up straight. "Hyunjin….I don't-" he starts to speak but the General cuts him off "You forfeit the right to council from any member of family, military or public services from Levanter permanently, and may not seek contact with your home land under any circumstances" he continues 

_ Chan. I can't write to Chan. _

Hyunjin can't stand the thought. So he gives himself no time to ponder it. 

"I accept" Hyunjin says, Changbins eyes blow wide open.

_ From the control of one man to another, a transaction _

"General, no contact? His entire family-" Changbin starts to protest, but the words die in his mouth and he sits back. It feels awfully like what Hyunjin would imagine a dagger in his side would feel like, twisting.

Jisung snaps his head towards Hyunjin, who is barely holding in tears. Even Minho spares him a cruel scoff or a laugh, and instead looks towards Changbin. "He gets to keep nothing of his own?" Jisung asks, tone like ice. "Those were the terms his father agreed on, and to be honest we were  _ quite _ generous with them, Hyunjin is the second son, so worth  _ very  _ little to begin with" The General goes on, Hyunjin chokes, slapping his hand over his mouth to hold in a sob, all he can think of is how furious his father would be if he could see Hyunjin failing to keep a composed expression, and that thought alone makes him want to gag.

"He can supply no children, no blood heir, and therefore is lucky we operate under a selection process here for royalty or he never would have been chosen. He has no leadership skills, no artistic skills, no history skills and his military tactics are bland and predictable, he was at his most beautiful at around 14 and has failed to grow into a man but instead stayed thin and weak like a young woman, he is worth remarkably little" the General chuckles. "Changbin stop this, this is hurting him-" someone says, Minho this time, his voice is like ice. The fact that Minho of all people, with his words that burn like fire, seems to be standing up for a petrified Hyunjin, and not his own spouse, makes his heart ache.

"Enough, continue please" Changbin mutters, sounding not far off tears himself. Jisung stands up from his seat, Hyunjin winces as it slides back and makes a horrible scraping noise.

"And lastly, by entering this marriage you submit yourself to the authorities of Miroh, and accept that it is required of you to bend to the will of Changbin or any member of royalty here, including extended family, advisors, personal staff and….military officials, under any and all conditions, do you accept?" The General reads out, pure and disgusting joy in his tone. "Changbin! This is a  _ slave _ contract" Minho barks.

"Minho" Jisung warns, still standing. "We are  _ not _ Levanter, this is not who you are as a leader!" Minho continues, volume rising. "Minho, compose yourself" Changbin says, his tone uneven. "Father approved this contract" Changbin adds, turning to Jisung, "And he's right, right? Levanter really are getting  _ much  _ more out of this than-" Changbin cuts off his sentence when Hyunjin snaps his head towards him, tears now running freely down his face.

_ I am worth nothing, you gain nothing by marrying me. _

"Do something about this,  _ now _ , look at him" Jisung says, pointing at Hyunjin and clearly holding back from yelling. His tone does things to Hyunjin that it probably shouldn't, it's thick with anger and what Hyunjin can only describe as pain as he bites out the words. "If you don't sign that contract you're on the first  _ damn  _ boat home, Princess Hyunjin" The General seethes, clearly worried at how Jisung and Minho are growing in anger at the terms of the contact and how they could easily sway Changbin. Hyunjin sobs again, picking up the pen. "Hyunjin-" Changbin calls out, but Hyunjin has already scrawled his signature on the line.

" _ Good boy,  _ Hyunjin" the General chuckles, Hyunjin stands up with so much force he knocks the chair over behind him, he turns towards Changbin, slowly. "Can I be excused now?  _ Please"  _ Hyunjin essentially begs. Changbin nods, guilt plastered all over his face.

"Hyunjin, I'm so sorry, please wait-" he tries to call after him but Hyunjin is halfway across the room.

Hyunjin makes for the door, his perfect posture never once faltering despite the sobs that burst from his lips, Hyunjin locks eyes with Jisung again. His eyes are soft, his jaw slack, and his arms hanging loosely, he shakes his head just slightly as Hyunjin passes him. "You just signed your life away, you  _ fool _ " Minho mutters, voice cracking. Hyunjin pushes open the door and keeps walking, hands covering his mouth to try and stop the sobs that now wrack his body.

_ This is no paradise. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY HYUNJJN AHHHHHH  
> Also Minho is not as big as an asshole as he comes across!! See!! He just has spectacularly poor delivery yeet   
> Please come yell at me about this fic on twitter itd straight up make my life   
> @_hanjisungie on twt!!


	8. e i g h t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO after enduring 7 chapters of pretty much pure angst I have gifted yall with but a crumb of fluff, don't say I never do anything for you!!
> 
> A L S O why did no one tell me there's no 'h' in Levanter??? I'm dumb please ignore the fact that I can't read the song titles of my own ults I'm a dumb gay

Hyunjin somehow manages to push the door to his room shut behind him, despite his arms trembling. He also manages to take a few wobbling steps from the door before collapsing to the floor. His knees simply give out and he drops down onto them with a  _ thump.  _ Sitting there on his knees, he holds his arms against his chest, as if trying to hold himself together, and sobs. 

He sobs with such ferocity that he's gasping for breath, chest heaving as his control over himself slips away. 

Hyunjin manages to lift his head, looking directly out into the sun and the sea beyond his balcony. In front of his eyes the scene changes, through his own tears Hyunjin can see snow, and sleet, and his brothers, and he sobs impossibly harder. 

_ Chan….I'm so sorry _

At that moment the door bursts open, and a very panicked Felix sprints into the room. Behind him, Minho stands with his arms crossed, he only stays for a moment before pulling the door shut and leaving. Hyunjin gasps out Felix's name, surprised he manages to speak at all. Felix drops to his knees in front of Hyunjin, instantly taking his face into his hands and wiping his cheeks. "I know I know, Minho told me everything, please don't try and talk Jinnie,  _ god"  _ Felix says, talking fast and breathy.

_ He's panicking. _

Hyunjin sobs harder, Felix chokes on a breath and pulls Hyunjin forwards so his forehead rests on his shoulder. "Jinnie, Hyunjin  _ please,  _ you have to breathe" Felix says, practically begging. Hyunjin tries to suck in a deep breath, but chokes on it. Felix lets out a pained noise. "I'm so sorry Hyunjin, I swear Chan had no idea what was in that  _ damn  _ contract or he would never have-" Felix starts to ramble, but Hyunjin pounds on his chest with his hand with the little strength he has in that moment, shaking his head. "Okay okay, I won't talk about it okay?" Felix stutters out, running his hands through Hyunjins hair as he frantically nods. 

"I'm here, I'm right here" Felix chokes out, Hyunjin doesn't need to see him to know Felix is crying along with him. 

It could have been minutes, or hours, or days, but eventually Hyunjin stops crying, changing instead to small gasps as he leans against Felix who never once stops rubbing his back and combing through his hair. Hyunjin eventually pulls back and Felix instantly reaches for him, holding his face in his hands. "Hey hey hey" he coos, and Hyunjin leans into the touch. "Christ, Hyunjin" Felix groans, shaking his head. "I'm okay" Hyunjin says, cringing at how croaky and hoarse his voice sounds. "That's fantastic, because I'm not" Felix mutters, Hyunjin tilts his head towards him and they press their foreheads together. "They can't do this, cut you off from your home, your  _ family"  _ Felix seethes, tone full of pain and anger. Hyunjin hiccups and shakes his head, letting out a strained laugh. "Father approved it all" Hyunjin hisses.

"That man deserves to rot in hell' Felix seethes and Hyunjin snaps his head up "Felix, you can't say those things" Hyunjin says, fear in his eyes. Felix leaps to his feet and all but runs out onto the balcony, Hyunjin watches him go. Felix turns back to Hyunjin, arms up and fire in his eyes. "What are they gonna do, huh? Kill me?" He snaps, Hyunjin shakes his head "Felix, stop-" Hyunjin tries to beg but Felix turns around and screams over the edge. 

"May the King of Levanter burn in hell!" He screams, voice raw and broken. Hyunjin does nothing, but watch.

°•°•°•°• 

Han Jisung stands in front of Changbins desk, palms pressed against the wood and leaning towards his brother, Changbin looks down. 

"Well, you have got to be the worst husband on the planet and you aren't even married yet" Jisung chuckles, dark and cruel. Changbin says nothing.

"Oh no no no, no playing sad and quiet right now! What the  _ fuck  _ was that, Changbin?" He seethes, Changbin groans and sits back, rubbing his forehead with his hand. "Jisung, father agreed to that contract-" Changbin tries to explain, Jisung barks out a laugh and pushes away from the desk, walking towards the windows on the left. "I had no choice, Jisung!" Changbin yells, clearly frustrated and overwhelmed. Jisung shakes his head, a cold smile on his face. "If that's what helps you sleep at night, keep telling yourself that" he mutters.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty, Jisung? Because don't worry I feel  _ plenty  _ guilty already" Changbin snaps, voice breaking at the end. "Your guilt is a very small burden to bear compared to the boy you just made sign his  _ entire _ life away" Jisung says, biting out the words.

A moment of silence passes over them.

"Did you send someone to make sure he's alright?" Changbin asks, his voice so quiet Jisung barely hears it. "I'm not quite sure he'll ever be alright again, actually" Jisung snaps, he knows its a low blow, but cares very little. " _ Jisung,  _ please-" Changbin pleads, his voice heavy with pain. Jisung turns and looks at him. "Aren't you lucky I have a brain, seeing as you're apparently hell bent on not using yours at the moment!" Jisung yells shamelessly before continuing. "Minho found Felix, told him everything, he's with Prince Hyunjin now" 

Changbin winces at the notion of Felix knowing everything, Jisung shakes his head "We had to tell him, Changbin, Hyunjin is like a brother to him and after the wedding he will never talk to him again" Jisung seethes. Changbin drops his head, but nods. "This isn't you, Changbin" Jisung says, quiet and almost desperate. Changbin says nothing, but Jisung knows his brother well enough to be able to see the pure pain and anguish he's in. "What the hell am I gonna do, Jisung?" He mutters. Jisung sighs, turning and sitting back on the desk, so his back is to Changbin again.

"If he ever trusts you again, you're a very lucky man" Jisung says, tilting his head back. "He's a prisoner for life, just like how it was on Levanter" Jisung adds, Changbin groans. "I need to talk to him" Changbin mutters, Jisung lets out a 'tsch' sound. "Do not, leave him be for tonight, at least let him lick his damn wounds before you show your face in front of him again". 

Another moment of heavy silence passes.

"Jisung, can you please go check on him tonight? Bring him dinner-" Changbin asks, Jisung whips his head around. "Absolutely not, ask Minho" he snaps. Changbin says nothing but looks up at him with painfully large, sad eyes. Jisung groans and turns away. "Minho doesn't know how to handle  _ delicate  _ situations-" Changbin tries to reason but Jisung cuts him off "And you think I do!".

Changbin stands, walking around the desk and facing Jisung where he leans, slouched. "Jisung, please, do this for me" Changbin says. Jisung can't help but sigh, his brother looks about 10 years older in that moment, like he's being weighed down by something Jisung can't comprehend.

Jisung groans, looking to the floor.

"This is the first and last time I will play damage control with your damn fiance" he groans. 

Changbin nods, gulping. Jisung pushes off the desk and stands toe-to-toe with Changbin, jabbing him in the chest with his finger. "You're going to be the one in charge around here, sooner rather than later and we  _ both _ know that. Don't become our father, for Hyunjins sake" 

°•°•°•

Felix eventually stops sobbing on the balcony, turning back and walking into the room. He somehow manages to pull Hyunjin off of the floor and place him on the edge of the bed. Hyunjin sits and watches as Felix bends down and pulls off his boots, throwing them aside, then tugs his tight dress pants off and chucks them also. Felix walks over to the dresser and pulls out a shirt, the satin cream one left for him by Jisung, Hyunjins heart skips a beat. "Here, change" he says and hands it to Hyunjin who does just that with no protest, dropping his old one on the floor beside the bed. Felix moves behind him and unties his hair, sliding the band onto his wrist and running his hands through his hair to loosen any knots or bumps. Hyunjin can't help but fiddle with the hem in the shirt, the soft feeling of it on his skin and the foreign smell of the material offering him a strange kind of comfort.

"Lie down, Jinnie" Felix mumbles and Hyunjin complies yet again, crawling under the covers and curling up. Felix sits next to him, patting his hair as Hyunjins eyes droop closed.

"Hyunjin" Felix says, voice cracking, Hyunjin hums. "I have to go back to Levanter, tomorrow" he says, Hyunjin curls around him, not daring to open his eyes. Felix' hand trembles in his hair. "I got a letter from Chan, it's apparently urgent but he gave me no details" Felix explains, he sounds just as broken as Hyunjin feels.

"It's okay, Felix, I understand" Hyunjin mutters out, trying to sound sincere. "It feels so  _ wrong  _ to be leaving you here" Felix practically whispers, Hyunjin nods. "I shouldn't go, you need me-" he starts to explain but Hyunjin shushes him by grabbing his other hand with his own much larger one. "It's okay, Felix" Hyunjin says again, Felix says nothing. 

"I'll be back for the wedding, you won't be in this sweaty hell hole alone for long, yeah?" Felix says eventually, Hyunjin sighs. "I know, Felix" Hyunjin says, struggling to come up with the right words yet again. "I'm going to kick Changbins scrawny ass into the next life" Felix snaps, Hyunjin sighs. "Don't do that" he groans. "Why not? He sure as hell deserves it" Felix scoffs. "He has a duty to follow, and he followed it" Hyunjin says, trying to convince himself it's the truth. "They caught you off guard, and cornered you" Felix states, leaving no room for Hyunjin to refute the claim.

Felix keeps patting Hyunjins head, who is struggling to stay awake, Felix clearly notices. "Sleep, Jinnie, I'll wake you up tomorrow to see me off" he says, and it feels like only seconds pass before Hyunjin slips into sleep.

°•°•°•

Jisung stands in front of Hyunjins door with a small plate of food and an entire heart full of anxiety.

_ I really should have said no to this. Fucking Changbin _

Jisung takes a deep breath, acutely aware that he looks insane standing in front of Hyunjins door like he has been for the last 10 minutes. "For gods sake, pull it together Jisung, you have to say like two sentences to him  _ maximum"  _ Jisung whispers to himself, finally leaning forward and quietly knocking on the door.

No response.

"Uh….Prince Hyunjin?" He calls out. Still no answer 

_ Christ _

Jisung weighs up his options, if he goes back to the dining hall without giving food to Hyunjin, Changbin will probably cry like a child. But if he just leaves it at his door, Felix will kick his ass. Neither are options he particularly fancies. He makes a split second decision, and reaches for the handle. 

The door swings open with a slight creak, and a soft light pours into the black room, Jisung steps inside and shuts the door, blinking as he adjusts to the darkness. He stands frozen in the doorway as he spots Hyunjin in his bed, fast asleep. The snowy Prince is curled up all the way at the edge of his gigantic bed, arms tugged to his chest and breathing deeply, for the first time since he had arrived on Miroh his hair is out and un-braided, and lies over his face impossibly perfectly, and….he's wearing the shirt Jisung left him.

Jisung feels himself blush, up his neck and down his chest, and instantly wants to throw himself off of the balcony and never come face to face with Hyunjin again. He opens his mouth to call out again, wake Hyunjin to make him eat then promptly leave, but the words die in his throat. Hyunjin choses this exact moment to whine in his sleep and move, stretching out. 

_ God he's so…..small _

Is all Jisung can think as Hyunjins waist and his pearl coloured skin is put on full display as the shirt slides up his curved back. Jisung instantly diverts his eyes. Jisung notices the room is a mess, clothes and things everywhere. He sighs and tip-toes over to Hyunjin, putting the food down on the bedside table. He then quickly and silently gets to work, picking up and folding all of Hyunjins clothes, placing them in a neat pile on one of the benches and puts his shoes back in line with the others. Jisung shivers when a gust of cold air hits his back, and Hyunjin whines again. He turns to see the doors are open, and darts over to very slowly pull them shut, the white curtains settle over the glass.

Jisung walks back over to the living area of the room, not being able to stop himself from inspecting the various glass bottles on Hyunjins dresser, he picks one up and brings it to his nose, breathing in. It's soft and flowery, and so painfully Hyunjin. Jisung shakes his head and puts the bottle down, walking back towards the Prince, he bends down, sitting back on his heels and inspects Hyunjins sleeping face, lips slightly parted and long eyelashes laying over his cheeks. 

_ You've changed so much, you're so grown up  _

Jisung tries to lose the train of thought, looking at the plate of food. He knows he should wake him up, make him eat as he was instructed to do, but the thought of disrupting Hyunjin while he was so peaceful made Jisung feel like a monster. So instead he leans forward, not being able to stop himself from doing the rather selfish act, and brushes Hyunjins hair away from his eyes, watching his eyelids flutter and a soft puff of air leave his lips.

Jisung feels his chest fill with a strange fluttering sensation he hopes he never feels again, he grabs the plate and makes for the door. He quietly slips out, poking his head in for only a moment to make sure Hyunjin hadn't woken, before shutting it completely and rushing down the hall, unable to shake the warm feeling in his chest.

_ Why don't you remember me? _

The words bounce around in Jisungs head, making him want to scream as he retreats.

_ Why why why why why _

Behind that closed door, Hyunjins eyes flutter open, a blush he's not aware of in his half-awake state dusting his face as he touches his forehead, feeling the phantom brush of an impossibly gentle hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK!!  
> .  
> ((Also Jisung POV is something that only happens once or twice in the whole fic but I feel like I really needed him in this chap))


	9. n i n e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are heading head first into pining territory now 👀👀👀 please comment what you think! 
> 
> Also this is probably the longest chapter yet!

Hyunjin wakes before the sun has peaked over the horizon, when Miroh is cast over by a light blue haze. He pulls himself up from the bed, standing on numb, bare legs and tries to get his bearings. Eventually he turns and walks towards the dresser,  _ Felix must have cleaned up,  _ he thinks to himself as he pulls out a clean pair of beige pants. Hyunjin makes for the doors, bare feet dragging on the cold stone floors.

Hyunjin pushes the door open, taking in a trembling breath as a gust of cold air greets him. He walks outside and leans against the railing. Hyunjins eyes are instantly drawn to the port, though it is far away he can still see his vessel, a stark blackness in the sea of blue, white and gold. Hyunjin tries not to ponder the fact that that vessel will not be here much longer, taking a piece of his broken heart back across the sea with him. If Hyunjin didn't know any better he would say that Felix could feel his anguish, because only seconds after the thought passes through his head, he hears footsteps approach from behind.

"Good morning, Hyunjin" Felix says into the silence, shattering it and pulling Hyunjin out of his own very noisy head. Hyunjin turns and smiles at him. Felix is back in his Levanter clothes, tight and navy and covered in silver. Hyunjin can't help but notice how small he looks in such clothes, and how Miroh looks so much nicer on him.

Much like Han Jisung and Prince Changbin, the Sun looked much better on Felix than the cold.

"How did you sleep?" Felix asks and Hyunjin shrugs, "Fine I guess, you?" Hyunjin asks, Felix nods as well, coming up to stand beside Hyunjin. "Thank you for cleaning up as well" Hyunjin tacks on, Felix tilts his head "I didn't clean up anything, Jinnie, it was pitch black" Felix chuckles. Hyunjin pauses, then instantly reaches up and brushes his icy fingers against his forehead. 

_ I can't have imagined that. _

Felix interupts his train of thought "We should head down to the pier, the crew want to be out of here by day break, all my things are already on-board" he says, Hyunjin offers him a stiff nod. Hyunjin turns and walks back into his room, with Felix on his heels, and shoves his feet into the same pair of boots he's grown attached to in the days since his arrival on Miroh. Felix makes for the door and Hyunjin follows behind.

They walk in silence down the halls, and eventually round the corner to the main foyer, where a very exhausted looking Changbin is standing. Hyunjin notices straight away that he's in the same clothes as yesterday….. _ he hasn't slept yet.  _ Felix' eyes narrow as they walk towards where Changbin stands near the door, his head finally lifting to see them. Hyunjin drops his eyes to the floor automatically. "Changbin, how nice of you to see me off" Felix says, using the detached and polite tone Hyunjin has only ever seen him use for his own father. Changbin swallows, as they near him Hyunjin is almost horrified at how completely worn out he looks. "Of course, Felix" Changbin mutters back, Hyunjin can't help himself from speaking up "Have you slept, Changbin?" Hyunjin asks, his voice coming out high and breathy. Changbin smiles at him, small and shaking, and nods. "Of course"

_ Liar. _

In that moment, Hyunjin sees so much of Chan in Changbin, and it stings.

Hyunjin turns away, Felix groans and makes for the steps, the two Princes follow behind. "I'm not going to miss my boat because you two are too busy being polite and insufferable" Felix mutters. As they walk through the streets, only a few sounds can be heard as the city begins to wake. Changbin falls into step beside Hyunjin.

"Hyunjin" he mumbles, Hyunjin hums in acknowledgement. "I owe you one hell of an apology" he says, Hyunjins chest constricts as he says the words. "No need, Prince Changbin, you have a duty to adhere to your fathers-" Hyunjin starts to say, words coming out practiced and poised, like he was reading a script. "No, Hyunjin, I failed you yesterday, not only as a fiance but as a…..friend" Changbin says, talking fast. Hyunjin swallows. "Changbin….I understand" Hyunjin says genuinely, because in a lot of ways, he really does. "Jisung tore me a new one, if that makes you feel any better" he laughs, and Hyunjin startles. Changbin notices, and chuckles again "You heard me correctly, Jisung defended you, in ways I definitely should have" he says. Hyunjin feels warmth in his chest, which he's not sure if he should be.

"I have every intention of fixing this, I hope you know" Changbin says matter-of-factly, Hyunjin shakes his head. "I signed, it's done". Changbin scoffs "It's not done, I'm going to write to father-" Changbin starts to ramble, but Hyunjin shakes his head harder "I beg you, don't, if my father gets word of it he will only find a way to blame me for it" Hyunjin whispers, as if he's afraid his father will hear him slandering him. Changbin falters. "Oh...Hyunjin, is he really that-" Changbin says softly, Felix speaks up from a few steps ahead "Don't pretend you don't know of the rumours, Changbin, playing dumb gets you very little".

Changbin stops talking, Hyunjin feels almost a little guilty. "Well, it matters little now, you're on Miroh under  _ my  _ care and I won't have you treated like furniture" Changbin snaps, Felix chuckles "Actions speak louder than words, and your actions haven't been overly confidence boosting" he says. Hyunjin sighs, and rubs at the back of his neck. "I swear Hyunjin, I'm going to make your life better here" he says, Hyunjin hears empty promises, but tries to believe him. "Maybe start by getting some sleep, Changbin" Hyunjin whispers.

The three of them near the port as the sun peaks over the horizon, reflecting a warm blue against the cliffside. As they walk down the pier, anxiety builds in Hyunjins stomach. As they reach the black vessel, Felix turns. He walks straight past Hyunjin and towards Changbin, who takes a cautious step backwards. Felix bowls towards him, grasping him his shirt with both hands and yanking him close. "You take care of him,  _ understand _ ?" He grits out, Changbins eyelids flutter and his eyes dart all over Felix' face, Felix gives him a shake. "Yes, Felix, I swear" Changbin stutters out. 

_ Chan would have kittens if he could see this, a servant roughing up a Prince. _

Felix and Changbin share a heavy moment of silence, eyes locked, and a tension lays over them which Hyunjin can't quite describe or understand. Changbin reaches up as if he was going to take Felix' hands in his own, his eyes blown wide and showing a peculiar tenderness, but Felix pulls away. He turns and walks back towards Hyunjin, not hesitating to throw his arms around his neck and pull him down for a huge hug. "You'll be okay, Jinnie, you will" he mutters, clearly trying to convince himself as well as Hyunjin. Hyunjin hugs him tighter "I'll miss you so much" he chokes out, Felix sighs. "Please take care of Chan, for me" Hyunjin adds, Felix pulls back and nods. Hyunjin feels himself breathe effortlessly for the first time in days. Felix locks eyes with him, intense and unwavering. 

"Wherever you go, Levanter goes with you" 

°•°•°•

Hyunjin stands at the door of the temple, watching the ship travel into the distance, a black dot in a never ending stretch of blue. Changbin stands beside him. "You should rest, there's still a few hours before breakfast" Changbin says, talking to Hyunjin like he could shatter at any time. Hyunjin turns to look at him, "I think you need it more than I do" he says, trying to keep his tone light. Changbin chuckles, dropping his head. "I'll send Minho to wake you, Prince Hyunjin" Changbin says, turning and walking away. Hyunjin doesn't move, turning his head back to the water, where he can no longer see the little black dot. 

  
  


°•°•°•

Hyunjin spent the next two days in a foggy haze, and there were many moments when he could have easily convinced himself he was dreaming. All he did was walk around the temple, finally meeting and introducing himself to the very few staff in the building, and spend hours with Seungmin, who was slowly teaching him about the culture and history of Miroh, the royal family, and funnily enough; teaching him how to ride a horse. Hyunjin hadn't seen Changbin at any time other than meals, and was growing worried as Changbin only seemed to become more and more exhausted. 

He often saw Jisung and Minho, sparring on the grass and wandering around, loud and boisterous and always laughing. Hyunjin feels his chest ache every time he locks eyes with Jisung, in passing, and his smile slips right off his face. He looks at Hyunjin like a wounded animal, which makes Hyunjin feel like one. 

Hyunjin attends wedding meetings alone, escorted by Seungmin, he picks flowers, and music and cake, which honestly makes him feel better, like he actually is an important piece of this affair and not a toy to be dropped in with no knowing of what's happening. When he brings this up to Seungmin, why he's getting to pick so much, Seungmin answers as if it's the easiest thing in the word "It was Changbins idea! He wants the wedding day to be as close to what you dreamed your wedding day would be".

They set a date, two weeks, a few days further back than originally intended. Hyunjin feels incredibly grateful for those few days.

On the afternoon of his third day without Felix, Hyunjin has a rare moment without Seungmin babysitting him. He sits on a chair on the back lawn of the temple, watching over the paddocks. He sits with his legs crossed and a book in his lap, thin silver framed glasses perched on his nose. He sees feet approaching in his peripheral vision, and lifts his head.

Changbin is walking towards him, hands in pockets and a small smile on his face.  _ It looks like he finally got some sleep, he looks much better _ . Hyunjin thinks to himself, he puts his book down beside him and stands to greet him. "Hyunjin, don't get up for me" Changbin laughs, waving his hands in front of him. "It's nice to see you, Changbin, you look rested" Hyunjin says, surprised at how light his voice comes out. "Thank Jisung for that, he pretty much kicked down the door of my office yesterday and dragged me to my own room, then he and Minho took shifts standing in front of my door with swords out to stop anyone from disturbing me" Changbin explains, Hyunjin lets himself laugh. "I'm sorry for neglecting you, these last few days" He adds, Hyunjin scoffs "Hardly, Seungmin has had me well occupied" Hyunjin says

"Look at you, huh? Miroh looks great on you, Hyunjin" Changbin says, Hyunjin smiles in return. "Also, I like your picks for the wedding….Lilies" Changbin says, voice trailing off, Hyunjin turns towards the glass dome on the lawn. "They were your mother's favourite, right?" Hyunjin says, silently praying he hasn't crossed a boundary. Changbin nods. Hyunjin feels a bit proud. "I really am sorry I couldn't be with you for all those meetings, the Generals have been on my ass-" Changbin explains, but stops when Hyunjin stills at the mention of them. "Anyways, I was thinking you could come to the city with Jisung and I tonight, there's a small festival in the east zone" Changbin asks, Hyunjin crosses his arms over his body. 

The words of his contract show behind Hyunjins eyes;  _ you must bend to the will of any of the members of the royal family at all times. _

"Uh...sure, of course, Prince Changbin" Hyunjin says, Changbin claps his hand together, startling Hyunjin. "Amazing! We'll meet you at sundown!" He exclaims and turns, running off across the lawn like a child.

_ Always a role to play, Hyunjin, act happy. _

He tells himself this everyday, like a mantra.

_ "Miroh looks great on you, Hyunjin" _

°•°•°•

Miroh is at its prettiest as the sun starts to turn orange, crawling towards the horizon and reflecting onto the cliffside city. Hyunjin stands at the top of the steps, looking down as the golden city shines impossibly brighter. There’s a rustling behind him and Hyunjin turns, seeing Changbin and Jisung walk towards him, Changbin is laughing and Jisung looks incredibly irritated, it’s clear Changbin’s laughter was at his expense. 

“Hyunjin!” Changbin calls out, picking up his pace. Hyunjin seeks out eye-contact with Jisung, for reasons he doesn’t fully know, he just can’t help himself. Jisung runs from it, as per usual. Hyunjin offers Changbin a small smile. “Ready?” He asks, and Hyunjin nods, and the three start to descend into the streets. “No guards?” Hyunjin asks, Changbin shakes his head “Don’t need them!” he says, Hyunjins eyes widen in a mild wave of shock.  _ The crown Prince….roaming the streets….unguarded.  _ Changbin seems to be bursting at the seams, skipping down the stairs, Hyunjin struggles to keep a small smile off of his face. “Relax, Changbin, Christ” Jisung grumbles. “It’s Hyunjins first event on Miroh! It’s important!” Changbin yells back, Hyunjin blushes, if Jisung makes a face then Hyunjin doesn’t notice it. 

They traverse the streets as twilight settles over the always bustling streets, and Hyunjin takes comfort in the cool temperature it brings with it. Hyunjin thinks he can see their destination in the distance, a few streets side by side that seem to be full of lights and colour. “Are there night markets on Levanter these days, Prince Hyunjin?” Jisung asks, Hyunjin almost trips. He's so shocked that Jisung has spoken to him directly. “Um...No, not really, there used to be, when I was younger, but the snow seems to last longer every year” Hyunjin says, wishing his voice didn’t come out so shy when he spoke to Jisung. Jisung hums in response, Hyunjin tries to ignore his own subconscious when it tells him to fall back in step with Jisung, and walk beside him. His strange fascination with the smaller man is quickly becoming something he can’t push out of his mind, he blames it on the heat.

As they near where Hyunjin suspects said night markets are, the streets grow busier and busier, children yelling and families congregating on the streets. With the building crowd, comes the staring. Hyunjin was stared at constantly on Levanter, always scrutinised and watched, but the starres of the people felt different on Miroh. Hyunjin felt raw, with no crown or elabore clothes to shield him from prying eyes, it felt as if they could see his anxiety as plainly as he felt it himself. The children pointed and the adults whispered, eyes darting from Hyunjin to each other. “Relax, Hyunjin” Changbin says, tone warm, Hyunjin shudders as the prince seemingly reads his mind. Like clockwork, Jisung takes a big step forward, falling in line with Hyunjin, and Changbin drops back to shield him from the other side. Hyunjin has fully lost control of the blush that crawls up his neck. “This is what you get for being so beautiful, right? People stare at beautiful things” Changbin says, Hyunjin cringes, and Jisung performs a very convincing bout of fake-vomiting.”Yeah, you wouldn’t know” Jisung groans.

Hyunjin can almost feel it, the first of the seemingly hundreds of walls of glass between him and Han Jisung, cracking at the edges. 

…….

The markets were like something pulled from a children's book, loud and basked in orange light casted by lanterns and street fires. It was 3 streets full of food vendors and handmade goods, and Hyunjin was a bit entranced by it all. Changbin led him from stall to stall and Jisung trailed behind. Jisung was clearly loved by the town, old women pinched his cheeks and young children attached themselves to his legs, trying to drag him towards street games. Changbin seems to notice him staring, and speaks up “The people love him" he says, a proud smile on his face. 

Hyunjin trails along beside Changbin, being introduced to countless people as they went, Hyunjins cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling politely at people as he greeted them.  _ A King among his people.  _ Is all Hyunjin could think as he watched Changbin play with kids and shake hands. 

It feels like hours have passed when Hyunjin turns around and notices Jisung is gone, he instantly spins back around and tugs Changbins sleeve, who is quick to give Hyunjin his full attention. "Jisung is gone" he says, worry showing in his voice, Changbin laughs "He gets overwhelmed quite easily, he probably slipped off back home" Changbin says, it's clear this kind of this happens often, Hyunjin nods and tries to quell the worry pooling uncomfortably in his chest. He must do a bad job as Changbin is quick to speak up again. "If you want you can head home, okay? Find him and make sure he's okay for me" Changbin says, a small quirk to his mouth. Hyunjin knows he's giving him a way out, an excuse to seek out Jisung, and he's not sure how he feels about it. "If….if you insist" he stutters out.

"Of course, please Hyunjin,  _ for me _ " Changbin says, Hyunjin opens and closes his mouth in rapid succession, nodding and turning on his heels to walk back towards the temple, "Thank you, Hyunjin!" Changbin calls out, Hyunjin pointedly doesn't turn back, too embarrassed to face his own fiance.

°•°•°

When Hyunjin reaches the temple, he's a bit breathless from subconsciously half jogging the entire way there. When he steps inside the halls are empty as they usually are, and Hyunjin assumes most of the staff have retired for the night. 

_ Find Jisung…..Changbin said to check on him….right? _

Hyunjin falls quickly into step, passing by the guest wing and walking directly towards the back wing where Hyunjin knew Jisung slept from Seungmins ramblings. Hyunjin walks around, head turning left and right as he searches for any sign of the little Prince. Hyunjin is actually starting to panic as time drags on and there's no sign of him. "You better be damn lost" someone says in the darkness, Hyunjin screams like a small child and leaps about a foot in the air. 

He locks eyes with a very sleepy, very annoyed, looking Minho. Hyunjin opens his mouth to fumble out an explanation, but when Minho lifts a hand and flicks his wrist in a crystal clear 'scram' motion, Hyunjin all but sprints from the hallway.

Hyunjin power walks all the way to his own wing, hand on his own door, when he falters. Very faintly, Hyunjin hears a voice. He tilts his head towards the only sound in the silence.

_ Someone is singing  _

Hyunjin can't help himself, he puts one foot in front of the other, and follows the sound. It leads him around a corner and down towards the same balcony Jisung rescued him off on his first day here. The voice grows closer, Hyunjin is entranced.

"And I could write it down

Or spread it all around

Get lost, and then get found

And you'll come back to me

Not swallowed in the sea"

Hyunjin changes from a slow walk to a tiptoe as he nears the balcony. The voice is like honey, clear and honest, and Hyunjin would rather die than turn away from it.

"Oh what good is it to live 

With nothing left to give

Forget but not forgive 

Not loving all you see"

Hyunjin steps into the doorway, and the air is sucked from his lungs. 

_ Han Jisung is singing _

He's standing there, leaning over the balcony and singing out to sea, singing like his life depends on it. Hyunjin must make a noise, because Jisung spins around and they lock eyes. Jisung goes to talk, blush plastering his face. But Hyunjin, surprising himself, beats him to it. "Finish it, please" Hyunjin says, voice breathy and full of emotions he can't place.

Then the impossible happens, Jisung nods, and opens his mouth to keep singing.

"All the streets you're walking on

A thousand houses long

Well, that's where I belong"

He pauses, and Hyunjins eyelids flutter

"And you belong with me

Not swallowed in the sea"

Jisung steps back, as if he's been pushed, and drops his head, blinking rapidly. Hyunjin opens his mouth to talk, but snaps it shut when Jisung strides forwards, past Hyunjin who instinctively grabs his wrist to stop him from retreating. Jisung gasps and snaps his head back to look at Hyunjin, who drops his wrist like it burns him, a flash of hurt flashes over Jisungs eyes and Hyunjin instantly wants nothing more then to grab him again.

"That was beautiful, Jisung" Hyunjin practically whispers.

Jisung says nothing, and walks away, leaving Hyunjin shell shocked and heart racing alone in the dark hallway. 

  
  
  



	10. t e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is PURE fan service, you're so welcome

Hyunjin has every intention of hiding in his room from today until the wedding day, the idea of having to face Jisung after their little meeting last night makes him want to both cry and scream. This wish is obviously denied, despite how he pleaded with the universe to just this once have mercy on him. Someone is rapping their fist against his door with what sounds like great urgency.

_ Maybe if I just ignore it….they’ll just go away- _

“ _ Ya! _ Hwang Hyunjin! I know you’re in there!” A voice calls out, Hyunjin sighs.  _ Minho….no way he’s going to just leave.  _ Hyunjin accepts defeat, dragging himself over to the door and slowly pulls it open, revealing Minho, looking just as impatient and irritated as usual. “Minho, how can I help?” Hyunjin says. “Lesson day, Princess” Minho says, raising his eyebrow at Hyunjin. “L-lesson? for what?” Hyunjin stutters, Minho scoffs and swivels on his heel, strolling back down the hall. “Guess you better hurry the hell up and follow me to find out!” Minho calls over his shoulder. Hyunjin falters, mouth open, for just a moment before turning around and quickly shoving his feet in his boots. He blows up in his own face to try and get his curtain of a fringe out of the way and runs out of his room, jogging to catch up to Minho.

Minho laughs at him as Hyunjin pulls a hairband off of his wrist with his teeth, quickly pulling his hair up into a ponytail high on the back of his head and securing it, pulling out small pieces to frame his pale face. “Oh Hyunjin, always a fashion show with you, you have no idea what you're in for today” Minho chuckles, Hyunjin glares at him, which clearly isn’t very intimidating because Minho laughs harder. “Let’s just say, I hope those pants aren’t your favourites” Minho says, tone painfully sing-song-y as he skips off ahead of Hyunjin, who’s now in a state of utter confusion “ _ Why!”  _ He exclaims, picking up into a jog to follow Minho.

……

Hyunjin really wishes Han Jisung had pushed him off the balcony last night.

It isn’t until they near the building that Hyunjin can hear what’s coming from inside; the clashing of metal on metal, sliding and slamming together over and over. The sound unique to  _ sword fighting.  _ Hyunjins fear must show on his face, because Minho speaks up. “Relax” Is all he says, which has the opposite of the desired effect on Hyunjin. Minho nods at a man standing next to the metal door, and they enter the building. It’s not overly big, but Hyunjin has never been in a building like it. When they step inside they round a corner and scale a small flight of wooden stairs, which leads them up onto a platform. 

The building is rectangular, and all around the perimeter is a narrow balcony with a railing, letting whoever walks around have a totally clear view of the floor below them, like a mezzanine level. Below is a wide open floor space, filled with what looks like sand or wood-chips, and in the middle stands Han Jisung. Hyunjin gasps, Minho chuckles and keeps walking, following the balcony over onto the left side of the room and leaning onto the barrier, Hyunjin follows, his eyes never once leaving Jisung.

Jisung stands, legs apart and bent with his arms out in front of him, grasping the hilt of a long, thin, shining silver sword. His eyes are darting around him, focused and precise. Hyunjin notices that there are three other men on the ground floor with him, surrounding Jisung with swords outstretched. “Show off, someone must have told him you were coming” Minho mumbles, words barely loud enough to hear. Hyunjin would have been bothered by the wording of the statement if he wasn’t completely fixated on the scene below him. The three men surround Jisung, who passes his tongue over his bottom lip in a slow wipe and twirls the sword in his left wrist, in a smooth motion. “Yeah, he’s definitely showing off” Minho says. 

The men launch at Jisung, Hyunjin jumps back and covers his mouth with his hands. The scene below him moves with such speed that Hyunjin can’t really explain it. Jisung ducks, swings and parries every blow that the three attackers launch at him. With what is clearly finely tuned skills and hours of practice he dodges and counters every strike. Hyunjin couldn’t tear his eyes away if his life depended on it, watching as metal clashed with metal and Jisungs body twists and slides so fluidly with every attack.

It could have lasted five seconds or five hours, but in a flurry of movement Jisung disarms one man, kicking him square in the chest and sending him flying. He then ducks and kicks his leg out, swinging it under the legs of another man who trips immediately. Jisung springs up, catching the mans dropped sword as he hits the ground, he turns and throws it directly at the other man who yells out and drops immediately to the ground to dodge it. Jisung is onto him in three quick steps, pressing him into the sand with his boot on his shoulder and pressing his own sword under the mans chin. “Screw you, Jisung” The man grinds out, Jisung chuckles and steps off him, the man instantly grasps his shoulder. Hyunjins mouth falls open, in a way he’s certain is remarkably embarrassing, and watches as Jisung stands in the middle of the room, panting and inspecting his own weapon. The three other men struggle to their feat. “Rematch?” One asks, and it’s clear Jisung is going to accept the challenge, but Minho speaks up. “Get out, you  _ utterly _ useless shits” Minho barks, the men startle at the sound of Minho’s voice, before bowing at him and practically running to exit the floor. 

Jisung locks eyes with Hyunjin, and doesn’t look away. “Done showing off?” Minho calls out to him, jeering as he swings his legs over the barrier and drops a solid two meters down into the sand, absorbing the impact as if it was nothing. “This is no place for Hyunjin” Jisung says, tone distant. Minho scoffs, kicking the white sand towards Jisung who dodges it. “Wrong answer, if he’s gonna be a Prince here he needs to know how to fight” Minho says, Hyunjin chokes out a strangled “ _ What?!”. _

“You heard me right, Princess” Minho teases again, clearly taking a whole lot of pleasure in Hyunjins distress. “I have never even held a sword” Hyunjin says, blinking rapidly. “Minho” Jisung says, hands on his hips and staring at Minho with pleading eyes. Minho throws his arms in the air “Changbins orders, Jisung, have you forgotten you have to duel him on his wedding day?” Minho says, Hyunjin lets out another strangled sound  _ “ _ I have do to do  _ what?”. _

“I’m not here to give you a damn history lesson Hyunjin!” Minho snaps, but continues to explain “On Miroh, if a Prince weds a man, it’s customary for the one marrying into the family -  _ You  _ \- to fight the father of the Prince on the wedding day to prove your worthiness, but seeing as the King won’t be in attendance, you’ll be dueling Jisung instead” Minoh explains, Hyunjin has never felt so ill in his life. “I agreed to that under the assumption he could already fight” Jisung groans out, Hyunjin tries not to stare as drops of sweat drip off his chin. “Can you both stop acting like children already, it’s already decided!” Minho snaps. Jisung and Hyunjin fell into silence. 

“Amazing, we seem to have come to an agreement!” Minho adds, Hyunjin gulps and nods. “Fantastic, there is also one more thing that Changbin personally requested….Jisung, you’ll be teaching Hyunjin” Minho says, both boys snap their heads up in unison. “ _ Minho”  _ Jisung growls out. “Not my orders” Minho sighs “I am hardly qualified to teach anyone-” Jisung tried to argue, but Minho raises a hand to shut him up “Changbin said this is how it has to be, I have an army to train, you’re my second in command, it makes sense” Minho snaps, Jisung drops his head.

Changbins knowing and very sly smile when he teased Hyunjin about finding Jisung for him yesterday shows clear in Hyunjins head.  _ Changbin….what are you playing at.  _ Minho claps his hands together, snapping both boys back to attention. “Well, the messenger is done with his duties, be nice Jisung!” Minho says, clearly holding back from laughing. Jisung sputters and trails behind Minho muttering under his breath to him, hands waving, as Minho crosses the floor and disappears out of a door. It slams shut, and Hyunjin and Jisung are alone, in agonising silence. Hyunjin grips the railing, staring at where Jisung stands facing away from him, sword still in hand. 

Jisung whips around, staring up at Hyunjin. “Get down here then, no point putting this off” he says, Hyunjin sucks in a breath and nods frantically, he swings his head around to find a way down. “You jump, Hyunjin” Jisung says flatly. Hyunjin looks at him with wide eyes, Jisung sighs, walking over to the edge just below Hyunjin. “If you stumble, I’ll catch you” He says, head down as if it pains him to say it. Hyunjin hesitantly grasps the bannister, putting one leg over, then the other, and gripping it behind him. Jisung looks up, raising a hand up towards Hyunjin. On his shaking legs, Hyunjin bends down, letting go of the barrier.

He squeezes his eyes shut, and jumps. He hits the ground with a thump, and a sharp pain shoots up from his ankles. Hyunjin is sure he would have felt it more, if Jisungs palm wasn’t placed as low on Hyunjins lower back as it currently was, drawing all of his attention to the warmth there. Jisung held it there for a second before pulling away, Hyunjin releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

"Right" Jisung says, turning and walking towards a large rack on one wall of the bottom floor, where a large array of swords of all lengths and types were hanging. Jisung pauses, he looks up and down, eyes passing over every weapon. He eventually settles for one, slightly shorter than his own with a short handle and a blade that was wider at the hilt then it was at the end. He turns around and walks towards Hyunjin, both his own and the newly acquired weapon in hand. He reaches out to hand Hyunjin the sword, Hyunjin hesitatingly goes to take it when Jisung falters, drawing his arm back. "Jisung?" Hyunjin asks, confused. Jisung drops the arm holding the new sword, and instead lifts his own, holding the hilt towards Hyunjin.

"This….is this not  _ yours _ ?" Hyunjin asks, hesitant to take the weapon. "Yeah, but everything here is too short and heavy for you, it'll be easier if you use something longer and uh….lighter" Jisung explains, Hyunjin can't possibly conceal his blush so he doesn't try, and takes Jisung' own weapon from him. "Yeah, that looks about right" Jisung says, more like he's talking to himself, not Hyunjin.

Hyunjin turns the sword in his hand, looking at it in awe. He swallows a gasp when he notices "Han Jisung" is engraved along the flat side of the blade, just above the handle. "J-Jisung, I can't take this, it's yours-" Hyunjin stutters out, but stops when he looks up and sees Jisung sizing out his new weapon, throwing it from hand to hand and giving a few trial swings. "Don't overthink it Hyunjin, you'll get your own eventually" Jisung mumbles. Hyunjin nods, and stares a while longer at his new weapon.

"So, you've never done any kind of sword fighting, at all?" Jisung asks, tone sharp. "Uh, no….I tried fencing a few times though!" Hyunjin blurts out, instantly embarrassed at how childish he sounds. "Better than nothing, I guess" Jisung says and bends into the same starting pose Hyunjin saw him take with the three men, Hyunjin cocks his head at him. "So, I'm gonna come at you and you're gonna try and parry me" Jisung says painfully calmly, Hyunjin stares at him like he grew a head. "I'm not going to hurt you, it's the fastest way for me to size up any ability you may have or if you naturally fall into a defensive or offensive position" Jisung explains. Hyunjin nods, very weekly, and tries to mimic Jisungs position.

"Hyunjin" he says, clearly seeing the pure fear Hyunjin is experiencing. Hyunjin looks up at him. "I will not hurt you, okay?" He says again, Hyunjin nods, shutting his eyes and letting out a deep breath. He opens them, grips the hilt of Jisungs sword in his trembling hands, and Jisung charges. Hyunjin instantly drops back, and jumps to the side, narrowly avoiding having to clash blades with Jisung. Jisung nods, and rounds Hyunjin, who keeps his blade in front of him at all times. Jisung launches again, and this time metal meets metal with a clash. Hyunjin feels himself be pushed back, "Bend your knees" Jisung instructs and Hyunjin does, with his weight lower he can push back better, and his blade slides against Jisungs until they're eventually balanced. "Good, Hyunjin" Jisung says and Hyunjins eyelids flutter at the compliment. 

Hyunjin pushes his blade away, causing Jisungs to slide off and away. Hyunjin spins around, trying to keep his weight evenly placed in between his feet. Jisung lurches again and this time their blades clash above their heads, Hyunjin tries to drop his weight into the blow as he was instructed to in the previous clash but doesn't get there fast enough, and Jisung swings a foot under him, sending Hyunjin flying into the sand. Hyunjin yells as he hits the ground, sword sliding away from him. "Get up" Jisung says, sounding impatient. Hyunjin scrambles and grabs for his sword.

They go on for what feels like hours, dancing around each other, every few minutes Jisung will strike in a different way, and every time it ends with Hyunjin in the sand or dis-armed. Hyunjin feels sweat on his face, and grows more and more frustrated with every fall. "Hyunjin, this is simple stuff, if you don't lean into every strike you'll be off balance every time! And you'll spend a whole lot of time in the damn sand" Jisung snaps, clearly growing just as frustrated. This frustration seems to reach its peak the next time he disarms Hyunjin, who stands there like a stunned animal as it falls to the sand. "Hyunjin!" Jisung yells, Hyunjin flinches.

"Are you even  _ trying?"  _ Jisung continues to yell, Hyunjin feels himself flinch again, humiliated. "I am-" he says, his voice coming out barely a whisper. "Do you think I want this? To waste time I could be spending training  _ myself  _ throwing you to the damn sand over and over because you're too proud to even  _ try!"  _ Jisung spits out, pure anger in his eyes. Hyunjin glares at him "I just said I am trying" Hyunjin says through gritted teeth, an angry front he rarely shows. "Then act like it, huh? Or is the Princess of Levanter simply above things like this? You have a whole army of people to fight your battles for you, no need to raise a precious finger!" Jisung continues on his verbal attack.

Hyunjin sees Jisung on the balcony at night, his soft smile as he sung, and he sees the Jisung standing in front of him, teeth bared and dripping venom.  _ How can he be so cruel? _

"I've never fought" Hyunjin chokes out. "I have given you the same correction fifty damn times, bend your knees!" Jisung yells, pointing at Hyunjin with his sword, Hyunjin recoils. Jisung barks out a dark laugh and drops it, turning his head up to the glass ceiling. "We're done" he mutters, Hyunjin lurches forward "I want to learn to do this" he says, tone desperate. Jisung glares at him "You're god damn  _ incompetent _ , deal with it, it matters little what you want" Jisung seethes. Hyunjin chokes on his own breath. 

"Accept it, all your good for is sitting there looking pretty" Jisung sneers, the final blow. Hyunjin feels tears in his eyes, he drops his head. "You will never be one of us" Jisung spits. Hyunjin doesn't raise his head.

There's shuffling, and a slamming sound, and Hyunjin is alone. He looks towards Jisungs sword where it sits in the sand. He walks over and picks it up, turning it in his shaking hand. 

_ "You will never be one of us" _

Hyunjin raises the sword, holding it in front of him. Sweat drips off his nose. 

_ I have to be.  _


	11. t e n ((part two))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE GIVE HYUNJIN SOME ANSWERS   
> ((this was supposed to be in the last chapter I cant read my own planning sheet))
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you're thinking of the pining so far!

Hyunjin stays late into the night, until his legs are trembling and he's drenched in sweat. He hacks and slashes and tries to copy manoeuvres he saw Jisung do, going over them hundreds and hundreds of times until his body obeys him. Eventually, he can barely see through the sweat dripping down into his eyes, so he calls it a night.

He scans the room for something to store Jisungs sword in, and eventually finds a brown leather sheath which he slides it into. With the sword in hand Hyunjin makes his way towards the door he saw both Minho and Jisung leave out of, and pushes it open. The night air hits him in the face, drying the sweat on his face. Hyunjin lets the door swing shut and walks up the street, heading back towards the temple. There's a few groups of people around, one of which is a few men who stare at Hyunjin as he passes. "Ain't many blondes around here" one jeers, Hyunjin picks up his pace.

"Watch your fucking mouth, unless you'd like to get your ass handed to you" someone yells, and Hyunjin turns to see Minho walking towards him. Hyunjin breathes a sigh of relief as he approaches. "What are you doing?" Hyunjin asks him, still panting a little. "Making sure you weren't dead, it's well past dinner" Minho laughs, and the two walk together. "I'm sorry, time got away from me". Minho groans "You're gonna give Changbin a heart attack one day, you know" he says, Hyunjin feels heavy under a wave of guilt.

"Where's Jisung?" Minho asks, Hyunjin sighs "He was….unsatisfied with the speed I was learning at" Hyunjin says awkwardly. Minho groans "Brat, can't even give him a simple task" Minho sighs. "Not his fault, I'm sure he has better things to be doing-" Hyunjin starts to say but Minho cuts him off "Wrong, he doesn't". Minho seems worried, so Hyunjin presses on "What?" He asks. "Nothing just, Jisung wasn't at dinner either" Minho says, barely hiding his worry.

Hyunjin sees Jisung in his mind, panting and shaking with anger as he tore Hyunjin apart.

"He was….pretty mad at me, probably wanted to cool off?" Hyunjin tries to offer an explanation, Minho shakes his head.

The two walk in silence. Hyunjin can feel a question on his tounge, one he's desperate to ask. As they near the temple, he can't bear to keep it to himself anymore. "Why does Jisung hate me so much?" He blurts out. Minho tilts his head to the sky, sighing loudly. "He doesn't hate you, Hyunjin" he groans. "He does" Hyunjin says back, confident. Minho pauses for a moment, stopping in his tracks. Hyunjin does the same.

"You really don't remember him, Hyunjin?" Minho asks, his tone has an edge to it that catches Hyunjin off guard, like Minho is desperate for an answer that will ease his worries. Hyunjins mouth falls open, Minho' face falls "Forget it" he sighs, walking past Hyunjin with a huff. Hyunjin chases after him "Why? Why would I know him? I've never been here! Why does everyone think I should know him?" Hyunjin rambles, Minho picks up his pace. Hyunjin stops in the doorway, chest heaving " _ Please!  _ Will someone please just tell me  _ why? _ " Hyunjin yells, anger bubbling over and spilling out of his mouth. Minho stops, and turns his head over his shoulder "How about you stop being such a coward and ask Jisung himself, Prince Hyunjin" Minho mutters, walking off. "Jisung can't take it much neither, and it seems neither can you, get it over with" Minho snaps.

Hyunjin stands there, chest heaving, and watches him go.

°•°•°

Hyunjin lies in bed for hours, staring out to sea with his head propped up on his arm. He stares at Jisungs sword where it rests against the window, sheathed. The sight of it alone makes Hyunjins heart ache, a piece of a boy who clearly detests him given to him so casually. 

_ Han Jisung, why should I know you? _

Hyunjin racks his brain, trying to pick apart his own life in search for the golden boy. Hyunjin searches and searches but cannot find him in his past. 

_ Yours is a face I wouldn't forget, Jisung  _

Hyunjin chases sleep but never finds it, tossing and turning in his sheets. He tries to breathe slowly, count his breaths and ease his worrying mind but nothing works. Jisung refuses to leave his thoughts, his big eyes which give away so many emotions he's sure Jisung would much prefer remain hidden. 

_ "He was always so fascinated with you, asking where you were _ "

Hyunjin recalls Felix's words, on their journey here. Maybe Jisung knew him from tabloids or stories? A childhood fascination? Hyunjin shakes the thought from his head. There's no way an unrequited childhood fascination could cause Jisung this much pain.  _ I know him, he says I know him. _

Hyunjin would give anything, in that moment, to have some semblance of an answer. A sign to point him in some direction to find Jisung in his own memory. 

Hyunjin is yanked from his own head, finally, when the sound of his door opening fills the room. For reasons unknown to him, Hyunjins immediate reaction is to shut his eyes, and feign sleep. The door creaks open, and shut, and soft footsteps can be heard. Hyunjin for some reason, doesn't feel like he's in danger, and instead tries to even out his breathing to make his fake slumber as convincing as possible.

Whoever it is, seem to walk around the room for a few minutes, before walking over and shutting the glass doors, pulling the curtains across. Hyunjin can almost see a silhouette against his closed eyelids. The person sighs, and walks towards the bed, Hyunjin struggles to keep his breathing even. Out of nowhere, he feels a hand against his arm, a stroke of a calloused palm. A soft moan echoes in his chest, and the hand stills.

_ No no no no no _

Hyunjin tries to even his breathing again, and convince the stranger he's asleep.

_ Don't go _

It's apparently convincing, as they sigh and pull the bedding over Hyunjin and tuck him in. Hyunjin sighs and subconsciously snuggles into it. The person lets out a soft laugh.

"Shit, what am I doing, huh?" They whisper

Hyunjins heart stops, instantly.

"This has to stop,  _ I have to stop"  _ He continues 

_ Han Jisung is in his room _ .

Hyunjin wants desperately to just open his eyes, sit up and grab Jisung, stop him from running away and demand answers to every one of the million questions slamming around in his head. Jisung takes his arm away, seeming to sit down beside the bed and lean his head back. 

"I'm crazy, Hwang Hyunjin" Jisung whispers into the dark, and Hyunjin feels his chest constrict at the broken edge to his voice.

"I owe you an apology, it's not your fault that I'm so damn selfish" He continues to speak, into the darkness. Hyunjin has to do something, or his heart may burst, so he moves his arm forward so his fingers brush the back of Jisungs neck. Jisung shivers.

"I don't want Changbin to marry you, in fact the thought makes me sick" he says, and Hyunjin hopes he doesn't imagine him leaning back against Hyunjins hand. "I want you to go home, and never come back" Jisung continues, Hyunjin can't possibly understand the emotions in his small voice.

Jisung sighs, leaning forwards and resting his head on his knees. Hyunjin opens his eyes, and stares at the back of Han Jisung as he talks into his own knees.

"Please,  _ leave _ , so I can stop thinking about you" he whispers, Hyunjin stutters out a breath, Jisung turns and Hyunjin hopes he shut his eyes in time. Jisung sighs and stands, walking away.

The door opens, and Hyunjin prays Jisung won't leave so quickly, even though it's clear he is going too. 

"Goodnight, Hyunjin, sweet dreams" he says, and the door shuts. 

Hyunjin is up and out of bed in an instant, he runs for the door, and presses his palms against it. His heart is in his throat as he presses his forehead against the cool wood.

_ Jisung _

He pulls the door open, stepping out into the hall, Jisung is nowhere in sight. Hyunjin lets out a shaky breath, and hesitantly steps back into his own room, shutting the door and leaning back against it. 

_ Please, I need answers  _

  
  



	12. e l e v e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is a roller coaster STRAP IN 
> 
> As always pls comment what you think!!

Hyunjin sits at the long dining table, Changbin to his left and Seungmin across from him, and taps his feet on the ground like a small child. He'd finished his own breakfast a painfully long 10 minutes ago, and was now waiting for everyone else to finish so he could be excused. Changbin was clearly oblivious, slowly picking apart his breakfast. Seungmin was much the same, book in one hand and piece of bread in the other, slowly eating it. Minho, on the other hand, was seemingly  _ very  _ aware of Hyunjins fidgeting. He finally seems to snap, lifting his head and glaring at Hyunjin. "Do you have somewhere to be at the fine hour of 7am, Hyunjin?" He snaps, Hyunjin instantly stops moving around, sitting on his hands to stop drumming them on the table. "Sorry" he whispers, Seungmin giggles. "If you….have somewhere to be, you can go" Changbin says, clearly both confused and amused at Hyunjins very childish behaviour.

Hyunjin is out of his seat in an instant, thanking Changbin and bowing at the servers as he makes for the door. He halts when Minho calls out after him "Ya! Bring something for Jisung will you! I know where you're damn going, pretty boy", Hyunjin turns and quickly walks back to the table, grabbing a few pieces of fruit and rushing off again.

°•°•°

Hyunjin has a quick shower, cold and refreshing in the already scalding heat, and dresses himself in the loosest of his own shirts and a pair of black pants.  _ All I have is black….tight….trousers.  _ Hyunjin internally scolds himself as he pulls them on. He grabs a brown belt kindly lent to him by Seungmin, it's unlike any he had worn before. On his left side there was a part that hung down off of a leather chord, then another smaller belt which fastened around his upper thigh. Hyunjin fumbles but eventually gets it all fastened up, admittedly liking the small statement it added to his plain clothes. Hyunjin grabs Jisungs sword, sliding it onto the belt so the sheath hangs at his waist. 

Hyunjin braids his hair with practised ease, two tight braids leading up into his ponytail, he forgoes pulling pieces out to frame his face, knowing that as he practises most of his hair will end up out of the ponytail anyway.  _ I now understand why Felix said my hair won't last.  _ Hyunjin sighs, looking at himself in the mirror. He could never imagine his hair as anything other than this, blonde, braided, and long. But he also is acutely aware that it's the entire reason why people look at him like a strange creature, without it he could….probably blend in. Hyunjin shakes the thought from his head, grabbing the fruit for Jisung off of his bed and rushing from his own room.

°•°•°

When he gets to the practice room, no one is there, including Jisung. Worry builds in Hyunjins stomach when he opens the door and doesn't see or hear him.

_ He wasn't at breakfast…..and he's not here….Minho sounded so confident that he would be _ .

Hyunjin sighs, swinging his legs over the barrier and dropping down into the sand. It hurts more now that there isn't a warm hand to distract him, he winces and walks it off. Hyunjin puts Jisungs fruit down carefully, a part of him hoping he'll actually turn up to eat it.

Hyunjin can't get the previous night out of his head, Jisungs soft voice full of pain. Pain seemingly caused by Hyunjins lack of memory of him. 

_ How can I not remember it, if it's so important to Jisung. _

Hyunjin doesn't know if pretending to be asleep was a good idea, if he'd had sat up and demanded Jisung leave, he would probably not have this extra weight on his already damaged heart. 

_ If I showed him I was awake….I would never have made him leave  _

Hyunjin grimaces at the thought, once again embarrassed at how his mind seems to be drawn to the enigma who was Han Jisung. He hopes that one day, sooner rather than later, the curtains will be pulled back and Hyunjin will remember whatever it is Jisung seems desperate for him to remember. Minhos threat is clear in his mind; the longer this goes on, the more they both suffer. 

Hyunjin pulls himself from his internal rantings, and draws his sword. It feels heavy in his hands, but the weight is all in the hilt, making it satisfying to swing. Hyunjin launches into it, going over the same movements as yesterday, leaning into every phantom strike and parry. The sun from the skylight beats down on him, and it doesn't take long before he's sweating. Everytime he hears a noise, a scuffle from outside, he halts and stares at the landing and the bottom door, hoping Jisung will step inside. 

Hours pass, and no one comes. Hyunjin can't help but feel guilt and shame eat away at the edges of his mind.  _ He isn't coming. _

Hyunjin swings, harder and faster than before. He kicks his leg up, imagining it colliding with a human chest, pushing away with as much force as he can muster.

_ He said he was done, he meant it _

He drops to the ground, swinging his leg out like Jisung had done to one of those men, and launching back to his feet. 

_ I'm hopeless  _

He windmills the sword around his body, trying to remember every micro-movement he observed when Jisung fought.

_ Useless  _

He bends his knees, twisting his body.

_ Just a pretty face _

With a yell, loud and violent, he rotates, throwing Jisungs blade as hard as he can across the room. It impales a pole with a  _ thud _ , sticking out from the wood, splinters fly from the gash it creates. Hyunjin heaves, in shock from the sudden violent outburst and instantly exhausted from copying Jisung. There's a clap and Hyunjin startles so much he nearly falls.

"That!" The voice calls out, Hyunjin snaps his head up to see Minho on the mezzanine level, a sick look of joy on his face. "Was a  _ perfect  _ copy of Jisung!" He finishes, Hyunjin looks at him, bewildered. "What?" He croaks out, Minho jumps down into the sand, another perfect landing. "Hwang Hyunjin you copy artist, you just perfectly replicated what you saw Jisung do yesterday" Minho says, beaming in such a way that it makes Hyunjin think there's something  _ very _ wrong.

_ Why….is he smiling….should I be afraid? _

"I don't….no I didn't-" Hyunjin stutters, but is silenced when Minho grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him. Hyunjin doesn't have the faintest idea what has gotten into Minho, and he's a bit terrified. " _ Yes _ it was! Holy shit! Did he teach you that?" Minho continues to ramble, Hyunjin stutters out a response. "N-No? I was just messing around, Minho". Minho shakes him again "I'm gonna kick his scrawny ass! How dare he not make it known he's such a good teacher, little shit  _ pretending  _ he's useless-" Minho rants, he starts to look around the room, Hyunjin is almost certain he's dreaming.

"M-Minho, are you listening? At all? Jisung didn't teach me-" Hyunjin tries again to explain, but Minho keeps walking around "Where is he? I need to talk to him about this-" Minho says, Hyunjin groans, growing frustrated. "He left! Yesterday! He said I was useless and nothing but a pretty face and he  _ left _ okay?" Hyunjin yells, shocked at the anger in his voice. Minhos smile falls off his face. "I'm just playing pretend! Swinging a damn sword and copying! It's  _ nothing  _ Minho" Hyunjin continues to yell, sweat dripping down his face. Minho groans, and drops his head "He walked out on you for good then? Is that what he said" Minho asks, Hyunjin mutters out a 'yes' and drops his own head down to stare at the ground.

"Well, guess I have to teach you then" 

Hyunjin is reluctant, his confidence severely wounded after Jisungs attack on his ability the past afternoon was still fresh in his mind. But Minho gave him no alternative, and starts to work through basic techniques with Hyunjin. "You clearly have some aptitude for this, I saw what you did" Minho said, Hyunjin scoffs "I told you, I was  _ copying _ ". Minho raises his weapon "I can work with that, copy me" he says, almost like a challenge. Hyunjin walks over to pull Jisungs sword from out of the pole he impaled it into. "Remind me not to piss you off" Minho chuckles, the sword comes loose with a spray of wood chips.

°•°•

They train all day, and if Hyunjin had his way they would still be training, but Minho gave him no choice yet again. "You're done, Hyunjin, you've been in here for 8 hours" he orders, sheathing his own sword. "You go ahead, I'll only be-" Hyunjin tries to barter, but Minho stands his ground. He walks over and takes Jisungs sword from Hyunjins sweaty palm, turning it and pushing it into the sheath at Hyunjins waist. "You sure as hell ain't dying on my watch" he snaps, and Hyunjin sighs, admitting defeat. Hyunjin follows him towards the door, every joint in his arms and legs feel as if they've been prodded with a hot iron. 

Minho is talking, but Hyunjin only half hears him, struggling to discern the words from white noise in his state of utter exhaustion, as they walk back towards the temple. "Hyunjin!" He yells, and Hyunjin snaps back to the real world. "There you are, you're as bad as Jisung, get out of your head" Minho says, shaking his head. Hyunjin apologises and takes a few big steps to catch up to Minho.

"As I was  _ saying,  _ Changbin wants to see you this afternoon" Minho says, Hyunjin shudders, instantly thinking he's done something wrong. "Nothing bad, dumbass, I think he just….misses you, or some shit" Minho says, Hyunjins brow knits together in confusion. "You've been pretty much attached to Seungmin, and he probably feels guilty for not spending those early days after Felix left taking care of you" Minho continues to explain, Hyunjin doesn't fail to notice the sudden softness in his voice. Hyunjin nods "I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself" Hyunjin says, trying to sound firm, Minho laughs "Really? That's news to me!" He says, Hyunjin glares at him. 

When they reach the temple, Minho instantly makes for his wing, Hyunjin turns towards Changbins office, but can't help but call out to Minho. "Can we do that again tomorrow? A….lesson" Hyunjin asks, stuttering as per usual. Minho doesn't stop walking but yells back at Hyunjin "Before breakfast, I don't have a whole day to spend kicking your ass!" He says, Hyunjin smiles like a giddy child, turning to walk towards Changbins office.

Hyunjin hops up the stairs, pausing to poke his head into the manhole. Changbin has his back to Hyunjin, his hands are splayed out on his desk and he's leaning over, one leg crossed behind the other and clearly focusing quite hard on whatever he's inspecting on the desk. Hyunjin clears his throat as he makes his way up the final steps into the office. Changbin turns, eyes wide for a moment before he recognises Hyunjin, then they soften in partnership with an easy smile. "Sorry, I probably look horrible, I've been practising all day" Hyunjin says, laughing a little and rubbing the back of his neck. "You've never looked terrible a day in your life" Changbin says, turning to fully face Hyunjin as he approaches.

"Minho said you wanted to see me?" Hyunjin says, crossing his arms and walking over and peering down at the desk, which is completely covered in maps and papers. "Nothing urgent, don't worry, just wanted to check in and make sure everythings okay?" Changbin says, moving around the desk and clearing up as he speaks. Hyunjin sighs, turning and walking towards the window. The sun has just dropped below the horizon, painting everything including the office in a soft blue light as twilight sets in.

"Everythings great, Changbin" he says, trying to come off light-hearted. Changbin scoffs "You aren't as good of a liar as you think you are, Hyunjin" Changbin says, Hyunjin lets his shoulders sag. "I really do feel better, after Felix left it was….hard, but Seungmin has helped a lot, and you've been so kind and now the lessons with Minho….I feel a lot more settled in" Hyunjin says, and he surprises himself when he realises he actually  _ meant  _ every word he said.

"And Jisung?" Changbin says, Hyunjin sighs.  _ Ah, Changbin, you really can see right through me can't you? _

Hyunjin turns around, Changbin leans back on the desk and seems to be watching Hyunjin very intently. "Jisung is…..different" Hyunjin says, cringing at his own tone, he sounds like a love-struck teenager. "He doesn't hate you, Hyunjin" Changbin says, Hyunjin turns on his heel again, back towards the windows. "And I think there's a….reason you're drawn to him" Changbin says.

Hyunjin instantly tenses.  _ Changbin knows, Changbin knows about his strange obsession with Jisung.  _ Hyunjin panics, he feels pure dread fill him from head to toe, and turns towards Changbin again.  _ Please don't call off the wedding I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry _

"Hyunjin, relax" Changbin says, walking towards Hyunjin with a kind smile, Hyunjin tries to regain control of his breathing. As he grows closer Hyunjins panic only worsens, he tenses himself as if preparing for a strike. "Hyunjin" Changbin says again, and Hyunjin does the only thing his deluded brain can come up with. 

Hyunjin launches forward, grabs either side of Changbins face, and kisses him square on the mouth. Changbin let's out a yelp, and grabs Hyunjins wrists. Hyunjin screws his eyes shut and presses forwards, Changbin groans again. Hyunjin tries to open his mouth and Changbin succeeds in pushing him away "Hyunjin-" he exclaims, but Hyunjin is on him again, tears in his eyes as he pushes Changbin back against the desk and tries with shaking hands to undo the buttons of his shirt, running his hands over his chest and shoulders. Hyunjin forces himself between Changbins legs, trying to shut out the screaming in his head as he presses himself against Changbin. Changbin grips his wrists again and shoves Hyunjin, hard. "Hyunjin! Enough!" He yells

Hyunjin loses his footing, stumbling backwards and falling to the ground in a heap. Changbin is bright red, lips swollen from Hyunjins attack, shirt pretty much torn off and looking completely and utterly lost. Hyunjin shuffles backwards on the floor, trying to get as much distance between himself and Changbin as possible as tears begin to stream down his face.

_ Rejection _

"Hyunjin, stop-" Changbin says, taking a step towards Hyunjin who shakes his head violently. 

_ This is over, I ruined it, he's going to send me home _

"No I'm not, I would never" Changbin says, reaching Hyunjin and crouching beside him, Hyunjin shrinks away in embarrassment realsing he spoke out loud. "Hyunjin, about Jisung-" Changbin says, Hyunjin sobs. "Hey hey, stop, please" Changbin says, reaching forward to grab Hyunjins wrists and pull them to his own chest, giving Hyunjin nowhere to hide. "It's ok, please stop crying" he coos "I meant what I said, all I  _ ever  _ want from you is your friendship Hyunjin, that's all okay?" Changbin pleads, sounding like his own heart is breaking. Hyunjin shakes his head, struggling to breathe. "Please never do that again, please, you never have to give me your body to satisfy me,  _ never.  _ Do you understand? Your body belongs to  _ you"  _ Changbin presses on, and Hyunjin breaks.

He lurches forward again, wrapping his arms around Changbins neck and pulling him into a hug. Changbin returns it straight away, patting the back of Hyunjins head in a way that reminds him all too much of Felix. "Please don't cancel the wedding" Hyunjin pleads. "I would never, Hyunjin. You know I never expected anything romantic  _ or  _ physical off of you" Changbin says, Hyunjin squeezes his eyes shut "I know, I'm so sorry I just….panicked, I thought you were going to be mad" Hyunjin says, breathless. "You can do whatever you like with your life, romantically that is" Changbin says, chuckling lightly as he pulls back.

"I don't have  _ romantic  _ feelings for your brother, Changbin" Hyunjin barks out, laughing. Changbin sighs "I know that, but something is clearly going on" Changbin says, Hyunjin pulls away fully, bringing his knees to his chest. "He hates me, and I can't get him out of my head" Hyunjin admits, not fully believing he's actually telling Changbin about it. Changbin sighs "He doesn't hate you, Hyunjin-" 

"I don't remember him" Hyunjin interupts, and Changbin shuts his mouth, his eyes turn ever so slightly sad. "You….you really don't?" Changbin say, and Hyunjin has never wanted to scream so bad in his life. "I need answers, Changbin" he says, hopelessness clear in his voice. "I can't give them to you, it isn't my place" Changbin says, Hyunjin deflates. "He will tell you, Hyunjin, when he's ready to" Changbin says, which doesn't offer Hyunjin much comfort. 

They sit in silence for a few moments, Hyunjin tries to fully regain his composure, rising to his feet. Changbin follows suit, and awkwardly buttons his shirt back up. "I'm….so sorry….for that" Hyunjin chokes out, the reality of what he had done to Changbin finally settles in. "Hyunjin, it's fine, you panicked and did what you thought I wanted" Changbin says, voice as genuine as always. "That was wrong of me, I practically jumped you-" Hyunjin stutters out, Changbin interupts with a laugh "Oh you  _ definitely  _ jumped me, please don't ever do that again" he laughs, practically doubling over as he laughs. Hyunjin tries to keep a stern face, but eventually ends up laughing along with him.

"No one else saw it, it never happened, agreed?" Changbin manages to get out as their laughter dies down, Hyunjin nods in agreement. A few minutes of easy silence stretch on. Hyunjin eventually nods towards the door. "I better go, I stink and I'm starving" Hyunjin says, Changbin nods "Goodnight, Hyunjin" he says, watching Hyunjin go with soft eyes.

_ I cannot believe I did that. _

°•°•°•

Hyunjin can't bring himself to open the door of the dining room.

He's standing in front of it, ready to enter, when he hears Jisungs laugh from inside, and instantly halts. Jisung is in there, and Hyunjin feels like the kiss he forced on Changbin can somehow be seen on him, written across his face, and he'd rather be dead then have Jisung be able to see it. He barely hesitates before turning and walking away from the room. 

Hyunjin doesn't fully register that he's outside until he looks up and sees a busy street. He recognises it as one of the main vendor streets right near the temple. Hyunjin walks up and down, locals recognise him and instantly offer him food and various other items which he accepts with deep bows and polite smiles.

He doesn't know how long he wanders around for when he sees the stall. It's right at the end and run by two older ladies, their bench is covered in bottles of all colours and sizes and Hyunjin watches in awe as they braid a womans hair with a speed Hyunjin didn't know was possible.

Hyunjin sees scissors on the bench, and watches as one woman grabs them and starts to cut the hair of the person in her chair, watching it fall to the ground. Subconsciously, Hyunjin reaches up and twirls a blonde braid of his own in his fingers.

_ You will never be one of us  _

Hyunjin walks over.


	13. t w e l v e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for no update yesterday!! I hope this Jisung POV makes up for it! From here on in it gets gayer and gayer, and Jisungs past starts to be revealed!!
> 
> As always I love to read your comments so please be sure to leave one!!

Jisung doesn't know how it started, but after he did it once he couldn't stop doing it. And that's how he found himself outside Hwang Hyunjins bedroom door the night after he had first tried to bring him food.

Jisung felt the same butterflies, the same ache in his chest screaming that he should not be here, but none-the-less it was slightly easier to grip the door handle. His hand shook less when he twisted it, and pushed it ever so slightly open.

Jisung slipped in quickly and silently, pulling the door shut quietly and staying as still as possible for a few seconds pressed against it, waiting to see if the light from the hallway roused Hyunjin in any way. Jisung blinked in the darkness, his eyes adjusting, and his heart racing as he listened to Hyunjins even breaths.

_ I should not be here  _

He couldn't shake it from his brain, a voice echoing a deep guilt, like he was stealing something not intended for his eyes. But at the same time an even louder voice yelled over;  _ it's not like you've never stolen before. _

Jisung took one careful step after another, slowly creeping towards where Hyunjin slept. As per usual the balcony door was still wide open, and Jisungs instant reaction was to shut it, but he paused.  _ Will Hyunjin notice that?  _ With a soft huff he decided to leave it, letting cold air circle the room. Jisung crouched beside the bed, staring with half lidded eyes at Hyunjin. He tried not to sigh, straight away noticing Hyunjins cheeks were swollen and his skin was red, he had clearly cried himself to sleep again. 

Felix was gone, Jisung couldn’t imagine how isolated Hyunjin must feel right now, but he knew he wouldn’t wish it on his worst enemy. 

His hair was out, almost white in the moonlight and exactly how Jisung remembered it from his childhood;  _ he looks like something from another world.  _ Jisung pulled his head back at the thought, not realising he had leaned forwards as he inspected Hyunjins face.

_ Leave Jisung, you said this visit was only to make sure he wasn’t….dead or something. _

Jisung stood, and turned to make for the door with a strange heaviness in his heart. As he reached the door, Hyunjin let out a whining noise which made Jisungs chest constrict almost violently. He turned around to see Hyunjin shiver, kicking his legs out. Jisungs body moved long before his brain could order it not too, and he walked over to the window, pulling the doors shut and banishing the cold breeze. He turned and made for the bed, hands hesitating for a second before grabbing the blanket Hyunjin had kicked off and pulling it up over his trembling frame.

“Shh...stupid, you’re okay” he whispered, and his hand went straight for Hyunjins face, before he realised what he is doing and yanked it away.

_ Don’t touch pretty things, Han Jisung, you’ll dirty them. _

_ ….. _

The next night, Jisung was caught. As he placed his hand on the handle. A voice from the end of the hall spoke up “What the hell are you doing”. Jisung jumped back as if he had been burned, and turned to see a very intrigued looking Minho at the end of the hall. “Uh….nothing?” Jisung choked out, tucking his hands into his back pockets. “Nothing….in front of your brothers fiancées room?” Minho said, crossing his arms. Jisung nodded, fast and a bit panicked. Minho rolled his eyes, turned his head and walked away with a flick of his wrist “You know what, I don’t want to know” he groaned as he went.

Jisung stood there, watched Minho go and desperately tried to convince himself to follow Minho back to their own wing, and far away from Hwang Hyunjin.

_ He doesn’t manage to convince himself. _

Once footsteps can no longer be heard, Jisung slipped inside. He rested against the door, and leaned his head all the way back with his eyes shut, breathing in deeply. He opened his eyes slowly, and they instantly sought out Hyunjin. Jisung rubbed at his face, trying to stop the thumping of his heart in his chest in fear that Hyunjin could hear it. When he was sure he wasn’t awake, Jisung went about what was apparently now his routine, shutting the door and tucking Hyunjin in like a small child. 

He sighed, watching Hyunjin breathe slowly and easily in a way he never does when he’s awake, he always seems to be stuttering and panting. Jisung sat down on the edge of the bed, and immediately regretted it. Without warning, Hyunjin reacted to his weight on the edge of the mattress, and curled around Jisung. He curled his legs around Jisungs back and lifted himself up to rest his head on Jisungs upper thigh with a long yawn. Jisung raised his arms high over his head, his skin screaming under his clothes where Hyunjin clutched him like a lifeline. 

_ No no no no no no no _

Jisung could feel his blush down to his bones, and Hyunjin curled around him ever so slightly tighter. Jisung let out a small squeak at the movement, and instantly covered his mouth with his hand, looking down at Hyunjin and praying to every god his eyes didn’t flutter open. When they didn’t, Jisung dropped his hands, turning side to side as if a solution to this problem would suddenly manifest itself in the room. Jisung sighed, going to drop his arms down to his lap, but quickly realised he couldn’t without touching the sleeping prince.

Somewhere, in some life, or some plain of existence, Jisung must have really pissed someone off. Because Hyunjin started to paw around on the bed sheets, his face screwed up. Before he could find whatever it was he was looking for Jisung quickly slipped out from under Hyunjins head and dropped to the floor beside the bed. Hyunjin choked, his head hitting the mattress with a  _ thunk  _ and his eyes screwed up even more. Jisung stared at him with wide eyes,  _ please stay asleep. _

Hyunjin did, somehow, and Jisung slowly rose to his feet. 

“Stay”

Jisung could have cried, or combusted, or both, when the words fell from Hyunjins mouth. He sounded horrible, like he was so afraid of whatever was haunting him behind his eyelids. He shivered, and Jisung couldn’t help but shudder as well.

He slipped from the room as fast as he could, before Hyunjin convinced him to remain beside him. As he pulled it shut, he could hear Hyunjins hand still patting the covers, searching for an embrace which he would never find. 

_ This has to stop, this has to be the last night _

….

In Jisungs defence, he had tried. He tossed and turned in bed for hours, desperate to fulfill his own self made promise to not slip into Hyunjins room that night. But it was seemingly a pull he couldn’t resist. Which is how he found himself in front of his door again, in his pyjamas, feeling as if his heart was bleeding out of his chest. 

He slipped in, feeling lighter already as he door clicked shut behind him. He could tell Hyunjin was asleep instantly, after four nights the even sound of his breathing was quickly becoming a sound Jisung could not remove from his brain. Jisung shut the balcony door, and dropped to his knees a meter or so from the side of the bed, hanging his head.

“I am pathetic aren’t I, Hyunjin?” Jisung whispered into the dark, in a cold empty voice he often found he was using lately, which he hated. 

Jisung raised his head, Hyunjins face was tucked away, and Jisung crawled forwards until he was leaning against the side of the mattress, so he could see Hyunjin clearly. Jisung wanted to promise himself that this was the last night he would steal this from Hyunjin, but he couldn’t bear to break his own promise again. 

He reached out, and cupped Hyunjins cheek, like a fool. Hyunjin sighed, bringing his own hand up in his slumber to cover Jisungs and press it against his porcelain skin. Jisung sighed, feeling as if every weight slipped off his shoulders in one instant. 

At that moment, Jisung could have easily convinced himself he was dreaming.

He stayed far too long that night, until he could hear the palace workers start to prepare for the days work ahead of them. He slipped from the room, sparring himself a long glance back at Hyunjin 

It’s so much easier like this, Jisung could almost convince himself that Hyunjin had spent every day in a soft kind of agony waiting to see Jisung again, like he had for the sleeping prince so painfully within his reach.

_ Please, remember me Hwang Hyunjin. _

…..

Then the next night passed.

Another selfish touch, but Jisung must have been in his own world that evening, unaware of Hyunjins uneven breathing.

He had been caught, and now two hearts were bleeding. For reasons neither was fully aware of.

….

Jisung and Changbin sat at the breakfast table, alone, for the first time in what could have been years. Changbin was eating painfully slowly, as if he was intentionally trying to irritate Jisung. After an antagonising ten minutes, Jisung reaches the end of his very small fuse. He threw down his fork and sat back, crossing his arms, Changbin didn’t even bat an eyelash. 

“Where the hell is Minho?” Jisung spits out, Changbin didn’t look up from his breakfast as he replies “And?” Changbin said, Jisung falters, Changbin looks up painfully slowly “Minho, and Seungmin….and?”

It took all of his self control to not throw his entire bowl at his brother in that moment, he tenses his jaw and says “And Prince Hyunjin?” He says, taking the bait. Changbin scoffs, putting down his own fork and folding his hands in front of him. “Minho is training Hyunjin,” Changbin says, Jisungs eyes widened. “Seeing as you felt it necessary to kick him when he was already  _ extremely  _ down, Minho took your place” Changbin said, pure venom in his voice. Jisung felt guilt like a punch in the gut, Changbin never got angry like this.

Changbin scoffs, waving his hand and returning to his breakfast “Spare me your half-baked apology” he snaps, Jisung rose in his chair, turning and walking towards the door so Changbin couldn’t see the pain clearly showing on his face. “And so help me  _ god _ if you can’t as much as be in the same room as my fiancé without breaking his damn heart then stay the  _ hell  _ away from him, understand?” Changbin said, disappointment dripping from every syllable. Jisung nods as he flees the room.

  
  


….

_ I have to fix this  _

That is all Jisung can think as he strides towards the practice building, guilt heavy in his heart and Changbins voice pounding off the walls of his brain. He shoves the door open with his shoulder and scales the stairs in 2 strides, he can hear the slashing of two swords, a cheer from Minho and Hyunjins airy laugh, which makes Jisung trip over his own feet. 

He doesn’t even look as he vaults over the barrier, half aware of a gasp that fell from Hyunjins pink lips and a “God damn it here we go” from Minho as his feet hit the sand with a thump. Jisung looks up, ready to launch into an apology for the snowy prince that hopefully dissolves the guilt eating at his heart.

_ Black  _

Jisung can’t breath.

_ Black. _

Hyunjin stands,  _ Jisungs  _ shirt plastered to his lean chest with sweat,  _ Jisungs  _ sword in his hand and being perfectly illuminated by the morning light from the skylight. He pants and Jisung  _ can’t think. _

“Jisung?” Hyunjin says, breathy and tilting his head ever so slightly. And much like they have done in many of his night visits, Jisungs feet move on their own accord. Hyunjins eyes wide as Jisung nears him, and Jisung can feel himself take his first breath since laying his eyes on him. Jisung grabs Hyunjins face in his hands, cradling his cheeks as he rises up on his tippitoes. Hyunjin gasps, and Jisungs eyelashes flutter against his cheeks.

_ Black. _

Hyunjins hair is black as the night, cut slightly shorter in the front now to frame his face but kept long on the back and sides, still much shorter than it was before but still long enough to brush his shoulders, wavy and unstyled. His eyes seem impossibly golden against the black curtain of his fringe. Jisung pats at his cheeks, fully having lost control of his own hands at this point. ”Han Jisung, if you haven’t noticed Hyunjin is turning a rather  _ alarming  _ shade of red, so I do think it’s time to unhand him” Minho says behind them, but it isn’t enough to snap Jisung out of whatever spell he is under, and he is sure it is magic.

“Who did this?” Jisung asks, turning Hyunjins head in his hands, making his cheeks squish ever so slightly. “Do you like it?” Hyunjin asks, his eyes wide and smiling a private smile Jisung is certain could put the stars over Miroh to shame. “I’ll hurt them, whoever did this” Jisung chokes out, Hyunjin scowls, and it’s cute to the extent it hurts Jisung to look at him. “I did it, you said yourself….I didn’t fit in” Hyunjin mutters, clearly trying to drop his head to the floor but Jisungs hold makes it impossible.

_ I did this _

“It looks good, Hyunjin” Minho says from behind them, Hyunjin locks eyes with Jisung “Do you like it, Jisung?” He says again, this time an urgency to his voice which makes Jisung want to run away and never look back. 

In front of him, is Hwang Hyunjin, raw and new. He is  _ not _ the child from Jisungs memories, and Jisung can feel the floor falling away underneath his feet.

_ I don’t recognise you, where is he? The Hyunjin from my memories, bring him back to me!  _

Jisung can’t breath, again.

_ If I can’t see him, in my mind, I’m not going to be able to stay away from you. _

The child in his head, blonde and tortured, begins to blur at the edges. Replaced by the glowing sweaty face of the young man in front of him. “Jisung, hey-“ Hyunjin says, tone full of worry as he clearly senses Jisungs panic. He raises his hands, dropping Jisungs sword to the ground, and places them over Jisungs.

_ No. No. Bring him back _

Jisung pulls away, stumbling back, he doesn’t miss it as Hyunjins body goes to follow him before he realises it and stops himself from arching towards Jisung as he retreats. “Jisung, what the hell-“ Minho growls out, Hyunjin and Jisung don’t retreat from the heavy eye contact locking them together. “You burst in on  _ my _ training session and groped  _ my  _ student-“ Minho continues to rant.

Jisung swings his head towards him.

“I want to train Hyunjin, I made a mistake. I-I never should have….” Jisung blurts out, Hyunjin gasps in perfect unison with Minho’s eye roll.

“So Changbin said something did he? Get out of my face, Jisung, after the stunt you pulled you’re lucky you’re even allowed in the same room as Hyunjin” Minho snaps, Jisung flinches as if hit. “I know I made a mistake, and I’m sorry-“

Minho cuts him off instantly “How about directing your apology at the person who deserves it the most” he growls, Jisung turns towards Hyunjin again.

Hyunjin smiles softly again, shaking his hair out of his eyes. “Hyunjin?” Minho says, walking to stand beside his student. Hyunjin chuckles. “Let’s hear it then Jisung, I’m listening” 

The boy, blonde and coated in ice, begins to  _ thaw.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. t h i r t e e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little chap tonight!! I started a new job today so I'm pretty exhausted!! 
> 
> Hope you like it anyways!

Hyunjin is sure he's hallucinating, as he stands and half-listens to Jisung rant. Hyunjin hates to admit it, but the words stop registering to Hyunjin after the first sentence, and he becomes completely fixated on just watching him  _ talk. _

This isn't the Jisung he knew, he was waving his hands and talking fast, words falling from his mouth rapidly. Hyunjin knew he should be listening to the apology Jisung was supposedly giving him, but he couldn't focus on every micro-expression Jisung was giving and his actual words at the same time. And watching Jisungs eyes widen with every sentence seemed far more important in Hyunjins admittedly distracted brain.

_ I can still feel his hands on my face. _

His mouth shut, and Hyunjin continues to inspect him for what feels like hours before Minho speaks up "Well, Hyunjin?" He says, crossing his arms. Hyunjin snaps back to reality, shaking his head and taking in a shaky breath. " _ Yes"  _ he says, Minho groans. "You….are okay with me teaching you?" Jisung asks, his tone so small and painfully unlike any other Hyunjin had ever heard him use.  _ So that's what I just agreed too? _

Hyunjin nods, turning to Minho who looks very much  _ unamused.  _ "So what am I then, a roach?" He drawls out, Hyunjin panics seeing his now ex-teachers souring expression "W-well it makes sense, right? You're so  _ busy  _ and I  _ need  _ to be trained for the wedding and-" Hyunjin starts to ramble, blushing as he babbles on. Minho waves his hands in front of Hyunjin and turns to walk off. "I was kidding Hyunjin, I don't care" he scoffs, Hyunjins eyes droop and Jisung huffs. "See you later,  _ loverboy _ " Minho says, a wicked smile on his face as he turns and ruffles Hyunjins hair who practically squeals. " _ Ya _ ! What does that even mean!" Jisung calls out, but Minho strides quickly towards the door. "Have fun boys! Remember Jisung, you break him you buy him, and rumour has it he's worth quite a bit!" Minho chuckles, this entire situation clearly appeasing his twisted sense of humour.

The door slams, and the two are alone again.

Hyunjin tries not to drop his head and make some excuse to leave, to follow Minho. Silence and a space filled with only Jisung and Hyunjin seems to always end in tears, and Hyunjin didn't have much more to give. Jisung claps his hand together, startling Hyunjin from his small meltdown "So….what has that  _ asshole _ taught you in the last two days?" Jisung asks.

Hyunjin looks up at him, Jisung stands with a hand on his hip, which he's sticking out as he straightens his other leg. It's a casually dominant position that  _ shouldn't  _ make Hyunjins heart skip, but it does. "I um….Minho said I'm quite good at copying, so we've mainly been going through him doing small demonstrations, then I copy them, and we adjust" Hyunjin tries to explain, Jisung nods, a small smile on his face.

_ Who are you and where is Han Jisung? _

Hyunjin feels as if he's being pulled taught, expecting Jisung to snap any moment, and the snarls and venomous words to return. It's like walking a tightrope,  _ blindfolded _ . "So, I'm going to come at you and you're going to show me what you've learned" Jisung says, drawing his sword. Hyunjin whines, rolling his head back as he does "Because that went so  _ great  _ last time-" he whines, but Jisung cuts him off "Do better this time, then" Jisung chuckles.

Hyunjin feels it, as if someone has lit a match.

_ Okay, if you're gonna be like that, I can play games too _

Hyunjin grips his sword, with his head still facing up, he rolls his head to the side, a devilish smile plastered on his face. Jisung looks as if he's seen a ghost. Hyunjin swings his sword with a flick of his wrist, making a loose circle around him, and attacks. "Fuck!" Jisung has little time to get his bearings before his own sword arcs towards him, held tight in Hyunjins hand. It clashes against Jisungs own blade dangerously close to his face. "I didn't say you could go" Jisung grits out, back arching as Hyunjin lays on the pressure. Hyunjin chuckles "Bend your knees,  _ Prince Jisung _ " he mutters, before catching the Jisungs heel with the front of his boot and  _ pulling. _

Jisungs eyes widen, and he goes tumbling backwards into the sand. Hyunjin stands back, dropping immediately back into a defensive stance, knees bent and sword in front of him. Jisung looks at him as if he's grown a head. "I wasn't ready" he groans, the same screwed up look on his face Hyunjin had grown to know, mixed with a bit of something else he couldn't quite place. Hyunjin shakes his head, his new fringe falls down into his eyes. Jisung takes no time getting up, walking towards Hyunjin with confident strides " _ Showoff"  _ he growls as he swings at Hyunjin full force.

The next rally seems to go on for hours, and Hyunjins arms ache with every strike. Jisung however, seems to get stronger and stronger with every ruthless attack he lays on Hyunjin. Hyunjins knees buckle, and he sidesteps to avoid a parry. "Good, Hyunjin" Jisung praises, Hyunjin cocks his head as he circles him "There's nothing wrong with avoiding a block, dodging a sword instead of using your own to block it, conserve your energy" Jisung explains, Hyunjin nods, categorising the tip.

_ Avoid the strike. _

Jisung swings, Hyunjin ducks, dodging it. He uses the second he has as Jisung finishes his arc to pivot around him and swing from behind. Jisung just manages to turn in time, and meet the strike. But his balance is off, and he struggles to hold himself firm. "See now, you have the upper hand" he says, and Hyunjin nods. Jisung pushes his blade away, and Hyunjin drops his arm. "You're much better, then...what I remember" Jisung says, Hyunjin nods as he stands there panting. " _ But _ , you're predictable, you do the same thing over and over and tire yourself out" Jisung says, Hyunjin tries to listen through the pounding in his ears.

"You can wear your opponent out doing almost nothing, conserving your energy is just as important as your swordsmanship, understand?" Jisung keeps talking, Hyunjin nods, not fully understanding how Jisung can even  _ talk  _ after sparring. "And Hyunjin,  _ breathe"  _ he says, Hyunjin follows his instruction.

…..

They spar for a few more hours, with Jisung giving him corrections between each small burst. But eventually they agree to be done for the day as the sun begins to set, and the fading light paints them copper as it beats down on them from the skylight. 

Hyunjin tries to relax, tries to remove the tense knot which has formed in his chest, and not flinch at every sudden movement Jisung makes. Hyunjin can tell he notices, because the young Princes face falls every time Hyunjin recoils. Hyunjins anxiety fills his head with cruel words;  _ Do not get used to this, he will never see you as worthy. He's playing a role to appease his brother _

They walk back towards the castle a comfortable distance apart, too exhausted to speak. 

They're only a few streets from the temple when Hyunjin feels it. It's cold and wet as it collides with his cheek, and he screams. Hyunjin grips his face instinctively and Jisung lurches towards him. Hyunjin turns his head towards where whatever was now all over the right side of his face came from, and sees a young boy who couldn't be older than fourteen "Go back home, you freak! You will  _ never  _ be our King!" He screams, Jisung takes off after him, Hyunjin reaches out towards him as he does "Jisung" he calls out, soft and aching. Jisung turns back towards him, Hyunjin is almost scared seeing the anger on his face. Hyunjin shakes his head, "Don't, please" 

The boy runs off. Jisung looks as if he's in shock, snapping his head back and forth between the now empty alley and Hyunjin. "Changbin will  _ not  _ be happy if I let whoever that was get away" Jisung growls, Hyunjin simply shakes his head, and Jisung falters. He groans, and walks back towards Hyunjin, dropping down beside him in the street. "What….what is it?" Hyunjin asks, Jisung sighs and inspects Hyunjins dirty face "It looks like red paint, at festivals kids make little paint balls they're meant to throw at walls, it seems he had another idea for one" he says, and Hyunjin pulls his hand away from his face, sure enough his palm is bright red.

"Changbin can't see this" Hyunjin says, standing, Jisung rises with him. "Hyunjin-" he begins to say, Hyunjin knows the words that are coming and is quick to shut them down "Please, Jisung" he says, breathy and full of a kind of pain he has grown to know well - shame. Jisung stares at him, wide eyes still full of anger. He seems to regard Hyunjin, half of his face coated in red, and nods slightly. "Come with me, I can clean you up"

….

They walk around the temple, and towards the stables where Jisung leads him into a small shed. He pushes Hyunjin into a chair and instructs him to wait, returning only a few minutes later with a bucket and a cloth. Hyunjin goes to take them from him but Jisung doesn't let him "You'll push paint into your eyes, just sit still" he says firmly, Hyunjin tries not to gasp as Jisung pulls a chair up and sits in front of him, so close they're knees press together. Hyunjin shuts his eyes, and Jisung begins to slowly wipe at his face.

"Don't let that get to you, you hear me?" Jisung says as he ever so carefully cleans the red off of Hyunjin. It sounds more like an order than a comforting suggestion, and Hyunjin sighs. "I mean it, kids understand very little about the life of those who lead them….if they knew….they wouldn't be so cruel" he continues to talk, and Hyunjin nods. "I can't blame them, I look like a creature...not a person, I wouldn't want me to be marrying their King either" Hyunjin mutters, voice cold like ice. "They don't know anything about you" Jisung says, a soft comfort in his voice which makes Hyunjins chest ache. It shocks him, which is probably why he fails to stop the words coming out of his mouth.

"And you do?"

He hates it, and he would give anything to take them back. But Jisungs hand falters and drops away, Hyunjins eyes fly open "Jisung, I didn't mean that-" he stutters out, Jisung shakes his head and stands "You're clean, let's go" he says, and Hyunjin feels regret deep down into his bones. He hurries to follow Jisung from the room "Jisung, please, I really didn't mean-" he stammers out, panic laced in his tone. Jisung doesn't falter in his step

"I get the feeling no one knows anything about you, and  _ who  _ you are, Hwang Hyunjin, not even yourself" he says as if it's the most casual thing ever, and Hyunjin snaps his mouth shut.

_ Even yourself  _

They walk the rest of the way in silence.

….

Dinner is loud that night, full of a light chatter and laughter that had been missing the last few nights since the incident with Hyunjins training.

When Hyunjin had entered Changbin had fallen out of his chair, quite literally, and it took a few minutes for Hyunjin to realise his spouse hadn't seen his new appearance yet. He let out a string of 'ooooh's and 'ahhh's as he inspected Hyunjins hair, petting him like an animal. 

Jisung doesn't speak to Hyunjin much, but he always holds his eye contact whenever they manage to catch each other. Hyunjin can't get his words out of his head, the feel of their knees pressed together as he wiped paint off of Hyunjins face.

_ Not even yourself _

Hyunjin hopes Jisung can't see it, the only response Hyunjins mind can come up with to such a statement.

_ I want you to know me, Han Jisung. _

Hyunjin drops his eyes down and tries to continue eating, whenever he lets his mind carry him down strange paths like this it rarely ends well for him. Han Jisung was untouchable, so isolated and miles from where Hyunjin could grasp him, and trying to convince himself otherwise was fighting a losing battle. The door opens and a servant enters, Hyunjin doesn't pay any mind until they run across the room and stop in front of Changbin. The girl whispers to him, and Changbins eyes find Hyunjins, who startles at the sudden eye contact. She passes him something, and flees.

"Changbin?" Hyunjin speaks up, and the table falls silent. Changbin holds a letter in his hand.

"It's….its from Chan" 


	15. f o u r t e e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are SO WELCOME for this chap honest to god I was blushing WRITING IT
> 
> Enjoy it while it lasts ;))))))
> 
> As always please comment what you think or come yell at me on twitter @_hanjisungie

Hyunjin has never stood up faster in his life, keeping his eyes fixated on the letter as he does. The room falls into silence. Hyunjin can see the words of his recently signed contract in picture perfect quality behind his eyelids, haunting him with particular severity. Jisungs eyes find Hyunjins in the thick tension, the look on his face is intense and unwavering but Hyunjin can’t quite place the exact emotion.

“Hyunjin” Changbin sighs, and Hyunjin looks towards his fiancé. Changbin sighs again, his eyelids fluttering as he looks at Hyunjin, who is mere moments from tearing at the seams. “I’m guessing you….want to read this?” He asks, Hyunjin nods quickly, swallowing the urge to run over and snatch it from Changbins hand. He looks at the letter again, and sees his name written as sure as anything in Chan's handwriting. “You have to let him, Changbin,” Jisung says, tone firm.

Changbin nods, and holds the letter out to Hyunjin. At that moment, Hyunjin could have cried. He steps around the table and walks down the side, taking it carefully from Changbins hand as if it could turn to dust if he was too rough with it. Changbin offers him a warm smile, and the tension in the room melts away. “If anyone asks, I tore it up in front of him, got it?” Changbin asks, and everyone nods, Hyunjin gives him a watery smile and he holds the letter to his chest. He turns back around and sees Jisung smiling, small and private and clearly not intended for Hyunjin as soon as he notices Hyunjin has caught him in the act he hides the smile away.

_ Too late, Prince Jisung  _

“Do you mind if I….read this in private?” Hyunjin asks, and Changbin nods. “Try to keep the noise of your crying down if you can, I’ve had a long day and  _ do _ need to sleep” Minho drawls, and Hyunjin scowls at him. Somehow Minho’s words hurt a little less now that he knows they come from a good place….deep down in his heart….. _ probably _ . “Your sense of humour really is unique, Minho, it’s one of the things I like most about you!” Seungmin says, smiling so wide his eyes crinkle. 

“Oh? Is that so? That’s so interesting!” Minho says in an overly dramatic positive tone which is  _ clearly  _ meant to mock Seungmin. But Seungmin,  _ bless his heart,  _ doesn’t seem to pick up on this at all and blurts out a “Yes! Really!” Minho offers him a huge fake smile and says “Well  _ my  _ favourite thing about you is your extremely  _ unique  _ head shape!” He says, Jisung chokes on his food, and Seungmin tilts his head in confusion, the precious smile he always wears never once faltering.

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, and makes for the door “Goodnight, everyone” he says, his eyes trained on the letter as he exits the dining room. 

…..

Hyunjin puts the letter on the bed, and sits on the floor beside the bed to stare at it. He tucks his knees up and wraps his arms around them, propping his chin on them. He feels guilty as soon as the thought enters his head, but part of Hyunjin wishes Changbin had refused to give him the letter.

Hyunjin groans, leans forwards and snatches the letter off the bed. His instinctive reaction is to tear it open, but falters when he sees Chans writing on the front, and opts instead to slowly peel it open. 

And reads, eyes darting across the perfectly printed words.

_ Dearest Hyunjin, _

_ I hope this letter reaches you in good health. _

_ Felix arrived home today, he seemed weary from the journey and it’s clear it pained him to leave you behind. I can’t say I blame him, I would have given anything to see you step off that boat beside him. Felix told me Changbin seems to be treating you kindly, and that you seem to like him, this knowledge alone was enough to allow me to sleep for the first time since you've been gone. _

_ Jeongin misses you also, I’m so busy with duties that I have little time to entertain him. I fear he is lonely without you to give him company, and I hope Felix is able to offer him some comfort. Though I’m sure nothing will be able to replace you.  _

_ I wish I was writing to you with good news, but I’m afraid I am not. I am so sorry to be the one to tell you this, but I needed you to know before the tabloids do. Father is missing. He went on a mission east to deal with an uprising over the mountains, and we have heard nothing from his or his advisers in three days. I sent my own men towards the hills today, but I have a horrible feeling something has happened. _

_ Mother is turning to me, Jeongin is turning to me, the council and the people are all expecting me to have the answers and I am running out of white lies to feed them, of ways to stall. The uprisings are becoming fierce, the army and the council are urging me to prepare for war. I can’t bear this, I am not ready to be the one who orders a killing spree. _

_ Hyunjin, my darling brother, I am breaking under this pressure. Felix is trying so hard, he spends his days trying to shield me as I try to hold it together, and his nights crying into the dark, I hear him apologizing to you in his sleep. He won’t tell me details about how you are, and I don’t know why, and I’m terrified. _

_ Mother said we need to prepare for the worst, I caught her today talking about my possible coronation for god's sake. As if father is dead, they’re so ready to bury him and throw me onto the throne before he has even been found and it makes me sick. You cannot tell anyone about this Hyunjin, I’m not supposed to tell you but I can’t hold this pain alone anymore.  _

_ I’m not ready to be King, Jinnie. _

_ Please, hold me in your heart. _

_ I pray to god I see you soon, and you make me whole again, and tell me what I’m supposed to do _

_ I love you, with everything I have _

_ Chan  _

Hyunjin can’t breathe, he can’t think or move or  _ breathe.  _ He holds the letter to his chest.  _ The King is missing.  _ Hyunjin can feel ringing in his ears, and his toes and fingers feel numb.

Hyunjin gets to his feet, dropping the letter to the floor, he stumbles on trembling legs out to the balcony and grips the railing, staring out to sea. He squeezes his eyes shut, he is well beyond tears as he tries to remember his home. He feels the cold in his bones, snow under his hands turning to ice water and soaking him to the core. 

_ Chan _

His brother, the person who refused to let Hyunjin succumb to the hate in his heart, is now unreachable in his moment of need, and Hyunjin can’t quite express how that guilt feels as it resonates in his already strained heart. Hyunjin turns, and walks back inside. He crawls into bed, and forces himself to sleep, the only way to relieve himself from the screaming in his own head. 

….

Hyunjin wakes to knocking on his door, and sits bolt upright. The knocking stops for a few moments then starts again. Hyunjin slips out of bed, cringing as he realises he was still in last night's clothes. Hyunjin notes the light streaming into the room, and that he has  _ definitely  _ missed breakfast….and training.

He pulls open the door, to see a very nervous looking Jisung. Jisung rakes his eyes over Hyunjin, eyes wide and clearly caught off guard. Hyunjin would have done anything to be able to go back in time and not open that door, as he is pretty sure from the look currently gracing Jisungs annoyingly perfect face that he looks like absolute garbage. “G-good morning” Jisung stammers out. “I missed breakfast, I’m sorry” Hyunjin mutters, dropping his head. “It’s fine! Really! I uh…” Jisung says, and Hyunjin raises his head to watch him talk “Changbin sent me he uh….wants you to accompany me on city duties today” Jisung explains, Hyunjin sighs and leans his head against the edge of the door.

“If you don’t want too it’s fine you know….I-I’ll just tell him you didn’t want too honestly don’t worry about it it was a dumb idea anyway” Jisung rants on at the speed of light, Hyunjin screws his eyes shut and shakes his head “No no, I want to go...it's the least I can do for not showing up for training” Hyunjin says, not opening his eyes as he speaks. Jisung is silent for a few moments before speaking up again “It’s ok, I assumed Chan's letter….wasn’t exactly nice for you to read”.

Hyunjin swallows, nodding. “As long as you’re….okay, you know” Jisung mutters, and Hyunjins heart skips several beats as he nods again “I’m okay, thank you Jisung” he says, trying to sound genuine. “Well, I’ll meet you on the stairs?” Jisung says and Hyunjin finally peels his tired eyes open, “Sounds great, give me ten minutes to shower and change” Hyunjin says. Jisung nods and gives him a very forced and adorably lop-sided smile, which is so endearing Hyunjin could almost cry. Jisung turns and practically runs down the hall. 

Hyunjin turns back into his room, his eyes catch a glimpse of the sea from beyond the white curtains, and his heart reaches beyond the miles and miles separating them to the icy shores of Levanter, where he pleads Chan is doing okay. 

….

Hyunjin exits his room a short time later, dressed in fresh clothes and his hair left loose and untamed in a way which he was growing to love and hopes suits him. He skips down the hall, turning and seeing Jisung waiting in the foyer. He stands leaning against the main doors, arms crossed and head tilted into the sun. Hyunjin was growing fond of stealing moments like this from Jisung, when he was sure the other boy was certain he wasn’t being watched. 

“Jisung!” Hyunjin calls out, causing Jisung to almost fall trying to turn around so fast. Hyunjin chuckles lightly as he approaches. “Ready to go?” Jisung stammers out, and Hyunjin nods. They step out of the door side by side and make their way into the sun soaked streets. Hyunjins eyes dart between everything he can possibly see, trying to fully inspect every building and face as Jisung leads him through the city. “So, what’s first?” Jisung asks, “Well, have you ever fixed a fence before?”

That’s how the day goes, they fix a fence, then a roof, then help a local store with moving some boxes from the port all the way up to the shop front. Hyunjin is sweating, exhausted, and honestly feels a bit ill by the time the sun starts to finally sink towards the horizon. Jisung seems to notice his fatigue, and leans down to talk close to his face as Hyunjin ties his shoes as an excuse to stay still for a second. “Last one, yeah?” Jisung says, Hyunjin stands up and tries to wipe the exhausted look off of his face “Yeah of course, let's go then” Hyunjin says, trying not to wince as every bone in his body aches. Jisung quirks his eyebrow, clearly amused at Hyunjins poor effort to conceal his exhaustion.

They walk a few more blocks, Hyunjin happily hangs back and observes as local after local interact with Jisung, calling out to him and waiving.  _ The People’s Prince.  _ Hyunjin feels a soft warmth in his heart that almost makes the manual labour worth it,  _ almost.  _

Jisung finally stops in front of a house, it’s small and looks tarnished by years of the unrelenting sun pounding down on it, and Jisung turns to him with a sly smile that instantly makes Hyunjin curse himself for ever thinking anything nice about the boy. “So, how do you feel about paint?” Jisung teases, and Hyunjins face falls. An old lady bursts out of the front door, she grabs Jisung and squeezes his cheeks, shaking his face. “Han Jisung you useless  _ worm  _ you finally decided to show your face!” She yells, and Jisung groans.

_ The People’s Prince huh? _

Hyunjin keeps his giggle to himself. The lady looks up and sees Hyunjin, and drops Jisung with a yelp “And look at this! The snowy angel himself! Your hair has been the talk of the town young man! Jisung, Is this the boy you’ve been gushing about for  _ years-“  _ She teases, Hyunjin and Jisungs eyes widen in unison. “You want us to paint or not!” Jisung chokes out, Hyunjin doesn’t miss the pink that graces his golden cheeks. The woman rolls her eyes, winking at Hyunjin and motions for both of them to follow.

She leads them towards the back of the house and into a separate room. Hyunjin barely holds in his gasp as they walk in, one side of the room is made completely from glass, and on the other side is a perfectly realistic painting of the port of Miroh, taking up the entire back wall. "This is incredible" Hyunjin gasps, the old lady scoffs "You're painting over it" she says, Hyunjins eyes widen "Why on earth would you want that?" He asks, she smiles and pats his shoulder "It's time for something new, can't you feel it?" She says, and the words echo in his mind.

_ Can't you feel it? _

"C'mon, Hyunjin, the sooner we get this done the sooner we get to go home" Jisung says, walking over and grabbing a large paint brush and a can of white paint. Hyunjin shakes his head and does the same. The old lady smiles, shakes her head, and leaves. 

Hyunjin and Jisung start on opposite ends of the wall, and the first few strokes over the art make Hyunjins soul hurt. He coats the beautiful colours with the pristine white paint, and shoves his sleeves up to his elbows. Jisung starts to whistle as he paints, and Hyunjin can't help but notice it's the same song he sang on the balcony that night which now feels as if it was years ago. "Did you write that?" Hyunjin asks, Jisung falters in his stroke. Hyunjin chuckles, not looking over as he asks again "Well, did you?" Hyunjin pries, Jisung sighs and keeps painting "Yeah, I did" he answers, Hyunjin smiles to himself.

"You have a gift" Hyunjin says, Jisung barks out a laugh "They're just words, Hyunjin" he says, Hyunjin turns to look at him "No, they're not, song writers are considered some of the most well respected artists on Levanter, did you know?" Hyunjin said, Jisung hums. "The song is beautiful, what's it called?" Hyunjin asks, Jisung sighs "Why do you care, Hyunjin?" He groans. "I'm just making conversation, Jisung" Hyunjin mutters. Jisung falls into silence. "Swallowed by the sea...is what it's called" he mutters to himself as if he's embarrassed of it.

Hyunjin stops painting, tilting his head up and thinking for a moment " _ Ya _ , Hyunjin, do you want to get home before dark or not? Keep painting-" Jisung says, clearly trying to move the conversation on. Hyunjin opens his mouth "And I could write it down and spread it all around" Hyunjin sings, soft and trying to remember the words Jisung sang.

Hyunjin turns his head towards Jisung, whose mouth is clamped shut and his eyes blown wide "Get lost….and then get found, and you'd come back to me" Hyunjin keeps singing, Jisung turns to face the wall again, gripping his paintbrush but not moving a muscle "Not swallowed in the sea" Hyunjin finishes the line, still looking at Jisung.

"Was that...right?" Hyunjin asks, swallowing a lump in his throat. Jisung starts to paint again, Hyunjin laughs awkwardly and returns to painting as well "Ah...I'm sorry, I'm not a very good singer, I butchered your pretty lyrics-" Hyunjin mumbles, but Jisung cuts him off "No, no you didn't" 

Hyunjin beams.

They paint in silence, getting closer and closer together as they cover the mural. Hyunjin sees an opportunity, and takes it. As his and Jisungs brushes skim past each other on the wall, he flicks his wrist and paints a white strip over Jisungs golden arm. Jisung yelps and Hyunjin offers him a teasing smile "Sorry, I slipped-" Hyunjin drawls in a sing-songy voice, but is cut off when Jisung swipes his brush down Hyunjins cheek. "Oh! I too seemed to have  _ slipped"  _ he says, mouth quirking upwards.

_ Oh, Han Jisung, game on. _

Hyunjin lurches forward, Jisung just manages to side step him as Hyunjin swipes at him with his brush. "This is not very  _ Prince-like  _ now is it?" Jisung teases and Hyunjin lurches again, managing to swipe his brush up the side of Jisungs neck and onto his cheek. He squeals with joy, which is short-lived as Jisung uses their close proximity to rake his brush all the way up Jisungs arm. Hyunjin lurches back, ducking to miss another of Jisungs assaults and popping back up in time to catch Jisungs wrist. Jisung tries to raise his other but Hyunjin catches it as well.

In an act of boldness Hyunjin is sure he will never have again, he pushes Jisung back against the wall, his arms pinned beside his head. Jisung groans as his entire back is coated in paint. Hyunjin leans down, for once he is grateful for his face as he arches his back, his face hovering over Jisungs as he squirms "Do you yield?" He asks, tone dripping a level of sass Hyunjin didn't know he was capable of. Jisung bares his teeth and snarls "Let me go you overgrown  _ weed- _ " Hyunjin rolls his eyes and presses harder, their chests almost touching "Do. You.  _ Yield?"  _

"Yes" Jisung growls out, Hyunjin smiles, and releases him. "And would you look at that, the student surpasses the teacher!' Hyunjin beems, arms open at his sides as he strides around the room with his head raised high in pride. There's a scuffle, Jisung chuckles, and Hyunjin feels what he instantly knows is an  _ entire  _ bucket of paint being thrown onto his back.

The scream he lets out, could probably put most pre-pubescent girls to shame. And the laughter that erupts from Jisung, could probably put most drunk sailors to shame.

…..

When they step inside the temple, Minho is there to greet them. He turns, takes in their paint covered selves, and his jaw falls practically to the floor.

"I cannot  _ believe  _ I'm saying this, but I much preferred it when you two hated each other"

Hyunjin couldn't disagree less. 


	16. f i f t e e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisungs past coming soon to a theatre near you ;))))

Minho berates the two paint-covered Princes for a good ten minutes before he finally banishes them to outdoor showers. Hyunjin whines and begs him to just let him up to his own shower to peel the drying paint of his body in privacy. "If I see one  _ speck  _ of paint on anything, I will personally rip you a new-" Minho starts to rant again, but Jisung shuts him up by throwing his hands up and grabbing Hyunjin by his wrist, towing him along. "We get it! We're going outside!" Jisung snaps 

Where his small hand grips Hyunjins wrist, Hyunjin feels as if he's on fire. And he lets himself be towed along.

They pass through the main wing of the castle, where Hyunjin knows Minho sleeps from their accidental accounter from a few nights past. They turn left and Jisung lets Hyunjin go all of the sudden, Hyunjin startles and looks towards him with wide eyes "Stay here, we need clothes" Jisung mutters, turning and opening a door and disappearing up a set of stairs

_ Is his room….up there? _

Hyunjin smiles a little, but it slips straight off of his face when he has another realisation.

_ Wait, is he getting  _ **_both_ ** _ of us clothes? _

Jisung reapers far too quickly for Hyunjin to wipe the panic off of his face, jumping off the stairs from a few steps up and landing with a thud right in front of Hyunjin. He has far too many clothes for one person clutched in his arms "Lets go, I'm quite literally crunchy" Jisung says, groaning and turning to walking extremely fast down the hall. Hyunjins instant reaction is to reach for his hand, and mentally slaps himself for the thought.

Eventually they reach the end of the hall, and Jisung pushes open a door and leads Hyunjin down a set of old stone stairs, and around the corner into a small shed. "This is meant to be for soldiers, it's hardly glamorous...sorry" Jisung mutters, leading Hyunjin into the room. "Beats getting roused on by Minho" Hyunjin chuckles, looking around the small room.

There's five or six shower heads on each side and absolutely….nothing else. No partition, no doors, not even a  _ curtain.  _ Hyunjin would give anything to spontaneously combust right in that second, he turns to tell Jisung he'll wait outside until he's done and-

_ Han Jisung already has his shirt halfway off. _

The skin on his back, which is all Hyunjin can see from where the prince stands with his front to the door, is just as golden as the rest of him which has been thoroughly analysed by Hyunjins prying and annoyingly curious eyes. He was so incredibly tan, back littered in small sun spots leading down to the smallest waist Hyunjin had ever seen in his life. He had the kind of waist women on Levanter would kill to be born with. 

Paint had clearly bled through the material of his shirt, as there were patches and streaks of white all down his back, making his already  _ inhumanly  _ perfect skin tone look impossibly brighter. Hyunjin had only just completed his slow visual rake of Jisungs small back, when the boy turned his head towards him, and Hyunjin lost his breath. 

_ His collarbones….I want- _

Hyunjin takes a step forwards, his eyelids flutter. "Oh my god" Jisung says, his eyes widening, Hyunjin startles at the panicked look on his face. "I am so sorry, I just….um…" Jisung says, eyes darting around, he turns to pick up his shirt off the floor. 

_ No _

Hyunjins body moves before his brain, he reaches to the hem of his shirt and yanks it over his head in one clean motion. "It's fine" Hyunjin stammers out, trying to sound as if his heart wasn't hammering in his chest. Jisung has an unreadable expression on his face, and Hyunjin turns to pull his boots and socks off, reaching forward and twisting the nob of a shower. It rattles for a second before turning on, dousing Hyunjin in ice cold water. He shudders and reaches up, pushing his now wet hair out of his face and letting water stream over him.

He turns, and sees Jisung, who hasn't moved a muscle. His first are balled at his sides, and his back is tensed. Hyunjin tries to smile at him, and Jisung lets out a puff of air like he's been punched, turning and stepping into the shower directly behind Hyunjin. Hyunjin turns back around, facing the wall and trying to calm his racing heart.

"I wish I was tan like you" he blurts out, facing the wall. Hyunjin instantly screws his face up at the sheer  _ stupidity  _ at whatever just fell from his mouth. He hears Jisung scoff "Tan?" He prods, and Hyunjin curses himself even more "You all are here...It's like…you're all golden, or something" Hyunjin says, tone breathy 

_ Hwang Hyunjin. What on gods green earth has gotten into you? _

"You're hardly  _ pale"  _ Jisung says, clearly trying to ease Hyunjins insecurity, Hyunjin shakes his head. "If we're golden, then I guess you're….pearl" Jisung says, Hyunjin sighs to hide the gasp he would have surely let slip.

_ Pearl.  _ Not ice, or snow, or even silver.  _ Pearl _

Hyunjin starts to scrub at his skin, removing the paint slowly but surely from his hair and skin, enjoying the feeling of ice water on his skin. Eventually the feeling of wet pants sticking to his skin becomes unbearable, and Hyunjin turns off the water, shaking his head. 

When he turns around Jisung is gone, and Hyunjin startles...he hadn't even heard him leave. Hyunjin scans the room, and sees Jisung had left him behind some clothes, and a towel. Hyunjin sighs and walks over to them, stripping out of his sodden pants and drying himself up before picking up the clothes Jisung left him. They're nothing fancy, soft black pants which are looser than what he's used too, and a short sleeved t-shirt type top. Hyunjin dresses, surprised the pants fit him, but the top….the hem of it only just brushes the top of his pants, and when he raises his arms even a little….. _ oh god.  _

At that moment, Jisung steps in, now fully dressed "I assumed you'd want a second in private" he says, there's a strange heaviness in his tone which Hyunjin doesn't quite recognise. "Thank you, Jisung-" Hyunjin says, and Jisung nods curtly, Hyunjin cocks his head in confusion.

_ Why so hostile? Why does he look…. _

Hyunjin straightens up in shock when he notices it, Jisungs eyes were glassy….and tears were brimming. Hyunjin takes a step towards him, and Jisung recoils.

_ No, not back to this…. _

"Thanks for your help today, Prince Hyunjin, I'll see you later" Jisung mutters, turning and walking off so fast Hyunjin would have thought death was stalking him.

_ Paint….and his small waist….Jisung, what's going on? _

Hyunjin stands there for a few minutes, trying to gather himself at the sudden icy front Jisung just threw in his face.

_ What did I do wrong? _

….

Hyunjin was beyond confused.

_ Is this payback? _

Is what he thinks as he stands in the middle of the practice hall, sword still sheathed at his waist and arms crossed as the sun slowly rises and pounds down on him from above. He'd arrived when the sky was still an ash blue, the small window of time between night and sunrise, and he'd been standing there ever since. Jisung is apparently not attending their lesson this morning. 

Jisung hadn't shown up at dinner that night, and he wasn't in the breakfast hall picking up a snack before heading down to train like Minho said he always did. And speaking of, when Hyunjin passed Minho in the hall that morning, he instantly went to ask about Jisung and his absence, but as soon as he opened his mouth Minho shook his head and turned to walk away.

Hyunjin felt ice in his veins, the familiar ache of  _ loneliness  _ which he was quick to forget, too quick it seems. Hyunjin sighs, his heart feeling like an unbearable weight in his chest, and makes his way towards the exit. 

Hyunjin trudges up to the castle, hair hanging in his face as he avoids any form of eye contact with people. He feels small, and emptier than he had felt since Felixs departure. Hyunjin feels his foot knock against the first of the steps leading up to the temple, and he dramatically picks up his pace, wanting nothing else than to crawl back into bed. 

Hyunjin breathes a sigh of relief when he's finally inside, but it only lasts a few moments. His heart constricts when he hears it, screaming, faint but undoubtedly the voice of Han Jisung. Hyunjin snaps his head up, his feet lead him towards the direction of the sound, which deposits him at the bottom of the stairs leading up to Changbins office.

The hatch door is shut, for the first time since Hyunjin has been on Miroh. Hyunjin can't hear the words, but he can hear enough to recognise the pure devastation in Jisungs voice as he yells and yells and yells. 

_ Leave Hyunjin, you don't need to hear this. _

Hyunjin can't get his face out of his head, the unshed tears and the deep fear that Hyunjin somehow drove a nail into the small friendship he had somehow formed with the unreachable boy.

_ This isn't for you, Hyunjin, this is dangerous. _

He takes a hesitant step up onto the spiral staircase.

_ You don't have much heart left to break. _

He ignores his own internal advice, and slowly walks up the stairs until he’s crouched at the very top. Hyunjin presses his ear to the wood, and listens. 

…..

Changbins heart is breaking, as he watches his brother slowly fall to pieces. He stands with his arms crossed and his eyes drooped as he watches Jisung pace back and forth, anger spilling from his mouth.

“This isn’t  _ fair  _ Changbin, you don’t deserve it! You’re taking on so much as it is and now father just expects you to drop everything and get married to a complete stranger!” Jisung yells

_ Tell me what you’re really thinking Jisung, _

“And if a stranger wasn’t bad enough it’s Hwang  _ fucking  _ Hyunjin, the most pompous, sheltered, absolutely pathetic excuse for a future king I’ve ever met, he isn’t fit to take care of himself let alone lead a whole nation!” Jisung continued to scream, but the anger doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Jisung-“ Changbin tries to interrupt, but Jisung doesn’t falter. His head snaps towards Changbin, eyes wide and full of pain.

“Send him home, call it off and send him the hell home” Jisung says, baring his teeth and pointing towards the sea. Changbin pushes away from the side of his desk and walks towards his brother, much like one may approach a live bomb. Jisung recoils “Jisung, please tell me what this is  _ really  _ about-“ Changbin tries to reason, talking quietly. Jisung groans, loud and almost like a yell as he turns around and walks away from Changbin. “All I want is what’s best for you, for Miroh, and he is  _ not  _ it, as if we need a  _ whore  _ on the throne-“

“Han Jisung!” Changbin snaps, shutting Jisung up instantly 

_ Hyunjin does not deserve this, not a shred of it  _

“It’s true is it not? You know I know what  _ happens  _ there-“ Jisung spits, Changbin walks over and grabs Jisung by the shoulder, spinning him around to face him and jabbing a finger into his chest “You need to tell me what the hell is going on right now, Jisung, I mean it” Changbin says, coming out low and clear like the order it most definitely is. Jisung is panting, shaking and twitching under whatever he seems to be hell bent on keeping to himself. 

“I don’t want you to get married” Jisung breathes out, chest heaving. Changbin sighs, leaning down to try and chase eye contact with his distraught brother. “You don’t want me to get married to  _ Hyunjin-“  _ Changbin says, filling in the blank his brother so clearly left. Jisung throws his head back with a choke.

“He doesn’t remember me, he really doesn’t! I tried to play nice I tried to be friends hoping it would make him remember but he  _ doesn't _ ” Jisung whispers, Changbin sighs, dropping his head “Jisung-“ Changbin tries to speak, but Jisung cuts him off again “Every time I see him I want to be  _ sick  _ and I can’t live the rest of my life having to look at him, please god Changbin don’t make me-“ Jisung groans out, pain woven into every word. “Jisung it was so long ago-“ Changbin sighs 

“And I have thought about it every single day of my life! The  _ guilt  _ destroyed me, for years! And he doesn’t even remember-“ Jisung continues to ramble. Changbin pokes him in the chest again “Has it not occurred to you that that  _ boy  _ has spent every waking moment of his life being tortured by those who were supposed to protect him? Huh? He’s got so much trauma in such a short life that he probably can’t even discern it anymore-“ Changbin starts to ramble himself.

“I can’t  _ take it,  _ Changbin” Jisung grinds out, he sounds so close to tears that it makes Changbins eyes well up themselves. He turns and walks back to his desk, looking down on it and listening to Jisung choke on his own breaths behind him. “Tell me it’s what you really want” Changbin mutters. “W-what?” Jisung stammers. Changbin raises his head but doesn’t turn “I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you want me to send Hyunjin home, back to Levanter where you will never  _ ever  _ see him again” Changbin spits, turning around to lock his eyes with Jisung, who looks so small where he stands. “Where he will be used as his fathers pawn and likely tortured every second he is unfortunate enough to be alive” Changbin continues to push. Jisung swallows, and drops his head.

“ _ Tell me,  _ Jisung” Changbin mutters, tone like ice. 

Jisung chokes, and shakes his head. "I can't, God Changbin I can't-" 

_ Oh Jisung _

“Then tell me the damn truth!” Changbin yells, making Jisung jump.

There’s a crash, and the princes of Miroh snap their heads towards the noise. Where they see Hyunjin has burst inside, with fire in his eyes.

  
  


….

"Hyunjin, let me explain-" Changbin says, eyes full of worry as he goes to walk towards Hyunjin.

"Don't come  _ near  _ me" Hyunjin seethes, Changbin instantly stops "Why would you want to be near me anyway, huh? The  _ whore"  _ Hyunjin snaps, turning his head towards Jisung.

"Hyunjin please-" Changbin pleads, but Hyunjin doesn't seem to even register he's spoken as he stalks towards Jisung. Hyunjin pauses just short of him, and eyes Jisung up and down as if he was sizing him up for the kill.

"Do you think you're funny? Playing nice and friendly to my face, sparring with me and dragging me around town with you making me feel like maybe, just maybe, I'm not a god damn  _ alien  _ for the first time since I've arrived! Only to throw it back in my face like some kind of sick joke!" Hyunjin bites out, tears now streaming freely down his face, Changbin is frozen in shock. "You've made me cry again huh? Are you  _ happy?  _ Do you  _ want _ to see me miserable because you sure are succeeding" Hyunjin continues to berate Jisung, who stands there with pure anguish on his face.

Hyunjin sees Changbin take another step towards him, and Hyunjin backs up. "I'm leaving, prepare me a ship" he says, he can hear his own heartbreak in his voice and knows both Jisung and Changbin can as well. "Hyunjin you don't mean that-" Changbin says, trying to approach Hyunjin.

"Whatever I did to you Jisung, I am sorry" Hyunjin chokes out, turning and sprinting down the stairs.

Changbin whips his head towards Jisung, whose eyelashes are fluttering as he clearly struggles to comprehend what has just happened. The brothers lock eyes "Please Jisung, you need to fix this" Changbin pleads. "Now, you need to tell him, right now" 

Jisung takes one shakey step, then another, and follows after Hyunjin.

  
  
  



	17. s i x t e e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE TRUTH IS OUTTTTTT  
> pls comment what you think this chap was so hard to write

Hyunjin walks through the main foyer with his head down, vision laser focused on his own feet as he walks the now all too familiar path to his own bedroom for what he hopes is the last time.

_ I never should have come here. _

Hyunjin swallows back tears, ashamed he is shedding them in the first place. Han Jisung is probably the person who is least deserving of Hyunjins tears in the entirety of Miroh. Hyunjin shakes his head, trying to remove the images suck to the inside of his eyelids; Jisung and his concentrated face while he paints, the smile tinged with pride when Hyunjin took a correction well in the gym, and the worst of all - the feeling of his hand on Hyunjins face that night that he treated himself to a visit to Hyunjins room when he was sure he was sleeping, for reasons Hyunjin will never know. 

And the way it felt when the facade was torn down by his own words. Hyunjin the  _ whore,  _ the  _ outsider,  _ who would never be fit to stand beside Changbin. Hyunjin felt another stream of hot tears down his cheeks, and figured that just this once he would allow himself to show the pain he always kept so private. “Prince Hyunjin, are you alright?” A voice calls out, and Hyunjin snaps his head up fully prepared to unleash a mouth full of anger onto whoever now stands between him and his home, but it dies in his throat when he sees that it’s  _ Seungmin. _

Seungmin who he sees so much of Jeongin in. Seungmin who has never once treated him as anything other than his equal and his friend. Seungmin who is undoubtedly the only person in the entire royal family of Miroh who hadn’t caused Hyunjin pain in any way, shape or form. Hyunjins eyes soften when Seungmins face contorts with worry as he walks towards Hyunjin. “Hyunjin, what happened?” Seungmin asks, placing his hands tentatively on Hyunjins arms, just below his elbows. Hyunjin shakes his head, he simply cannot bear to look at the other boy's face. “ _ Jinnie _ , tell me-“ Seungmin says, Hyunjin chokes at the nickname and pulls away, continuing to basically run towards his room. “I’m going home, Seungmin” Hyunjin calls back to him, his heart swelling when he hears Seungmin following. 

“W-what? Why?” Seungmin calls after Hyunjin as they turn into the guest wing. “Jisung made it clear I will never be welcome here” Hyunjin spits back, yanking open his own door and striding inside, not bothering to shut the door as he knows it won’t stop Seungmin. “Hyunjin, what did he do now?” Seungmin asks, soft and full of care. “Doesn’t matter, enough to make me  _ very  _ sure I will never belong here” Hyunjin mutters, grabbing one of his chest and throwing it onto the bed. “Changbin really likes you, Hyunjin, you guys are going to be a great team-“ Seungmin says, the positive edge never leaving his honey-like tone. “We will never be a team, I’m not marrying him, I’m going  _ home”  _ Hyunjin growls, instantly feeling guilty for being cruel to Seungmin.

“I really hoped….one day….Miroh would be your home” Seungmin says, soft and to himself, and Hyunjin could have fallen to the floor right there. “Me too, Seungmin” Hyunjin chokes out, halting for a second to catch his balance before he continues to shove things in his case. “Look! How about we go find Jisung! He needs to tell you the truth and once he does I’m sure everything will make sense-“ Seungmin says, and Hyunjin sighs for the upteenth time “He has had plenty of time to tell me about whatever the hell kind of  _ history  _ we have that I seem to not remember, and he’s chosen not to” Hyunjin mutters, going to slam the case shut when he sees Jisung’s shirt on the floor. He knows he will hate himself for this later, but he grabs the shirt and shoves it in the case before slamming it shut and fastening it. 

“He’s so...dense sometimes” Seungmin whines, and Hyunjin scoffs loud and full of venom “You’re telling me”. Hyunjin grabs the case and hauls it off the bed, turning towards the door to leave when he falters. Seungmin has his arms crossed and is staring at Hyunjin, and he is crying. Hyunjin drops the case and walks over to Seungmin, not hesitating for a moment before dragging the boy into an embrace. “I’m so sorry, Hyunjin, I tried  _ so  _ hard to make things easy for you-“ Seungmin cries into Hyunjins shoulder, who shakes his head and squeezes him tighter. 

“I will miss you, Seungmin, I’m so sorry-“ Hyunjin says, cutting himself off with a choke. He pulls back and without hesitation reaches for his own wrist, unfastening a silver bracelet Jeongin had given him years ago and sliding it onto Seungmins wrist and fastening it. “Visit Levanter, you’re always welcome in my home” Hyunjin chokes out, turning and grabbing his case and bolting from the room before Seungmin can weaken his resolve anymore. 

“Please Hyunjin! Don’t go!” Seungmin calls out, and Hyunjin has to slap his free hand over his mouth to hold in his own sob as he darts down the hall. He almost makes it to the door before someone grabs his wrist, Hyunjin doesn’t turn to look at whoever it is and instead yanks his wrist free and all but sprints down the front steps of the temple. “Hwang Hyunjin where the hell do you think you’re goddamn going?” Minho snaps, clearly following Hyunjin, Hyunjin doesn’t turn around “Leave me alone, Minho” he mutters as he strides ahead. “This is just about the dumbest thing I’ve ever seen, even by your standards your Royal highness” Minho continues to call out after the retreating prince. “I’m going home, you’ll never have to  _ deal  _ with me again” Hyunjin snaps back.

“How the hell are you gonna get there, huh?  _ Swim?”  _ Minho jeers, and Hyunjin falters.  _ Shit, he may have a point.  _ “I-I’ll hitch a ride with a trade ship, anything to get me away from here” Hyunjin yells back, causing Minho to burst out laughing. Hyunjin doesn’t reply and picks up his pace, hoping Minho will just get bored and give up as they wind through the streets and descend towards the port. “Hyunjin, I mean it  _ stop”  _ he hears Minho call out, all teasing tones gone from his voice. “Hyunjin, there’s something you need to know about Jisung-“ Minho continues to talk, and Hyunjin barks out another dark laugh and stops in his tracks, turning to sneer at Minho in the middle of the street. “It really is funny how you all make excuse after excuse for the truly  _ horrific  _ way he treats me yet he can’t seem to grow enough courage to just tell me himself whatever it is that’s causing him so much anguish?” Hyunjin barks, teeth bared in a way he often saw Jisung do.

“You don’t know anything about him, or his past, so I’d advise you not to pretend like you do” Minho says cooly, eyes narrowing on Hyunjin from the higher ground. “Do not mistake me, Minho, I would give  _ anything _ to know what happened in his past that caused him so much pain, that I was clearly a part of, so that I could fix it” Hyunjin says back, and Minho’s cold hard stare falters at the vulnerability in Hyunjins tone. “I trusted him, and he threw it in my face for a past which I cannot remember” Hyunjin tacks on, turning back and continuing his march down to the pier. “Hyunjin, for god's sake  _ please  _ come back to the temple and I will make him tell you everything, you deserve it” Minho calls out, and Hyunjins eyes open ever so wider, hearing Minho start to plead. “I can’t take anymore lies, Minho, he made it clear I will never be anything other than an old memory to him, and a burden on your King”.

Hyunjin hears Minho sigh, and the footsteps stop tracking him. Hyunjin feels his chest constrict as he realises he is no longer being followed, and swallows the urge to turn and run back to the temple. 

……

Hyunjin sits on the end of the pier as the sun dips below the horizon, not a ship in port. He tucks his knees to his chest and rests his heavy head on them, looking out to sea.

_ I will get home, Chan, I’m coming back for you. _

Hyunjin shuts his eyes, feeling the sun on his skin and the warmth seep through his clothes like water. Hyunjin isn’t afraid to admit he’ll miss the sun, and the way it seems to favour the island of Miroh. Hyunjin feels like he sits there for only moments, but when he opens his eyes it’s dark. He startles and straightens up, swinging his head side to side to make sure he didn’t miss a boat leaving the port. Everything is still and silent, including the sea, and Hyunjin sighs as he assures himself he didn’t miss an opportunity. The feeling of calmness doesn’t last long, when Hyunjin feels the unmissable feeling of eyes on the back of his head. Living the life he had, he had developed a rather good sense of knowing when he was being watched.

Hyunjin sighs and stands, taking a moment to mentally prepare himself for whatever is going to reveal itself before he turns his head to seek them out. Hyunjin turns his head and finds the owner of the prying eyes instantly, standing about five meters from him, is Han Jisung. Hyunjins face contorts, and he glares at Jisung with every ounce of pain he can muster, hoping the boy can feel it. “Go away” Hyunjin says, his voice low and crystal clear like the ice he is now not ashamed to admit flows in his veins. “Hyunjin-“ Jisung says, voice cracking.

“Go. Away” Hyunjin says again, never faltering in his eye contact with Jisung, who seems to be shrinking under the pressure. “I’m here to  _ talk _ ” Jisungs says, taking a step forward which causes Hyunjin to ever so slightly brace himself, as if Jisung was going to attack him. Jisung seems to notice as hurt flashes across his sun kissed features. “You have done plenty of talking, I think” Hyunjin says back, tone barely above a mutter. “I didn’t mean any of it, I was hurting and lashed-“ Jisung starts to talk, but Hyunjin shakes his head “Really? Could have convinced me, and I have pretty good intuition for a  _ whore”  _ Hyunjin spits out and Jisung lets out a sound almost like a cry and strides forwards until he’s only a few steps from Hyunjin. “ _ Never  _ call yourself that infront of me again” Jisung grinds out, Hyunjin crosses his arms and sneers “So only you’re allowed to? Glad we cleared that up-“ Hyunjin mutters, Jisung throws his head back and groans loud and full of frustration.

“None of this would be happening if you could just  _ remember!”  _ Jisung yells into the night sky above him. “If I hear you say another word about remembering and not remembering I am going to throw you into the ocean! I have never even  _ been  _ to Miroh before. How would I know you!“ Hyunjin rambles, unashamed at his childish jab. “Doesn’t it  _ bother  _ you?” Jisung asks, clear pain on his face. Hyunjin drops his arms from his chest and leans forwards “You think I don’t care? I have spent every waking second that I was in your presence crawling through years and years of my own life trying to find you, Han Jisung, so don’t you  _ dare  _ insinuate that I didn’t care-“ Hyunjin snaps, talking fast and full of pain. Jisungs eyes widened at the words “You...tried to remember?” He stutters out. Hyunjin can’t bear to look at him a second longer, and turns his face to sea “You really are denser than I believed to be humanly possible” Hyunjin says, not really sure Jisung even heard him. 

Minutes pass, and Hyunjin can hear nothing other than waves lapping against stone and the laboured breaths of the young man behind him who is clearly deciding what to do. He feels miles away and uncomfortably close at the same time, and it makes Hyunjins head spin. A part of his soul calls out to Jisung;  _ tell me the truth, and give me a reason to stay  _

“I’ll tell you” Jisung says, the words sound like they burst from his lips without his own permission and Hyunjin turns around instantly. “I don’t want a  _ speck  _ of it, Han Jisung” Hyunjin says, knowing full well it’s a lie, but he can’t stop the words from falling out of his mouth, full of venom “I gave everything I had to give, trying to prove to  _ you _ that I was worthy of your home, of a place in your house, of the trust of the people who walk the streets of Miroh and a place beside your brother and you were so preoccupied in your own past which you never once allowed me to even touch that you missed all of it” Hyunjin spat, taking a step towards Jisung as he let his heart bleed “I was a fool, and I convinced myself that I could create new memories with you, that would somehow heal the wounds I clearly left on your past” Hyunjin chokes out, grabbing his own chest as he speaks. Jisung says nothing, and Hyunjin turns back to the sea “I would give anything to belong here, but some things are-“

“I’m not from Miroh” Jisung stutters out, and Hyunjin halts, “You said you couldn’t possibly know me, because you’d never been to Miroh before this engagement, but I’m not  _ from  _ Miroh” Jisung continues, clearly forcing himself to speak. Something odd twists in Hyunjins chest, and he decides he needs to shut Jisung up immediately. “You got your wish, I’m going home, spare me your-“ Hyunjin tries to sound firm, but Jisung cuts him off again “I was born on Levanter”.

Hyunjin can feel his stomach drop, and every sound other than Jisungs breathing falls away. Hyunjin turns his head, eyelids fluttering “Shut  _ up _ ” he chokes out, the knife twists in his chest. “I was orphaned at four years old, found crying in a burning house after a military raid of my village, and taken into the care of the royal trust” Jisung rambles, eyes bright and voice breathy. “Jisung, stop this-“ Hyunjin all but begs. “I began working in the palace when I was nine” 

Hyunjin feels the floor turn to ice water beneath him, and he is  _ sinking _ . Jisung takes a step forward “I served as a hand boy, a kitchen servant, and one day when I was eleven I was ordered to serve your father his morning tea” Jisung continues to talk, and Hyunjin can’t breathe.

_ Jisung _

“On the way to deliver it, I saw a bird on the outdoor windowsill trembling in the cold and like the  _ child  _ I was I put the tea down and quickly went to save it, warming it in my hand until it started to chirp then letting it free to soar into the palace rafters where I hoped and prayed it would be okay” Jisung said, his words becoming strangled as he talked. Hyunjin couldn’t tear his eyes away from him as he spoke 

_ Han Jisung…...Han _

“I rushed to your father's office with the tea, and when I entered  _ you  _ were there as well, looking like something from a picture book all dressed up, I had never seen you so close up before” Jisung talks, getting faster and more distressed as he rambles.

_ Han, the servant boy Han, with the huge brown eyes  _

“He took a mouth full infront of me, and I could instantly tell something was wrong. When the King looked at me I thought I was going to die, that he was going to kill me. He told me it was cold, and asked me why. I had never heard someone talk with so much venom” Jisung spoke, a sliver of the fear he must have been recalling showing clearly in his voice. “I panicked, I couldn’t tell him the truth so I was about to try and come up with something which would have surely gotten me killed….but you spoke up before I could condemn myself”

_ The servant boy Han, with the kind smile  _

“You told your father it was your fault, and that you had forced me to assist you while I was on my way to deliver the Kings tea. You  _ lied  _ to save me, a servant boy who you had never even met” Jisung muttered, dropping his head, Hyunjin heaves in a shaking breath.

_ Han Jisung  _

“Your father beat you to a pulp, with his bare hands over  _ tea _ , and I stood there and  _ watched.  _ You saved my life, for no reason, and I stood there while he kicked the shit out of you…..And then I ran away”

_ Jisung, I remember, oh god how could I forget  _

“I ran through the snow, guards didn’t even try to stop me as I fled. I’m sure they were sure the cold would kill me, and I was too….but I made it to the pier, and stowed away on the nearest ship…..and ended up here”

_ Jisung, I’m so sorry…..Han _

“I wandered around Miroh for weeks, I almost starved to death….when Changbins father found me, he took me in without question. He had lost his wife...and Woojin, not very long before, and I think I filled a hole in their home, and I will never ever regret that I fled here” Jisung said, the first tears slips from his eyes, those big brown eyes Hyunjin is sure had always been in the back of his mind but he’d long since been able to place who they belonged to. “But I never ever stopped feeling guilty, for not pulling you off of that palace floor, and taking you with me”

It was the final straw, and Hyunjin saw stars as his knees buckled. Someone stepped out from behind Jisung who he hadn’t even noticed until he was falling forwards, and they caught him mere milliseconds before he would have hit the splintered and fraying wooden planks of the pier.

_ Those eyes, I never forgot them, I promise Jisung….I never forgot your eyes. _

  
  


…..

Hyunjin woke in the dark, slowly and with a long deep breath as if he was coming up for air after hours underwater. He lied there with his eyes open, blinking slowly as he tried to discern if he was actually awake or just dreaming of Miroh. His senses slowly returned to him, and Hyunjin sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Hyunjin heard it then, the sound of quiet footsteps pacing back and forth down the hall. Hyunjin turns his head towards the sound, and eventually it draws him from the comfort of his bed and towards the sound of the anxious pacing.

Hyunjin opens his door, and sees Jisung. Jisung snaps his head up, eyes wide and mouth open. Hyunjin pulls his door ever so slightly more open, reaching his hand out. “Please, just come inside” he mumbles out, he can barely see Jisung through the soft haze over his vision.

Fingers interlock with his own, and Hyunjin pulls him inside.


	18. s e v e n t e e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O O P  
> That is all I have to say, enjoy! 😈😈

Hyunjin was so exhausted, and his body was misbehaving. He felt his arm tug, dragging a very stunned Jisung out of the all-too bright hallway and into Hyunjins own room. 

They stand there for a moment, eyes locked in a moment of strange connection with the same warm light casting a halo around Jisung. Hyunjin doesn't ponder too long on that light and how ethereal it makes Jisung look, and very slowly reaches past Jisung, whose breath hitches as Hyunjin leans forwards, and pushes the door shut.

Hyunjins eyes droop, another wave of his own exhaustion hitting him square in the chest, Hyunjin must have swayed forwards slightly because he can just see the outline of Jisungs hands lifting up as if preparing to catch Hyunjin. Hyunjin manages to catch his balance, forcing his eyes open. "You should sleep, Hyunjin" Jisung whispers into the dark, and Hyunjin can't help but chuckle quietly 

_ What are you scared of now? You've told me, why do you always sound so afraid? _

"Han" Hyunjin whispers back, voice coming out croaky and all too vulnerable for Hyunjins liking. Jisung sucks in a breath "Hyunjin, don't call me that-" Jisung starts to protest, and Hyunjin sighs, turning and going to take a step towards the balcony. "Why not? It makes me feel closer to home, less alone" Hyunjin admits, once again not so sure he should be being so candid with Jisung.

Jisung sighs "I'm gonna leave you for the night, Hyunjin, if you need to talk more I'll still be here in the morning-" Jisung says, talking fast and once again full of a strange fear that Hyunjin can't place. "Don't" Hyunjin says, swallowing and looking out to the calm sea from his open door. "Don't go" he repeats, turning his head to look at Jisung. Jisung holds his eye contact, blinking rapidly.

"Hyunjin…" he sighs, dropping his eyes to the floor, Hyunjin turns his tired eyes back to the water. "I meant it you know, I do remember you….the servant boy with the big brown eyes, you were the only one in the castle similar to my brothers and I in age, how could I miss you?" Hyunjin prattles on, talking more to himself than Jisung who merely hums in acknowledgement. "You were so small, so frail, and I hated to see you flinch in fear whenever I caught you staring at me" Hyunjin chuckles, pausing for a moment before continuing "I was sure then, and reminded every time I saw you, that'd I'd never understand holding people as prisoners….slaves….and look at me now huh? I'm a slave myself, fate is a cruel mistress" Hyunjin finishes, words trailing off.

"You're a Prince, soon to be an Emperor, you are hardly a slave" Jisung sighs, Hyunjin can see him taking careful steps towards Hyunjin. "A Prince sold to the highest bidder, I am a useless piece in a game I was never really taught to play" Hyunjin says, words dripping sadness. "My brother doesn't see you as a piece in anyone's game, Hyunjin" Jisung says, clearly trying to offer the wallowing boy some comfort. "And you, Han Jisung?" Hyunjin asks, turning and facing him again. Jisung startles, and it reminds Hyunjin all too much of the stray memories floating around his head.

_ The big brown eyes _ . With Jisungs admission of his truth and his past the memories like photographs have now been zoomed out, and Hyunjin can see the owner of those eyes he'd never forgotten. "I think games can be fun, good for your mind, if you play your cards correctly" Jisung stutters out, and Hyunjin nods his head with what he is sure is a lopsided smile on his face. "Clever answer, are you trying to confuse me?" Hyunjin chukles taking a step towards Jisung. "Do you ever miss Levanter?" Hyunjin asks, eyes following every micro-movement the nervous prince lets slip.

"I did, sometimes" Jisung admits, and Hyunjin leans slightly forwards, trying to urge Jisung to keep talking "I uh….actually missed the snow for a long time" Jisung says, and Hyunjin scoffs "The sun looks good on you, Han" Hyunjin laughs quietly "I mean it Hyunjin, stop calling me Han" Jisung mumbles, clearly trying to stop any kind of aggression from seeping into his voice.

Hyunjin flinches back. In his head he sees a little boy in his bedroom hallway, playing with a small wooden car in his pocket…..a small boy Hyunjin would have given anything to play with, to take him into his small hands and shield him. The image fades, and Hyunjin sees  _ Jisung  _ in front of him, broad and jaggered and full of so much fire, and so incredibly  _ himself _ . 

_ You've aged well Jisung, and I'm proud of you  _

"I would have given anything to grow up beside you" Hyunjin blurts out, the watery edge to his own voice catching him by surprise. Jisung winces, and drops his head again. Hyunjins heart clenches and he takes a step forwards "No, not like that, I know you couldn't have….protected me….that day and so do you, deep down you know if you did anything it would have resulted in a whole lot more than a beating for both of us" Hyunjin says, back-pedalling as Jisung retreats behind his own walls. "That happened…. _ often,  _ didn't it?" Jisung grinds out, and Hyunjin nods, Jisung winces again. "The beatings weren't even close to the worst of the things I endured" Hyunjin admits, instantly crossing his arms over his body as if to sheild himself.

Jisung notices, and takes a large step forward until he and Hyunjin are almost toe to toe. He searches for Hyunjins eyes, and when he finds them his gaze is full of the same fire that Hyunjin had never seen in anyone other than Jisung. "It isn't true, right? It's just  _ rumours-"  _ Jisung whispers, as if they're exchanging some kind of filthy secret. "If you actually believed they were just rumours, you would not have called me a whore. Don't feign ignorance, I know every royal family this side of the sector has at least some idea of the  _ wares  _ my father offers" Hyunjin mutters back, feeling his mouth contort as tears rise in his throat. Jisung swallows, shaking his head "Your own father…. _ sold you _ -" Jisung snaps out, and Hyunjin recoils, stepping back and covering his body more.

Jisung chases, he moves with Hyunjin as if it was a sparring session " _ Please  _ Hyunjin I need to know, I need to know if it's true-" Jisung pushes, and Hyunjin shakes his head "That is not your pain to shoulder, it's  _ mine-"  _ Hyunjin snaps back, letting his teeth bare. "I need to know so that the next time I see that pathetic excuse for a King I have a reason to skewer him like a damn  _ pig"  _ Jisung all but growls, and Hyunjin startles. "J-Jisung-" Hyunjin stutters out, but Jisung continues to ramble "I will kill him for it, Hyunjin, I swear it. No one should be able to do what he has done to you, I will  _ not  _ allow him to go unpunished for it" Jisung snapped.

Hyunjin was breathless, completely and utterly ripped open as he gazed upon Jisung as he currently was.  _ Hours ago you called me a whore, and now you promise to kill for suffering done to me? _

Hyunjin doesn't think, he doesn't give himself the chance. He unfurls his arms, and slowly closes the distance. He takes a few sliding steps towards Jisung, who is still panting with rage, and lifts his arms to cup Jisungs cheeks with his hands. Hyunjin lets out a shudder of a breath, and the hate dies in Jisungs eyes. "Jisung,  _ stop _ , please" Hyunjin whispers, wiping the pads of his thumbs across Jisungs cheeks in a selfish attempt to gound himself. "How can you not….how can you not  _ hate"  _ Jisung mutters, and Hyunjins can't help but try and smile "I ran out of hate to feel many years ago, Jisung" Hyunjin replies, and he can instantly tell that statement alone baffles Jisung.

"Tell me what I can do to help-" Jisung starts to talk again but Hyunjin shakes his head, squeezing Jisung ever so slightly "Let go of that guilt, for a start" Hyunjin chokes out, feeling his eyes dampen. "That isn't something I can do" Jisung whispers back, Hyunjin chokes out a sob and drops his head. " _ Please"  _ Hyunjin begs, tilting his head forward until it plops onto Jisungs shoulder who goes instantly ridged. 

There's a few minutes of Hyunjins panting, letting his arms fall to grip Jisungs wrists as he struggles to hold it together. Hyunjin can feel Jisungs chest rising and falling rapidly against his own, so real and palpable it makes Hyunjins knees weak. "Hyunjin, are you alright?" Jisung asks, clearly panicking at having the other boy draped over him, Hyunjin sighs and tries to lift his head, letting his grip on Jisungs wrists go. Jisungs body seems to move on its own accord again, and his hands instantly go to Hyunjins waist as if to steady him. Hyunjin can't help but let out a weak laugh, letting one of his hands rest of Jisungs chest.

"A few hours ago I was sure you wanted me dead, now look at you huh?" Hyunjin teases, this clearly yanks Jisung out of whatever transe he's in and he pulls his hands away as if he was burned. Hyunjin lets out a small whine at the sudden loss of contact, and the room instantly feels colder. "I'm sorry, I overstepped" Jisung mutters out, awkwardly shuffling backwards. Hyunjin shakes his head and reaches forward, grabbing one of Jisungs wrists "Oh no, you don't get to run away now" Hyunjin whispers, feeling so painfully raw.

"I should go, Hyunjin, it's late-" Jisung says, a poor attempt to try and sound firm as his eyes lock on Hyunjins hands around his wrist. "If I asked you to stay, would you?" Hyunjin all but spits out the question, and Jisungs eyes fly up "Hyunjin, that is really inappropriate-" Jisung stutters out, blushing so bright Hyunjin can see it even in the almost pitch black room. "Answer it" Hyunjin presses on, shocked at his own confidence. "You are my  _ brothers  _ fiance-" Jisung exclaims, Hyunjin cuts him off again "Answer it!"

Jisung locks eyes with Hyunjin, and for a brief second Hyunjin lets his mask slip, and Jisungs eyes widen as Hyunjins eyes shine with tears. "Just, until I fall asleep" Hyunjin whispers, and Jisung shuts his eyes, takes a deep breath….and nods. "I need a piece of home tonight, and you're more than enough" Hyunjin adds on, Jisung stills. 

Hyunjin swallows, nodding back and sliding his grip down ever so slightly to intertwine his fingers with Jisungs, dragging him forward. Hyunjin doesn't think as he pulls Jisung with him into his own bed. Jisung lies on his side as Hyunjin arranges himself under the covers, tucking himself in and letting his eyes droop closed. "Thank you, Jisung" Hyunjin whispers, he hears Jisung sigh before he responds "If it helps you finally sleep, I'll be here as long as it takes, I owe you more than this" he mutters. 

….

Hyunjin wakes with the dawn, slowly dragging himself out of his own slumber. He can already tell it's early, much earlier than he would like. He turns and lets his arm fall across the sheets….or what should have been the sheets.

Hyunjins hand lands just short of Jisungs shoulder, who groans at the movement. Hyunjin barely holds in a gasp at the sight now before his half conscious eyes.  _ Han Jisung is asleep in my bed.  _ Though, Hyunjin admits he barely recognised the boy asleep beside him. His hair is mused and messy from moving in his sleep and his face is relaxed in a way Hyunjin had never seen when he was awake, he looked completely at peace and Hyunjin was almost mad at how good the boy looked.  _ People are supposed to look weird when they sleep, but of course you're the exception huh? _

Hyunjin is sure Jisung somehow sensed he was thinking ill about him, as he let out another all too endearing whine in his sleep. Hyunjin panics and reaches up to stroke at Jisungs hair cooing and uttering a few soft "shhh" sounds to try and ease him back into sleep. Jisung stretches out for a moment before rolling over and straight into Hyunjins side, wrapping his arm around Hyunjins chest and tucking himself into the others armpit with his head fitting far too nicely under Hyunjins chin. He mumbles out something Hyunjin doesn't catch as he lies there in complete shock. 

_ Oh…..my god _

Jisung isn't done, he completes his new sleeping position by throwing one leg over Hyunjins and sliding it between his thighs. Hyunjin, unable to stop the sound before he leaves his lips, lets out a truly humiliating  _ gasp.  _ Jisungs head snaps up, and Hyunjin yelps.

They stare at each other for a lot longer than a second or so but beyond that Hyunjin can't tell. Jisung mumbles out an "Ah….shit, um, what the fuck-" and tries to sit up. Hyunjin panics and does the same. The flurry of movement doesn't work well for the two blushing princes, as it causes them to end up with Jisung say squarely in Hyunjins lap. Hyunjin gasps again, his hands instinctively moving to steady Jisung by placing his hands on his waist.

_ Oh christ….he's so….small _

Hyunjins sleep hazed brain fixates instantly, and he grips Jisung tighter, sliding his wandering hands around to his back and almost kneading his skin. Jisung  _ moans  _ at the movement, and the sound shocks Hyunjin so much he yanks his hands back. Jisung launches himself off of his lap, stumbling to find his footing as he all but falls out of the bed. "Hyunjin! What the hell!" Jisung exclaims, red as Hyunjin has ever seen a person. Hyunjin instinctively pulls the sheets up to cover himself despite being  _ fully _ clothed.

"I-I….Oh my god….Jisung, I'm so sorry-" Hyunjin tries to stutter out through a level of embarrassment which clearly matches Jisungs. Jisung shakes his head and makes a beeline for the door, stumbling backwards "It's um….Fine….I shouldn't have fallen asleep-" Jisung says, reaching behind him as he searches for the door handle. "See you at breakfast!" Jisung yells out, far too loud for the early hour of the morning, as he finally finds the handle.

Hyunjin tries to call out to him, but by the time his mouth catches up to his brain Jisung is long gone "Thank you….Jisung" he sighs, dropping himself back down into the warm sheets Jisung left behind.

He sighs, sucking in a breath as he tries to still his racing heart….. _ now my sheets smell like you, Jisung. _

Hyunjin heart flutters, and it's like a bucket of ice water is dumped on his head 

_ Oh no. I may be in trouble here _


	19. e i g h t e e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the biggest chap so far!! And I had sooooo much fun writing it!! I hope you guys enjoy and as always please comment your thoughts!!

Jisung couldn't tear his eyes away from him.

Hyunjin had fallen asleep hours ago, breathing slowly and softly in a way Jisung had become obsessively familiar with in his midnight visits. There were particularly lonely nights where he'd allowed himself to daydream, imagine what it would be like to crawl into bed beside Hyunjin and fully get to look at Hyunjin up close.

_ Daydreams, this is only supposed to be a fantasy _

Things Jisung thought far too often, despite every effort to keep Hyunjin out of his head. Yet here he was, slightly curled in on himself with his now black hair splayed over the pillow and it was quite frankly more than Jisungs fragile heart could handle, but he couldn't bear to look away, and therein lies his current predicament.

Jisung could feel his eyes becoming impossibly heavy, weak with fatigue from the overwhelming afternoon and night he had experienced.

_ He knows it all now  _

Jisung finds that alone to be a terrifying thought, that Hyunjin now knows everything. As soon as the words left his mouth, and Hyunjin didn't instantly strike him down for it, Jisung felt as if the other boy suddenly became a few hundred miles closer to where he was. The admission was a monumental shift, and now Hyunjin felt so  _ painfully  _ close, so close that if Jisung were to gain the courage he could definetly reach his hand up and grasp the edge of his shirt. Jisungs main defence, his barricade to keep Hyunjin away - their shared history, known only Jisung - had been torn down by his own hands.

The past connects them, like a red string of fate, and Jisung can't help but want to pull that connection taught, and see if it pulls Hyunjin with it.  _ Closer. _

Jisung pulls himself out of his own head, and Hyunjin comes back into focus. Jisungs heart softens at the sight of him, in a rare state of calmness he only ever seems to possess when he's fast asleep. Jisung wonders if him being there offers a sense of comfort to Hyunjin, to have someone close, to keep him safe. Jisung instantly mentally slaps himself for such an outlandish thought, assuring himself that Hyunjins plea to stay was a moment of sleep deprived weakness. Jisung looks towards the door, and back to Hyunjin, and back to the door again.

_ Leave Jisung, just like all the other nights  _

He looks back to Hyunjin, and his own eyes make the choice for him, falling closed with a sigh.

The red string of fate pulls, taught, but does not snap.

…..

Jisung wasn't completely sure how he was managing to put one foot in front of the other. His brain felt like cotton balls and his legs felt like they weighed half a tonne  _ each  _ yet he was somehow still managing to power walk down the hallway. Jisung kept his head down and resisted the ever so present urge to look over his shoulder and back towards Hyunjins room, a small part of him aching to know if the snowy prince had stuck his head out of his door to watch Jisung retreat.

He rounds a corner, finally out of that dreaded hallway and instantly turns, slamming his hands on the wall and bending over to stare at the floor, chest heaving. Jisung squeezes his eyes shut, and shakes his head as he often did to rid himself of thoughts of his brothers fiance. But these weren't  _ daydreams. _

Hyunjins chin resting on his head was not a  _ daydream,  _ Hyunjins legs between his own was not a  _ daydream,  _ and Hyunjins hands pressing against his waist and sliding up his back so damn casually as if he wasn't ruining Jisungs life was certainly not a  _ daydream.  _ It was painfully real, and Jisungs chest felt as if it was burning under the weight of that reality.

The image behind Jisungs eyes refused to leave; Hyunjins big brown eyes peering up at Jisung in his lap as if he hung the stars for the Levanter prince personally, not  _ groped _ him in his sleep. Jisung lets out a strangled choke of a breath, and honestly believes he may throw up. 

_ This has gone too far, Jisung, this has to stop right now- _

Jisungs session of self-inflicted mental scolding is cut off when he gets the feeling he's being watched, and snaps his head up. Where he sees Minho, standing with his mouth open and his arms crossed, one hip sticking out. Jisung straightens up, pushing his need to cry down deep into his gut "Minho, Good morning-" Jisung mutters, trying to sound even a little bit sane despite the riot going on in his head. Minho knew him to well, and Jisung knows instantly that the older boy can see through his facade "Who the hell did you fuck, Han Jisung" he says painfully casually, Jisung sputters and rushes over, slapping his palm over Minhos mouth "Can you  _ not  _ speak so loudly for fucks sake-" Jisung hisses.

Minho graps Jisungs wrist, yanking it off his mouth and out beside him where he doesn't even hesitate before  _ twisting.  _ Jisung yelps and tries to bend his arm to ease the pain, gritting his teeth and muttering a stream of constant "Owe owe owe owe owe" as Minho continues to contort his arm. "Tell me right now who you screwed or I'll break your damn  _ noodle  _ arm-" Minho mutters, Jisung looks at him with pleading eyes, whisper-yelling "I didn't sleep with anyone Minho! I swear to-" Minho twists hard, and Jisung cries out. "Yes you  _ did,  _ it's all over your damn face and I know you weren't in your room last night"

Jisung doesn't reply, hopping from foot to foot as Minho continues on his assault "Start taking, Jisung" Minho hisses. "Okay fine!" Jisung finally breaks, and Minho releases him. Jisung pulls his arm to his chest, cradling it. Minho crosses his arms across his chest " _ Talk _ , or I'm coming for your legs next" 

"I spent the night with Hyunjin-" Jisung starts to talk, but is cut off when Minho's eyes blow wider than Jisung could ever remember seeing, and he grabs the younger prince by the collar, dragging him down a hallway and into a small nook where he slams him against a wall "You did  _ what?"  _ Minho seethes, pure rage in his eyes. Jisung shakes his head "No no no, it is  _ not  _ what you think! Let me explain!" Jisung babbles, fearing the wrath of the older boy. "I will  _ get you,  _ Han Jisung, and I will make it look like a bloody accident" Minho snaps, shaking Jisung slightly where he has him pinned. "I did not  _ sleep  _ with him!" Jisung blurts out, slapping his own hand over his mouth when he realises how loud he spoke. "I don't believe you for a damn second, he is your brothers  _ fiance  _ you complete and utter fool" Minho grinds out through a clenched jaw.

"I mean it, Minho, I didn't! I told him everything and he found me after he….passed out on the pier….and he  _ made me  _ stay the night with him" Jisung frantically explains, dropping his hand down to his side. Minho regards him for a second, before groaning and releasing him. "There is a  _ whole island  _ full of ass, and you had to go and pick the  _ one  _ who is betrothed to your brother" Minho groans, pinching his eyebrows together with his hand "Minho! I mean it I didn't-" Jisung tries to protest "A whole  _ damn  _ island, Jisung!" 

Jisung groans, much like a small child throwing a tantrum, throwing his head back "I didn't! He was sad or whatever and needed some  _ company _ ! I was only supposed to stay until he fell asleep but I fell asleep-" Jisung continues to whine, but is cut off when a third voice joins in "Good morning!" They call out, both Jisung and Minho swing their heads towards the intruder in unison. Seungmin stands there, because  _ of course  _ he does, with a warm smile on his face "Seungmin! Hi!" Jisung stutters out, taking two huge steps towards the boy. "Changbin sent me to look for you, he was wondering why no one was at breakfast" Seungmin says, regarding the two with his ever present curious expression. "Sorry! We were just  _ chatting,  _ right?" Minho says, glaring daggers at Jisung as he passes them both and makes his way towards the dining hall. Jisung nods at Seungmin and follows after Minho 

"You two really are peculiar" Seungmin sighs to himself, turning and skipping off to catch up with them.

……

Hyunjin skips breakfast, his need to sit in his room and have a small meltdown being much higher on his needs list than food. At what he guesses to be around mid-morning the maid shows up to force him out of his room, and Hyunjin stands in the hallway for far too long while he racks his brain to find a new hiding place. At the end of the hall, Hyunjin sees Seungmin pass and immediately takes off running after him "Seungmin! Hey!" He calls out, causing the boy to stop in his tracks and direct his blinding smile towards Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin grasps his wrist, eyes wide “Hi!” Seungmin says, looking down at where Hyunjin has gripped him. “Where are you going?” Hyunjin asks, looking down the hall to make sure they were alone. “The library, I have some research to do for Changbin-“ Seungmin explains, still clearly very confused by Hyunjins strange behaviour “Amazing! Can I come?” Hyunjin asks, trying to feign as much happiness as he could muster up, Seungmin cocks his head in confusion “Sure? No sparing with Prince Jisung?” Seungmin asks, Hyunjin doesn’t dare to speak and instead just shakes his head quite violently “Oh okay, well sure! I’d love some company if you have time to spare” Seungmin says, shrugging and turning to walk towards a wing of the temple which Hyunjin wasn’t yet familiar with. 

They walked in silence, and Hyunjin let his grip slip off of Sungmin's wrist, wringing his hands together. For a second, he can feel the phantom warmth of Jisungs back under his fingertips, and immediately almost trips over. Seungmin gasps and grabs Hyunjins shoulder, letting him catch his balance as his blush spreads down his neck.

Hyunjin blindly follows Seungmin, he vaguely remmebers they went up a flight of stairs, but beyond that he has no idea where he has been lead. Seungmin stop by a huge set of wooden doors, halting for a moment to smile at Hyunjin before he pushes one open just enough to slip inside, grabbing Hyunjin by his sleeve and yanking him in after him. As soon as Hyunjin has stumbled inside and gotten his barrings, he is instantly breathless at the grand room he now occupies.

The library is by far the biggest room in the temple that he had seen so far. It was at least three stories in height with shelves lining every wall. At the far end of the huge room was a window which took up the entirety of the wall, much like the windows in churches on Levanter but three times the size. Sets of marble staircases connected each level, and on the very bottom level there were a handful of wooden desks, all slightly different in length or shape all with their own lamp. Hyunjin couldn't quite take the room in, it was so incredibly packed full of small nooks and crannies he would need to spend weeks exploring. The final thing he notices when scanning the room is the huge crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and by the time Hyunjin levels his vision again Seungmin is well out of sight.

Hyunjin startles and scampers forwards, down a set of stairs to his left and eventually catching up to Seungmin as he reaches the bottom floor "This is amazing, how didn't I know this was here?" Hyunjin asks, dragging his fingers over the slightly dusty surface of the nearest desk, picking up one of the books on it and inspecting the cover. "No one really comes here anymore, just Jisung and I!" Seungmin says, walking off towards a shelf. Hyunjins stomach drops at the mention of Jisung, and he takes a second to swallow before opening his mouth to speak "Jisung? This doesn't seem like his kind of place" Hyunjin says, still wandering from desk to desk, Seungmin giggles in the distance "If he's not at the sparring ring he's here, he told me once it reminded him of his old home" Seungmin says as he wanders between shelves.

Hyunjins eyes instantly look towards the looming church-like window….if he was remembering correctly, the orphanage that was owned by the crown of Levanter was in a church….he shudders at the thought. "Did you know he writes songs?" Seungmin says, tearing Hyunjins eyes away from the window and back towards him as he waddles back towards the desks with his arms loaded full of books. Hyunjin rushes forwards, taking some from Seungmin and gently placing them on the desk Seungmin points at. "Yes...I do, he sang for me once" Hyunjin mutters, tucking his hair behind his ear "Wow! That's amazing Hyunjin, he hasn't even sang for me, or Minho as far as I know!" Seungmin gushes, Hyunjin halts in his fiddling at the older boys words "I mean it Hyunjin, he really does like you huh?" Seungmin giggles 

Hyunjin turns on his heel and walks towards the window until he's standing in the sun, his face tilted to the sky "Yeah, something like that" he mumbles to himself. "Well! I hope you can entertain yourself! I have my work cut out from me here" Seungmin chuckles, Hyunjin turns and sees Seungmin waving his hands eccentrically over the pile of books infront of him, Hyunjin throws his arms out beside him and spins around on his heels "Look at all this, I'm sure I'll find something to do!"

…..

That 'something to do' ends up being Hyunjin lying on the floor in the sun, on his stomach with his head propped up on his arms, intermittently napping. Seungmin is silent in the distance, beside occasionally humming to himself and the scratching of his fingers on parchment. Hyunjin pulls himself up, sitting with his legs out as he yawns. Hyunjin shuts his eyes, letting the sun shine freely on his face, he's so lost in his own world he doesn't realise that he slowly starts to sing to himself.

"And I could write a song, a hundred miles long. Well, that's where I belong...and you belong with me" Hyunjin sings softly, head tilted up. He can hear Seungmin stop shuffling around, but his eyes remain shut "And I could write it down, or spread it all around. Get lost and then get found…..or swallowed in the sea" Hyunjin keeps going, a small smile on his face "Woah Hyunjin!" Seungmin finally calls out, and Hyunjin immediately shuts his mouth, opening his eyes slowly to look at Seungmin who's smiling wide at him "It's….not mine" Hyunjin mutters, standing up and brushing his hands off on his pants, "Well, how you just sang it sounds like it was written just for you-"

Seungmin doesn't get to finish his sentence, and Hyunjin couldn't be more grateful for that as the door flies open and drags both boys attention up towards the door. It takes Hyunjin a few seconds to realise he's looking at a  _ very  _ excitable Changbin hanging off of the upper barrier, with a small group of servants behind him. "Hyunjin! My darling angel!" He calls out, bounding down the stairs "Here we go" Hyunjin mutters to himself as he walks across the room to greet Changbin. "I have a surprise!" Changbin beams, grasping Hyunjins by the arms and shaking him slightly, Hyunjin looks over him with ease to the team of people walking down the stairs, loaded up with bags and boxes of all sizes. "I'm guessing they have something to do with it?" Hyunjin asks, nerves edging into his voice as he looks down at Changbin.

"Our wedding outfits!" Changbin all but squeals, Hyunjin feels instantly lighthead "Oh...oh dear" 

…..

Hyunjin has three sets of hands on him, and with every poke and prod he feels more and more like he may vomit. To distract himself from his own sensory overload, Hyunjin looks up towards Changbin who is getting very similar treatment from a separate set of people, but he seems  _ far  _ less bothered by it. "This is so odd, on Levanter it's tradition to not see your spouse in their wedding clothes until the ceremony" Hyunjin says, trying to make conversation, Changbin instantly looks at him with eyes full of panic " _ What?!  _ Hyunijn! You should have said something! If you wanted to do it that way-" Changbin whines, Hyunjin cuts him off by wildly shaking his hands "Stop moving!" One of the maids dressing him hisses, and Hyunjin instantly stills. Seungmin giggles, watching them both "No no Changbin, it's fine! I think it's a silly tradition anyway" Hyunjin assures his fiance, who seems to settle down instantly.

Changbin is getting the final touches to his outfit, and Hyunjin can't help but ogle him. Changbin is dressed in black trousers which hug his legs impossibly perfectly, and a pair of impeccably shined black dress shoes with a noticeable platform to them.  _ I suppose it would be quite embarrassing if he couldn't reach my lips on the alter.  _ Hyunjin chuckles to himself at the thought before continuing to thoroughly inspect Changbin. His shirt is black as well, longer on the left side than the right so that it hangs down over his left thigh in angular cuts of material forming a few folds and layers. 

The shirt is synched at his waist with a gold belt, thick with two buckles and a collection of chains looping down his right side, matched by a gold band around his right upper thigh. The shirt was high necked, but short sleeved, and on on the right side he had a huge golden shoulder piece, much like armour, and connected to it was a dark red half-cloak, draping perfectly down his right side all the way to the floor. The entire outfit was coated in gold details, from trim to military pins to smatterings of gold lace peaking out from the folds of his very angular dress shirt. It was tight in all the right places, and loose in others, and made him both imposing and inviting in ways Hyunjin couldn't really describe, and the burgundy falre of the the half cloak making the entire thing scream  _ Emperor.  _

Hyunjin had just finished taking in Changbin in all his glory, when Changbin himself turned his head to look at Hyunjin, he gasped, causing Hyunjin to startle. "Oh my god, Hyunjin, you look…. _ wow _ " Changbin says, breathless. Hyunjins eyes widen under Changbins gaze. "Hyunjin, just look" Seungmin says, sounding equally as breathless as he points towards a mirror the stylists had set up. Hyunjin turns towards it and…..almost looses his footing.

Hyunjin doesn't recognise himself. And immediately launches into taking in every single detail on his outfit. His pants are white, very high waisted and perfectly fitted to his long legs with three gold buttons to fasten them. He has two gold bands fastened around his upper left thigh that match Changbins and a white corset-like belt pulling his waist in. The belt itself is gorgeous, adorned with gold and light blue embroidery and making his already tiny waist appear smaller. His shirt is also white, and silky to the touch. It's open at in a 'V' shape in the front, hanging off his shoulders and revealing his collarbones and down his chest but his modesty is spared by a panel of thin white lace underneath. The sleeves start solid, but slowly turn to a sparkly gold material in a seamless gradient as they travel down his arms, opening up at the very bottoms into bell shape, drapping past his fingertips. The final detail, and arguably the most breathtaking - is what sits on his shoulders. The shoulder piece he wears is made completely of gold, it covers both his shoulders and is covered in gold chains and crystals of all shapes and sizes, drapping down over his exposed collarbones in overlapping loops of gold. Attached to the elaborate piece is a dark navy cape, lighter and almost semi-transparent appearing compared to Changbins. The full length cape falls down off his shoulders over his almost completely naked back, as the entire back of the shirt is made of paper thin white lace, and to the floor and beyond, trailing behind him in a cathedral length train style. 

"I have….never….looked like  _ this _ " Hyunjin chokes out, Changbin walks over to stand next to him in the mirror, leaning his head on Hyunjins shoulder. Changbin sighs, looking up at Hyunjin. "You two really do look like Emperors" Seungmin says, running up to stand beside Hyunjin on the other side, throwing an arm around Hyunjins waist. "You look amazing, Hyunjin" Changbin adds, Hyunjin instantly drops his head, feeling almost as if he was unworthy to be wearing something so painfully  _ Miroh.  _ "Oh! We need to go show Minho and Jisung!" Changbin blurts out, turning and all but running for the stairs, his half-cloak billowing behind him. "Prince Changbin you  _ cannot  _ damage these clothes-" one of the stylists call out after him. "Yeah yeah yeah, I got it" Changbin calls back, clearly not caring as he makes for the door. "Lets go, Jinnie!" Seungmin squeales, taking off as well.

Hyunjin is gobsmacked watching Changbin throw open the door and run into the hall. " _ YA! _ Minho! Where are you!? I look  _ gorgeous _ !" He can hear Changbin scream, closely followed by Seungmins giggle. Hyunjin looks from the door, to the stylists, and back again, his mouth hanging open in pure shock. "I….I'll go…get him?" Hyunjin manages to stammer out, one of them nods, tossing her head towards the door "That would be  _ greatly  _ appreciated" she hisses. Hyunjin nods furiously, he's certainly he must be bright red with embarrassment, and runs off after Changbin.

…..

Hyunjin takes a left, then a right, then another two lefts before he realises he is well and truly  _ lost.  _ His cape drags behind him as he strides from hallway to hallway searching for anything familiar. Any time a maid or servant spots him, they gasp and point, and Hyunjin can feel his own anxiety building. He's slowly starting to feel less beautiful, and more like a circus attraction.

Hyunjin tries to focus, mentally cursing Changbin as he begins to scale a set of steps, cape billowing behind him as he runs with his head down. There's a crash below him, and his head snaps up at the noise. Hyunjin can't help the gasp that escapes him when he locks eyes with Jisung, who has just dropped an entire plate of food on the ground. "H-Han!" Hyunjin chokes out, halting in his step. Jisungs mouth is wide open, and he looks at Hyunjin like….well Hyunjin can't quite pinpoint the boys expression.

"You look…." Jisung mutters, Hyunjin shakes his head, raising his hands "Please don't tell me I look ridiculous! I really can't take it right now I'm so  _ lost-"  _ Hyunjin stutters out " _ Beautiful"  _ Jisung breathes out, looking as if it takes every fibre of his being to say the word. Hyunjin snaps his mouth shut, eyes blowing wide. Jisung clearly didn't realise he'd spoken aloud, because when he sees Hyunjin react he instantly draws back, looking away from Hyunjin and pointing towards the hall "I was uh….looking for you….there's a boat in Port and uh….it's uh-" Jisung stammers, looking very aggressively at the floor. "Jisung please!" Hyunjin whines, absolutely glowing with his own embarrassment. Jisung jumps back, never raising his head "It's from Levanter! And Changbin was screaming so I think Felix is onboard" Jisung manages to choke out.

Hyunjin looks down at himself, then up at Jisung who is blushing so ferociously that Hyunjin can see it from five meters away, and he immediately loses what little will to live he had remaining. "That is just  _ fantastic  _ news"

  
  
  
  
  



	20. n i n e t e e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? You thought I was done throwing curve balls? TCH  
> As always please comment what you think!! Or come yell at me @_hanjisungie on twt!!

Hyunjin rushes behind Jisung down the halls until they finally reach the central hallway, and Hyunjin is ecstatic to finally be back somewhere familiar. Staff are rushing around, clearly having also been made aware of a new guest. Hyunjin scoffs, knowing Felix would be glowing if he knew people were preparing for his arrival as if he was some kind of noble. Hyunjin makes for the door instantly, straining his eyes to try to locate the black vessel at port, and the precious cargo it carries. Hyunjin is yanked back by a hand around his wrist, he stumbles and turns back as he catches his balance. Jisung had grasped his wrist, and was still looking at Hyunjin with eyes full of what Hyunjin could only describe as  _ awe.  _ "Might not be such a great idea to…walk through the streets in…that" Jisung stutters out, waving his hand at Hyunjin. Hyunjin shakes his head, looking down at himself and out to sea in rapid concession.

"Of course, you're right…." Hyunjin says, voice trailing off as he recalls the team of people that it took to dress him. Jisung cocks his head, watching Hyunjin shuffle from foot to foot "Just go and change, Hyunjin, Felix isn't going anywhere" he says, clearly confused. Hyunjin scratches the back of his  _ very  _ exposed neck, looking down "I don't think I can get it off on my own" Hyunjin admits, blush rising on his cheeks. Jisung sighs "Oh! Right, well….we best get a move on if you want to meet Felix half way" Jisung says, sliding his hand ever so slightly down Hyunjins wrist to tangle their fingers together. It's eerily similar to the way Hyunjin took his hand the night before, and Hyunjin would be lying if he said the small action didn't make his head spin.

_ Holding his hand is normal, right? People hold hands! _

Jisung towes Hyunjin down the hall, towards the residential wing the royal family live in, Hyunjin startles "Not my room?" Hyunjin asks "The maids are still there, I was there before….Changbin wanted me to bring you something to eat seeing as you hadn't been at breakfast" Jisung mutters under his breath, Hyunjin snaps his mouth shut. "That would be the plate you dropped?" Hyunjin chuckles to himself, Jisung squeezes his hand in a way that's clearly unintentional "You scared the hell out of me, give me a break" Jisung hisses back.

When Jisung rounds a corner and pulls open the bedroom door Hyunjin knows is his, Hyunjin falters. Jisung halts in his stride, stopped in his own doorway as he looks down at Hyunjin from a step up….Hyunjin was right, the princes room  _ was  _ upstairs. Hyunjin swallows his anxiety as Jisung regards him with curiosity, he tugs at Hyunjins arm, who stumbles but steps forward and into the stairwell. From where they now stand, with Jisung being up one step, they are almost exactly eye to eye…..Jisung says nothing, but tosses his head upwards and begins to tow Hyunjin with him, letting his fingers slip from Hyunjins grasp around halfway up the stairs. Hyunjins fingers move on their own, chasing the touch before he can stop them, his pinky brushes Jisungs before he yanks it back. Jisung either didn't notice or pretends like he didn't, continuing to walk up the stairs.

They eventually reach a small platform, and a second door. Jisung turns his head and offers Hyunjin a shy smile, before pushing it open and standing to the side to let Hyunjin past "Welcome to my humble abode" Jisung chuckles, every word dripping nervousness. Hyunjin doesn't let himself hesitate, and steps inside. He's instantly taken aback at just how  _ Jisung  _ the room was. It was clearly at the very top of a tower, quite large with a circular layout and a pointed roof, with all different kinds of coloured materials hanging down from the rafters. The walls were panelled, and made almost entirely of glass much like Changbins office, offering Jisung a panoramic view of the entirety of the town, and the miles of sea that stretches beyond. His bed is in the middle of the room, almost as big as Hyunjins with white bedding. Hyunjin finds a strange comfort seeing that the place is essentially a dump, clothes and bed sheets everywhere, cupboards left wide open and messy bookshelves, what looks like art supplies and various weapons all over the place. Seeing a room so lived in, made the nervous prince standing beside him seem all the more  _ human.  _

"Wow" Hyunjin breathes out, doing a small spin to look out of every window "Pretty cool, right?" Jisung chuckles, clearly a bit proud of his little space. "It's amazing, how'd you score this room?" Hyunjin says, still looking around "Youngest son privileges, or something like that" Jisung says, walking towards one of the various dressers, Hyunjin sighs to himself "Something like that indeed". Jisung stands infront of his cupboard, hands on his hips as he inspects "This is gonna be interesting….why do you have to be so tall" Jisung groans to himself, sorting through his own belongings.

Hyunjin lets his curious eyes wander. His heart flutters as he takes in every small detail, feeling as if hes seeing a part of Jisung few get to see.  _ A day ago I believed he wanted me dead….now I'm in his bedroom….after he spent the night at my side.  _ Hyunjin barely contains a groan, trying to shake the thought. He lets himself wander around, cape dragging as he does. He spots a few easels next to the door and instantly walks over to investigate. They all support a painting, all half finished and clearly depicting Miroh, Hyunjin sees more paintings on the floor and crouches instantly, pawing at them and looking through with careful fingers "Hyunjin-" he barely registers hearing Jisung call his name, mesmerised by the paintings. He pauses at one, and pulls it out to inspect it thoroughly.

He brushes his fingers over it, the canvas is no bigger than a book, small and strewn with blues, white and….a straw like yellow of blonde hair. "Jisung….is this me?" Hyunjin chokes out. In the frame is a young boy, dressed in full Levanter royal atire, he bends down to the ground where a small mouse is, reaching out to the tiny animal. His blonde hair tied up and secured under his silver crown, and he wears a small smile. Jisung doesn't respond, so Hyunjin regrettably tears his eyes from the small painting and looks towards him. Jisung has an unreadable expression on his face, but Hyunjin can definitely sense embarrassment "Is it?" Hyunjin pries, tone careful, not wanting to encourage Jisungs flightly tendencies. Jisung shrugs "Not sure, just something I remember" he chokes out, and Hyunjin drops his eye contact, looking back at the small boy.

_ It is me, I'm sure of it….how did he remember something so specific, from so long ago? _

Hyunjin gently puts the painting down, standing up "You are a man of many talents, a painter as well as a writer?" Hyunjin says, turning to walk towards Jisung. Jisung shrugs again "I have a lot of free time, I guess" he says, Hyunjin nods, definitely getting the indication Jisung doesn’t want to talk about his artistic talents. "Right, I don't even know where to start" Hyunjin laughs awkwardly, gesturing to his elaborate outfit. Jisung sighs, swallowing and gesturing to come closer. Hyunjin wills his blush to stay away, and walks towards him. Jisung looks everywhere but Hyunjins face, hands hovering over Hyunjins upper body as he searched for something to unclasp. He eventually gives up and walks around Hyunjin to stand behind him, he fiddles for a second before letting out a small "Ah!" Noise. Hyunjin feels a click, and Jisung lifting the shoulder piece up.

Hyunjin bends his knees, slipping free as Jisung lifts it over his head and places it incredibly gently on his own bed, gathering the attached cape up and laying it as flatly as he can. Hyunjin relaxes his shoulders, feeling lighter now that the heavy metal piece is gone. Jisung regards him carefully, as if he's making sure Hyunjin is alright before walking back around him. Jisung sighs, causing Hyunjin to startle "Is everything okay? I didn't rip something right?" Hyunjin squeaks, panicking. "No no nothing like that" Jisung mutters, Hyunjin straightens up when he feels Jisung start to unbutton the back of his shirt, feeling the pads of his fingers against his skin through the thin mesh "Just….you're gonna be cold, at the reception dinner….it gets cold at night" Jisung says, speaking barely above a whisper. Hyunjin doesn't respond, not trusting his own voice.

_ Don't worry about me, Han, it does funny things to my heart  _

Jisung unlaces the corset and pulls it off, tossing it gently to the bed, and leaving Hyunjins back totally exposed, making goosebumps rise on his skin. "Here" Jisung says, handing Hyunjin a shirt. Hyunjin wastes no time slipping his arms from his wedding shirt, carefully placing it down and pulling Jisungs shirt over his head. Its black, loose and cotton, hanging quite low at the front but tied at his neck to cover the gap. The long sleeves brush his wrists, and Hyunjin can't help but think this shirt must be  _ huge _ on Jisung. He shrugs, greatful to be in something less revealing. "Better?" Jisung says peering around from behind Hyunjin to look at him, Hyunjin nods "Much, thank you"

"Just keep those pants on, it'll be fine" Jisung says, arranging Hyunjins wedding clothes neatly on his own bed "What should I do with those?" Hyunjin asks, Jisung waves him off "You go find Felix, I'll make sure they get back to the stylists" he assurs Hyunjin, who offers him a shy smile in return "Thank you for your help" Hyunjin says, feeling his blush return yet again, Jisung shakes his head "And…." Hyunjin says 

_ Do not, Hyunjin, don't say it  _

"Thank you for last night" he finishes, already regretting it as he sees Jisung freeze. "Anytime, Hyunjin" he says, and Hyunjin feels his knees falter for a second at the sincerity in his voice. Jisung raises his head and looks at him, wearing a matching blush. "I should um….I should go!" Hyunjin stutters out, and Jisung nods. Hyunjin smiles, teethy and surely lopsided before turning and all but running for the stairs.

So much is left unsaid, yet Hyunjin feels impossibly lighter.

…..

Hyunjin hadn't run like this ever, as he was never really  _ allowed _ to run as a child. It was a freeing feeling, jumping down stairs and throwing himself around corners as he sprinted through street after street towards the port, where he could see billowing blue sales and a black hull through occasional gaps between buildings. Hyunjin could feel himself smiling, growing wider and wider as each townsperson he met eyes and smiles back.

As the port comes into view, Hyunjin pushes his legs impossibly harder, his undoubtedly expensive shoes thumping against the cobblestone streets and Jisungs shirt billowing around him. He can see Changbin, shamelessly still in his  _ wedding  _ outfit as he waives at the ship. Hyunjin looks at the off ramp, where he sees an unmissable shock of blonde hair stepping down onto the pier. Hyunjin chokes out a gasp, shouldering past Changbin and continuing to sprint down the wooden pier. Felix clearly hears him coming, and turns his head towards the sound. Hyunjin sees his eyes blow wide, mere milliseconds before he plows into him at full speed, wrapping his arms around his smaller frame and choking out a strangled cry of "Felix!" As he does. Felix wheezes as the wind is knocked out of him, and hovers his arms beside him for a moment before returning the embrace.

"Jinnie? Oh my god!" Felix sputters out, grabbing the sides of Hyunjins face and pulling him back. Hyunjin can feel his excitement extinguish instantly as he properly inspects his childhood friend. Felix looks  _ horrible,  _ his eyes are sunken and almost hazed over in appearance, and his skin is grey, impossibly pailer then it was when Hyunjin had last seem him only a week ago. "Felix…" Hyunjin sighs, worry pooling in his gut. "What happened to your hair!" Felix says, sounding happy but straigned in a way Hyunjin could instantly pick up…..something was very  _ very  _ wrong. 

Hyunjin instantly recalls Chans letter, feeling sick and ashamed at the fact that he had forgotten it so easily….to enamoured with pulling apart Han Jisung.

"Felix, what's wrong?" Hyunjin asks, voice coming out watery and full of worry, Felixs face contorts, his fake smile faltering ever so slightly "Wrong? Nothings wrong? Are you not glad to see me" Felix says, patting the side of Hyunjins face, Hyunjin instantly raises his own hand and grabs Felixs. "Of course I am, but you look  _ sick _ Lix, did something happen-" Hyunjin says, nodding "Everythings fine, you're being silly, Hyunjin" Felix says, dismissive and painfully unlike how he  _ always _ talks. Hyunjin can hear his father in Felixs tone, and shudders. Changbin joins them at the end of the pier "Felix, you're a welcome surprise" he says, tone taking on the unique warmness that Changbin only ever uses on Felix. Felix nods at him "Sorry for coming early" Felix says, distant and polite, Changbin startles as well, clearly also startles by Felixs odd demeanour. "You're always welcome, Felix" 

Felix nods again "I'm quite tired, do you mind if we skip the small talk?" Felix groans, this time Changbin fully jumps at his cold tone "O-Of course, after me" Changbin stutters out, turning to lead Felix off of the pier. Hyunjin turns and looks at the crew, hoping to find an answer in their faces, they startle as he looks at them and drop into deep bows before turning and fleeing back on board the ship. Hyunjin stands alone….his own breaths echoing in his ears, and utterly in shock.

He turns and follows after Changbin and Felix, heart thumping in his chest.

….

Changbin steps inside Felixs room, as close behind Felix as he can and closes the door. He waists no time bounding towards the deflated looking blonde, grasping him on either side of his sunken face and kissing him square on the mouth, warm and desperate. Felix hums, and leans into the touch. But Changbin knows better, he's been kissing Felix since he was eighteen, and he can feel the overwhelming  _ fakeness _ of the kiss. He pulls back, Felix chases him for a moment before halting, looking towards the floor "Felix, what's wrong?" He chokes out, Felix lets out a hollow 'tsch' sound and pulls away completely, Changbin is in too much shock to follow him. "What on earth is wrong with you all?  _ Nothing  _ is wrong, I am tired-" Fleix seethes, turning his back to Changbin.

"I've missed you" Changbin chokes out, not sure what else to say as he feels the ground open up between himself and the boy he loves so much. "You saw me just over a week ago, you're getting greedy Changbin….remember when it used to be at least six months between my visits?" Felix says, and Changbin flinches at the low jab, he opens and quickly closes his mouth, backing towards the door.

"I'll….leave you be to rest up then" Changbin says, very narrowly keeping his tears at bay. 

….

Hyunjin stands in the foyer, leaning against a wall and tapping his foot as he waits for Changbin to come back from delivering Felix to his room. He can hear footsteps, and his head instantly lifts to see Changbin walking down the hall, his jaw is tense and his eyes are watery….and Hyunjins heart sinks. He notices Hyunjin staring, and shakes his head. Hyunjin pushes off the wall and walks over to his fiance "Changbin…" Hyunjin chokes out, Changbin looks at Hyunjin with warm eyes full of pain "I didn't get anything out of him, Hyunjin, i'm sorry" Changbin mutters, and Hyunjins heart aches at the vulnerability in his tone.

He wasn't sure  _ what,  _ but something was going on between Changbin and Felix, and it broke Hyunjin to see Changbin so distraught. "Is he okay?" Hyunjin asks, Changbin sighs and shrugs "I don't know, he just said he was tired" he breaths out. A few moments of silence pass "Are  _ you  _ okay?" Hyunjin asks, and Changbin smiles at him, private but warm none the less "I'm okay, Hyunjin" he says, patting Hyunjin on the cheek. 

"What's happening?" A voice calls out, and they both turn their heads to see Jisung jog down the hall. "Jisung, perfect timing, where are you headed?" Changbin asks, turning towards his brother. Jisung and Hyunjin share looks of confusion "I um…one of the fisherman was complaining about a big hole in a pier on the north side, I was going to fix it" Jisung explains, Changbin claps his hands together "Amazing! Hyunjin, could you give him a hand?" Changbin asks, Hyunjins eyes blow wide as he splutters "Don't you think Felix-" Hyunjin stutters out, but Changbin cuts him out "Trust me on this, please" 

Hyunjin looks at Jisung, who shrugs and lifts his arms in confusion. Hyunjin sighs, and turns to make for the door, feeling frustration pool in his chest "Of course, whatever you ask of me I shall obey" he spits out. He hears a sigh, and who he assumes is Jisung jog to catch up to Hyunjin as he marches off.

"Hyunjin! Aren't those your wedding pants?" He hears Changbin call out. Hyunjin stops with a sigh, turns on his heel, and marches back inside.

….

When Hyunjin imagined what it would be like to be betrothed, in an arranged marriage in a far off tropical paradise….he did not imagine hammering wood into a pier that was quite literally falling apart. Yet that's where he was, kneeling beside Jisung while he fears for his life. Hyunjin could see the sea below him, sloshing and dark and so unknown to Hyunjin, who had never been any more than shin deep in water in his life.

"So, Felix?" Jisung says, trying to fill the silence. Hyunjin sighs, sitting back on his heels and feeling sweat drip down his face as the mid-afternoon sun beats down on the unusual pair. "I don't know, somethings….wrong" Hyunjin says, not at all hesitating to tell Jisung the truth. "I wouldn't worry, Changbin will take care of him" Jisung says, Hyunjin startles at completely casual way he says it, which Jisung clearly picks up on "Oh my god, Hyunjin….do you not know?" Jisung says, sighing. "Know….what?" 

Jisung lets out a bark of a laugh, throwing his head back as he laughs, Hyunjin crosses his arms and scowls at the outburst "What! I'm not following here, Han" Hyunjin whines, pouting like a child. "That Felix and Changbin are full on head over heels  _ in love"  _ Jisung laughs out, smiling wide in a way Hyunjin would definitely find endearing if he wasn't too preoccupied being absolutely gobsmacked "T-They….They  _ what?"  _ Hyunjin chokes out "They've been together since Changbin was maybe….eighteen? But Changbin has been in love with Felix since his first visit when they were about ten, I'd put money on it" Jisung explains 

Hyunjin feels his heart in his feet, as Jisung continues to laugh at his expense.  _ Felix….and Changbin? I am….to be married to the one Felix loves?  _ Hyunjin is dizzy, this sudden revelation throwing him even further off of his axis. He recalls everything Felix had ever said about Changbin, and the pieces fall almost perfectly into place.

_ "He's more my type than yours" _

Hyunjin is dragged from his near panic attack by Jisung slowly calling out his name, the smile wiped clean of his face "Hyunjin,  _ hey _ , calm down" he says, almost cooing in Hyunjins direction, Hyunjin chokes out a breath and nods "It's okay...I've just...known Felix my all my life, he's always shielded me and protected in every way he possibly could, and I would  _ never  _ hurt him-" Hyunjin mutters, Jisung cuts him off by ducking his head and finding Hyunjins eyes "Felix knows there is nothing  _ romantic _ between you and Changbin, and there won't ever be" Jisung assures "I know  _ that _ but still, aren't you supposed to marry for love? Isn't that how it's meant to be?" Hyunjin says, and quickly shakes his head to push his mind off of that train of thought. "Anyways, thank you for telling me, Han, that's something I should have known far before today" 

Hyunjin raises his head, instantly taken aback by the softness to Jisungs eyes. Jisung nods, and goes back to hammering. Hyunjin does the same, trying to not whack his own fingers. They work into the afternoon, the harsh sun making Hyunjin light-headed. Eventually, every hole is patched and Hyunjin stands to stretch his arms up over his head. Jisung yawns, loud and dramatic "It's too damn hot" Jisung groans, standing up as well. Hyunjin hums in agreement and wanders towards the end of the pier "What I wouldn't give for a bucket of Levanter snow right now, just poor it over my head" Hyunjin laughs to himself.

"Who needs snow?" Jisung chuckles, Hyunjin turns to see a  _ dangerously  _ playful smile gracing his features. "I can think of a way to cool us down just as quick" 

Hyunjin barely gets his mouth open before Jisung takes two leaping strides forwards him, plants his hands on Hyunjins chest and  _ pushes.  _ Hyunjin goes over the edge of the pier as easy as pushing over a stack of paper, and his scream dies in his throat as his back colides with ice water, and he instantly slips under.

  
  



	21. t w e n t y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twenty!! What a milestone omg, thank you everyone so so so much for your support I really do appreciate it more than I can really say ajdkksks

Hyunjin thrashes his legs wildly, a part of him still gripping onto the hope that something solid will form under his feet and allow him to stand, and  _ breathe.  _ It doesn't happen, of course, and Hyunjin tries to suck in the largest breath he could muster in his panicked state as he slips under after only moments of struggling to stay above water, moments that felt like hours as panic consumed him.

Hyunjin can't bear to shut his eyes, and the salt water stings but as long as he can see the sun above him through the curtain of blue he could convince himself he could reach for it and return to the surface. Being submerged did strange things, making him feel both weightless and like he had bricks strapped to his legs at the same time. Hyunjins chest finally gives in, and his mouth flies open as he releases the breath he had been desperately holding in. Water fills his mouth, and Hyunjin grips his own throat as his lungs fill with ice water. Panic grips him impossibly tighter, and Hyunjin tries to thrash his aching legs again, but nothing seems to work as the sea pulls him down.

He can feel the moment his body gives in, and his eyes fall shut

_ I cannot die like this  _

….

Jisung doubled over laughing, his hands on his knees as he laughed loudly and without any restraint, a way he was certain he hadn't laughed in a very long time, perhaps even years. He can feel sweat down his back, and dripping off of his chin. He sighs and raises his head, fully expecting to see Hyunjin pouting in the water beyond the pier.

He sees nothing.

Jisung lurches forwards, standing at the very edge of the pier with every drop of laughter dying in his throat. He throws his head left and right, scanning the water with laser focus for any sign of a shock of black hair among the water. The surface is dead smooth.

_ This has to be a prank, where the hell is he? _

"Jisung!" He hears someone scream, far in the distance, Jisung whips his head around to see Changbin at the end of the pier, sprinting towards Jisung "He can't swim!" Changbin screams, the terror on his face is so intense that Jisung can see it from meters away. Jisung feels his stomach drop, and he turns to fall to his knees, gripping the edge of the pier and leaning towards the water "Hyunjin!" He screams at the surface, desperately searching for any sign of him in the deep blue of Mirohs sea "Fuck! I can't see him!" Jisung wails, teeth bared and desperate as panic rises like bile in his throat. He doesn't hesitate, standing up and launching himself head first into the water with his arms outstretched.

The cold hits him like a punch to the face, and instantly he loses his breath. He bobs to the surface for only a second to suck in a mouthful of air, then disappears into the freezing water. The salt stings, but it's nothing compared to the knife currently twisting in Jisungs chest. He tosses his head side to side, and  _ spots him _ .

Hyunjin has sunk impossibly fast, and looks terrifyingly limp as he continues to be pulled under. Jisung kicks  _ hard  _ feeling his head spin slightly as the pressure builds the lower and lower he swims. Hyunjins eyes are closed, and he looks almost  _ calm  _ as he sinks, and Jisung can tell instantly that the Levanter prince is not breathing. When Jisung finally reaches him, he yanks Hyunjin to his chest, feeling incredibly  _ light  _ underwater. The sun cuts through the surface of the water, casting a soft light over Hyunjins face which would surely take Jisungs breath away if he wasn't absolutely terrified.

Jisung keeps Hyunjin close, wrapping one arm around his waist as he beats his aching legs again, his own chest aching at the lack of oxygen. Hyunjin is limp, and Jisung has never been so gripped by fear in his life. The surface grows closer and closer and seconds slow to to feel like hours in Jisungs mind, and for a moment he fears he'll never break the surface.

_ It would be rather poetic to drown with Hwang Hyunjin  _

When they break the surface, Jisung heaves in a breath, treading water on his shaky legs as he pulls Hyunjin with him. Hyunjins head lolls forward, his forehead falling onto Jisungs shoulder. Jisung chokes out a cry, holding Hyunjin firm against him with an arm around his waist and using the other to grip his chin and pull his face away. Hyunjins eyes are still closed, and he is most definitely not breathing "Hyunjin!" Jisung cries out, desperately willing the boy to open his eyes and  _ breathe.  _ "Hyunjin _ please!  _ Please breath!" Jisung whispers, sliding his hand up Hyunjins pale and deathly cold cheek. "Jisung!" Changbin calls out from the pier, he's on his knees leaning down towards them, matching Jisungs earlier position. 

"He's not breathing!" Jisung chokes out, not looking at Changbin as he continues to inspect Hyunjins face, searching for any sign of life.  _ What have I done….oh my god what have I  _ **_done._ ** Jisung can feel himself begin to hyperventilate as the reality sets in "Just open your eyes  _ please,  _ for me" Jisung chokes out, tears spilling over "To the shore Jisung!  _ Now!"  _ Changbin orders, pointing at the thin strip of sand lining Miroh. Jisung nods, never taking his eyes off of Hyunjin as he begins to frantically paddle backwards, towing Hyunjin along. As soon as Jisung feels his feet touch sand, he loops his arms under Hyunjins legs and scoops him up, sprinting on shaking legs, wanting nothing more than to get Hyunjin as far away from the sea as possible.

Jisungs knees finally fail him and he falls, taking Hyunjin with him. He instantly cries out, turning to push Hyunjin so he's flat on his back and reaches over to cup his face "Hyunjin!" He yells again, a tear slipping off of his chin and landing on Hyunjins cheek. "Move!" Someone orders, and Jisung turns his head just in time to see Minho stalking over before he shoves Jisung aside, taking his place beside the prince and immediately beginning chest compressions. Jisung scrambles back, getting to his feet and taking a shaking step backwards with his hands over his mouth, tears streaming down his face. "Come  _ on,  _ Hyunjin" Minho seethes, leaning down to listen to Hyunjins chest for a moment before returning to his compressions.

Changbin catches up, he immediately grabs Jisung and pulls him close, wrapping an arm around his middle and forcing him to look away from Hyunjin "Changbin what the  _ hell  _ have I done" Jisung chokes out, Changbin is trembling but still shakes his head "You didn't know, Jisung, it's okay, he'll be  _ fine"  _ Changbin whispers to Jisung, sounding more like he's trying to convince himself. Jisung can hear Minho counting to himself, partnered with the impossibly loud sound Jisungs own heart hammering in his ears, and seconds stretch on for what feels like millennia as Jisung begs the universe to spare him just this once.

_ He cannot leave, he just can't _

Minho gasps, and Jisung whips his head around with such vigor that it almost hurts, in time to see Hyunjin heave in a horribly strained breath, and immediately choke. Jisung almost trips with how quickly he moves, dropping down beside Hyunjin as he chokes and sputters "Breathe  _ slowly  _ you absolute idiot" Minho orders, Hyunjin clearly tries to comply, but it's not enough to ease his coughing. "Jisung, sit him up please" Minho instructs, and Jisung nods furiously as he slide his arm under Hyunjins soaked and sandy back to prop him up, Hyunjin instantly seems to breathe easier, and slumps sideways, leaning into Jisung. 

And he  _ finally _ opens his eyes, causing a second wave of tears to well up in Jisungs eyes. Minho jabs his finger at Jisung " _ Never  _ do that again, understand? You are so damn lucky he's alive" Minho growls, and Jisung nods furiously as he holds a very limp Hyunjin to his chest. He's still cold,  _ scarily _ cold, but with every shaky breath he takes against Jisung, Jisung slowly regains control of his own breathing. "I didn't know, Hyunjin, I am so-" Jisung weakly tries to apologise, resting his chin on Hyunjins wet head and squeezing his eyes shut as he unintentionally rocks him. Jisung opens his eyes and instantly sees Changbin, squatting on the sand with Minho beside him patting his back.

It dawns on him then, that this probably scared Changbin and Minho just as much as it did Jisung, and the guilt resonating in his chest instantly triples. Hyunjins breaths start to regulate, but he doesn't speak, which Jisung is incredibly grateful for in fear of what Hyunjin would say.  _ I don't care if he hates me, I am glad he is alive. _

_ "You" _

Jisung doesn't realise he's spaced out until two hands grasp the front of his shirt, yanking him off of the sand. "Felix!" Changbin calls out, running to steady Hyunjin before he can fall back to the sand. 

Jisung locks eyes with Felix, who looks mere moments away from  _ murder.  _ Jisung barely registers the level of fury on the Levanter boy's face, before a fist collides with Jisungs jaw with a disgustingly loud  _ crack!  _ Changbin curses, loud and full of anger, and Jisung hits the sand with a wheeze, too exhausted and in shock to process that he's just been punched. Felix is over him in a second, one leg on either side of Jisungs chest as he writhes on the sand. He grabs two fistfuls of Jisungs shirt again, yanking his torso off of the sand as he groans "You touch him again and I will  _ kill you _ " Felix seethes, pure and unchecked venom in his voice "You could have  _ killed  _ him you selfish, reckless piece of shit" Felix continues to spit in Jisungs face. Jisung groans again, moaning in pain as fire spreads from where Felix had punched him down his neck and all over his face.

"Felix" 

Both boys whip their heads to the side, where Changbin now holds Hyunjin. Hyunjins eyes are half open, and it's clear it was him who called out in such a small voice "Don't hurt him, please, he didn't know" Hyunjin chokes out, completely limp against Changbin, and Jisung can feel Felix's vice like grip slacken ever so slightly.

Minho does not waste the opportunity to grab Felix while he is distracted, pulling him away from Jisung who falls to the sand, instantly choking as he's winded yet again. Jisung hears Hyunjin whimper. "I beg of you Lee Felix, do  _ not  _ forget your place" Minho snaps, turning and shoving Felix away, who barely manages to stay on his feet. "Minho" Changbin says, clearly a warning which Minho blatantly ignores "I could have you executed for laying your  _ filthy  _ servant hands on a prince of Miroh" Minho yells, and fear flashes clear as day across Felix's features. 

The four of them fall into silence, and Jisung manges to roll over onto his hands and knees with a groan, he opens his eyes just in time to see a drop of crimson red hit the white sand. He groans louder and sits back on his heels, wiping the back of his hand across his chin, surely smearing his own blood across his face "Simmer down, Minho, I definitely deserved that" Jisung mutters.

Jisung turns his head and finally locks eyes with Hyunjin, who seems to be slowly but surely regaining some colour to his face. Despite it all, Hyunjin still smiles at him.

Jisung isn't sure if the aching in his chest is his heart healing, or breaking.

….

Hyunjin doesn't recall how they got from the beach back to the temple, yet here he finds himself. He's on his side in bed, and Changbin sits beside him gently stroking his head. Hyunjin sighs, grateful for the small comfort "How are you feeling?" Changbin asks, voice barely above a whisper. Hyunjin hums, and stretches out ever so slightly "How is Jisung?" He mumbles, causing Changbin to laugh quietly to himself "You almost died, and you're worried about  _ Jisung?"  _ Changbin teases, Hyunjin whines and sits up, Changbin instantly holds his sides to steady him. "Felix hit him quite hard" Hyunjin mutters. "You  _ weren't breathing,  _ you win" Changbin says, leaning down to lock eyes with Hyunjin who smiles back.

"I'm okay, really" Hyunjin assures his fiance, and Changbin sighs, shaking his head and leaning back away from him. "That was too close, Hyunjin" he sighs. "Jisung is really not okay, is he?" Hyunjin asks, anxiety clear in his voice. Changbin cards his hands through his hair "He really messed up, he could have killed you, he very nearly  _ did  _ kill you" Changbin sighs, and Hyunjin instantly sits up straight "There is no way he could have known" Hyunjin protested "You don't just push someone off a pier, Hyunjin, especially someone you barely know!"

Hyunjin sighs, looking down "He was trying to… I don't know...be cute or something" Hyunjin stammers out, Changbin bursts out laughing " _ Cute?!"  _ He laughs, Hyunjin sighs and falls backwards onto the bed, leaving Changbin to laugh on his own. Eventually he regains his composure "You two really are something else, it's positively adorable" Changbin beams, and Hyunjin scowls in confusion "What on earth do you mean by that!" Hyunjin whines, shoving Changbin like a small child. "I said what I said, watching you two dance around each other is adorable" Changbin reiterates.

Hyunjin lets out a 'hmpf', deciding he really doesn't want to know what his fiance is implying, and rolls over so his back is to him. "Awww! Jinnie! Are you blushing?"

Hyunjin kicks him under the sheets, and Changbin cries out like a small child.

….

Jisung is pacing, again, an activity Hyunjin often seemed to catch him doing. Hyunjin can tell it's him, even in his half-asleep state he can still distinctly identify the shuffling of Jisungs anxious pacing beyond his door. 

Hyunjin isn't sure what to do, every part of him wants Jisung inside with him so he can assure the prince that he is in fact alive and doesn't detest him for his harmless prank that went slightly astray. But the voice in the back of his mind casts a shadow over that urge, and Changbins voice echoes in his head.

_ We don't dance around each other, we're friends! _

Hyunjin sighs, and in an act that shocks him, he decides he doesn't care. He pushes his anxiety down, and gets out of bed. Hyunjin wobbles ever so slightly, his body not reacting exactly positively to the sudden movement after being in bed all afternoon. He takes a moment to steady himself before dragging his feet along the ground as he walks, the coldness of the stone against the pads of his feet grounding him. 

Hyunjin grabs the handle, taking a deep breath, and pulling it open. Jisung startles, halting mid-stride "Hyunjin! You should be resting" Jisung scolds, Hyunjin crosses his arm and tilts his head "That's rather hard to do when all I can hear is you  _ pacing"  _ Hyunjin teases, shocking himself at the playfulness of his own voice. Jisungs eyelids flutter, and he sighs. It's only then that Hyunjin realises Jisungs bottom lip is split, cracked with dried blood and extremely painful looking. Hyunjin recalls seeing Felix hit him, through his muddy vision as he returned to conciseness, and he instantly feels guilty for being the cause of the strike. 

"Come in, Han" Hyunjin says, the casual edge to his voice sounding so unlike how he ever spoke, especially to Jisung.  _ Oh the power of a bit of time and perspective.  _ Hyunjin turns back inside, his bed calling out to him.

"Actually" Jisung speaks up, Hyunjin turns and looks at him with drooping eyes "If you're up to it, wanna come for a little trip?" He asks, Hyunjin blinks a few times, not sure he'd heard correctly, Jisung leans forward slightly "Hyunjin? It's fine if you're too-" Hyunjin snaps himself out of his stupor and takes a step towards Jisung "No, I'd love to….just...give me a second?" Hyunjjn asks, Jisung smiles small and full of nerves and nods. Hyunjin turns and seeks out his shoes in the dark, shoving his feet into boots and grabbing a long, loose and well worn blue coat he'd taken from Chan when he was far too small to fit the garment. 

Hyunjin cards his hands through his hair, wincing as his fingers catch knots. He gives up on taming it and steps back into the doorway, sharing a few moments of awkward smiling with Jisung before he speaks up "Well?" Hyunjin asks, Jisung startles and snaps out of whatever trance he was in "Yes! Okay! You ready?" Jisung asks, Hyunjin nods and giggles as the shorter prince turns and walks down the hallway, leaving Hyunjin to follow behind "So….where are we going?" Hyunjin asks, taking a few quick steps to catch up with Jisung, walking side by side with him "There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, so Changbin suggested we all meet over the west hills to watch" Jisung says, Hyunjin lets out a small noise of excitement which makes Jisung chuckle.

They exit the temple from one of the many back doors, traversing across the back lawn and towards the stable "Do you have it in you to ride?" Jisung asks, Hyunjin takes in a breath and sighs, wringing his hands as he contemplates his own exhaustion. Jisung clearly recognises his hesitation "Don't worry, you can just double with me" he assures, and Hyunjin tries not to feel small, as if he needs to be coddled.

The stables are fully closed, which doesn't seem to deter Jisung as he grabs a firm hold of the cast iron handles and drags the sliding door open. Hyunjin stays close as they step into the darkness, Jisung seems to know the way well, and quickly turns to his right, grabbing a looping chain and yanking. The roof above them creaks, causing Hyunjin to look up. Metal slides against metal as Jisung pulls on the chain, and a series of skylights open up overhead allowing moonlight to stream in. The horses whiney and call out as their sleep is disturbed, making Hyunjin chuckle "Yeah yeah, settle down" Jisung calls out, pushing at the nose of the horse poking its head out of the nearest stall, nudging him.

Jisung walks down the hall, and Hyunjin hesitates for a moment to stroke the nearest horse to him before following after him. Jisung walks all the way to the end before stopping at a stall which had become very familiar to Hyunjin over the days Seungmin attempted to teach him to ride. The horse inside - a mare, Seungmin had said - was the largest and sweetest of all the horses in the royal stable, and the only one with a completely black coat. Hyunjin always admired her, never having seen such a beautiful animal before. "Is she yours?" Hyunjin asks, a childlike wonder in his voice, Jisung strokes her nose and nods at Hyunjin "Yeah, had her since I was fifteen, a present from the Emperor" Jisung explains. Hyunjin steps forwards to pat her neck. "I was always curious, whenever Seungmin would give me lessons….who she belonged to" Hyunjin explains, and Jisung chuckles, smiling almost proudly at his steed as he pulls open the door.

Hyunjin stands back, wobbling slightly as a wave of light-headedness hits him out of nowhere, Jisung seemingly notices "Hyunjin" he calls out softly, concern clear on his face "Go and sit while I tack up, okay?" Jisung says, pointing at a bench in the walkway, Hyunjin sighs but nods, taking his instructions. Hyunjin sits down, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, feeling tingling in his fingers and legs as his body gets over whatever strange wave of exhaustion had hit him. Hyunjin can hear Jisung fiddling, but it's clear he's no stranger at putting on tack, as it takes him barely fifteen minutes before Hyunjin can hear the clacking of hooves on the stone floor.

Hyunjin forces his eyes open, and sure enough sees Jisung coming towards him with reins in hand, the same worry written all over his face, obvious even in the moonlight. "Hyunjin, are you sure you're okay?" He asks, Hyunjin shakes his head and stands up, wobbling ever so slightly "I promise I'm okay, just a bit tired….drowning will do that to you" Hyunjin makes a pathetic attempt at a joke, which Jisung responds to by wincing. "Ah...of course" he mumbles. "It was a joke, Jisung, please don't fret" Hyunjin tries to reassure him as he walks over. Jisung puts his foot in the stirrup and easily pushes himself up and over into the saddle, taking his foot out of the stirrup and leaning down and offering Hyunjin his hand. Hyunjin takes it without hesitation, grabbing the back of the saddle and putting his foot in the now empty stirrup.

"Easy, dumbass" Jisung says as Hyunjin pulls himself up, settling behind Jisung in the well-worn saddle. Hyunjin groans at the effort of doing so, screwing his eyes shut to try and conceal a wince. Jisung reaches behind himself to steady Hyunjin, and Hyunjins heart leaps at the nature of the contact on his upper thigh. "I'm okay" Hyunjin assures him, settling down. Jisung begrudgingly lets go, turning back around and grasping the reins, urging the horse forwards with a click of his tongue. Hyunjin becomes suddenly very aware of where he sits, with his chest flush against Jisungs warm back as they share a saddle. "Unless you fancy a fall off a horse on top of what you've already endured today, I suggest you hold on" Jisung warns, mere seconds before he squeezes his legs and they take off. 

Hyunjin squeals, wrapping his arms around Jisungs middle as they take off out of the open stable doors and into the night. 

….

They finally ease up in speed after a long stretch of cantering, and Hyunjin relaxes his hold "Was that  _ really  _ necessary?" Hyunjin whines, scolding Jisung who shrugs "Do you want to catch the meteor shower or not?" Jisung jabs back, Hyunjin huffs but doesn't bother with a reply. They round a corner on a dirt path between fields, and eventually begin to climb uphill at walking pace. Hyunjin can see a small outcropping, and a warm orange light from what he assumes is a fire. "Hyunjin….I feel like we should probably talk about today" Jisung says, sounding as if it pains him to say the words "How mature of you, I just assumed we'd ignore it and move on!" Hyunjin teases, which Jisung responds to with a very sarcastic "Hilarious, truly". Hyunjin throws his head back to look at the sky "Really Han, I am not angry at you, there's no way you could have-" Hyunjin is quick to rebute "I could have killed you" Jisung snaps, Hyunjin squeezes him tighter, causing him to gasp "But you did  _ not"  _ Hyunjin snaps back as if it's the most natural thing in the world to stand his ground.

Jisung sighs, and Hyunjin hopes he doesn't imagine the way the other boy leans back into him. "Either way, I really am sorry for what happened" Jisung mutters, quiet and reserved. Hyunjin sighs for the umpteenth time, and in an act of boldness leans forwards and hooks his chin over Jisungs shoulder, who jumps at the contact "And I forgive you, feel better now?" Hyunjin says, and Jisung shivers. "Next on the agenda after teaching you to fight semi-decently,  _ swimming lessons"  _ Jisung teases, Hyunjin doesn't spare a second before poking him in the ribs.

They continue slowly uphill, and as the cloud of tension over the two seems to continue to gradually disperse, every breath feels impossibly lighter.  _ The red string of fate entwines them further. _

As they reach the top, Hyunjin can see Changbin, Seungmin and Minho arranged in various positions on cushions on the ground, a glowing fire in the middle of them…..Felix isn't with them, and Hyunjin barely keeps the frown off of his face. Changbin jumps to his feet when he sees them approach "It's about time! Any second now!" He scolds them. It's as if the stars hear him, and the sky beyond the shores of Miroh open up. It starts with one, a strip of white propelling across the clear black sky, then two, then more and more. Seungmin claps his hands together, and Jisung lets out a soft " _ Woah _ " as the meteors stream by. They don't bother to dismount, not wanting to miss a second of the grand display.

The heavens rain down on Miroh, and Hyunjin holds Han Jisung a little bit tighter.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD HES DEAD  
> Nvm he's fine  
> Anyways 🌿🌻gay bonding time🌻🌿  
> \- this chapter


	22. t w e n t y - o n e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chap DRAINED me so bad but I really hope you like it!  
> As always pls comment what you think or find me on twitter!! @_hanjisungie

Hyunjin was relieved to be back to some semblance of  _ normal _ . That was all he could think about as Hyunjin stood across from Jisung in the training hall, both with swords gripped tightly in their sweaty hands as morning turned to noon. The strange tension that had manifested in the days before Jisungs revelation about their connected past and the whirlwind of tears and near-death experiences that followed it seemed a world away from where Hyunjin now stood. The chaos had dissipated, and Hyunjin could breathe easier because of it. 

The night before had been one that Hyunjin was sure would remain clear in his memories for years to come, tucked behind Han Jisung as the sky fell down on the place Hyunjin was slowly starting to belong too. They stayed out there far too long, until dawn was brewing over the horizon, yet exhaustion never really hit Hyunjin. The night on the hill taught him a whole lot, like Minho is slightly embarrassingly protective of the stray cats that often roam the castle, and Changbin and Jisung share the same laugh…loud and carefree when they were comfortable with those around them. The only thing Hyunjin wishes is that Felix had joined them. While he was happy to finally be forming some kind of friendship with the little family he was soon to be married into, Hyunjin can’t help but wish that Felix could somehow be a part of it also. Changbin's smile was wide on the hill that night, but Hyunjin could see something was most certainly  _ amiss.  _

_ I think Changbin wishes Felix could be a part of his family…..more than anything... _

“Anyone in there?” 

Hyunjin snaps himself out of his session of reflection, and back to the very tangible and sweaty Han Jisung in front of him, clearly aching for a fight. Hyunjin shakes his head “Sorry, I was up in the clouds” Hyunjin chuckles, lowering himself into his ready stance with practiced ease, an eyebrow quirked in an obvious challenge. “You spend so much time up there, one day you’ll get stuck daydreaming” Jisung laughs, and Hyunjins eyes betray him by instantly travelling down to Jisungs tiny waist….which he had become intimately aware of over the last few days and had occupied his said 'daydreams' basically exclusively.

“Yeah, wouldn’t that be just horrible” He mutters, giving Jisung no chance to respond as he lurches forwards.

Hyunjin grips Jisungs blade with everything he can muster, dodging and parrying and trying with all his might to at least keep Jisung at bay as the two bounce off each other. Jisung was holding back, that much was obvious, clearly baiting Hyunjin into making a brash and uncalculated attack, allowing Jisung to use his years of practice over the snowy prince to take the upper hand. And as much as Hyunjin would give anything to wipe that smile off his face, he didn’t fancy his odds. “If we dance around each other like this at the wedding duel, I fear people may get bored” Jisung taunts, blades clash together, and Hyunjin leans into the strike so that their faces are only centimeters apart. “You’re trying to tire me out” Hyunjin grinds out, pushing Jisung back “It’s working”’ Jisung chuckles, launching forwards again.

It ends like it always does, with Hyunjin in the sand, black hair all over the place, disarmed and sweating bullets as he pants from the exertion of holding Jisung at bay for even a short pocket of time. “You know you’re gonna have to let me win on the day right?” Hyunjin whines, slowly dragging himself to his feet “Of course, but we at least have to make it look  _ believable”  _ Jisung pants. Sweat drips off of his chin, and Hyunjin licks his lip.  _ Why does he have to…..look like that.  _ Hyunjin startles at his own thought.  _ Absolutely not, Hyunjin, he is absolutely not…. _ Hyunjin watches Jisung sigh and raise his hands over his head, stretching with a loud groan.

_ Absolutely not yours to think about in such a way. _

“If I had my way, we wouldn’t be fighting at all" Hyunjin sighs, trying to rid himself of the thoughts of the boy standing far too close to him that were so very unwelcome in his head. “You kidding? They’re the only fun part of weddings” Jisung says, gawking at the idea. “You Miroh folk are so  _ odd,  _ weddings are supposed to be grand and sophisticated and…. _ romantic”  _ Hyunjin rants, waving his arms as he talks. Jisung scoffs, folding his arms and nodding his head at Hyunjin “Ahhh of course, I didn’t know you were an expert! What do you do on Levanter then?” Jisung asks, and Hyunjin takes the bait “Well instead of  _ fight,  _ it’s traditional for whoever is marrying into the family to perform a solo dance, then a waltz with either the father or mother of the one they have just been wed too” Hyunjin explains. Something falters in Jisungs eyes, and Hyunjin is rather impressed he even manages to catch such a small shift “You can  _ dance?”  _ Jisung asks, wonder laced in his words.

Hyunjin laughs “ _ Yes,  _ Han, I have been dancing since I could walk, like just about every child on Levanter” Hyunjin says, as if it’s something even half as impressive as being a skilled swordsman. Jisung straightens up, and takes a few steps backwards “Let’s see it then?” Jisung says, dropping himself onto a bench and leaning forwards to focus all of his attention on where Hyunjin now stands alone in the sand. “ _ Absolutely not!”’  _ Hyunjin squeals, looking at Jisung with pure disbelief. “You said you’ve been doing it all your life, I wanna see!” Jisung presses on, his eyes wide as if Hyunjin was about to perform some grand magic trick. “Jisung-“ Hyunjin goes to protest again, but Jisung speaks over his rebuttal as he always did, uttering out a small “Please, Hyunjin” which causes Hyunjins heart to physically stop for a moment. 

He sighs, throwing his sword aside as he admits defeat "If you laugh at me I'll tell Changbin" Hyunjin threatens, "I would never laugh" Jisung says in a painfully earnest voice. Hyunjin takes a moment to steady himself, and moves.

He tries not to think about it, letting his body recall motions and steps that he always felt the most drawn to in his days in the palace studio. He ran through parts of different routines rolled together, sweeping arm movements and contemporary rolls across the sand which he had always been told suited his body best. They had taught him to be graceful, and light. He caught a glimpse of Jisungs expression mid-turn, wide eyed and entranced, and decided that he was tired of being graceful. He switched gears, moving to hard and fast movements he’d only ever practiced in dark corners away from prying eyes. He pushed fast and kicked hard, trying to appear as strong as he could. He ended in the sand. On his knees with one hand outstretched towards where Jisung sat, looking as if someone had just handed him the answer to every mystery of the universe.

Hyunjin drops his arm, panting “So, are you impressed?” He chokes out, Jisung doesn’t even try to wipe the bewildered look off of his face. Hyunjin can’t help but wonder if Jisung even realises he’s showing Hyunjin his emotions so freely. “Jisung?” He presses, which seems to finally snap Jisung out of his own head “Yeah! Sorry just…. _ Wow,  _ you’re very….good at that” Jisung stammers out, making Hyunjin giggle as he rises to his feet “Would you look at that, if I had known all it would have taken to shut you up was a bit of dancing, I would have danced for you  _ long  _ before today” Hyunjin laughs, hands on his hips as Jisung glowers at him “Watch it, asshole, remind me not to compliment you ever again” Jisung whines, getting to his feet.

“Oh, I’m not done yet” Hyunjin says, a sly tone to his voice which Hyunjin is sure he learned off the very boy standing like a stunned animal in front of him. Jisung stops mid-stride, head flying up. “I have to learn to sword fight for the wedding, as it is your tradition in Miroh, right?” Hyunjin asks, Jisung nods, clearly nervous. “Then I do believe it’s only fair you dance with me, to respect Levanter tradition” Hyunjin says, holding his hand out for Jisung to take in another bold act of confidence. Hyunjin seems to be having these moments far more often these days, and yet they still surprise him. 

Jisung looks as if Hyunjin had struck him, and for a fleeting moment Hyunjin fears he may have overstepped a fragile line in their strange companionship, and he starts to lower his hand. Then Jisung surprises him, as he often did, and took a step towards towardd where Hyunjin was rapidly shrinking back into his shell. Hyunjin watches him with wide eyes, and Jisung drops his blade “‘Well, I guess it’s only fair, I’ll play along” Jisung says, small and shy as he continues to slowly walk forward. Hyunjin sucks in a startled breath, and Jisung slides his slightly trembling hand into Hyunjins.

It’s like every sound is sucked clear from the room, and all Hyunjin could possibly compare it too is the way Jisung looked at him from where he sat in his lap on that eventful morning. 

The red string of fate wraps around their joined hands, and they simply cannot pull away.

Hyunjin takes a breath, tries to still his own racing heart, and tugs Jisung forwards, towards himself. At the very same time, as if the universe is playing a cruel joke on the pair, the lower door bursts open and a very aggravated Minho bursts in. Hyunjin holds Jisungs hand tight, unable or unwilling to release it, for reasons he can’t place. Jisung splutters, and pulls their intertwined hands behind his own back to hide them. Hyunjin is sure he doesn’t imagine it, when he feels Jisung squeeze his hand. “Well, don’t you two look chummy” Minho says, and Hyunjin can feel his blush all the way down to his very core. “How can we help, Minho?” Jisung asks, head held high . “I need you to fix Lee Felix before I throw him off a balcony” Minho growls, and Hyunjin startles at the mention of Felix. “Did something happen?” Hyunjin asks, anxiety pooling in his chest “He and Changbin have been screaming at each other all morning, and I am at the end of my tether, please  _ god  _ come fix it” Minho growls.

Jisung sighs, and they both nod. Hyunjin barely holds in a whine when he regrettably pulls his hand free of Jisungs, the space between his own fingers feeling terribly large after the selfish touch he never should have allowed himself is torn away.

….

The closer they get to the temple, the quicker Hyunjin walks. Jisung matches his pace, a nervous look on his face which Hyunjin knows for sure is also gracing his own expression. By the time they reach the stairs, all three are jogging. They reach the front doors, blown wide open as per usual, and it seems the fight has come to greet them.

Changbin is in the hallway, what appears to be angry tears streaming down his cheeks as he strides past the three of them as if they didn't even exist. Hyunjin chokes out a gasp, Minho utters a soft "Fucking  _ fantastic _ " and Jisung spins on his heel, watching his brother retreat down the steps. Hyunjin turns with him "Woah woah woah! Changbin! What's going on!" Jisung calls out, Changbin doesn't acknowledge him at all. Jisung immediately goes to follow him down the stairs, but stops a few steps down to look back at Hyunjin with wide honest eyes.

"Will you be okay on your own? With Felix?" He asks, tone full of worry. Hyunjins eyelids flutter as warmth fills his chest at Jisungs concern. He nods and waives Jisung off "Yes yes, please make sure Changbin is okay" Hyunjin rushes out, Jisung hesitates for a moment before nodding and rushing off to where Changbin is retreating into the streets. Hyunjin turns, and almost runs into Minho who has a pinched but scarily  _ knowing  _ expression on his face "Minho? What's wrong? We don't have time for it whatever it is, we need to find Felix-" Hyunjin says, making to walk past Minho who grabs his wrist to halt him. 

"Do you want to get your heart broken as well? Is that it?" Minho asks, tone low and breathy. Hyunjin drops his head, feeling a strange panic low in his chest as Minho speaks "I have no clue what you're talking about-" Hyunjin stammers out "Oh I think you do" Minho hisses, making Hyunjin flinch.

_ I don't, I have no idea... _

Hyunjin tells himself that, despite not believing it even at all.

"You have been breaking Jisungs heart for  _ years _ without even knowing it, I will not allow you to hurt him any further with your wildly inappropriate flirting-" Minho says, tone dripping protectiveness. Hyunjin snaps his head up "W-what? I don't want to hurt him! Why on earth would I want that? And how could I break his heart? We are finally becoming  _ friends-"  _ Hyunjin stammers out. Minho scoffs, throwing Hyunjins wrist away as if it disgusts him to touch him any longer. "That is  _ not  _ how friends look at eachother" Minho says, leaning into Hyunjin to utter the words directly at his face. 

Hyunjin stammers, failing to find the words.  _ You're wrong Minho, you know nothing of what I do or don't want from Han Jisung _ . "I assure you, Minho, I know my place. Jisung is a small piece of my  _ homeland,  _ and we are getting along! Why is that a bad thing!" Hyunjin says, trying to sound firm. Minho groans, a wicked smile on his face "You know that is not what I meant, Hyunjin" he snaps back, causing Hyunjin to startle "If you allow Han Jisung to fall for you any further, it will kill him" Minho snaps.

_ Fall for you  _

It hits Hyunjin like a punch to the gut, the air leaving his lungs in an instant.

_ Fall for you  _

Hyunjin takes a step back, and another.  _ This is surely a prank, right?  _ Hyunjin chokes on the shakey breath he tries to take, and instantly feels humiliated at being the punchline of yet another cruel joke "That is  _ not  _ funny, Minho, you take your stupid jokes too far much more often then I believe to be appropriate for someone in your position of command" Hyunjin seethes, not knowing where the venom in his own voice came from. Minho straightens up, shaking his head as he smiles coldly at Hyunjin. "So if you're quite done  _ toying  _ with my emotions, can you please take me to Felix?" Hyunjin snaps. "Of course, your majesty" Minho mutters, turning and striding away.

….

Hyunjin walks behind Minho, trying to regain control of his own breathing as he trails behind. Hyunjin lifts his head just in time to see Felix on a balcony at the end of the hall. He pushes the thoughts of Jisung to the furthest corner of his mind that he can, and shoulders past Minho to bound towards his childhood friend. Minho scoffs but doesn't follow, and Hyunjin is quietly thankful that for once the Miroh boy had respected Hyunjins privacy.

Hyunjin halts at the door, and Felix turns slowly to look at him with eyes so cold Hyunjin almost thinks the boy infront of him isn't Felix at all, but some imposter who appeared scarily like him. "Hyunjin, good afternoon-" Felix speaks as if he's reading off a script, and it's enough to break Hyunjin. He strides forwards, grasping Felix by the shoulders and looking at him with pleading eyes "Do  _ not  _ speak to me as if I am a stranger, Felix, you are  _ terrifying  _ me" Hyunjin pleads, letting his heart bleed, Felix's stony expression falters at Hyunjins desperate cry. "What is happening, Tell me!" Hyunjin begs. Felix continues to stare, but does not speak. Hyunjin lets out a choked whine and shakes him "Felix! Talk to me  _ please!  _ You are breaking my heart!" Hyunjin all but wails. He pauses for a moment, and a light bulb goes off.

"I know about you and Changbin" Hyunjin blurts out, and Felixs eyes widen. Hyunjin knows it's a low blow, but in the moment he will do anything to get Felix to just  _ talk.  _ "How could you keep that from me, Felix? You watched as I agreed to be  _ married  _ to the man you love and you said  _ nothing!"  _ Hyunjin vents, letting his frustration pour out. Felix's features harden again "Love? Who said anything about  _ love?"  _ Felix snarls, and Hyunjin can see through the act in an instant. "You love him, do not try and convince me otherwise as I will not believe a word of it!" Hyunjin seethes, Felix responds with the same cruel tone "It matters not what I feel for Changbin or what he feels for me, we both have a  _ duty  _ to follow". Hyunjin pushes him away, making Felix stumble back "I don't give a  _ damn  _ about your duty! I thought we were  _ family!  _ You never should have kept this from me" Hyunjin yells, throwing his arms wide.

"Don't you worry, Hwang Hyunjin, it is  _ very  _ clear to me that you care very little for your duty to your homeland  _ or  _ your family" Felix snaps, making Hyunjin falter "Take a look at yourself! Running around Miroh wearing  _ nothing,  _ playing with Han Jisung like a love sick child! You're family would be ashamed of what you have become!" Felix continues to attack with his words. "Don't you dare try and change the subject, Felix, this isn't about me" Hyunjin mutters, feeling his chest ache at the accusation. "Changbin and I are finished, mind your business you spoilt  _ brat"  _ Felix yells back, hands balled at his sides. 

Hyunjin takes two large steps towards him, feeling his eyes fill with tears "I think it's about time you tell me what this is  _ really  _ about, huh? If you're quite done tearing me apart" Hyunjin cries at Felix, who startles as if he had been slapped. Hyunjin feels the first of his tears slip down his cheek. Felix seems to deflate right before Hyunjins pleading eyes.

Felix sighs, and drops his head, Hyunjin tries to follow him with his eyes, leaning down also. Minutes of silence stretch on before Felix finally speaks. "Hyunjin, I think you should sit before I tell you what I am about too" Felix mutters, so quiet Hyunjin only just catches the words. Hyunjin feels ice form around his heart "W-why?" He stammers out, Felix immediately chokes out a sob. Hyunjin drops to his knees, leaning up to grasp Felixs face in his hands as the boy who had always been such a pillar of strength and positivity crumples in on himself. 

_ Chans letter…..the uprising  _

"Hyunjin,  _ Hyunjin _ ….I'm so sorry" Felix stutters out, somehow staying upright on his shaky legs, though his knees tremor as he leans over Hyunjin.

_ His father was…..missing  _

"Felix, please tell me," Hyunjin begs, stroking his thumbs across Felix's damp cheeks as tears flowed freely. Felix sobs harder, but does not speak. " _ Please!"  _ Hyunjin yells, instantly regretting it as Felix flinches.

"Chan….Chan is King of Levanter" Felix chokes out, barely a whisper. Hyunjins hands go still as ever, along with his heart as he feels it pump ice through his veins. "W-what?" He stammers out, more of a breath then a word. Felix stumbles back, falling to the floor out of reach of Hyunjin, whose arms fall limp beside him. 

"He was crowned the day before I arrived, only hours after your father's body was recovered from a rebel camp to the east" Felix says, voice painfully detached and robotic, Hyunjin had lost the ability to breathe, or speak, or  _ think. _

"Long live King Chan of Levanter, long may he reign" Felix said in the same broken voice, anguish dripping from every syllable. "And as long as he brings forth no child, you are now next in line to the throne" Felix continues 

_ No….Chan can't….he can't be King _

"Long may you live, Prince Hyunjin….heir to the Levanter throne"

Every inch of colour that life on Miroh has painted Hyunjin in, every day in the sun that thawed his icy heart….he felt them pulled away from him in an instant. He was coated in ice, and he was freezing to death.

….

Jisung stalks after Changbin as he retreats, fleeing through familiar streets. They're drawing eyes as they go, the townspeople pointing and staring as their future Emperor all but runs through the streets, crying excessively. Jisung follows behind, hoping that Changbin will eventually give up the chase. 

The sun dips lower and lower, and as they walk through the north wheat fields Jisung finally runs fresh out of patience. He stops in his tracks, panting as he yells out "Okay that is  _ enough,  _ Changbin!" Jisung calls out, he hears Changbin hiccup and stop as well….only a couple of meters in front of Jisung on the dirt path. "What the hell is going on? Hyunjin is scared half to death with how Felix is acting and now you two were fighting so loudly that Minho comes and gets us? Huh?" Jisung scolds his brother, marching up to where Changbin stands and grasping his shoulder to yank him around to face him.

Changbin is still sobbing, and Jisung sighs at the sight of the person he holds the most dear completely destroyed in front of his very eyes. "The King of Levanter is dead, Chan was crowned only days ago" Changbin chokes out through tears, and Jisung feels his heart drop. "Oh….my god" He gasps out, Changbin begins to sob harder, Jisung lurches forwards and pulls his brother to his chest as he cries with everything he has. "H-Hyunjin….his father is  _ dead!  _ And he was  _ here!"  _ Changbin screams into Jisungs chest, who only holds him tighter.

"Changbin….there's no way you could have known" Jisung tries pathetically to comfort his brother as he falls to pieces in his arms. "What am I going to  _ do,  _ Jisung? How can I possibly ask him to go ahead with the wedding?" Changbin continues to sob. Jisung sighs, patting Changbins head as he shakes. "We'll….we'll talk to Hyunjin okay? We'll figure this out together, he is part of the family now and whatever happens we will do it  _ together _ " Jisung says, trying desperately to believe his own words."O-okay" Changbin hiccups.

_ I wonder if Hyunjin knows now, did Felix tell him? _

Jisungs heart aches at the thought, and he prays to every deity that Felix is holding him, keeping him close as Hyunjin bears the weight of his father's death, and his brothers ascension to the throne they all know he never wanted. Jisungs heart calls out for the other prince, and he hopes if all else fails Hyunjin will seek out Jisung….and allow him to shoulder even a fraction of his pain. He sees Hyunjins big eyes, and even bigger heart, and hopes that somehow, some way, the prince who had somehow become the centre of Jisungs universe once again in a matter of days stayed  _ whole  _ with this new wound. 

Jisungs heart flutters, and he realises this is something he can no longer keep to himself. The timing couldn't be worse, and Jisung couldn't help how selfish he was being for choosing this moment to reveal it. 

"Changbin, I need to tell you something" Jisung stammers out, and Changbin chuckles wetly against his chest as grips Jisungs shirt in his trembling hands "Save it, my dearest Hannie, I am very aware that you are in love with my fiance" 

Jisungs heart stills. As Changbin says the words the clouds in his own mind clear away, and he is faced with the reality of his own feelings for the first time. And it  _ aches.  _

"What on  _ earth  _ are we going to do now?" Jisung croaks out, Changbin holds him tighter. "Right now, it doesn't matter, okay? What matters is Hyunjin" Changbin says, and Jisung nods in agreement. "I don't know what mourning is going to look like for him, but he cannot be alone" Changbin continues to talk, and Jisung continues to nod. "Does he….does he know how you feel?" Changbin asks, and Jisung winces at the notion "No, and I pray he never does" Jisung chokes out.

Changbin pulls away, looking up at his brother with shock now mixed into his pained expression "Jisung-" he whines, Jisung shakes his head " _ No,  _ Changbin, he can never know" Jisung says, forcing the words out of his mouth, Changbin deflates impossibly more "As you wish, after all, it is your happiness" 

The red string of fate goes slack as two hearts are led astray, blown off course by a force stronger than fate itself - pain.

….

It's dark when Changbin finally cries himself to sleep, Jisung at his side in his grand chamber. Jisung stays what could have easily been an hour longer before he finally slips from the room, hoping Changbin stays asleep for the remainder of the night. 

Jisungs body feels heavy, and he struggles to stay upright as he drags himself back towards the main foyer. Jisung is perilously close to his own room, and his bed which he yearns for, when someone clears their throat. Jisungs head snaps up, and he sees Seungmin in the hallway. "Seungmin, you should be asleep-" Jisung mumbles out "Hyunjin is in the kitchens, I heard crying" Seungmin blurts out, and Jisung snaps his mouth shut. "Please, you have to go help him-" Seungmin begs, Jisung shakes his head and goes to turn away "You're probably the closest to him here, Seungmin….He and I were at eachothers throats only days ago, I'm probably the least qualified to be  _ comforting _ him-" Jisung mutters, exhausted. Seungmin steps closer "He needs you, Jisung,  _ please" _

The word 'need' makes Jisungs heart clench, and Seungmin's glossy eyes drive the knife deeper. 

Jisung sighs, and turns to head for the kitchen.

….

Hyunjin wasn't even sure how he got here, he was simply wandering, lost in his own head and ended up here - on the floor of the kitchen with his head in his hands. He felt numb, completely and utterly void of anything,  _ inhuman. _

He couldn't get Chan out of his head, crown of glass on his head chained to a throne of thorns as he cried, their fathers corpse at his feet. Hyunjin took short breaths, feeling as if he was on the edge of a full breakdown with every laboured heave. He's so lost in his own pain, that he doesn't realise someone had entered the kitchen and crouched in front of him. A hand touches his knee, and Hyunjin screams. He launches backwards, hands over his face as he retreats " _ Please!  _ Don't hurt me! I'm begging you!" Hyunjin wails.

Hands grip his wrists and Hyunjin thrashes harder. It all comes back to him, the private rooms and rough hands and being stripped of his most basic of human rights -  _ a say in what happens to his body.  _ Hyunjin gasps and tugs, his mind becoming clouded with his own memories when a clear voice slices through the haze "Hyunjin stop! It's  _ me!"  _

Hyunjin halts, peeling his eyes open. Han Jisung is between Hyunjins knees, kneeled himself and holding Hyunjins hands as tenderly as possible with his eyes blown wide open. Hyunjin gasps and tries to retreat again, utterly humiliated knowing that the other boy seeing his small breakdown and Minho's words fresh in his tortured mind.  _ You'll only hurt him, Hyunjin.  _ Hyunjins heart aches as Jisung doesn't allow him to pull away.  _ I can't hurt him, not Jisung, I refuse to cause him pain. _

"I'm right here, Hyunjin" Jisung says, soft and so painfully soothing that Hyunjin can't help the whine that escapes his lips. Jisung pulls Hyunjin by his wrists, and he falls limp against his chest "Let me help you,  _ please,  _ Jinnie- _ "  _ Jisung chokes out. Hyunjin falters for his second, and  _ breaks. _

His fingers curl into Jisungs chest, tugging him impossibly closer and pressing himself into his chest. It's  _ selfish,  _ but Jisung is right there and he's so  _ warm  _ and real and Hyunjin simply cannot help himself from taking the comfort offered so tenderly to him. Jisung drops himself onto the floor fully, pulling Hyunjin closer so he can wrap his legs around him on the floor. They're entangled completely, and Hyunjins weak heart races, and as seconds tick on he loses the ability to tell where he ends and Han Jisung begins. The other boy coos and 'shhhh's Hyunjin as he sobs, his hands all over Hyunjins back as Hyunjins tremors become uncontrollable. 

Hyunjin has no idea how long it takes for his sobs to subside, but Jisung never once loosens his hold. Hyunjin eventually pulls back and Jisung instinctively leans back as well, seeking out Hyunjins eyes. "Hey hey hey" Jisung coos, placing one hand on the side of Hyunjins neck who smiles wetly at him. Hyunjin sees the question on the other boy's tongue, and speaks up "Please don't ask me how I am, I  _ beg _ you" Hyunjin chokes out, and Jisung swallows….but nods.

Hyunjin lifts his hands, and places them on Jisungs cheeks, who startles at the contact. "Why are you always here" Hyunjin whines, Jisung cocks his head "Would you like me to leave?" Jisung stammers out. Hyunjin chokes, eyes blowing wide with panic at the thought of being alone, he begins to shake his head wildly and Jisung quickly realises his mistake. "No no no,  _ Hey,  _ I'm not going anywhere okay? I'm right here and I'm staying right here" he coos, and Hyunjin nods, sucking in another shaky breath as he pushes away the panic. 

They sit in silence, clinging to one and other as Hyunjin focuses on how Jisungs chest rises and falls against his own. Eventually Jisung seeks out his eyes again "You hungry?" He asks, and Hyunjin can't help but laugh at the absurdity of the question in their current predicament "You know what, I actually am" he laughs, and Jisung seems to vibrate with excitement seeing Hyunjin laugh.

"How about I cook for you then? We've long missed dinner" Jisung says, talking to Hyunjin like a crying child. Hyunjin nods, and Jisung slowly goes to disentangle himself when Hyunjin chokes out a strained " _ No".  _ Jisung instantly stops, and turns back to Hyunjin. "Don't want me to move yet?" He asks, slow and quiet, and Hyunjin nods, ashamed of his own response. Jisung hums and loops his arms around Hyunjins waist, and  _ pulls.  _ Hyunjin yelps as he's pulled effortlessly into Jisungs lap. His eyes blow wide as he looks down at Jisung, who looks as if he's in just as much shock at his action as Hyunjin was.

They stay like that for what could have been hours, before Hyunjin slowly gets to his feet and Jisung follows him, hands returning to Hyunjins waist as he steadies himself "You good?" Jisung asks, and only then does Hyunjin notice the pink blush all the way down Jisungs neck. He nods, and Jisung slowly lets his hands fall down, both of them seeming to sigh as the contact is lost. 

"So, food?" Jisung says, clearly nervous, and Hyunjin nods with a small smile. Jisung whisks himself away, starting to fly around the kitchen with what was clearly practiced ease. Hyunjin slowly drags himself over to the central table, watching as Jisung gathers ingredients. "So, you cook?" Hyunjin asks, cringing at how wrecked his own voice sounds. "Yeah I guess, just something I became interested in a few years ago and never grew out of" Jisung answers, turning to the stove to start whatever it was he was cooking.

"I have high expectations, I hope you know" Hyunjin teases, and Jisung lets out a huff, turning to quirk his eyebrow at Hyunjin "Oh is that so? I'll prepare only the  _ finest  _ of midnight snacks for his royal highness Hwang Hyunjin!" Jisung yells, sing-songy and dramatic.

_ He's trying to distract me….God this boy is something else. _

"Can I help?" Hyunjin asks, feeling a bit useless as Jisung flies around. "Nuh uh, you just you just sit there and look-" Jisung says, then very suddenly stops, eyes going wide. Hyunjin leans forward "Look what?" He presses, Jisungs blush returns "Look  _ dumb"  _ he teases, and Hyunjin huffs, crossing his arms.

Hyunjin watches with wide eyes as Jisung cooks, having not even the slightest idea what he was using or doing, but admiring the small smile on his face as he does it. Eventually Hyunjin can see him spoon things from a few pots and pans into two bowls. Hyunjin straightens up as Jisung spins around and serves him a bowl of what looks like stew, a hugely proud smile on his face. Hyunjin claps his hands together as Jisung says "Tada!" And hands him a spoon.

"Thank you, Jisung, really-" Hyunjin mumbles, feeling his own blush return. Jisung scoffs and smiles at Hyunjin "Anytime, really" he says, and Hyunjin turns to his food. He takes a huge spoonful and shoves it in his mouth "Steady on! It's  _ hot"  _ Jisung scolds. Hyunjin moans at the taste, warm and rich and….. _ oh no. _

He chokes, and Jisung immediately stands up "What?! Is it bad?! Oh my god Hyunjin is it  _ that  _ bad?!" He splutters as he rushes around the bench to grab Hyunjins shoulders as he convulses. Hyunjin waives his hands around, trying to show Jisung that that wasn't the problem. "Hyunjin!" Jisung whines, and Hyunjin manages to halt his coughing for just long enough to choke out " _ Spicy!"  _

Jisung halts, eyes wide, then  _ explodes  _ with laughter. Hyunjin swats at him as he falls to the floor from laughing so hard. "Oh  _ Hyunjin!  _ There's barely any spice in that! You're such a baby!" Jisung wails between fits of laughter.

Hyunjins choking slowly subsides, and he watches Han Jisung laugh with stars in his eyes, and his heart feels impossibly whole.

_ Maybe, I will survive this, if I have Han Jisung at my side  _

He starts to laugh right along with him.


	23. t w e n t y - t w o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL ABOARD THE HORNY EXPRESS  
> pls comment what you think of this chap, it's all kicking off!

_ Small hands _ …...Small but sturdy hands are pressing into Hyunjin sides, then travelling almost painfully slowly up his bare back, fingernails digging in in a way which shouldn't feel so  _ good… _ .And yet he whines and moves into the touch, begging for more as goosebumps rise over his skin. His sheets slip off of his chest, causing cool air from the open door to blow over him. The wandering hands travel under his arms, which are stretched over his head, gripping the headboard. They brush over his ribs one by one and slowly travel up to dust over his collarbones, the touch becoming light and barely there. " _ Hyunjin _ ". As they call his name Hyunjin arches into the touch yet again, his back raising off of the mattress and towards the owner of the wandering hands.

_ Jisung... _

Hyunjin whines, the light touch feeling much more like an aching pain than the pleasure he desperately craves. He's mere moments away from begging for more as the hands travel into his hair and  _ pull.  _ Hyunjin arches impossibly further, yelping. There's lips on his neck…..and a warm thigh pushes at his legs, automatically Hyunjin allows his own thighs to fall open to accommodate.

_ More…..please more…. _

"Hyunjin, hey…. _ Hyunjin" _

Hyunjin groans, and in a second the touch is removed. Hyunjin can feel himself being slowly pulled from his dream, instantly missing the ghost of a touch he knows he imagined, gifted to him by his own head. Hyunjin rolls over onto his stomach, hugging his pillow to his chest with a whine. "Hyunjin, I'm sorry-" they continue to call out, eventually forcing Hyunjin to peel his eyes open.  _ I'm awake…..how can I still hear him- _

Hyunjin sits bolt upright, turning towards the door where Jisung stands, fully dressed and anxiously fidgeting in the doorway. " _ Jisung?"  _ He groans, blinking as his eyes adjust. Jisung sighs and steps into the room, walking towards him. "I'm sorry, Changbin told me to come get you-" he rambles, Hyunjin shakes his hand at him and presses his other against his tired eyes "What time is it?" Hyunjin whines, Jisung sits on the edge of the bed "Uh….very early, Felix has had us all up for about an hour" Jisung whispers, Hyunjin stills at the mention of him.

"Is everything okay?" Hyunjin asks, moving to sit next to Jisung, stretching his arms as the last dregs of sleep fade away. "Yeah…" Jisung trails off, staring at Hyunjin as he gets up, his shirt falling off of his right shoulder as he does. "Jisung? What?" Hyunjin presses, crossing his arms and looking down at Jisung in the dark. "It was his idea…." Jisung continues to mumble, Hyunjin stands directly in front of him, arms remaining crossed. "Jisung" he says, trying to sound firm in his croaky morning voice. "Around this time on Levanter, with the time difference .….your fathers funeral will be starting" Jisung says.

Hyunjin stutters, taking a step back as he mutters a soft "Oh". Jisung stands, rushing towards Hyunjin as he retreats "It was Felix's idea to do a small like….Ceremony? I guess? Seeing as you can't be there, but if you don't want to go I can just-" Jisung rambles, Hyunjin shakes his head and tiredly reaches out to grasp Jisung's arm to shush him. "Who's going to be there?" He asks, shutting his eyes, Jisung takes a half-step towards him. "Just us….Felix, Changbin, Minho...and us, Seungmin wanted to come but his duties with staff require him to be working already" Jisung whispers, concern clear in his voice. Hyunjin sighs and drops his arm, causing Jisung to startle.

"C'mon, let's go"

….

Hyunjin gets dressed in the dark, not really caring what he puts on, while Jisung stands on the balcony. Eventually Hyunjin goes and joins him, Jisung turns and smiles softly at him "Ready?" He asks, and Hyunjin nods. "I mean it, Hyunjin, if this is too much-" he goes to backpedal, Hyunjin groans and shakes his head again " _ Jisung,  _ it's fine, okay?" Hyunjin tries to assure him. Jisung sighs, accepting defeat, and leads Hyunjin through the temple and out of the now familiar back door. 

The morning air is bitey, and Hyunjin shivers as it chills him, his thin Miroh style attire offering very little protection from the wind. It was  _ early,  _ even by Hyunjins standards….far far earlier than the mornings when he woke to train with Jisung or Minho. If he didn't know any better, Hyunjin would have believed it was evening, the sky was so dark. Jisung walks slightly ahead of Hyunjin, but still staying close, and Hyunjin aches to reach forward and grab his hand. He remembers then, the role Jisungs hands played in the dream he was so rudely ripped from, and the urge is instantly buried under embarrassment.

They traverse down the back of the sprawling backyard, down a hill and jump over a short white fence, which Jisung assists Hyunjin with despite him really not needing such assistance. Yet, Hyunjin selfishly accepts the help, as an excuse to allow Jisung to touch him. They walk down the same dirt path Changbin led him down on his horse on one of his first days here, which now felt like millenia ago. Instead of curving left and up towards the tower, they keep right and down towards the sea. Hyunjin yawns, trying to keep his eyes open and his legs moving, trying not to fall in the dark.

Jisung hums to himself, a tune Hyunjin doesn't recognise, and the small sound is enough to keep his subconscious from slipping away. They keep walking, skirting around the town and eventually along the shore. Hyunjin had never been around this side of the island, as it was always hidden by the houses that lined the edges of the cliffs. Jisung turns back to look at Hyunjin, and points "See them?" He asks, stopping. Hyunjin steps up and leans over his shoulder, following where he's pointing. Along the shore, the white sand slowly turns to dark grey rocks, creating jaggered steps leading up to a large outcropping, like a cliff looming over the ocean. As Hyunjin squints, he can see three figures on the cliff, one of which is waving their arms at them quite wildly. "Wow" Hyunjin breaths, leaning back, Jisung chuckles and keeps walking, down a rickety set of stairs and onto the sand.

"I've never been around this side of Miroh" Hyunjin says, jumping down after Jisung. "You've only been here a bit over a week, give it a few months and I'll show you every nook and cranny on the island" Jisung chuckles, and Hyunjins heart swells ever so slightly in his chest -  **_he_ ** _ is going to show me the whole island.  _ "Be careful, I'll hold you to that" Hyunjin mutters "I mean it, trust me" Jisung calls over his shoulder. They approach the first of the rocks, and Jisung immediately steps up, turning back and offering his hand to Hyunjin who takes it, stepping up after him. "You know I am very capable of walking up some rocks right?" Hyunjin teases, and Jisung squeezes his hand tighter as they step from rock to rock. " _ Yes,  _ I'm sure you can, but am I really so horrible for not wanting you to fall in the dark?" Jisung mumbles, causing Hyunjin to chuckle and squeeze back.

They climb in silence for a few minutes, and Hyunjin notices the sky has finally started to turn the same cool grey it does as morning approaches, bringing the sun with it. As they're about halfway there, Jisung speaks up again "Kids jump of this cliff you know, into the sea" he says, making Hyunjin gasp " _ What? _ That has to be easily….twenty meters?" Hyunjin says, making Jisung laugh softly "Give or take….that sounds about right to me, it's the deepest part of the bay so it's safe" he explains, Hyunjin huffs in response " _ Safe,  _ sure". Jisung sighs "You'll do it, one day" he says with  _ far  _ too much confidence, Hyunjin splutters "I can't  _ swim  _ Jisung!". Jisung seems to flinch for a second, before looking at Hyunjin with a truly scheming expression "I plan to change that". Hyunjins eyes blow wide, and he looks away quickly.

They finally reach the top, and their hands separate leaving Hyunjin with the same odd empty feeling that washed over him whenever the other prince's touch is taken away. The view from the cliff is breathtaking, and Hyunjin can see where the others stand. Minho and Changbin appear to be talking, facing out to sea, and Hyunjin breathes a sigh of relief when he notices Felix's pinky is linked with Changbin's. Jisung seems to notice as well, nudging Hyunjin "What did I say, huh? Those two always work it out" he whispers, Hyunjin nudges him back with a matching smile.

Changbin seems to hear them approaching, and turns around to greet them with a smile far too bright for the time of morning it was. "I waved at you! No one waved back!" Changbin whines, causing Jisung to very over dramatically wave at him, and Hyunjin pointedly avoids Minhos gaze. Hyunjin turns to Felix, immediately walking over and embracing him. To his relief, the smaller boy returns the embrace just as fiercely. They hold each other for dear life for a few moments before separating, but staying close "How are you feeling?" Felix asks, and Hyunjin nods at him, smiling softly. "I'm fine, Jisung…" Hyunjin says, turning to look at where he stood a few meters away talking with his brother and Minho "He managed to stop me from falling too far into my own pain, last night" Hyunjin waffles on.

Felix hums, clearly keeping questions to himself, which Hyunjin definitely appreciates. "I hope this isn't too much, I just thought it might be….some closure for you, I guess" Felix says, waving his hand towards the pointed end of the cliff where it drops towards the sea. Hyunjin follows his hand, and now sees a small pile of dark grey rocks had been stacked up, surrounded by local flowers. Hyunjin sighs, grabbing both of Felix's hands in his own as they stare at each other with sad smiles and glossy eyes "Thank you, Felix, really" Hyunjin says, full of sincerity. 

"Hey" 

They both turn to where Changbin was standing with the other two, towards the edge of the cliffs. "The sun is about to rise, come here" Changbin says, ushering them over. The two Levanter boys part, walking to stand beside the others. Felix instantly stands on the outside next to Changbin, and Hyunjin fits almost naturally into the gap between Changbin and Jisung. The sky beyond the ledge is pink, bleeding into orange as the sun peaks over the horizon. "Hyunjin, do you want to say anything?" Jisung asks, and Hyunjin instantly shakes his head "I think silence is….better" he chokes out, and Jisung nods.

The sun rises up, basking the town in gold. The five of them stand in silence as it does, casting light over the small memorial they had constructed for Hyunjins sake.

Hyunjin was sure that in that moment it didn't need to be said what they were mourning for, for it certainly wasn't his cruel father's passing….but Chan's ascension….alone on a throne carved from generation upon generations of pain and suffering.

A fate worse than death itself. 

…..

They all walk back to the temple together, as morning settles over Miroh. They talk quietly amongst themselves, with Minho keeping very quiet….the kind of quiet that made Hyunjin nervous.

As soon as they're inside, Minho takes off towards his own room, causing Changbin to sigh. It's clear that he is about to call out after his flighty advisor, but a new voice interrupts. "Prince Changbin, Good morning". The remaining four of them turn towards the sound, and Hyunjin feels his heart in his throat the second he locks eyes with the same set of generals who brought him to tears early in the previous week….one of which played a large role in stripping Hyunjin of his youth. Changbin and Jisung instantly step forward, as if blocking Hyunjin, and Felix steps beside him. Hyunjin knows they don't know his past, but they have an idea like most royal circles did of what was often done to the sons of Levanter….and that was enough for the Miroh princes to feel he needed to be shielded from men such as these. 

"Good morning" Changbin says, cold and tight. The middle man, the General, smiles at them which is enough to make Jisung curl his hands into fists. "Prince Hyunjin, I am very sorry for your loss" One of the other men says, and Hyunjin nods as politely as he can. "Due to the death of your father, before the wedding date, there are things we unfortunately need to re-negotiate" the General says, and Hyunjin bristles. "Such as?" Hyunjin asks, his voice coming out high and clearly strained. "I believe it's best for us to discuss this in private, Changbin?" He says.

Changbin instantly turns around, locking eyes with Hyunjin…. _ He's asking my permission.  _ Hyunjin nods at him, and Jisung seems to tense impossibly more "Sure, come this way" Changbin says in the same tight voice, gesturing to a meeting chamber to his left, before grabbing Hyunjins wrist and leading the way inside. Jisung and Felix follow close behind, both with almost matching expressions of disgust on their faces, clearly directed at their new and very  _ unwanted  _ guests.

They all take a seat around the large wooden desk, Changbin sits and gestures for Hyunjin to sit beside him, but as Jisung is about to sit on the other side of Hyunjin the General speaks up "Is it really necessary for you to be here, Han Jisung?" He spits, and Jisung pauses mid motion "I apologise" Jisung grinds out, as if it pains him to be so compliant, and goes to stand. "Pardon me, but I would really prefer my brother to stay in place of my advisor, Minho, who is not present" Changbin speaks up, and Hyunjin lets out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"Very well then" the General says, clearly irritated, and Jisung finally takes a seat beside Hyunjin. Felix remains at the door, as proper servant decorum demands, and Hyunjin can barely handle having him so far away. "We have a busy schedule, gentlemen, shall we make this fast?" Changbin says, clearly mocking as he rests his hands on the table. Jisung leans back, propping one leg up on the desk as if it's his bedroom, clearly  _ begging  _ one of the men in front of him to scold him. Hyunjin sighs…. _ I am surrounded by petty children. _

_ And I wouldn't have it any other way. _

"Of course, first of all I am so sorry that such an awful thing has happened only five days away from the wedding" one of the other men says. Hyunjins heart stills…. _ five days…..that's so close.  _ "Thank you, I really am fine….and happy to continue with the wedding-" Hyunjin says, he notices Jisung tense ever so slightly. "That really is  _ fantastic  _ news, Hyunjin" the General says, and Hyunjin lowers his eyes "It is what my father would have wanted" Hyunjin mutters, the General chuckles "I'm sure it is".

"I'm lost, what needs to be rediscussed?" Jisung snaps, causing all three men to look towards him. "Well, Prince Jisung….Hyunjin is now heir to his kingdom" the General says "We know that" Changbin interjects, clearly apprehensive. "Which means he is now a very valuable asset to Levanter….and due to this, King Chan has requested the wedding be called off" 

Hyunjins heart stills, Jisung takes his legs off the desk and leans forwards, uttering a " _ What?"  _

" _ But,  _ he said it is to be Hyunjins choice" The General adds, and Hyunjin fails to stop himself from gasping, Changbin thankfully speaks for him "What are you implying?". The General sits back this time, his arms crossed in front of him "The King was very adamant that postponement of the wedding is  _ not _ an order, but a choice to be made by Prince Hyunjin" the General says, clearly loving watching Hyunjin  _ squirm. _

" _ Hyunjin"  _ Jisung says, a strange worry woven in his tone. Hyunjin looks at him, the completely panicked look on his face taking him completely by surprise. Changbin makes no sound on his other side, and Hyunjin can feel his heart rate rapidly increasing. "Do I have to decide...now?" Hyunjin says, barely above a whisper as he and Jisung continue to stare at each other. "We will return to Levanter tomorrow evening, you have until then to decide" the other man says.

Silence falls over the room, heavy and suffocating. Hyunjin is about to speak again but Changbin beats him to it "Is that all, gentlemen? I believe my fiancé has much to consider" he says, and Hyunjin feels a small weight being lifted as he dismisses them. The men mumble in acknowledgement, and rise from their chairs. "Of course, consider carefully, Prince Hyunjin"

The door shuts behind them, and the four of them are left in silence. Hyunjin already feels weighted down by the choice,  _ another _ choice.

He thinks of Chan, alone and terrified.

And he thinks of Jisung, pulling him closer every day, and the freedom life on Miroh gives him.

And his heart is torn in two, for the first time in his life

After a few minutes of heavy silence, Changbin excuses himself, and Hyunjins heart aches with how upset he sounds. Hyunjin shoots pleading eyes at Felix, who sighs but turns and follows after Changbin. And yet again, Hyunjin and Jisung find themselves alone.

"Do you want to talk? Or…." Jisung says, talking so painfully softly. Hyunjin looks at him under his fringe "Or?" He chokes out, wringing his hands to try and conceal their shaking "Or I could distract you" Jisung says, and Hyunjin almost laughs at the offer, raising his head to fully look at Jisung.

He sees Minho's warning, looming over the sun kissed boy in front of him. But it's not enough to stop him from giving in to the urge to once again allow himself to be pulled in by Han Jisung.

"I would  _ love _ to be distracted"

…..

Hyunjin can't believe he's thinking such a thing, but he wishes he chose to speak about his feelings.

He stands at the shore, watching Jisung strip in front of him, which would be a lot more enjoyable if the ocean which almost  _ killed  _ Hyunjin was not lapping at his heels as he did. "I mean it, I'm  _ not _ swimming" Hyunjin says, crossing his arms. "You said you wanted to be distracted! A swimming lesson is definitely distracting" Jisung laughs, discarding his shirt in the sand with little care. Hyunjin feels himself blush as Jisung stands there in only a  _ very  _ small pair of black shorts. "C'mon, Hyunjin!" He says, laughing and starting to almost  _ creep  _ towards Hyunjin, who draws back.

"Did you miss how I almost died! Only yesterday!" Hyunjin squeals, Jisung groans and throws his head back. " _ Okay,  _ suit yourself!" He sighs loudly, turning and running into the sea, Hyunjin huffs and drops down to sit in the sand, drawing his knees to his chest. "I'm sure watching me is distraction enough!" Jisung calls, motioning to his upper half from out where he stands, waist deep in water being lapped by waves. Hyunjin is  _ sure  _ he winks at him, and he instantly goes to scold the Miroh prince for being so brash when Jisung falls backwards into the water.

Hyunjin groans and sits back, leaning on his hands and shaking his head at him. Jisung swims out, over where the waves break and pops his head up above the surface to wave. Hyunjin waves back, a smile breaking through as he watches Jisung shake his hair from his eyes before diving under again. Hyunjin can see him splash around, waving his arms and clearly fake-drowning. "Not funny! You insensitive little ass!" Hyunjin calls out. Jisung continues to flail, before disappearing underwater all together.

"You're not fooling me!" Hyunjin yells, laughing as he watches the surface of the water where Jisung just was go eerily still and flat….and stay flat. "Jisung! C'mon that isn't funny" Hyunjin continues to yell, sitting up and peering out to sea. The water doesn't move, Hyunjin stands up and runs to the waters edge. "Jisung!" He screams,  _ still nothing. _ Hyunjins heart begins to sink, and he goes into panic mode.

_ He can't be able to hold his breath that long, it's been over a minute  _

Hyunjins shoes are off in an instant, his socks follow and in mere seconds he's calf deep in water. It's  _ freezing,  _ and he is instantly reminded of how the iced water felt as it filled his lungs as he sunk only days ago. A wave hits him, wetting him from the waist down, and Hyunjin is pulled from his own head. He looks out again, searching for any sign of Jisung. " _ Jisung!"  _ He cries out, pure desperation in his tone as he wades forwards, and soon enough he's chest deep in water, feeling the sand shift under his feet. "Jisung! Where are you!?" Hyunjin continues to cry out, now feeling tears in his eyes.

_ I can't swim….I can't save him….he's drowning, he's drowning,  _ **_he's drowning_ **

Hyunjin almost does it, he almost takes the final step and pushes himself off of the sand back, fully prepared to drown trying to save Jisung. When something bursts out of the water directly in front of Hyunjin, causing him to scream and lurch back. He slips off of the sandbank, and goes under. He's only under for a second or two, not enough to fully panic, when a set arms wrap around his waist and pull him back to the surface.

Han Jisung has a wicked smile on his face, and Hyunjin immediately bursts into tears. "What on  _ earth  _ is wrong with you?!" He screams, grabbing Jisung on either side of his wet face and shaking him. Jisung howls with laughter, and Hyunjin feels every breath as they're pressed together with only his sodden linen shirt to separate them. "I got you in the water, didn't I?" Jisung says between fits of laughter, and Hyunjin fights back his tears "I thought you were  _ drowning!"  _ Hyunjin screams, which only makes Jisung laugh harder.

Eventually the laughing subsides, but Jisung never loosens his hold on Hyunjin, and they're left soaking and staring at each other. "So, feeling distracted?" Jisung says, still smiling wide, full of teeth and  _ overwhelmingly  _ adorable. Hyunjin groans, and drops his head to Jisungs shoulder without fully thinking about it. "You are the  _ worst _ , honestly" Hyunjin whines, and Jisungs hands flex against his back. He basks in the proximity for a few minutes, enjoying having the boy made of gold so close. He eventually pulls away, smacking Jisung in the chest.

"So now that we're here, time for that swimming lesson?" Hyunjin sighs, and Jisung essentially lights up at the words. "Yes! Really?" He asks, beaming like a small child, Hyunjin nods, a small smile on his face. "I'm already soaked and having a panic attack, so may as well make it worth something" he sighs. Jisung smiles impossibly wider, and Hyunjin decides instantly he would do anything to make Jisung smile so widely, just for him. Jisung goes to draw his hands away, and Hyunjin instinctively grabs a firm hold of his shoulders "There's a sandbank, yeah? You're okay" Jisung says, soft and soothing. Hyunjin nods, and Jisung draws his hands away completely. Hyunjin hesitates a moment longer, and let's go as well.

"So you get the basic concept, right? Kick your legs?" Jisung asks, stepping off of the sandbank and paddling backwards, Hyunjin nods, now standing alone "Yeah, I suppose" he mumbles. "Great, how about you try to swim towards me then, and if anything happens I  _ will  _ catch you, okay?" Jisung says, Hyunjin swallows a lump in his throat and nods.

Jisung treds water, and holds his arms out "Come here, Hyunjin" he says, Hyunjin looks down at the dark water between them " _ Hey _ " Jisung calls out, forcing Hyunjins eyes up. "I won't let you sink, trust me" Jisung says again, soft but forceful. Hyunjin takes a deep breath and pushes off. He takes a huge breath,  _ sinking _ , and tries desperately to kick his legs, surprised when he notices he is actually moving. Hands wrap around his forearms, and pull him back to the surface. Hyunjin sucks in a breath, arms flying up to wrap around Jisungs neck. Jisung paddles backwards and puts them on another sandbank, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin in return. "Hey hey hey, you're fine, see? I've got you" Jisung coos as Hyunjin shakes against him. 

Hyunjin slowly pulls himself away, keeping his head down, but Jisung doesn't let him go far, holding them together. "I'm such a coward, aren't I?" Hyunjin stutters out, Jisung shakes his head "No, Hyunjin, I think you're probably the bravest person I've ever met" Jisung says, quiet and full of a strange warmth which hits Hyunjin soul deep, infectious with its warmth.

Hyunjin lifts his head properly, jumping when the tip of his nose brushes Jisungs. Jisung doesn't even flinch, but Hyunjin feels his heart pounding in his chest from where they're plastered together. Hyunjin gasps and Jisung seems to lean forwards….ever so slightly. Hyunjins hands move on their own accord, sliding up and into Jisung's wet hair at the nape of his neck, just for a moment before moving down either side of his neck. He takes his time, letting fingers feel every bump and vein before settling on his chest. Hyunjins eyelids flutter at his own boldness, and water drips off of his eyelashes and onto Jisungs cheek. Jisung seems to press them impossibly closer, his eyes taking in every inch of Hyunjins face before settling on his lips. 

Hyunjin barely conceals a gasp when Jisung  _ finally  _ moves, his hands sliding down and under Hyunjins shirt underneath the water, splaying out against his skin and instantly causing Hyunjin to arch into him. Jisung sighs as if rewarding him for being so responsive under his hands.

Hyunjins dream comes back to him, and he's eyes fall closed with a soft gasp as Jisungs hands press into his skin.

The red string of fate continues to pull them together.

When Jisung talks, Hyunjin can feel every breath against his lips, and his heart  _ aches.  _

"Wanna try again?" 

  
  
  



	24. t w e n t y - t h r e e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it goes down next chap 👀👀👀 strap in

_ He should have pushed me away _

Hyunjin sits on the edge of his bed, head in his hands and slowly losing his  _ mind.  _ Dinner was soon to begin, and Hyunjin still hadn't recovered from his little swim with Jisung. Jisungs warm hands and kind eyes and they're seemingly magnetic pull towards each other when they were alone.

_ Why didn't he push me away?  _

It hadn't even occurred to Hyunjin until he was alone, without the other boys ever-so-kind gaze on him...That Jisung had not only  _ let  _ Hyunjin drape himself all over him and touch him so tenderly but  _ encouraged  _ him with his wandering hand and soft gasps as Hyunjin arched into every movement. When they clung to each other, freezing cold and soaking wet, Levanter seemed like another world away. Hyunjin was overwhelmed with the reality;  _ Jisung seemed to  _ **_enjoy_ ** _ touching Hyunjin, and being touched in return. _

The intimacy of the whole event made Hyunjin tremble, his skin prickling at the memory of the embrace. Noses brushing, refusing to allow each other to pull away. Shame washes over Hyunjin with the same ferocity that  _ longing  _ had when he was pressed against Jisung….he was Changbins  _ brother,  _ what on earth did Hyunjin think he was doing?

He sees Jisung behind his closed eyes, so close and looking at Hyunjin as if he hung the stars. He imagines what it would be like, to just…. _ lean forwards…. _ and instantly scolds himself for the thought. Hyunjin stands up with a groan, trying to wrack his brain for an answer to the question banging around in his already aching head;

His life was one constant stream of not being allowed to have things which brought him any semblance of happiness;  _ how was this any different?  _ Why did the unequivocal truth that was the fact that he could never  _ ever  _ have Han Jisung hurt so much more than anything else he was ever denied? 

Hyunjin is so lost in his own head that he doesn't realise someone has entered his room. "Are you having a breakdown?" The intruder says, and Hyunjin is instantly ripped from his own argument with himself. He whips around to see Minho standing in his doorway, his hands on his hips. Hyunjins mouth falls open but words fail to fall out, and Minho sighs "N-no?" Hyunjin manages to croak out, making Minho sigh harder "Try again" he drawls, Hyunjin wraps his arms around his body "What does it matter to you if I am?" He mutters.

Minho doesn't respond, so Hyunjin drops his head to shy away from Minho and his gaze which seems to rip through Hyunjin, as if he can see every thought inside his head. "Changbin told me about what Chan said" Minho says, and Hyunjin chokes out a whine, slapping his hand over his mouth. "Hyunjin-" Minho says, but Hyunjin is already  _ fully _ aware of what is about to come out of his mouth, so he beats him to it "You're here to tell me to leave, then? Go back home and fulfill my  _ duty  _ of being completely and utterly  _ miserable  _ for the rest of my hopefully short life?!" He yells, his voice coming out angry and broken. Minho doesn't speak, so Hyunjin lets the pain in his heart continue to spill out of his mouth "I  _ know  _ my brother is going to suffer immensely on that throne, and I  _ know  _ it's the right thing to do to go back to him! But god can't I just-"

Minho takes a step forwards "I'm not here to tell you to go" Minho says, cutting through Hyunjins ranting like a knife. Hyunjin snaps his head up, there's a completely unreadable expression on Minho's face "As much as I'm sure you won't believe me, I am the only person in this entire temple who is  _ not  _ going to try and sway your decision" Minho continues, taking another large step towards Hyunjin. Hyunjin can't do anything other than stare, blinking rapidly.

"I don't know  _ why  _ I'm here but I just…. _ had too"  _ Minho grinds out, clearly fighting some kind of mental battle. "The only person you need to please, the only person who's happiness you need to consider is  _ yours"  _

Hyunjin feels as if the floor is falling away under his feet.  _ Minho…. _

"Whatever decision you make, make it with  _ yourself  _ in mind Hyunjin….You have suffered more in your very short life then anyone else I have ever met, and you have a fucking  _ right  _ to seek happiness" Minho says, teeth barred as he yells. Hyunjin drops his arms as he looks at Minho with nothing less than  _ awe. _

_ Why…..why do you care? _

"If staying here and marrying Changbin is going to make you happiest, do it….But if going home and being with your family is going to make you happiest, then do that! It's not  _ hard  _ Hyunjin, I cannot stand by and let you torture yourself any longer, I just  _ can't"  _ Minho says, bringing his hands up as if he wants to shake Hyunjin, who does nothing but try and hold his own tears back. "Han Jisung  _ loves  _ you" 

_ Love  _

It's too much,  _ too fast _ , and Hyunjin feels it like a punch in the gut, and he instantly chokes out a sob, stumbling backwards.  _ I thought he hated me with every fibre of his being until three days ago. _

"He will love you if you're here on Miroh, and he will love you if you're on Levanter with your family, and as much as I hate him for it he will always…. _ always…. _ wait for you" Minho rants, and Hyunjin can't miss the glossiness to his eyes. "Minho-" Hyunjin chokes out, Minho shakes his head at him "Don't you  _ dare  _ try and tell me I am wrong, okay? Just  _ don't!  _ I know you feel exactly the same way about him, as much as you won't admit it to yourself like a  _ coward _ " Minho yells, tears finally spilling over "I know damn well what it looks like to be in love with Han Jisung because I  _ have been!  _ As long as I can fucking remember!" 

Hyunjin can't take it, he simply can't bear another load of guilt - so he runs. He pushes past Minho with sobs wracking his body and goes to rush down the hall. Minho grabs his arm, forcing him to look at him as they both cry "Please Hyunjin, choose your  _ own  _ happiness, for Jisung-"

Hyunjin yanks his arm free, baring his teeth as a shield as he walks backwards "You are not making this  _ easier _ , Minho! I know you think you are but you most certainly are  _ not"  _ Hyunjin sobs, angry and wounded as he turns and runs away.

….

Hyunjins legs carry him to Felix, as they always did when he was afraid.

He yanks open his door, and slams it shut behind him "Hyunjin? What-" Felix gasps, jumping up from his bed and rushing to where Hyunjin sobs, half-collapsed against the door and pounding it with his fists. "Hyunjin!  _ Stop it!  _ You're hurting )yourself" Felix yells out, grabbing Hyunjins arms, Hyunjin  _ screams _ and immediately falls to the floor at Felix's feet, completely losing his ability to hold himself together. "I can't  _ do this  _ Felix!" Hyunjin wails, and his best friend instantly drops down in front of him to yank him to his chest. " _ Jinnie _ , calm down, you have to calm down or you'll make yourself sick" Felix tries to comfort him, patting his back. Hyunjin shakes his head, crying harder. "Why can't someone just make the decision  _ for me? _ That's how it always is! I don't want to have to decide!" Hyunjin continues to sob. Felix sighs "He can't  _ love  _ me, Felix, I do not deserve it"

" _ Hyunjin"  _ Felix breathes out, full of understanding.

He sits there, and falls apart. Felix tries to hold him together, but some things simply cannot be mended, and some burdens cannot be shared.

….

Eventually his crying subsides, and Felix forces Hyunjin to his feet, never once letting him go "Hyunjin….you need to eat, okay?" Felix whispers, and Hyunjin nods. He pulls away, feeling completely and utterly empty as he pulls open the door and makes for the dining hall, Felix following barely a stride behind. 

When they reach the dining proom, Hyunjin is admittedly relieved that only Changbin seems to be present. Hyunjin tries to smile at him, and Changbin does an equally appalling attempt to return it. "Hyunjin, Hello there gorgeous" he breathes out, and Hyunjin instantly feels another wave of tears coming. "Where is everyone?" Felix asks, pushing Hyunjin down into a chair beside Changbin and going to serve them some food. "Minho and Jisung went sparring….wanna tell me what on  _ earth  _ happened with Minho? He burst into my office screaming about you...and your happiness?" Changbin asks, and Hyunjin instantly groans.

"He…. _ god"  _ Hyunjin chokes out, and Changbin instantly reaches forward to grab his hand "Forget it, okay? Forget I asked" Changbin rushes out, and Hyunjin nods, looking at him with pure gratitude. Felix hands him a plate, and they eat in silence.

Hyunjin keeps looking towards the door, a part of him hoping it will burst open and Jisung will burst in, all smiles and brash humour and somehow make Hyunjin feel a little more whole.

As Hyunjin is about to excuse himself, Changbin speaks up again "Hyunjin, can we have a word in private?" He asks, Felix instantly scolds him " _ Changbin,  _ I think he's had enough for one day-" he seethes, but Hyunjin cuts him off by standing up "No, it's okay Felix….Let's go, Changbin" he says, patting Felix's hand and making for the door. "My office?" Changbin offers, and Hyunjin nods weakly in response. They make their way side by side, through the temple bathed in moonlight. Hyunjin winces with every step he takes up the winding staircase, his body rapidly approaching its limit.

As soon as they're inside, Changbin shuts the hatch and sighs. They stand face to face for a few moments, almost matching expressions of anguish on their faces. "You wanna sit?" Changbin asks, and Hyunjin instantly nods so fast it makes his head spin a little. He leads Hyunjin over to a small sitting area in the office, and they sit down across from each other. Changbin looks at him with big, sad eyes, and Hyunjin is lost for words. "I can't even imagine how you must feel right now, Hyunjin" Changbin says, and Hyunjin stutters out a sigh, shrugging "I don't know what to do, Changbin, I just want someone to tell me the answers" Hyunjin mutters weakly, looking at his own hands.

"I wish I could do that for you, I really really do…." Changbin sighs. "Are you going to say your piece then?" Hyunjin asks, and Changbin startles as if he has no idea what Hyunjin is implying. "Minho said his piece, now it's your turn to say yours, go right on ahead…..try and convince me of what to do" Hyunjin mutters, Changbin leans forwards "No, Hyunjin, I won't-" 

Hyunjin is quick to cut him off "Should I stay or go, Changbin?" He asks, his own voice coming out so cold and detached that he barely recognises it. "Your brother is suffering-" Changbin says, and Hyunjins heart breaks impossibly more "So you want me to go?" He chokes out, but Changbin keeps talking "But so are  _ you"  _ he says, and Hyunjin shuts his mouth. "The person you were when you arrived here, you are not that boy anymore and that means  _ everything  _ to me….seeing you laugh, and just become  _ happy,  _ that has been the most rewarding thing I could possibly imagine" Changbin says, sighing, Hyunjin still doesn't speak. "If you go back to Levanter, all I ask is that you don't revert back to what you were….my only hope is that some of the things you have learned here, the warmth you've soaked up….that you take it with you and share it with your brothers" 

Hyunjin whines, feeling his chest constrict at Changbins words. "And what if I don't want to go back?" Hyunjin mutters, and Changbin doesn't even hesitate "Then I will make sure you live every second of your life here completely safe, and happy" Changbin says, and Hyunjin heaves in a breath. "Chan needs me" Hyunjin chokes out, and Changbin nods "Yes, he does".

_ Tell me, please Changbin, tell me what I should do…. _

"Do you want to marry me?" Hyunjin asks, and Changbin smiles softly at him "Of course I do, I think you'll be a fantastic Emperor, and I can't see life here without you, you have filled a slot here which I didn't even know was empty" Changbin says, and Hyunjin hears the words left unsaid. "But?" Hyunjin offers, and Changbin continues "But it is no secret both of our hearts belong to others" 

_ He knows…..oh my god he  _ **_knows_ **

"Changbin, I-" Hyunjin stutters out, trying to prepare a lie on the spot in his head, but Changbin cuts him off by laughing softly "I've known for far longer than you, Hyunjin, I could see it from miles and miles away" he says, and Hyunjin hunches to try and hide his blush. "Minho says….that he loves me, does he?" Hyunjin mumbles, making Changbin sigh yet again "I think you should ask Jisung that, and no one else" Changbin says, and Hyunjin swallows, nodding weakly. "Do you think you should only marry for love?" Hyunjin asks. Changbin chuckles to himself and stands up, walking over and dropping himself onto the small couch right beside Hyunjin to wrap his arms around his middle. "I  _ do  _ love you, Hyunjin, don't you forget it" he chuckles, and Hyunjin can't help but smile at the comment. "The people of Miroh don't expect you to love me, we'll never have to put up an act, all they expect from us is to be a good  _ team,  _ good leaders" Changbin says, and Hyunjin nods weakly in response.

"I just….I don't  _ know _ " Hyunjin mumbles, and Changbin hugs him tighter. "No matter what decision you make, your brother will not detest you….neither with I, or Jisung" Changbin says, barely a whisper. Hyunjin leans into the embrace, and allows himself to have a moment of  _ peace. _

….

Hyunjin wanders back through the temple, taking his time to appreciate every small detail of the hallways as he makes his way back to his chamber.  _ Tonight could be my last night here.  _ Hyunjin can't help but falter at the royal wing, looking into the darkness for a familiar figure. Hyunjin almost takes a step, allowing himself to be pulled towards Jisungs room.

"Hyunjin?"

Hyunjin whips around, seeing Felix standing in the hall. He smiles, his heart hurting ever so slightly as he pulls himself further away from the direction of Jisungs room. "So, you packed I assume?" Felix says, causing Hyunjin to startle "Huh?" Hyunjin says, causing Felix to cock his head "Changbin convinced you, right? That going back to Levanter is the right thing to do?" Felix says, and Hyunjin physically draws back as if burned.

_ The right thing…. _

Felix's face falls "Ahh….I see" he mumbles, and Hyunjin instantly steps towards him "Felix-" he says, but Felix has turned away. "No, It's fine Hyunjin….if you'd prefer to stay here and marry the love of my life while your brother slowly  _ decays  _ on a throne he never ever wanted, that's your decision" 

It  _ hurts….it hurts so severely that Hyunjin can't even begin to describe it  _

"Felix, that's not  _ fair"  _ Hyunjin breathes out, standing back from where Felix has clearly shut him out. "I never took you to be  _ selfish,  _ Hyunjin" Felix chuckles darkly, Hyunjins eyes blow wide at the attack "I haven't decided yet" Hyunjin insists, and Felix shakes his head "It really looks like you have, Hyunjin" 

"How is it selfish to put myself first for once in my life?" Hyunjin says, in shock as the reality that he is  _ disagreeing  _ with Felix settles over him. They never argued, and Hyunjin can barely stand the thought of it even as he looks at him now. "You've been brainwashed by Han Jisung" Felix scoffs, and Hyunjin can't help but snap "You know nothing about us". Felix whips around " _ Us?",  _ Hyunjin falters, drawing back even further. Hyunjin instantly tries to backpedal "Felix, I-" Felix has clearly had enough, marching towards his own dorm "I will tell Chan you said hi, if he's still alive when I arrive of course, shall I?" Felix hisses, and Hyunjin can't even bring himself to reply.

He's being pulled in so many directions, and he is rapidly running out of fight.

….

Jisung waits patiently next to Changbins door, nervously tapping his foot as his level of anxious energy makes it nearly impossible for him to keep still. Minho had pushed him to his limit in their sparring session, more vicious than usual which Jisung thought to be impossible….yet Jisung still felt as if he could run a mile. 

Jisung lifts his head when he hears footsteps, and sees Changbin approach. When Changbin notices him he stops, dropping his head back to look at the ceiling and sighs extremely dramatically. Jisung stands up straight, making it clear that he's not leaving. Changbin walks towards him, and doesn't say a word before opening his door and walking inside, letting Jisung slip in behind him "Make it fast Jisung, I beg you" Changbin groans, flopping back onto his bed without even taking his shoes off.

"Have you spoken to Hyunjin?" Jisung asks, and Changbin rolls over to look at him "I did, but I did  _ not  _ try and convince him to stay" Changbin says, causing Jisung to scowl "Why the hell not?" He scolds. Changbin laughs and drags himself into a sitting position "Why don't you do that yourself, hmm?" He teases, and Jisung instantly drops his head in embarrassment "Because….it should be his decision, I should try and sway him-" Jisungs mumbling is cut off when Changbin hurls a pillow at him, which he barely dodges. "Hey!" Jisung exclaims, Changbin groans "You two are driving me  _ insane!  _ Just go and  _ tell him  _ how you feel!" 

Jisung shakes his head "And ruin our friendship? Which we  _ just  _ formed? Not likely, he doesn't feel the same way-" Jisung snaps, making Changbin laugh again " _ Friendship?  _ You guys make god damn sex eyes at each other at the  _ breakfast table!"  _ Changbin yells, making Jisung blush even harder as he picks up the pillow and throws it back at Changbin. "I did not come here to be ridiculed" Jisung seethes, and Changbin finally stops laughing.

"What's bothering you, really? If this was about convincing him to stay then you'd be with him right now, not me" Changbin says, looking at Jisung like he could see straight through him. "I….How can I prepare myself for when he leaves?" Jisung says, small and full of anxiety, Changbin sits up straight "Jisung, we don't know-" he tries to comfort, but Jisung snaps back "He _will_ leave, Changbin! And I need to know how I can make it fucking hurt less" 

Changbin sighs, and gets up, walking towards where Jisung stands, trembling. " _ Jisung _ " he says, and Jisung let's out a 'tch' sound as he tosses his head to the side "I am a fool for allowing myself to get attached in the first place, as if he wasn't always going to end up back on Levanter" Jisung spits out, making Changbin startle "Don't say such things, he feels  _ exactly  _ the same way about you-" Changbin says far to softly, only making Jisung lash our further "He does  _ not"  _

Changbin shuts his mouth for a moment, tight lipped and looking at Jisung with big sad eyes "It is killing me to watch you both torture yourself over how much you want each other, it really is-"

Jisung can't take any more of his soft words, and turns to flee from the room with a barely audible choke.

He hopes, more than anything, that the red string of fate is enough to keep Hyunjin from floating out of reach yet again.

In his room, buried in his sheets and wide awake, Hyunjin feels the same thing about Jisung.

Their broken hearts call out for each other, but neither boy has the courage to answer such a call. Not yet.


	25. t w e n t y - f o u r

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....none of yall are ready

Hyunjin didn't sleep at all.

As in  _ at all,  _ he stared at his ceiling until the sky beyond the curtains turned from black, to grey to orange. He finally admits defeat, sitting up and pressing his hands to his eyes to try and rub away the stinging. He feels barely human as he pulls himself from the sheets, walking on heavy legs towards his balcony. The air outside feels like ice in his veins, oddly calming as he takes in lung full after lung full of it. As he stares out to sea, the wind seems to blow right through him, and he tries his hardest to not let his eyes fall shut as he stands there clutching the railing. Hyunjins own brain is screaming at him, arguing with himself about what the  _ hell  _ he was supposed to decide.

He was being pulled desperately in two directions, not being able to remove Felix's completely destroyed expression from his face right alongside Changbins desperate plea to do only what would make him the most happy.

Hyunjin looks towards the port, where the ship that carried Felix to Miroh is docked….a stark blackness in such a light and vibrant city. Hyunjin sighs, and the reality of the fact that he was yet to come even close to a decision washes over him like a sheet of ice water, making him shiver.  _ I still have time.  _ He tries to assure himself, looking to where the sun crawls out from the horizon.  _ The General isn't leaving until the afternoon, I have time.  _ He sighs, and is about to turn to head back inside when someone down below whistles. Hyunjin peers over the railing, looking down at where Jisung was standing on the lawn, a bow in hand and a quiver slung over his shoulder. Hyunjin cocks his head, and Jisung waves, squinting in the early morning sun "Got another distraction prepared for you, if you're in need!" Jisung calls up, holding up the bow like a child with a trophy.

Hyunjin sighs,  _ Han Jisung…..you are not making it easy to say goodbye.  _ He nods "That sounds great, Han, give me a few minutes and I'll be right down!" Hyunjin calls out, before turning and rushing back inside. He pauses as he opens his closet…. _ goodbye…. _ his thoughts had immediately gone to the thought of having to say goodbye to Jisung. Hyunjin scolds himself, shaking his head and pulling out a set of black trousers and a loose white top he had grown attached to….it was cut wide at the neck so often draped off of one shoulder, and had long sleeves with pearls around the cuff. He dressed quickly, shoving his feet into a pair of boots and half-jogging towards the side exit of the temple. He nods and smiles at staff as he goes, finally emerging out of one of the many doors and onto the dew covered lawn. 

Hyunjin instantly spots Jisung….who has acquired two companions. He has two horses fully tacked in front of him, his own black mare and an only slightly smaller pure white horse who Hyunjin had never seen before. He ran up and instantly went straight to the animal, looking at it with wide eyes. Jisung chuckles and pats his neck "Pretty, right? He's only came in this morning, his name is Apollo" Jisung explains, and Hyunjin smiles wider as he pats him "Apollo,  _ Wow…. _ Where did he come from?" Hyunjin asks, and Jisung holds him out the reins "Levanter, a gift from your mother….for you of course" Jisung says. Pure shock covers Hyunjins face as he takes the reins, Jisung sighs and walks around his mare, putting his foot in the stirrup and launching himself into the saddle "C'mon, we have a fair ride ahead of us to the shooting range" 

_ What…..Mother sent me him? _

Hyunjin looks up at his face, stroking his long nose

_ Why would she do that? Surely she expects me to return to Levanter so….why would she send me something I cannot bring back with me? _

Hyunjin nods blankly, tightening his hold on the leather in his hands and slowly walking around to put his foot in the stirrup….Where he notices "H. H" is engraved in the side of the saddle. He pushes himself up and over, settling in the saddle. Jisung looks over his shoulder "Try to keep up, yeah?" Jisung teases, and Hyunjins heart skips a beat at the quirk of his lips, and nods. Jisung let's out a yelp and launches directly into a canter, and Hyunjin follows only slightly behind.

Hyunjin follows behind as Jisung thunders through the rolling lawns and out onto the dirt path that separates the temple grounds from the city. Hyunjin tries to stick close as they veer up towards the tower, but falters when Jisung urges his horse even faster over the hill and down the other side, into unfamiliar territory for Hyunjin. They weave through tall fields and small huts as they put nothing but distance between the city as themselves. Hyunjin tries not to let himself get lost in taking in these new surroundings, and keep his concentration on not falling behind. They ride on for what must have easily been an hour, until Jisung finally seems to ease up as they approach a small patch of what looks like a forest. "Stick close, Hyunjin" Jisung calls out and Hyunjin trots up until they're walking side by side into the blanket of trees. It's instantly cooler, and Hyunjin lets his head tip back to look at the canopy of trees blocking the sun.

"So, what's it like in your head right about now?" Jisung asks, and Hyunjin sighs, allowing his eyes to fall shut "Messy" he mumbles, and Jisung hums "I can imagine". They ride in silence for a few more minutes before Jisung comes to a stop, dismounting and tying his reins on a conveniently flat branch, Hyunjin follows suit. "Here we are" he says, and Hyunjin looks up from tying up Apollo to see a circular field about the size of the sparring hall, surrounded by trees. Hyunjin looks around in awe at the small pocket of grass "How is this even possible? A perfect circle in a forest full of trees" Hyunjin breathes out, making Jisung chuckle "Dunno to be honest, I found it aimlessly riding a few years ago and set up a few targets" Jisung says, pointing around to where Hyunjin sure enough sees targets hanging from branches and tucked into hard to reach corners.

"I promised I'd show you the whole island, didn't I?" Jisung says, and it's impossible to miss the edge of sadness to his voice, Hyunjin nods "You did….yes". Jisung seeks out his eyes, and doesn't let Hyunjin cower away "Well I figured at least showing you  _ my  _ favourite place before you leave, is the least I could do" Jisung says, and Hyunjin takes a step towards him with a whine "Do not say such things, I haven't made a decision yet-" Hyunjin mumbles, and Jisung shakes his head, cutting him off by pulling his bow over his head and holding it out to Hyunjin "You ever shot a bow before?" He asks. Hyunjin sighs again, and shakes his head…. _ always the escape artists for conversations you do not wish to have.  _ "It's easier than sword work, you just draw back…" as he speaks he turns and pulls an arrow from his quiver, drawing it back in his bow. Hyunjin sees the muscle in his arms tense, and the focused look on his face, and loses his breath a little. "And release" 

Jisung lets the arrow fly, and Hyunjin watches it collide with a target at the very far end of the field, half-hidden between two branches….hitting it dead in the centre. Hyunjins mouth falls open and he laughs "Oh yes,  _ so  _ easy! You absolute show off!" He laughs, shoving Jisung and crossing his arms. "C'mon, try!" Jisung says and holds the bow out to Hyunjin who shakes his head "Oh no no no, I think I'll just watch you-" Hyunjin insists, but Jisung steps forwards and forces it into Hyunjins hand, using his own fingers to curl Hyunjins around the soft wood "Do as you're told" he whispers directly into Hyunjins shocked face, smiling wickedly. Hyunjin  _ knows  _ it's a joke, but that doesn't stop him from blushing.

He sighs and steps forwards to where Jisung was standing, calling out "Which one?" Over his shoulder. Jisung steps up beside him and points to a target slightly closer to the ground, hanging from a branch "That one is probably the easiest" he says, handing Hyunjin an arrow. He lets his eyes linger on Jisung for a moment, fiddling with the feathers at the end of the arrow, before loading it into the bow. He draws back, feeling his arms ache and trying to replicate Jisungs position. "Hold it" Jisung says, and Hyunjin freezes in place. Jisung steps up closer beside him "Very close, but not quite" he whispers, and Hyunjin shivers at the proximity. Jisung lifts his arms around Hyunjin, adjusting his back elbow to be higher and the one holding the bow to be straighter. He hums to himself, lifting his hand to gently hold Hyunjins chin, lowering it, and Hyunjin fails to hold in a soft gasp. "Better" Jisung says, then stands impossibly closer "Hold tight, in here" he whispers and places one hand on Hyunjin lower back and the other on his stomach.

Hyunjin gasps again and tries to draw himself taller, sucking in and holding his core firm, Jisung hums but doesn't let go "Good, Hyunjin" he praises him, and Hyunjin feels his knees falter at the tenderness of his words. "Aim and release" Jisung instructs, and Hyunjin is quick to line up his shot and let the arrow fly. He gasps when it hits the target quite close to the centre, not quite a bullseye but closer than he was expecting. He lowers the bow and looks at Jisung with pride in his eyes, Jisung smiles and lets his hands fall away "See, I knew you could do it" he says, making Hyunjin beam.

" _ Again"  _ Hyunjin says, breathy and excited, and Jisung hands him another arrow 

….

They must have been out there for hours, Hyunjin notices as the sun crawls towards the centre of the sky. He wipes sweat from his forehead and watches Jisung collect arrows. Jisung eventually turns back towards him, "Wanna head back?" Jisung asks, and Hyunjin shrugs "Honestly, I can't think of anything worse" Hyunjin sighs, making Jisung chuckle. "I'm hot as hell, wanna swim? I know a good spot nearby" Jisung asks, and Hyunjin nods enthusiastically. They mount their horses again, and Hyunjin follows behind as they trot through the forrest. Hyunjin has no sense of direction surrounded by so many trees, but Jisung seemed to know exactly where to go. 

They veer left, and down a slight incline to yet another clearing which seems to appear out of nowhere. Hyunjin gasps as they traverse across the green lawn, towards where a creek cuts the clearing in half. Jisung dismounts again, not bothering to secure the reigns, so Hyunjin does the same. "I didn't know places like this even existed" Hyunjin breathes out, standing at the edge of the crystal clear water while Jisung shamelessly strips beside him. "Me neither, until I left Levanter" Jisung says, turning and falling into the water making Hyunjin squeal. Hyunjin sighs, striping down himself and carefully stepping off of the bank. The water of the stream made the ocean seem incredibly  _ warm  _ by comparison. Hyunjin takes a deep breath as he sinks in, trying not to slip on the rocks under his feet as he walks towards Jisung.

Jisung is looking at him strangely again, wide eyed as if Hyunjin was going to turn and sprint away if he looks away from him. The water is only chest deep, thankfully, but Jisung still reaches out and grabs Hyunjin by his forearms, pulling him close. Hyunjin goes easily, letting himself be tugged forwards. "You okay?" Jisung asks, quiet and careful, and Hyunjin nods "I can  _ stand,  _ Jisung" he chuckles, and Jisung seems to flinch a little but doesn't let go. Hyunjin sighs 

_ If I'm going to lose him in a matter of hours, what the hell am I hesitating for? _

Hyunjin steps closer again, raising his arms and looping them around Jisungs neck "If it makes you feel better to hold me, then I don't mind" Hyunjin says, shameless flirting. Jisungs eyes blow wide, and a moment of  _ knowing  _ passes between them. Hyunjin cups Jisungs face, not allowing him to retreat. " _ Hyunjin"  _ Jisung sighs, swallowing and dropping his head, Hyunjin doesn't back off. "What?" He mumbles and Jisung looks up at him, shaking his head " _ Don't"  _ Jisung chokes out, and Hyunjin refuses to relent. "Why? Am I that repulsive" Hyunjin says, clearly baiting him. Jisung scowls "You know that's not it, Hyunjin, we  _ shouldn't-"  _ Jisung breathes out the words, and Hyunjin leans forwards.

Jisung lurches back, completely detaching himself from Hyunjin whose eyes widen in shock. Jisung looks  _ mortified  _ where he stands what feels like miles from Hyunjin, face screwed up in betrayal.  _ Did I….misread?  _ Hyunjin takes a step towards him, and Jisung continues to retreat. "Jisung, I'm sorry-" Hyunjin chokes out, but Jisung looks away "Who do you think you are, Hyunjin? After today I could  _ never  _ see you again and you decide now is the time to-" Jisung hisses, and Hyunjin can hear the pain dripping from every word "Exactly, we may never get the chance-" Hyunjin chokes out, and Jisung barks out a laugh "Is that what you think this is to me, then? That we can just  _ kiss _ and move on from it? Because that isn't even fucking  _ close  _ to the truth-" Jisung spits.

Hyunjin draws back "W-What?" He stutters.  _ He doesn't….he can't possibly….. _ Hyunjin doesn't know why, but he immediately goes on the defensive "It's just a kiss, Jisung, you're being  _ insane!  _ It doesn't mean  _ anything"  _ Hyunjin barks out, and he feels his own heart break when he sees the light leave Jisung eyes.

_ Hyunjin….what are you doing? You're hurting him _

"Shut up, you know it's more than a kiss, I know you have  _ feelings _ for me, that you feel the same-" Jisung blurts out, and Hyunjin starts to walk backwards in the water "You're wrong, I just….You've been all over me since our little truce and I thought it would be  _ nice-"  _ Hyunjin spits out, the words feeling like acid in his mouth.

_ I don't mean any of this….what am I saying? _

Jisung looks away for a second, swallowing, and Hyunjin can physically see the golden prince building his walls back up around him "Ahh, I see….of course" Jisung says, and pushes through the water to crawl up the bank and away from Hyunjin who looks at his retreating back with wide eyes. Hyunjin is quick to follow him.  _ This isn't what I wanted…..Jisung please.  _ "Jisung, wait-" Hyunjin calls out, ready to fully admit he hadn't meant a word of the garbage that had just fallen out of his mouth. "No, it's fine Hyunjin…..I'm glad we've cleared this up so I can stop babysitting you" Jisung snaps, getting dressed hastily. Hyunjin stops mid-stride "Babysitting?" He mumbles, and Jisung marches off towards his horse, not once turning back "You didn't think I actually wanted to waste my time throwing you in the sand and fucking towing you around did you? Priceless" 

The words cut like a blade, and Hyunjin feels them resonate in his chest. Jisung is in the saddle in seconds, and Hyunjin can't stop staring as he looks down at Hyunjin with an expression so cold Hyunjin barely recognises him "Have a safe trip back, Prince Hyunjin"

And then he's gone, and Hyunjins heart shatters.

_ What did I just lose? _

….

Hyunjin doesn't even know how he manages to find his way back to the temple on his own on horseback, but somehow he does. As he reaches the stable he dis-mounts, wincing as his feet hit the ground. Hyunjin is about to lead Apollo into the stable when a stable hand comes out and goes to take the reigns "Here, Prince Hyunjin-" he says, but Hyunjin shakes his head "No it's okay, I can do it-" Hyunjin insists, but the stable hand takes the reigns anyway. Hyunjin startles, and he points at the temple "I  _ really  _ think you should go" he says, and Hyunjin looks to where he points.

Standing on the top of the hill is Minho….and Changbin. Hyunjin sucks in a breath and smiles at the boy, before walking up towards them. Changbin smiles softly, but Minho only seems to become more irritated as Hyunjin approaches. "Good afternoon, Hyunjin" Changbin says, and Hyunjin can't bring himself to speak, so he just nods. "What the  _ hell  _ did you do, Hyunjin" Minho growls, and Changbin instantly whacks him "Jisung is in his room  _ sobbing,  _ so you have two seconds to tell me what the fuck-" Minho presses, and Changbin raises his hand "God Minho please just  _ stop,  _ Hyunjin is a human being with feelings as well" 

Hyunjin could have hugged him right then and there, sighing. "Hyunjin" Changbin breathes out, seeking out Hyunjins eye contact who reluctantly gives in "I don't  _ know,  _ I tried to kiss him and he got upset so I started saying  _ horrible  _ very untrue things-" Hyunjin chokes out, and Minho barks out a laugh "Oh  _ fantastic"  _ he snaps before turning and marching away. Hyunjin feels tears in his eyes, trembling with the effort of holding himself together. "Hyunjin….Christ-" Changbin breathes out, and Hyunjin can't take a second more of it. He pushes past Changbin and makes his way inside. Changbin splutters and calls out to him "Hyunjin! Just wait-" he calls out, but Hyunjin keeps walking "I need to speak to Felix" he calls out, head facing the ground as he walks.

He darts through the now familiar halls of the temple before he finally reaches the guest quarters, locating Felix's room and yanking the door open in a way which was becoming quite a regular occurrence. Felix is standing in the middle of the room, clearly packing, and looks at Hyunjin with wide eyes "I want to go home" Hyunjin chokes out, and Felix drops the item of clothing in his hands onto the floor. Tears begin to slip from Hyunjins eyes, and Felix walks over with eyes blown open to hold his face in his hands "You don't mean that….Changbin and I spoke last night...and he brought me up to speed on a lot of things I was  _ missing-"  _ Felix says barely above a whisper, and Hyunjin shakes his head " _ No  _ Felix, I just ruined  _ everything!  _ I just want to go home" Hyunjin sobs, every word broken.

Felix cocks his head "Hyunjin, Miroh is your home-" he says, and Hyunjin sobs harder "No it  _ isn't!  _ Please Felix I'm begging you let's just go home, Chan-" Hyunjin rambles, but Felix cuts him off again "Chan will be ecstatic to know you found something here you never could have on Levanter-" Felix says, and Hyunjin loses it. He shoves Felix away "Listen to me! I just  _ ruined it!"  _ Hyunjin wails, and Felix looks completely and utterly lost as he watches Hyunjin fall to pieces.  _ "Jinnie,  _ just tell me what happened-" Felix says barely above a whisper "I can't, all I'm asking is for you to just believe me when I say Levanter is where I need to be, where I belong"

Felix is looking at him as if he doesn't even recognise Hyunjin, and Hyunjin feels impossibly small under his gaze. "Hyunjin….are you  _ really  _ sure?" He asks, and Hyunjin nods rapidly "You were right, I never  _ ever  _ should have come here" he chokes out. He sees Han Jisung in behind his teary vision, his wide eyes and easy smile and wishes on every star that in his next life he never  _ ever  _ falls in love.

_ I hurt him….I hurt him….. _ **_I hurt him_ **

"Okay….Hyunjin, I'll tell the General we will accompany them back to Levanter, you should pack" Felix says, his eyes completely unreadable. Hyunjin nods and flees from the room.

….

Hyunjin is almost done packing, still crying softly and with his heart racing a million miles an hour, when he hears someone push open the door to his room. He halts for a second, before slowly turning around to see Seungmin in his door. "Hi, Jinnie" the boy says softly, and Hyunjin tries his hardest to smile "Seungmin…How are you?" He asks, and Seungmin walks straight up to him.

"It's not true, is it? You're not leaving, just like last time-" Seungmin asks, his voice thick with emotion, and Hyunjins entire face falls. "Seungmin...my brother needs me" Hyunjin says, turning back to packing with stinging eyes. "That's not the reason though, is it? Please don't lie to me Hyunjin" Seungmin says, and Hyunjin almost breaks at the urgency in his words. Hyunjin picks up the last of his things and places them in his chest, clasping them shut. "The decision has been made, Seungmin" Hyunjin manages to choke out, looking at where Seungmin stands trembling. "You can't go, Hyunjin, it isn't what you really want-" Seungmin rushes out, and Hyunjin almost snaps at him…. _ you know nothing of what I really want _

"Hyunjin  _ please,  _ Jisung-"

Hyunjins heart clenches at his name, and he turns away wincing. "Did something….happen?" Seungmin asks, and Hyunjin shakes his head "No no, nothing happened don't worry" Hyunjin tries to assure him as his throat closes up. Hyunjin hears some rushed steps coming from behind him, and Seungmin crashes into him from behind. Hyunjin gasps as the boy embraces him " _ No,  _ this isn't what was meant to happen! You were supposed to get married to Changbin and bring your family here! So I can meet Jeongin and we could all have a good time together! And you and Jisung….You're  _ meant _ for each other-" Seungmin blindly rambles, and Hyunjin tries desperately to hold his sobs back "Seungmin you're  _ wrong,  _ this is not a children's book or a fairytale, things don't always end up the way you-"

"Shut  _ up!  _ I've been listening to Jisung gush about you for ten  _ years,  _ it was supposed to happen for  _ you!"  _ Seungmin cries into Hyunjins back, and Hyunjin snaps his mouth shut. He stands there for a few minutes, letting Seungmin sob into his shaking back. Eventually his sobbing subsides and he pulls away, and Hyunjin instantly turns to grasp his shoulders "Hyunjin…." He croaks out, and Hyunjin nods slowly at the deflated boy in his arms "Please don't do this, to yourself or Jisung" he begs, and Hyunjin deflates "It's the right thing to do….Seungmin" 

Seungmin hiccups and shakes his head, drawing away with his head down as he walks backwards towards the door "Don't tell lies, Hyunjin…." Seungmin mutters, then turns and rushes away.

Hyunjin struggles to breathe.

_ Another goodbye, each just as painful as the last _

_ ….. _

Felix stands in the hallway, hands folded in front of him and servants rushing around him with luggage. As soon as Hyunjin comes into view all eyes are on him, and two servants dressed in the all too familiar Levanter dress code rush towards him to take his bags. Hyunjin nods politely as a thanks, and watches with unfocused eyes as they rush off. When Hyunjin looks up again, Felix is gone. He startles slightly, looking around for his missing counterpart in the small crowd.

Hyunjin sees a smattering of blonde in his peripheral vision, turning towards it to see Felix disappearing around a corner with someone else. Hyunjin sighs and walks towards them, picking up his pace to try and catch them. As he gets closer he realises Felix's guest is in fact Changbin, walking beside him with his hand pressed against Felix's lower back, and he deflates a little but decides to keep following. They round another corner and Hyunjin almost calls out, but slaps his hand over his mouth when he catches a glimpse of Felix's face….he is quite heavily crying. They stop in a small alcove, and Hyunjin flattens himself against the wall to try and avoid being seen.

He instantly feels bad for intruding on what is very clearly a private conversation, but as the sound of Felix's quiet sobbing fills his ears in the empty hallway, he can't help but listen in. Hyunjin shuts his eyes and tries to listen as best as he can. Changbin appears to be shushing Felix, gentle coos and whispering " _ Felix _ , c'mon, stop crying angel you're breaking me" Changbin says softly, and Felix only sobs harder "I did this Changbin, he was adament on staying before, but I just had to go and open my damn-" Felix rushes out, and Changbin shushes him again "Hey, I think my idiotic brother and his temper is just as much to blame" Changbin sighs.

_ No Changbin….you're wrong….I was the one shattered what little relationship he and I had in a very pathetic attempt to save myself heartbreak  _

"He can't go back to Levanter, Changbin, he belongs  _ here"  _ Felix chokes out desperately, and Hyunjin has to clasp his hands over his mouth to stop himself from gasping.  _ Belongs.  _ "There is little we can do, Felix….as Chan said, it is his choice to make" Changbin mutters. "There has to be  _ something  _ you can do to keep him here! What about the contract-" Felix says desperately, causing Changbin to sigh again "The contract is pretty much void, Felix, it was signed by his father who died before the wedding date….Chan has all the power here, as Hyunjin is his to give away" he says, and Felixs sobs again.

_ Felix…..Why do you want me to stay here so badly? Yesterday you were so cruel about it  _

" _ Jisung _ , you need Jisung to fix this" Felix spits, and Hyunjin physically flinches "Jisung is hurting as well, and I can say with certainty that whatever Hyunjin said to him has cut a wound deep enough that I am not sure it can be mended" Changbin says, words full of a strange weight. Hyunjins heart clenches in his chest. "You have to make him see it for what it really is then, Changbin! Hyunjin does this  _ thing  _ when he feels cornered, he'll lash out to try and push people away as some kind of pathetic attempt to save himself from pain, he thinks if he lets no one in then he can't be hurt" Felix rants 

_ Oh Felix...you know me too well _

"Felix, I am truly sorry my love...but I think the damage has been done here, and I don't know if it's something that can be mended, it's already been broken by them so many times-"

Hyunjin can't take a second more of it. He turns to rush back towards the foyer, and is clearly spotted by Changbin who yells out "Hyunjin? Hey! Come back here!"

In his head, it's like something  _ snaps…. _ and Hyunjins sadness turns to an unrestrainable anger in mere seconds. The type of anger he had only felt once or twice in his life, and needed to be immediately dealt with. Changbins calls fall on deaf ears, and Hyunjin rushes away, hearing only Felix's sobs as he goes. As soon as Hyunjin reaches the foyer he locates the General, ordering around servants with the same ever-present sour expression on his face. "Hyunjin! I take it you're prepared for a long journey home, hmm?" He sneers, and Hyunjin is so completely controlled by his own frustration that he doesn't even try to conceal it, and barks at him "How long until we leave?", the General draws back at Hyunjins tone, and the servants in the immediate vicinity turn and look, bewildered at Hyunjins anger….he was always so calm and quiet "About an hour, your highness, why is that-"

Hyunjin doesn't bother to stick around for the end of the sentence, and runs back towards what he now guesses is his  _ old  _ room. His eyes instantly seek out Jisungs sword, engraved with its owners name and entrusted to him, which - sure enough - is leant against the wall exactly where he had left it. Hyunjin snatches it from it's resting place, and runs from the room. The servants look at him with the same wide eyes as he passes through the foyer again, which Hyunjin barely pays attention too, instead his eyes train on where Felix and Changbin stand together, now joined by Minho. Felix and Hyunjin lock eyes, and Felix is clearly taken aback at the vacant anger showing on Hyunjins face, but it's Minho who steps towards Hyunjin as he rushes past "And where the  _ hell _ do you think you're going?" He snaps, and Hyunjin doesn't even look at him as he brushes past "I need to let out some steam before we depart, I'll be back in plenty of time" he hisses. Felix takes a step towards Changbin as Hyunjin retreats, and Hyunjin just catches the words he says "You have to stop him Changbin, he's going to hurt himself  _ please-" _

As he runs down the stairs, Jisungs sword clutched in his hand, he doesn't even think about looking over his shoulder. He navigates the streets of Miroh with his head down, but can still sense the countless eyes of the people fixed on him as he passes by, and assumes the entire city already knows about his departure and the wedding being called off. Hyunjin reaches the training hall in record time, pushing open the door and striding across the top floor. There's no one inside, as if he would even care in his current state, so he doesn't hesitate to launch himself over the bannister and onto the sand below. He stands there for a few moments, panting in the silence as he unsheathes the sword and throws the casing behind him.

He stalks to the end of the room, grabbing one of the standing dummies and dragging it towards the centre of the room, kicking up sand as he does. He lets it go and keeps walking until he's standing a few meters from it. Hyunjin looks at it with hooded eyes, hair mused and already sweating as he flicks the sword in his wrist, swinging it around him. He eyes the dummy and mutters "Fuck you, Han Jisung" before launching into an attack.

_ Fuck you for confusing me  _

Hyunjin attacks the dummy full force, dancing around it and landing blow after blow so aggressively that it  _ hurts  _ his arms from the force. 

_ Fuck you for making this so hard for me _

Hyunjin backs off, now dripping sweat. He grips the sword with two hands and runs at it again, hitting harder and faster….he manages to actually split the leather with one painfully violent swipe. Hyunjin cries out, barring his teeth like a cornered animal.

_ Fuck your big brown eyes, and your stupid smile and the way you looked at me like I was made of something other than ice….untouchable  _

Hyunjin backs off again, marching away from the dummy before turning around throwing the sword with all his might the same way he had seen Jisung do. It arcs through the air and collides with the dummy, implanting itself square in its chest. Hyunjin heaves in a breath "Hyunjin" he hears someone say and immediately winces before yelling out "Get the fuck out of my head!" As he runs at the dummy, grabbing the hilt of the sword and  _ pushing _ . He ends up almost chest to chest with the dummy as he forces Jisung's blade through it. 

_ Fuck you for giving me no option but to fall in love with you _

"Hyunjin  _ stop _ , you're going to hurt yourself" he hears, the voice is so clear in his head that he almost thinks it's real for a moment, he yanks the sword free, throwing it aside and drawing his fist back. He punches the leather as hard as he can, and screams as pain instantly shoots up his wrist, but doesn't hesitate to keep laying punch after punch onto the practice doll. "Hyunjin _!"  _

_ Fuck you, Han Jisung, fuck you to hell- _

Hyunjin sees padding start to fall in chunks out of the dummy from the slashes he'd carved in the leather, and notices that his knuckles are leaking red. Hyunjin cries with each hit, trying to force the fire out of his lungs with every desperate strike. "Hyunjin  _ please!"  _ Someone wails, and Hyunjin only barely registers that  _ oh, that definetly wasn't in my head  _ before firm hands are grabbing his bloody fists and yanking them away.

Hyunjin knows these hands, know how they feel guilding him, correcting him, pulling him to the surface and pressed into his skin leaving only warmth in their wake. He sees a face through his teary eyes, he knows the face also. He knows how it feels to be stared down at in hate and in  _ something else  _ completely opposite but remained unamed by the owner of the ever-so expressive brown eyes currently blown wide only a few centimetres from where he stands trembling, dripping blood from his hands onto the white Miroh sand.

" _ Hyunjin"  _ they breath out 

Hyunjin knows his voice, knows how it sounds hurling abuse or teasing him, singing into the darkness or softly assuring him that he is  _ there.  _ Hyunjin knows  _ him.  _ Hyunjin adores  _ him _ . And everything about him screams of  _ home.  _

_ "Jisung"  _ Hyunjin chokes out, desperate and breathy like a sinner praying for forgiveness one last time.

_ Han Jisung is my home, and I was foolish to believe I could flee from him so easily. _

Hyunjin breaks down, exploding outwards like a supernova, pounding his fists weakly against Jisungs chest as he curls in on himself. "Hyunjin just  _ stop!"  _ Jisung yells, trying to hold Hyunjins arms against his chest as he heaves. Hyunjin isn't so easy to surrender to the wills of his broken heart, and continues to thrash. "Hyunjin I am  _ begging  _ you" Jisung continues to pleade. Hyunjin pushes and pushes but his weak arms are like nothing against Jisung who clings to him like a lifeline. "I didn't mean any of it, okay?  _ None if it!  _ I was afraid you saw me as nothing more than an easy kiss and I lashed out like a child" Jisung rambles, and Hyunjin curls in impossibly more on himself.

_ No…..I beg you please don't give me a way out, a reason to stay _

"Get _away_ from me" Hyunjin cries out, losing the strength to fight against Jisung "I won't, _ever_ , I refuse to leave you behind again" Jisung chokes out, and Hyunjin can hear his unshed tears clear as day in his trembling voice. "What are you _saying?_ You're so fucking cruel-" Hyunjin sobs, and Jisung grabs his face, forcing him to look up at him.

Han Jisung is crying for him, and he is  _ radiant. _

"I thought I couldn't have you, that you were something so far and so bright that I could never grasp you but I was  _ wrong,  _ wasn't I?" Jisung rambles, and Hyunjin grabs two fistfuls of his shirt. "You're right  _ here,  _ Hwang Hyunjin...but I couldn't see it, through my own stupidity I convinced myself you were beyond my reach as you always had been" Jisung sobs, shaking with every breath "I am  _ here,  _ Hyunjin, and I love-"

Hyunjin doesn't let him finish. His heart finally seizes full control of his body and he lurches forwards. Jisung comes to him as if it was his life's calling to do so, hands in Hyunjins disgustingly sweaty hair as they collide. Their lips crash together, and for the first time in years Hyunjins head  _ clears.  _ Every shred of anxiety leaves him in an instant as Jisungs tear soaked lips press against his own.

Hyunjin moans against his lips as his entire body shakes, and both boys fall to the sand clutching each other. " _ Hyunjin _ " Jisung whines, and Hyunjin only shakes his head as he pulls Jisung back into him where they sit in the sand, pressing their lips back together. Hyunjin fists his hands in Jisungs hair and slots their mouths back together, and Jisungs own hands instinctively go to wrap around Hyunjins waist and tug them together. Jisung is so  _ tender  _ against him, his entire being seeming to press into Hyunjin and slowly put his broken heart back together. Jisungs hands slide under Hyunjins shirt and he whines, arching his head back and breaking their kiss.

"Don't go" Jisung chokes out, pressing his lips against the crook of Hyunjins neck, where it meets his jaw just below his ear and slowly pressing searing kissing down the side of Hyunjins neck as he pants "Don't, you  _ can't _ " Jisung continues to beg. Hyunjin grasps him by either side of his face and pulls him back into a kiss. Jisung moans and Hyunjin desperately swipes his tounge across his bottom lip. Jisung seems to melt in his hands, and he lets his lips part. When their tounges meet Hyunjin feels as if he could simply fade away right there and then. Jisung's hands press into his back, and Hyunjin fists his hands impossibly firmer in his hair.

Eventually they're forced apart to  _ breath,  _ but a string of spit connects their open mouths as they continues to pant into each other barely a few centimetres apart. Jisung slides his hands up to gently cup Hyunjins face, who drops his own limply beside him "Don't leave me Hyunjin, I'm begging you" Jisung says, barely above a whisper. "I cannot lose you again, I know that's selfish-" Jisung continues to beg, and it's enough to make Hyunjins heart ache seeing him so broken by the thought of Hyunjin leaving.

Hyunjin leans into him, pressing his forehead against the side of Jisung's neck as they slowly mend each other "Han, I'm  _ here"  _

The final sheet of ice coating his fragile heart seems to melt in an instant, as Han Jisung clutches him as if he has the entire world in his hands. The red string of fate seems to glow as two broken hearts finally reach each other, and begin to  _ heal  _


	26. t w e n t y - f i v e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a LOTTTTTTT of fun writing this one, enjoy ;)))) and as always pls comment or come scream at me on twitter @_hanjisungie

  * p a s t -



Jisung stood in his own chaos.

His entire room was trashed, every cupboard thrown open and the contents of every shelf strewn over the floor. He stands in the middle of the room panting, hot tears streaming down his cheeks and trembling with the exertion of standing up after so thoroughly tearing everything in his wake to pieces. 

_ Fuck you Hwang Hyunjin  _

Jisung heaves, feeling humiliated for allowing himself to cry for a boy who clearly cares so little for him. Jisung pushes his hands through his hair, letting his head fall back and desperately fighting to regain his ability to  _ breathe _ . Jisung can hear someone bashing on his door, locked securely at the bottom of the stairs. He grabs the nearest thing to him - a small vase on the windowsill - and strides towards the second door to his room. He throws it open and stands on the landing, and hears yelling join the desperate pounding on the lower door "Han Jisung! You let me in right  _ now!"  _ The person yells, and Jisungs heart clenches at the desperation in their voice -  _ Minho.  _ Jisung swallows his guilt, and throws the vase with all his strength down the stairs. It collides with the door and shatters, splashing shards all over the staircase

"Go  _ away,  _ Minho" he hisses out, despising how broken his voice comes out. There's a few moments of silence, and Jisung just stands there panting while he waits for Minho to resume his attack on the door that sepperates him from Jisung. What he hears instead, almost shatters what little remnants of a heart he has left. "Jisung  _ please,  _ let me help you" Minho calls out, small and weak and barely audible. Jisung gasps at the vulnerability in his voice and steps backwards, retreating into his room. Jisung slams the door again, falling back against it and sliding to the floor in a heap. He pushes his hands into his hair again, grabbing two fistfulls of it and  _ pulling.  _ " _ Jisung!" _ He hears Minho yell again, and can tell the other boy is sobbing along with him.

Jisung can't keep it together any longer, and allows himself to  _ break. _

It's ugly and jaggered, and he completely loses his grasp of how much time actually passes while he sits there in his own room that he tore apart. He finally forces his eyes fully open, and can't help but stare at Miroh beyond the windows. Sunset has set over his home, and beams of golden sunlight streams in through the many windows around him. The sun feels impossibly warm on his face, and pushes the ache away for just a moment.

The ice and sleet of Levanter is not lost in his memory, cold and unforgiving as it coats every surface and blows through ever layer of clothing you wear. It's an inescapable cold, and the thought of Hyunjin in such a place makes his chest  _ ache _ . For a moment, despite not ever wanting to lay eyes on Hyunjin again, Jisung hopes that he still decides to stay on Miroh….

_ Changbin can protect you here _

Jisung is so caught up in his own universe that he doesn't even notice that someone has somehow managed to get inside his room until the door is pulled open and he topples backwards onto his back. The person yelps, and Jisung looks up from the floor with wide eyes to see Felix hovering over him. Jisung yanks himself up, stumbling to his feet and away from the Levanter boy, looking everywhere but at him "How the  _ hell  _ did you get in here?" He hisses, and Felix scoffs "As much as Miroh is your home now I  _ know  _ you remember Levanter well….picking locks is an essential skill there, your puny little latch was hardly challenge" Felix teases, his voice is so small and clearly expecting Jisung to lash out at him. "What the fuck could you possibly want with me, Felix?" Jisung grinds out.

Felix pauses for a few moments, and Jisung resists the urge to look up at him to investigate the cause of the sudden silence "Hyunjin said something very horrible, didn't he?" Felix mutters, and Jisung spits out a dark laugh "Understatement of the damn century Felix, he told me I was essentially an  _ easy fuck"  _ Jisung snaps, and Felix physically recoils. "Jisung, I need you to listen to me-" Felix starts to pleade, and Jisung shakes his head "Both of you get back on your fucking ship and never  _ ever  _ come anywhere near me again" Jisung hisses, and Felix takes a step towards him. "You don't mean that" he says, his voice is basically a whisper and Jisung finally snaps his head up. Felix draws back with wide eyes as he looks at Jisungs red and swollen face "I  _ know  _ I don't, Felix" he grinds out. 

Felix drops his head this time "He pushes people away when he thinks he's made them upset or crossed a line, because in his head he would rather someone hate him then them get hurt themselves" Felix rushes out, and Jisung looks away from him as Felix's face crumples. "He doesn't want to go back to Levanter, I  _ know  _ he doesn't" Felix adds, and Jisung scoffs "How could you possibly know that for sure?" He mumbles, and Felix takes another step into Jisungs bubble. "Because of how he looks at  _ you" _

Jisung pulls back as if the words burn him, but Felix doesn't allow him to retreat "Please help me, Jisung….He's going to get himself hurt-" Felix chokes out, a weak and broken noise, and Jisungs head snaps towards him when he hears the word  _ hurt.  _ "Hurt? How?" Jisung asks, and Felix shakes his head "Something is  _ wrong _ , he heard Changbin and I talking then ran off and I have no fucking  _ clue  _ where he's gone….He's so so scared Jisung and I don't know how to save him" Felix says, tears beginning to spill over and slide down his pale cheeks. "Felix you don't think he would actually  _ hurt  _ himself, right?" Jisung chokes out, feeling panic deep in his bones. "He has before Jisung, when he feels corned and angry he-" Felixs sentence is cut off by his own sobbing, but somehow he manages to choke out a few more words before he has to turn away to try and hide his fear "If you can't do it for him, Jisung, please  _ god _ just do it for me, I can't lose him I just can't-"

Jisung wracks his brain, the pain Hyunjin had caused him only hours ago seeming miles away and insignificant now that the boys safety was possibly at stake.  _ Where would he go?  _ Jisung looks around his room, and sees his borrowed sword leaning against the wall. It's like a lightbulb goes on. "The training hall, go there" Jisung says, flat and void of all emotion. Felix shakes his head "He won't listen to me Jisung, he thinks he's losing  _ you"  _ Felix yells, and Jisung draws back at the sudden aggression "He does not feel anything for me-" Jisung forces himself to say and Felix groans out a yell, walking forwards in two long strides to grab Jisung by the front of his shirt "That is  _ ex _ actly what he wants you to think!" He yells directly into his face, and Jisung can do nothing but stand there and blink.

"You're the only one who can save him right now Jisung, and I am  _ begging  _ you too"

Jisungs aching heart makes the decision for him, he pulls away from Felix and makes for the stairs. He struggles to breathe yet again, a stange mix of fear and exhilaration coursing through his veins as the red string of fate pulls him back towards where he is needed most….beside Hwang Hyunjin. They're both as stupid as each other, he realises, completely reckless with their own feelings.

_ What if he does love me, and I let him leave? _

That is the sole thought that pushes him from a brisk walk to full blown sprinting through the temple towards where he  _ prays  _ Hyunjin is….and still in one piece. It's a leaf he cannot leave unturned, he has to know if Felix is telling him the truth about Hyunjins words being some kind of shield the Levanter prince threw up at the last minute...and he prays that the decision doesn't end up biting him.

_ Just  _ **_wait_ ** _ Hyunjin, I'm coming  _

  * p r e s e n t -



_ Now what? _

As Jisung cups his face, whispering softly to him to try and ease Hyunjins sobbing, all Hyunjin can ask himself is that -  _ What do we do now?  _ Jisung holds him closer, as if he can hear the panic casting a fog over Hyunjins mind. " _ Hyunjin"  _ he breathes out, and Hyunjin nods against him "We have guests" Jisung whispers, and Hyunjins eyes fly open. He lifts his head and scans the room. On the mezzanine level….stands Changbin and Minho yet again. Hyunjin instantly goes to pull away from Jisung, but he doesn't allow him "Don't freak out, we're fine" he whispers, smiling softly at Hyunjin, who falters….but nods. Minho is looking at the floor, with his jaw clenched….and Hyunjins heart aches with  _ knowing.  _ It must cause him a great deal of pain to see Jisung clutching Hyunjin….and he can’t help but feel incredibly guilty.

Hyunjin instantly seeks out Changbins gaze, and is relieved when he sees nothing but relief in his eyes. "Changbin-" Jisung calls out, but Changbin shakes his head "Save it….I take it you no longer want to leave, Hyunjin?" He asks, as if it's the simplest thing ever. Hyunjin nods at him, slowly. " _ Goody _ , as if that's not a logistical nightmare" Minho groans, and Changbin shoots him daggers. "It's not too late, right?" Jisung rushes out, looking between them with wide eyes. Changbin sighs, and rubs his hand over his face "You two are going to put me in an early grave, honestly" he sighs, and Jisung squeezes Hyunjins hand. "We can fix it, we'll talk to Felix and….work something out" Minho says, and Hyunjin startles at the softness of his voice. Jisung and Minho share a moment of weighty eye contact, and Changbin lets out a dramatic sigh "Just another day in the life of being a side character in the worlds  _ longest  _ teenage romance novel" he teases, and Hyunjin can't help but chuckle. "What the fuck happened to your hands?" Minho asks out of nowhere, and Jisung tugs Hyunjins bloodied knuckles to his own chest "Nothing" he snaps, making Minho raise his hands in surrender.

"What do we do, Changbin?" Jisung asks, and Changbin instantly looks at Minho who turns and walks back towards the upper door "Get out of here, let the adults clean up the mess as per usual-" Minho drawls, and Hyunjins eyes widen "No" he says, and all of them turn towards him. Jisungs face fills with worry "What?  _ Hyunjin… _ .it really us best to let them handle it-" he says softly, and Hyunjin shakes his head "This is my mess, I acted impulsively and I want to be the one to right it, I just….." Hyunjin rambles, and raises his bloody hands towards Changbin and Minho who both wince "Buy me some time to clean myself up?" He asks, wincing himself. " _ Christ"  _ Minho hisses, and Changbin drops his eyes "Okay, Hyunjin" he says, and Jisung splutters. "No, Jisung….He's right, this is his mess and if he wants to speak to them himself….then who are we to stop him?" Changbin says, and Hyunjin positively beams at him.

_ He's trusting me _

Changbin smiles at him, and Hyunjin nods in thanks "Clean him up first, please Jisung….he looks positively insane" Minho sighs, grabbing Changbins wrist and turning to tow him away "Let's go, Changbin….I really do hope you have a fucking plan to stall half the Levanter armada, and your own  _ boyfriend _ " Hyunjin hears him hiss at Changbin, followed by the creaking of the door shutting. 

Hyunjin slowly turns to look at Jisung, who smiles softly at him “ _ Never  _ tell me you’re not brave” he mutters, and slowly pulls himself to his feet. Hyunjin does the same, wavering ever so slightly for a moment before Jisung places his hand on Hyunjins back to steady him. “You okay?” He asks, and Hyunjin nods before pushing himself forwards and towards the door. Jisung is close behind, and Hyunjin doesn’t even hesitate to reach back and link his pinky with his. For obvious reasons this is a  _ mistake,  _ and he instantly winces when his wounded hand is strained. Jisung yelps and takes Hyunjin's hand so painfully gently in both of his, inspecting it closely. He sighs, and Hyunjin has to force himself to even  _ look _ at his wounded hands. His knuckles are red and oozing, and the webbing between his thumb and index fingers are just as torn up. “You really did a number on your hands, Hyunjin” Jisung mumbles. Hyunjin can hear the guilt in the other boy's voice, and the crystal clear ‘ _ This is my fault’  _ that lies under his words. Hyunjin swallows, and the space between them where Jisung stands with his head bowed feels suddenly very weighted and Hyunjin wants it  _ gone. _

_ We kissed, the tension should be gone, isn’t that how that works? _

Hyunjin does the thing that seems most natural, and leans forwards to press his forehead against the top of Jisungs head, who chuckles a little but presses back as he raises his eyes. “C’mon, this is getting infected right in front of my bloody eyes” Jisung says, smiling a little and pulling away. Hyunjin stumbles forwards a little without the smaller prince to press against. Jisung turns and walks towards the door, looking over his shoulder every two steps to make sure Hyunjin is following. They walk through the city together, and Hyunjin keeps his head down and looks at only Jisungs feet in fear that everyone can see his pain clear on his face.

As they approach the steps to the temple, Hyunjin sees Jisung pause, and he lifts his head "Probably not the best idea to just walk straight through the temple right now, come this way" Jisung says and Hyunjin nods, keeping close as they loop their way around the perimeter. Eventually they end up behind the same outdoor bathroom that they used after the painting incident, and Hyunjin blushes at the memory. Jisung holds his hand out, halting Hyunjin yet again "Let me check if the coast is clear, yeah?" He says, and Hyunjin nods. Jisung ducks inside, but only remains in there for a few moments before coming back outside and taking both of Hyunjins wrists in his hands, so gently that it fills his chest with butterflies "Coast is clear, let me get you fixed up, hmm?" He coos, and Hyunjin nods and lets himself be towed inside.

Jisung slides the door shut behind them and pushes Hyunjin softly onto the bench that runs down the centre of the room before crouching in front of him to inspect his hands again "You really should see the physician about this, Hyunjin….You've really messed them up" Jisung mutters, and Hyunjin shakes his head with a soft smile "Oh, I know you  _ won't  _ I'm just saying you  _ should _ " Jisung chuckles, placing Hyunjins bloody hands carefully on Hyunjins own thighs before walking towards a cupboard at the end of the hall, rummaging around in it. "Minho has had to patch me up in here so many times it isn't even funny" Jisungs mumbles, and Hyunjin shivers at the mention of his name….. _ He is….or was….in love with you, Han Jisung. _

"You two are close, right?" Hyunjin asks as Jisung comes back over with a small basket of medical supplies in tow. "Mmm, he was my world when I first came here….it took Changbin a few years to accept that I  _ wasn't  _ trying to replace Woojin, and in that time Minho took me under his wing….He and I have always been close, I'd be lost without him" Jisung explains, grabbing a stool and dragging it over with him. He taps the inside of Hyunjins knee with the back of his hand, causing Hyunjin to jump and spread his legs on instinct. Jisung chuckles and drops the stool down between them, sitting between Hyunjins open legs and placing the basket on the chair beside Hyunjin. "I'm happy...That you had Minho to keep you safe" Hyunjin whispers, and Jisung stares at him as if he'd just something profound. 

Hyunjin looks up, and Jisung leans forwards to press the softest of kisses to his cheek, Hyunjins eyelids flutter at the motion and he sits dead still "You care about my safety? Awh-" Jisung drawls as he pulls away, and Hyunjin instantly goes to whack him for being so childish. As his hand collides with Jisungs shoulder he cries out, pulling it back to his chest with a gasp "Hyunjin! You dumbass!" Jisung scolds him, taking both of his hands and placing them in his own lap. Hyunjin huffs "That was your fault….Don't tease me when I'm  _ wounded"  _ He whines, and Jisung responds only by laughing softly.

Jisung takes a small bottle and cloth from the basket, pouring some clear liquid out until it saturates a large patch of the material. "This gonna sting a bit, okay?" He says as he takes one of Hyunjins hands. Hyunjin winces pre-emptively but nods. When Jisung wipes the material as gently as he can over Hyunjins knuckles he still can't help but whine. It stings and burns at the same time and Jisungs face instantly contorts at the broken noise that slips out of Hyunjins mouth "I'm  _ sorry,  _ darling….I'll make it fast okay?" Jisung coos and Hyunjins mouth snaps shut as a blush crawls across his cheeks.

_ Does he realise….he just….  _

It's as if Jisung can hear his thoughts, as his eyes suddenly widen "Oh my god….Hyunjin….I-I didn't mean to call you-" Jisung stammers and Hyunjin starts wildly shaking his head " _ Please  _ don't apologise" He whines, high pitched and flustered, and Jisungs eyes blow impossibly wider with  _ knowing.  _ "O-Okay? God just….let me finish" he says clearly flustered himself as he returns to Hyunjins hands. He finishes whiping one down, and Hyunjin tries not to fidget with the pain of every wipe. When he looks down at his hand, free of blood….It isn't much better than before. Lines of red cover his knuckles, and his hand is almost bruised from gripping the sword so tight. "They're so ugly, I hope they heal before the wedding…" Hyunjin sighs, and Jisung hums before moving onto the second.

"It's going to suck, you know" Jisung murmers, and Hyunjin cocks his head in confusion, an invitation for Jisung to keep talking "To see you marry Changbin" Jisung says, looking up. " _ Jisung… _ " he sighs, and the Miroh prince laughs nervously "To now know how your tounge feels in my mouth….And that you feel  _ something  _ for me, It's going to be a special kind of torture to watch you stand on the alter with my  _ brother,  _ looking so beautiful in your wedding clothes….Before I could have just convinced myself you were this impossible thing and be done with it, a  _ fantasy… _ .Now that's not so easy" Hyunjins heart breaks at the sadness in his eyes.  _ Jisung….You really are a master at words. _

He pulls his hands out of Jisungs and places them on his cheeks, one clean and one bloody and leans in to kiss him as softly as he can muster. Jisung sighs and slides his hands up Hyunjins arms to loosely grip his wrists. Jisung presses into the kiss, and Hyunjin lets him. He lets Jisung push his tounge inside his mouth and revels at the  _ warmth  _ of their tounges sliding against each other. Hyunjin whines this time, feeling Jisungs tounge against the back of this teeth. His hands move of their own accord….aching for  _ closeness.  _ They slide down Jisungs neck and chest, over his lower back and  _ pull.  _ He has waited too long for this to care for innocence when kissing the golden boy infront of him.

Jisung gasps as their mouths sepperate at Hyunjins sudden movement, and he takes the opportunity of Jisung being  _ very  _ caught off guard to keep tugging. He hooks his hands under Jisungs legs and lifts, ending up with him in Hyunjins lap with his knees pressed against the bench on either side of Hyunjins thighs "Hyunjin! Be careful of your fucking  _ hands-"  _ Jisung mutters, breathless, but Hyunjin doesn't give him a chance to continue. He pushes up and presses his mouth against Jisungs again. The Miroh prince gives in easily, his mouth falling open as their lips connect to allow Hyunjins tounge back inside his warm mouth.

_ This is just like that morning….him in my lap….so tiny in my hands  _

They're make-out only gets dirtier and dirtier as each of them finally has an outlet for the pent up longing they've held for each other finally being able to be released, and Hyunjin doesn't hesitate to slide his hands up Jisungs back which makes Jisung moan so  _ filthily  _ that Hyunjin subconsciously digs his nails into his back only making him moan  _ louder.  _ Hyunjin swallows the noise and Jisung decides to return the favour, sliding his hands into Hyunjins hair and pulling. Hyunjin flattens his hands against his back, pressing them flush together.

Jisung is  _ gone,  _ this much is plainly obvious to Hyunjin when he drops his weight fully off of his knees into Hyunjins lap and  _ grinds.  _ Hyunjin gasps, causing their lips to part. Jisung instantly stills, moaning a quiet " _ Fuck,  _ Hyunjin" as he pants into his open mouth, their chests still pressed together. "As much as I would  _ love  _ to keep going, we really shouldn't right now" Jisung groans, clearly very much pained to be cutting their little rut short. Hyunjin nods and drops his head back as Jisung slowly removes himself from his lap, Hyunjins hands fall to his waist then away from him completely as he slowly comes down from the adrenalin rush that was having the privilege of making Han Jisung moan. 

Jisung sits on the stool, leaning fowards to collect himself. Hyunjin can't help but smile, and when Jisung finally looks up his ears are bright red and his lips swollen….and he smiles as well "We  _ really  _ should be talking about all this, not just making out" He chuckles, and Hyunjin shrugs "I have never been very good with words" Hyunjin says, making Jisung laugh harder as he sits back. "Don't test me, or I'll never let you out of here" Jisung says….it's hardly a threat, as Hyunjin wants nothing more than to press Jisung against a shower wall and-

"Let me finish here, huh?" Jisung says, grabbing Hyunjins other hand and fresh cloth, pulling Hyunjin from his own cloudy mind. Hyunjin nods, and the pain isn't anywhere near as bad now he's fully blissed out at the ghost of Jisungs weight pressed into his lap.  _ God….I never want to stop kissing him.  _ Hyunjin must look ridiculous, smiling dumbly as he lets Jisung clean his other hand. "There you go, princess, all better" Jisung says, raising Hyunjins hand to his mouth to press a loud kiss to the palm of his hand. Hyunjins heart flutters in his chest at the small intimate motion, and he watches with soft eyes as Jisung stands to return the medical supplies to the cupboard.

_ He called me  _ **_princess_ **

Jisung turns around, hands on hips and looking at Hyunjin with the  _ softest  _ gaze "Well, ready to go tell everyone's favourite General the wedding isn't off after all?" He says, and Hyunjin nods as he stands. Jisung walks over and presses one hand into Hyunjins side, leaning up to press a kiss to Hyunjins cheek yet again "And then after we can talk, okay?  _ Really _ talk" he says, and Hyunjin sighs with relief…..so this is more than an easy fuck or an outlet to Jisung after all.

Jisung sepperates from Hyunjin and opens the door, letting Hyunjin lead the way out of the small shed and back towards one of the side doors of the temple. As he reaches the door he can already here commotion inside, and pauses for a moment. Jisung steps up beside him, pressing a hand to his lower back "Hyunjin, I'm right here okay? And I'm sure Changbin and Minho are already inside, you have nothing to fear" Jisung says, a strong but quiet reassurance that's enough to make Hyunjin take the final step into the doorway and keep walking down the hall.

As soon as they round the corner, the yelling stops and a whole chorus of gasping can be heard. Hyunjin has mere seconds to prepare himself before the General is striding up to him with nothing but  _ rage  _ on his face, Hyunjin almost recoils on instinct, but Jisung steps up behind him to prevent him from fleeing. "Hwang Hyunjin, you have  _ minutes  _ to be aboard your vessel-" he hisses, and Hyunjin cuts him off instantly "I have decided to stay in Miroh" he says, voice wavering ever so slightly. The General freezes, clearly becoming impossibly angrier "You're  _ what?"  _ He grinds out. Over his shoulder, Hyunjin sees Changbin, Minho and Felix watching on….and the way they all look at him with so much  _ pride…. _ even Minho, is enough to light a fire in his veins.

"I have chosen to remain here, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. It was Chan's wish to have me make my own decision and I have made it" Hyunjin says, narrowing his eyes. The General rises to his challenge with no hesitation "You already made your decision, to  _ return to Levanter,  _ what makes you think you can go back on that-" he hisses "It's his choice, is it not?" Changbin speaks up, and Jisung scoffs. "Preparations have already been made, your highness-" The General says to Changbin, clearly faking respect. "Then unprepare them" Minho snaps, and Felix only barely manages to hold in a laugh.

"This is a practical joke, isn't it? You're going to stay here for what? To fool around like love struck children? Have some sense of  _ duty"  _ the General whisper yells at Hyunjin, looking between him and Jisung. Jisung is clearly about to jump to their defence and probably say something wildly aggressive, but Hyunjin beats him too it.

"I would strongly suggest you speak to your future Emporer, and the heir to the Miroh throne, with a bit more  _ respect"  _ Hyunjin mumbles, his voice coming out so painfully mocking that he almost startles himself. The General draws back, and Changbin shoots Hyunjin a blinding smile. "Thank you for your  _ opinion  _ on my decision, but I do believe you have work to do in unloading the ship, correct?" Hyunjin continues to drawn, quirking his eyebrow and cooking his head.

The General says nothing, and turns away with his hands balled into fists "Yes, of course, my liege" 

Hyunjin can't really name the emotion he experiences having won over that  _ worm  _ of a man, but it feels a whole lot like  _ victory. _


	27. t w e n t y - s i x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - there's v explicit smut in this chapter, smut is tagged and has been since chap one so yall knew it was coming ;))))) enjoy

Hyunjin was in shock. 

As the General walks away from him, and the Levanter servants blink at him with wide eyes….The only thing Hyunjin could think to do was whip around and look at Jisung, who's eyes blow wide at the sudden attention.  _ Did I do okay, Han?  _ Is all Hyunjin can think as he looks down at him, and when an ever-so small smile breaks out on Jisungs face, Hyunjin can't help but giggle. Their small moment is interrupted when Felix bounds up to them, grabbing Hyunjins arm and looking at him teary eyed " _ Jinnie!  _ That was amazing, Chan would be so proud of you-" Felix chokes out, and Hyunjin shakes his head, stopping Felix before he bursts into tears right there in the foyer.

Changbin joins them only seconds later and instantly joins Felix in gushing about how Hyunjin  _ 'Put that greasy old fuck in his place!' _ But Hyunjin is preoccupied scanning the room for Minho. When he finally spots him….his heart  _ aches.  _ Minho is standing in the main doorway, looking at Jisung with the softest most desperate expression Hyunjin had ever seen on him. Minho clearly notices him staring and instantly switches to hold his eye contact, swallowing. Hyunjin turns away, not being able to take the weight of the other boys staring. He notices instantly that Jisung is now looking in Minho's direction, and Hyunjin looks at him with sad eyes. "Go talk to him, Jisung" Hyunjin says softly, and Jisung blinks rapidly as he stares between Hyunjin and Minho. Jisung looks so  _ vacant _ as he speaks "But, we need to-" he mumbles, and Hyunjin takes a step towards him " _ Talk  _ to Minho, and I'll come and find you later, okay?" Hyunjin says, more like an order than a suggestion and Jisung nods, looking very much like he wants to lean up and kiss Hyunjin before he walks away…..but doesn't.

Hyunjin sighs, and very quickly realises he had  _ forgotten  _ that Changbin and Felix were right there. They both stare at him, smirking and focused and Hyunjin splutters under their gaze "So, I take it you and Jisung made up, then?" Felix says, and Hyunjin instantly looks at Changbin "You didn't  _ tell  _ him?!" He whisper-yells and Changbin only shrugs "Slipped my mind" he says,  _ clearly  _ teasing, and Hyunjin feels himself go bright red. Felix sighs "Fill me in later, right now I think you need to find Seungmin" Felix says, and Hyunjin cocks his head "He was….Pretty upset, Jinnie. You go find him and we'll handle…. _ this _ " Changbin mutters as he waves his hand at the very lost looking Levanter crew milling behind them. Felix smiles softly at him and Hyunjin instantly fills with  _ guilt.  _ He nods and turns away, quickly and quietly making for the kitchen where Seungmin usually resigned. 

Hyunjin keeps his head down and walks quickly, pointedly ignoring the stares of the staff as he passes and making his way down the narrow stairs to the kitchen. The kitchen is remarkably different during the day; full of yelling and heat and people flying everywhere, and Hyunjin isn't even slightly surprised that it's Seungmin who finds  _ him  _ first. "Hyunjin?" He hears someone call out, and in mere seconds Seungmin is in front of him with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asks, and Hyunjin can't help but reach up and grasp his shoulders "I'm not going anymore, I was being  _ foolish  _ and not thinking straight and I-" Hyunjin starts to ramble, but Seungmins eyes widen and he essentially  _ tackles  _ Hyunjin where he stands, throwing his arms over his shoulders. Hyunjin stumbles but manages to stay on his feet, returning the embrace.

" _ Really?!"  _ Seungmin squeaks, and Hyunjin only holds him tighter as he nods into his shoulder, Seungmin starts to jump a little, forcing Hyunjin to hop with him, laughing as he does. Seungmin eventually draws back, keeping his hands locked around Hyunjins neck and looking at him with wide eyes "So the wedding's going ahead, then?" He asks, and Hyunjin nods again, making Seungmin sigh with relief "I'm so  _ glad  _ Hyunjin, you're the only person I can see ruling alongside Changbin" Seungmin says with a beaming smile on his face. Hyunjin looks away shyly….He seems to be constantly forgetting that by marrying Changbin he will become an  _ Emperor  _ one day. Seungmin lets go of Hyunjins neck and grabs his wrist instead, towing him out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. Hyunjin is instantly relieved to be out of the noise and the heat of the kitchen.

Seungmins smile never dims or falters, and Hyunjin can't help but smile back. " _ Hyunjin,  _ I am so beyond happy, but….What about Chan?" Seungmin mumbles, and Hyunjin instantly feels his chest constrict "Felix will take care of him, I know it….And as soon as the wedding is done I'm going to try and talk to Changbin about regular  _ diplomatic  _ trips to Levanter" Hyunjin says, and Seungmin nods enthusiastically "That sounds great, Hyunjin, I'm sure Changbin will definitely be open to work something out-" Seungmin starts, but cuts himself off when he spots someone over Hyunjins shoulder. Hyunjin turns to see Changbin himself, standing at the end of the hall. Seungmin grasps Hyunjins arm, causing him to look back towards him "Go, I'm sure you guys have a  _ lot  _ to work out now, come and see me tomorrow, hmm?" Seungmin says softly, and Hyunjin smiles as he nods "I am  _ so  _ glad I don't have to say goodbye to you, Hyunjin" he says, and Hyunjin can't possibly hide the flush that spreads across his cheeks.

Hyunjin nods at him again, and slowly turns to walk towards Changbin, who tilts his head in acknowledgement as Hyunjin approaches "I'm sorry to pull you away so quickly, but I have an entire  _ army  _ of Generals trying to get answers out of me and I wanted to speak to you first before I agreed to anything" Changbin says, and Hyunjin nods quickly "Of course, I appreciate being consulted" Hyunjin says, and Changbin turns to walk down the hall. Hyunjin follows behind, trying to will away his steadily building headache as they make their way towards Changbin's office. As they pass through the foyer again Hyunjin does a quick scan for Jisung or Minho, but can't see them. Hyunjin sighs, wishing for nothing more than to find the Miroh prince and hide away with him to just  _ talk.  _

Hyunjin follows Changbin up the stairs and into his office, relieved to see Felix leaning against the desk. They instantly congregate there, and Changbin doesn't hesitate to drop himself into his chair, looking up at the Levanter boys with tired eyes "So, what a day huh?" Changbin sighs, and Felixs turns to walk towards the windows "It's barely four in the afternoon" he sighs, and Changbin groans like a child. "So, what is it you're being nagged about?" Hyunjin asks Changbin, who sits forwards and looks up at Hyunjin "Everything, I have Levanter Generals at my  _ throat-"  _ Changbin says, and Hyunjin instantly straightens up "Levanter Generals? I told that man  _ exactly _ how it is-" He says, words full of fire as he recalls the General spitting order at him in the foyer. Changbin looks up at him with sad eyes "They don't exactly  _ accept  _ your decision….You can supply me no heir, and you're now the heir to the Levanter throne….Which will be defaulted to Jeongin if you marry me" Changbin explains, and Hyunjin feels his heart clench "Jeongin is so  _ young"  _ he chokes out, and hears Felix sigh in the distance.

"Don't worry, the Levanter Generals, Council and Chan aren't so keen on a child heir either…..They're calling for your decision to be overturned" Changbin says honestly, and Hyunjin desperately wants to pick up something and hurl it through a window.  _ Will I ever be permitted to actually make a choice of my own? Or just have them dangled in front of my face forever?  _ Changbin stands, walking around the desk to stand in front of Hyunjin "So what? They're demanding I go home  _ despite  _ Chan saying it was to be my choice? Two weeks ago they were adamant this trade route was worth far more than my life and now it's suddenly not important at all?" He mumbles, and Felix turns to talk at them "That was  _ before _ your father died Hyunjin, I can't even begin to express what it's like on Levanter right now….There's towns uprising every day, they need the royal family together to stir up the military and try and deter the people-" Felix starts to ramble, and Hyunjin can't help but scoff "Chan is King now, maybe he should be  _ listening  _ to the people instead of trying to quell the rebellions, people don't rebel for no reason and we know-"

Felix cuts him off with a cold stare "Chan is doing the best he can to avoid  _ bloodshed,  _ he's a mess and the Generals are getting to his head" Felix says, and Hyunjin instantly has to swallow back a wave of tears. "They want you back, you're worth more to them there than here at the moment" Changbin says, and Hyunjin balls his hands into fists "But we have a plan" Changbin adds, and Hyunjin looks at him with hesitation rolling off him in waves "A wedding in Levanter, a second ceremony after the one here on Miroh…..A way to show you've formed a solid new partnership with a strong colony, we think it may have the same effect on the rebels….Miroh has a strong army, that is well known" Felix explains, and Hyunjin looks between them with wide eyes "You think that'll be enough of a plan for the Council?" He asks, and Changbin shrugs "It's worth a shot, if you want to stay here, which trust me…..I want you to as well, but there's a catch to the plan" Changbin says, and Hyunjin turns to him to listen "We have to put on one hell of a show, make it  _ believable  _ in Levanter" Changbin says.

Hyunjin cocks his head, and Felix walks over to join them "You're going to have to convince the rebels in Levanter that you are in  _ love"  _ Felix says, and Hyunjin feels his heart hit his feet " _ Us?" _ He chokes out, pointing between himself and Changbin "I don't like it either, but the Generals are adamant that the people of Levanter won't see this as a strong military partnership unless we….Have a  _ connection… _ .And Felix agrees. The Generals are behind the plan but the Council may not be so easy to sway" Changbin says, and Felix looks at Hyunjin with sad eyes. Hyunjin looks straight at the floor, feeling his heart thrum in his chest….. _ Jisung, I'll have to pretend to love Changbin in front of him.  _ He opens his mouth, and allows something truly foolish fall out of his mouth "Does it have to be you?" He asks, and Changbin cocks his head "What-" 

Hyunjin looks at him with wide eyes "Does it have to be you who I love? What if….What if it was Jisung and I-" Hyunjins says, and Felix is quick to step in front of Hyunjin "You know perfectly well that the Levanter Royalty  _ and _ Council see Jisung as nothing more than a stand in for Woojin, they will never see him as worthy-" Felix says as softly as he can, and Hyunjin is quick to shake his head "I'm sorry, that was beyond silly of me to suggest please just forget I said anything" Hyunjin rushes out, looking at Changbin who wears the same sad expression as Felix "So…..Do you think you can do that?" Changbin asks, and Hyunjin sighs "I'll have to try, I want to stay here and if this is what I have to do then….A few days of playing pretend surely won't kill me" Hyunjin says, and Changbin smiles. Felix gently touches Hyunjins arm "Chan will be fine, okay? We just need to get the situation with the rebels under control then you'll be able to….Help more, I'll do the best I can do take care of him" Felix says, and Hyunjin nods softly at him.

"I feel horrible, like I'm being so  _ selfish-"  _ Hyunjin whines, and Changbin is quick to shush him "Don't you dare, Hyunjin….There are things you simply cannot fix single-handedly" He says, and Hyunjin can't help but look at the ground, shrugging "If this works, Hyunjin….Convincing the rebels we have a military alliance to be feared ….Then you are helping Chan more than you can possibly imagine" Felix says softly, and Hyunjin feels himself shrink under the  _ pressure,  _ despite knowing that Felix was only trying to comfort him. Hyunjin looks up and between the both of them, feeling almost claustrophobic under the weight of their worry. "I'm sorry, I'm just  _ overwhelmed"  _ Hyunjin chokes out, and Felix is quick to take Hyunjins face into his hands "I'm sorry, Hyunjin….How about you go and rest for a while? We'll go speak to the Generals" Changbin says, and Hyunjin nods, withdrawing from Felix's hands.

Hyunjin tries his best to smile at them as he backs away, turning and fleeing down the stairs. He blinks away tears, taking the steps as fast as he can as he drags himself towards the small pocket of privacy that is his bedroom. His headache had well taken over at this point, and Hyunjin squeezes his eyes shut as he walks. 

_ Chan…..Jisung…..I'm so sorry….I never wanted to cause anyone pain, yet that seems like all I'm capable of…. _

_ …… _

Hyunjin didnt even realise he had fallen asleep, until his eyes peel open to  _ darkness.  _ Hyunjin groans and sits up, pushing his sheets away as he blinks in the blackness of his room. He throws his legs over the side of the bed, groaning as he's reminded of his pounding headache…... _ How long was I asleep?  _ Hyunjin stands up, his loose night pants dragging on the floor and pulling the sleeves of his shirt down over his hands. He glances outside, seeing the moon high in the sky and Miroh bathed in silver light, and instantly feels a wave of panic wash over him…. _ I was supposed to speak to Jisung. _

Hyunjin lurches to action, rushing forwards and throwing open his door. The warm light from the hallway makes his eyes sting, and Hyunjin winces for a second before forcing his eyes open to look down the hallway. For as far as he could see the Temple was barren, and it was clear even the staff had retired for the evening. Hyunjin lets out a small whine and steps out into the hall, pulling his door shut and shuffling down the hallway with his bare feet. Hyunjin wraps his arms around his torso, trying to keep the night air away, with his thin shirt offering little protection. Hyunjin feels a surprisingly small amount of anxiety as he turns down the resident wing of the Temple, and towards the tower Jisung lived in. 

However, when his hand touches the handle….He hesitates, taking a deep breath.  _ Jisung.  _ The boys name had not once left his mind since he rushed towards Minho, and Hyunjin was almost embarrassed to admit he  _ misses  _ him. Hyunjin forces himself to turn the handle, and push the door open. He steps inside quickly and shuts the door behind him, looking up at the stairs in the dark, noticing immediately that the top door was open. Hyunjin whines at how cold the stairs feel under his feet, and doesn't once take his eyes off of the door as he slowly approaches it. Hyunjin can hear no sound coming from the room, and hesitantly stops mid-stride to call out "Jisung?" He says, wincing at how his voice sounds in the empty hall. There's a scuffle, and only moments later Jisung pops his head out of the top door " _ Hyunjin"  _ he breathes out, and Hyunjin feels his knees buckle at the airiness of his voice. Hyunjin takes the stairs two at a time, reaching the landing as quickly as possible.

"I'm so sorry, I fell asleep-" Hyunjin sighs, but is cut off when Jisung cups his cheeks and leans in, kissing him softly straight on the mouth and pulling away  _ far  _ too quickly "It's fine, are you alright?" Jisung whispers, and Hyunjin is so caught off guard by the gentleness Jisung is showing him that all he can muster is a weak nod. Jisung sighs and drops his hands, grasping Hyunjins wrist and tugging him inside, shutting the second door. "Were you waiting for me?" Hyunjin asks, and Jisung chuckles awkwardly "Maybe" he says, and Hyunjin feels his heart swell in his chest. "How was Minho? Did you two…..talk?" Hyunjin asks, looking at Miroh stretch out beyond Jisung's windows. Jisung sighs, walking over to drop himself onto his bed "Yeah, it was….A lot" Jisung mumbles, and Hyunjin sits beside him, trying not to crowd him "Are you both okay?" He asks, and Jisung nods "I think we will be, yeah...I don't there will ever be a version of reality that Minho and I aren't together" Jisung says, and relief washes over Hyunjin.

Hyunjin fiddles awkwardly with his hands, and Jisung notices, leaning over to gently pull Hyunjin's hands into his lap, inspecting them "How do they feel?" He asks, and Hyunjin shrugs "Fine, a bit sore but nothing I can't handle" he chuckles, and Jisung lifts one to press his lips to Hyunjins palm. Hyunjin sighs, feeling butterflies fill his chest at the notion. It only gets worse when Jisung doesn't  _ stop,  _ he then presses his lips to Hyunjin's wrist, then slightly up….and up….and up….until his lips are dancing across Hyunjin's collarbone and making Hyunjin gasp. " _ Jisung"  _ he whines, and Jisung hesitantly pulls away to look at him with wide eyes "Didn't you want to….talk?" He chokes out, and instantly regrets it when Jisung pulls away, instantly looking nervous. Hyunjin chases him, hooking a finger under his chin "Don't be worried,  _ please,  _ just…." Hyunjin mumbles, and Jisung looks at him with every ounce of his attention souly on Hyunjin.

"I just need to  _ know…. _ that I'm not alone in my….feelings" Hyunjin chokes out, looking down at Jisungs chest and watching it rise and fall with every quick breath. Jisung takes one of Hyunjins hands and presses it against his racing heart, and Hyunjin almost  _ gasps  _ at just how fast it is beating. "You've been doing  _ this  _ to me since….since as long as I can remember….so if you're at all worried that I do not return your feelings and see you as anything else other than something precious beyond words, please rest assured" he says, words dripping a sincerity that makes Hyunjins heart ache "You are the brightest of all the stars in Miroh, and not a second goes by that I am not grateful that I get to exist in your orbit" Jisung says, and this time Hyunjin can't help the  _ whine  _ that escapes his lips. Jisung lurches forwards at the pained sound, cupping Hyunjin's face and looking at him with nothing but concern as tears build in Hyunjins eyes. "Why didn't you ever  _ say  _ anything, Jisung? All I wanted was to be near you and I-" Hyunjin blurts outs, and Jisung presses closer "I never even  _ dreamed  _ you'd return my feelings, and in my head it was far less painful to push you away then to allow you closer to me and….not be able to….. _ God"  _ Jisung moans, broken and helpless and Hyunjin can't talk anymore.

He pushes forwards and presses his mouth to Jisungs, who moans at the contact and instantly winds his hands into Hyunjins hair. Hyunjin slides his hands under Jisungs shirt, flattening them against the narrowest part of his tiny waist and relishing in the way Jisung arches into every touch. Jisung pulls away, panting as he presses his forehead to Hyunjins "I have waited my entire life for you, Hwang Hyunjin, and I would gladly wait another" Jisung pants, and Hyunjin lurches forwards again to slide their lips together in another wet and open mouthed kiss. Hyunjin doesn't know what overtakes him, but he feels  _ drunk  _ with every slide of Jisungs tongue against his own and every tug at his hair….and he  _ pushes _ . He pushes Jisung back onto the bed, only breaking their kiss for a second to rearrange himself between his legs and lean down again, his arms on either side of Jisung's head. The imagine in front of him is one Hyunjin could write streams and streams of poetry about, paint grand portraits and sing a million ballads describing and still never quite capture its beauty…..Han Jisung, hair splayed out on his white pillows and panting, his lips kissed red and looking at Hyunjin as if he was his entire universe.

_ "Hyunjin"  _ Jisung pants, grabbing at Hyunjins shirt to try and pull him down and Hyunjin can't help but let the words slip out " _ Beautiful"  _ He gasps, and Jisung cocks his head in confusion "Han Jisung, you are so incredibly  _ beautiful"  _ he repeats, barely above a whisper before he falls into him again. They kiss as if the world is ending, collapsing in on them and pressing them together until you can't see where one prince begins and the other ends. Their kisses become more desperate, and when Jisung tugs and Hyunjin shirt he instantly sits back and pulls it over his head, making Jisung whine in a way that makes every hair on Hyunjins body stand up. Jisung is quick to sit up, so that Hyunjin is essentially in his lap, and presses his lips against the middle of his chest. Hyunjin lets out a pathetic gasp, and drops his hands to Jisungs shoulders as he explores Hyunjins pale chest with his warm tongue. His hands slide up Hyunjins sides, and the Levanter prince lets his head fall back as Jisung presses a searing kiss to Hyunjins neck and….. _ bites. _

" _ Ah!"  _ Hyunjin chokes out as Jisung sucks on the pale skin at the base of his neck, fisting his hands in his hair as Jisung trails bites along his collarbones, leaving pink patches Hyunjin knows will be black by morning. Hyunjin forces Jisung's head up and slots their mouths together again, pressing him back down into the mattress for a moment before pulling away, looking at Jisung with hooded eyes as he slowly moves down his chest. Jisung whines as Hyunjin lifts his shirt and presses his mouth against the soft skin just above Jisung waistband, letting his tongue lap at his stomach. Jisung arches up, throwing his head back and choking out a breathy " _ Fuck,  _ Hyunjin" as Hyunjin slowly kisses up his stomach, pushing his shirt slowly up until Jisung gets the hint and yanks it over his head. Hyunjin trails his hands down Jisungs sides, a feather-light touch which makes Jisung arch his hips up against Hyunjins waist….and Hyunjin instantly becomes aware at just how  _ turned on  _ Jisung is.

The thought alone spurs Hyunjin on, and he doesn't even hesitate before ever-so gently swiping his tongue over Jisungs left nipple, making him cry out and grind against Hyunjin again. Hyunjin moans and presses his mouth over the little pink nub, twirling his tongue around it and sucking completely shamelessly, relshing as Jisung whines and moans. Hyunjin slowly kisses across Jisungs chest, giving the right nipple the same treatment. When Hyunjin finally pulls off of the nub with a wet pop, and leans in to kiss Jisung again, the boy underneath him is moaning absolutely  _ filthily,  _ and Hyunjin can't help but whine into his mouth as Jisung pushes their hips flush together. Jisung swallows the sound, and continues to grind them together. Hyunjin whines again and Jisung must sense him tense, because he draws away "Hyunjin, if you don't want too-" Jisung pants out, and Hyunjin groans "I do!  _ God  _ I do-" he stammers out, and Jisung presses his lips against the shell of Hyunjins ear "We have all the time in the world, angel" he whispers and Hyunjin could have  _ cried. _

"I want you  _ so  _ bad, but I've never….Done-" Hyunjin mumbles, and Jisung hums into his neck "Then go  _ slow,  _ I'm yours to explore….Take your time" Jisung speaks into his neck and Hyunjin grinds down into him  _ hard.  _ Jisung groans and slots their mouths together, and Hyunjin tries to swallow his fear as he slides his hand back down Jisungs chest to palm at the hardness between Jisungs legs. " _ Hyunjin"  _ Jisung moans his name like a prayer, throwing his head back again as he thrusts into Hyunjins hand. Hyunjin takes the opportunity to lean back on his heels and hook his fingers around the waistband of Jisung's pants and tug them off in one clean pull, his chest constricting at the sight of the tan skin of his thighs and his hard cock resting against his stomach, leaking pre-cum. Hyunjin was  _ overwhelmed,  _ not quite sure what to do having never had anything even close to a  _ consensual  _ sexual encounter. But the spot between where Jisungs thighs fall open looks awfully inviting, so he easily moves into the spot.

Hyunjin is halted by Jisungs hand in his hair, and looks away from Jisungs hard cock to stare his flushed face "Hyunjin, are you  _ sure-"  _ he gasps out, and Hyunjin responds by licking a fat stripe along the underside of Jisung cock, making him arch completely off of the bed and cry out loud enough that Hyunjin is sure the entire temple heard him. Hyunjin doesn't falter, and wraps his lips around the head of Jisungs cock, swirling his tongue and giving a handful of little kitten licks to it. Jisung is writhing underneath him, and Hyunjin hums against his member causing Jisung to drop his thighs completely open. Hyunjin pulls back, looking up at Jisung with a trail of spit and pre-cum dripping down his chin. Jisung curses again and grabs a fistfull of Hyunjins hair " _ More,  _ more baby you've gotta-" Hyunjin nods, and doesn't hesitate to take Jisung back into his mouth, sliding down until he has taken almost his entire member into his mouth. Jisung pulls  _ hard  _ on his hair, and the pain only makes Hyunjin take his cock deeper.

Hyunjin goes to slide up, bobbing his head as his male 'clients' had always enjoyed….but Jisung holds him still. Hyunjin stays still for a moment, then Jisung starts to pull him off….ever so slightly before pushing him back down and it's like a lightbulb goes off. Hyunjin relaxes his jaw and lets Jisung slowly fuck his throat, moaning everytime the head of his cock brushes the back of his throat. Jisung never stops gasping " _ Ah…..Ah…..Ah"  _ every time he pushes Hyunjin down on his cock, and Hyunjin notices with every thrust he shakes more and more. Hyunjin slides his hand up and begins to pump at the base of his cock, coating his fingers in a mix of his own spit and the salty liquid spilling from Jisungs cock. Hyunjin withdraws the hand and slides it under Jisung, over the soft swell of his ass until he's circling his hole "Oh  _ fuck  _ Hyunjin!  _ Please"  _ he moans as Hyunjins fingers circle his entrance, arching up as if his body is begging for it. Hyunjin swallows his own fear and slides his wet finger inside. Jisung moans and drops down onto it, taking Hyunjins long finger into his tight hole. Hyunjin groans around his cock, and Jisung fucks his mouth harder as he stretches him open.

Hyunjin is overwhelmed with the need to  _ worship  _ Jisung, completely pull him apart and draw every sound of his pink lips, stretch him wide and give him everything. Hyunjin must do something very  _ right  _ with his finger, as Jisung arches up again and moans "Another one,  _ please,  _ I need-" and Hyunjin doesn't need to be told twice, and slides a second finger into Jisungs tight hole, moaning as he takes the stretch with nothing but a breathy gasp and a particularly deep thrust into Hyunjins throat. Hyunjin slides his fingers in and out, curling them and slowly spreading Jisung as he takes his throbbing member deeper and deeper into his throat, never once gagging.

Suddenly Jisung pulls him all the way off, catching Hyunjin off guard and causing him to drool all over his cock. Jisung pushes Hyunjin back, and Hyunjin is so fucked-out he doesn't even realise what's happening until their positions are reversed, with Hyunjin lying on his back with his head on the pillows and Jisung is pawing at his pants, pulling them down his thighs and off of his legs all together. Jisung grabs Hyunjins cock in his shaking hand, making Hyunjin throw his own head back. Jisung leans over to drool on the throbbing head of Hyunjins cock and pumps his hand a few times, spreading his spit over his cock, and Hyunjin whines at the wetness. Jisung wastes no time crawling up onto Hyunjins chest and positioning himself over Hyunjins cock. They share a moment of just  _ staring  _ at each other, as if neither of them can quite believe the other exists, and Jisung lines Hyunjins throbbing and spit slicked member up with his own stretched hole, and slowly lowers himself.

Hyunjin had never felt  _ anything  _ like it, and can only choke out a broken " _ Han"  _ as his cock is enveloped in Jisungs wet heat. Hyunjins hands instantly go to his hips, guiding him down centimetre but centimetre as he slowly stretches himself on Hyunjins cock. He's so painfully close to bottoming out when Jisung groans and halts, his hands both behind him and pressing into Hyunjins thighs in a way that will surely leave bruises. Hyunjin forces his eyes open to look at him, and almost cums on the spot watching Jisung suspended over him, eyes screwed shut and shining with a thin layer of sweat, and his mouth forming the most precious 'O' shape as he pants. Hyunjin chokes on a breath and throws his head back "You're so close, Jisung…. _ please,  _ just a little more for me I'm begging-" Hyunjin whines, and Jisung heaves in a breath before dropping himself down completely onto Hyunjins cock. Hyunjin arches as Jisung bottoms out, and his fingers dig in to the soft skin of Jisungs narrow hips.

Hyunjin is overwhelmed by how  _ tight _ Jisung is, and the way he feels every pant as he clenches around him. Hyunjin barely has time to process how fucking  _ close  _ he already is to cumming when Jisung starts to  _ rock.  _ He slowly grinds against Hyunjin, head thrown back and clearly feeling every micro-movement like a punch in the gut. He very quickly moves on from grinding, and slowly slides himself off of Hyunjin cock only drop back down on it much faster than Hyunjin was expecting. He cries out Jisungs name again, as he leans back and fucks himself on Hyunjins cock, gasping with every bounce and only getting faster and faster. Hyunjin knows he can't take much more of it, and plants his feet on the mattress…..So that the next time Jisung comes down on him he thrusts his hips up  _ hard _ . Jisung cries out and falls forwards onto Hyunjins chest with a wet cry, and Hyunjin doesn't hesitate to draw him close to his chest and slam his hips up into him.

"Hyunjin  _ fuck!"  _ Jisung cries out as he lays limply against Hyunjins chest, letting him thrust into him hard and fast. Hyunjin soon grows tired of the angle, and flips them so he's back on top, between Jisungs trembling thighs. In another act of strange confidence, Hyunjin grabs one of Jisungs legs and hoists it over his own shoulder, leaving Jisung so  _ painfully  _ spread open for him. Hyunjin looks up at him to make sure he's okay, and when Jisung nods frantically at him Hyunjin slides forwards, burying his cock back inside Jisung. He fucks him  _ slowly _ , letting Jisung claw at him and beg for more "Faster Jinnie  _ please,  _ please baby I need it so bad-" Jisung gasps between moans, and Hyunjin only slams into him harder, feeling his own orgasm building in his stomach.

He leans down, pressing Jisung's own thigh against his chest and finally gives in to his begging, thrusting his hips quickly in and out of Jisungs stretched hole. Jisung rakes his hands down Hyunjin's back, tears pooling in his eyes as Hyunjin fucks him hard and fast "I'm  _ really  _ close, Jisung-" Hyunjin pants, and Jisung arches up into him " _ Inside"  _ he chokes out, and Hyunjin cock instantly spasms and he cums as if on command. Jisung cries out the loudest yet, and streams of white coat his tan stomach as he cums all over himself. Hyunjin fucks him slowly through his orgasm, pushing his own cum deeper and deeper inside Jisungs wet hole. Jisung lets his arms fall down beside him, panting and whining desperately as Hyunjin continues to slide in and out of him painfully slowly. Eventually, Hyunjin slides all the way out, making Jisung curse. Hyunjin doesn't even hesitate to slide down Jisungs chest, relishing in the way he pants, and licking up every drop of his cum off of his chest, swallowing it in a way he knows must look  _ filthy. _

"Hyunjin  _ god-"  _ Jisung whines, pulling Hyunjin up to slot their lips together in a warm and slow kiss, and Hyunjin can't help but wonder if he can taste his own cum on Hyunjins tounge. Jisung groans as their sweat soaked chests slide together, and rolls them over so they're both on their sides facing each other. They break away from each other, and Hyunjin loops his arm around Jisungs waist, smiling softly at him in the dark as they both come down from their high. Jisung slides closer and tucks his head under his chin, mouthing at Hyunjins neck

"Stay" he whispers

As if Hyunjin would ever choose to be anywhere else.


	28. t w e n t y - s e v e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im SO sorry it's been a week since I updated! I hope I've made up for it with this wholesome ass chap!  
> Come yell at me on twitter! @_hanjisungie

Hyunjin woke up and immediately had his senses completely and utterly flooded.

He was somewhere very unfamiliar, light poured into the room from every angle and the feeling of the sheets draped over him was far too light compared to his own heavy bedding. He smells wood, and linen and….. _ paint?  _ And almost believes he is dreaming until something stirs behind him. Hyunjin goes dead still for a moment, registering the warmth pressed against his bare back. It isn’t until he hears a small voice whine out “ _ Hyunjin”  _ that his memories return to him. Memories of the night before, and the owner of the bed he now finds himself in…. _ Jisung.  _ Butterflies swarm in Hyunjins chest, and Hyunjin slowly turns around to face the smaller prince. Jisung is clearly barely awake, and quickly presses himself to Hyunjins chest, tucking his head under his chin and breathing softly against Hyunjins neck in a way that makes him sigh. Hyunjin wraps his arms around him, reveling in how  _ small  _ he feels in his arms and slowly carding his hand through Jisungs tangled hair with as much care as he can.

Jisung seems to press into him impossibly closer, and Hyunjin tries extremely hard to ignore the warmth that blooms from where their bare chests press together. Hyunjin looks over Jisung to the windows that circle them, noticing the sun is rather high over Miroh, and he guesses it to be around mid-morning. Hyunjin sighs and presses his nose into Jisungs chocolatey hair, breathing in and making Jisung groan “We should get up, Han” Hyunjin mumbles into his hair, and Jisung only groans louder. Hyunjin chuckles, and Jisung begins to trail small feather-light kisses up the side of Hyunjins neck. Hyunjin lets his eyes fall shut, enjoying every press of chapped lips against his neck... _ I have to be dreaming, this can’t be real.  _ Jisung eventually pulls away, looking at Hyunjin with bleary eyes and his skin flushed from sleep. Hyunjin smiles at him, resting his hands on the side of his neck and stroking his thumbs across his jaw “Good morning” Hyunjin whispers, and Jisung presses his lips against Hyunjins in a kiss so gentle Hyunjin could almost cry. He pulls away, sliding his nose against Hyunjins “Good morning, Hyunjin” he whispers back.

Jisung rolls away, falling so he’s lying flat on his back on the bed, and Hyunjin chases him. He props his arms on Jisungs bare chest, crossing them and resting his head on his forearms to peer at Jisung where he stares at the ceiling “Minho is going to be  _ livid,  _ we were supposed to train with some of the guards at sun-up” Jisung groans, and Hyunjin can’t help but scoff. Jisung drops one hand down to card through Hyunjins hair, still staring at the roof. Hyunjin slowly traces patterns on Jisungs chest, watching it rise and fall with every breath he takes. “I could stay here all day” Hyunjin sighs, and Jisung ruffles his hair “Please  _ god  _ don’t tempt me” He groans. They sit like that for a few minutes, soaking up the comfortable silence and the warmth of having each other so close. Eventually Jisung stirs, and slowly sits up, Hyunjin goes with him, and never once stops staring at him. Jisung cocks his head, sliding his hand down the back of Hyunjins neck and making him shiver. Jisung pulls him into another gentle kiss, firm yet soft, and Hyunjin melts under the pressure. It ends far too quickly, and Hyunjin whines at the loss of contact “I gotta go, Hyunjin” He sighs and turns away, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. Hyunjin whines  _ far  _ too dramatically and lets himself flop back down to the mattress, letting his arms fall weekly beside him and the sheets twist around his bare legs. 

Jisung stands, walking to his dresser and quickly pulling on underwear and a pair of dark brown pants which hug his legs and fall just short off his ankles. Hyunjin watches him dress himself, a small and intimate act that shouldn’t make his chest flutter and yet it very much  _ does.  _ When Jisung is eventually dressed, forcing his feet into the same worn pair of boots he always wears, he walks back over and sits down on the edge of the bed, patting Hyunjins head where he lays. “Don’t go” Hyunjin whines, pouting like a child, and Jisung leans down to smack a loud kiss on the top of Hyunjins head before he stands and walks for the door. Hyunjin forces himself to sit up and watch him go, his pout only growing. As Jisung reaches the door he turns back to look at Hyunjin, seemingly to lose his breath for a moment when he sees Hyunjin wrapped his his sheets and bathed in the morning light, but eventually speaks up “You’re very welcome to stay right here and wait for me to come back” He chuckles, and Hyunjin sighs “You wish, Jisung….I should probably go and find Chagbin” Hyunjin says, and Jisung looks genuinely upset that Hyunjin can’t spend his entire day naked and waiting for his return.

“Very well, but Hyunjin…..Come back here tonight”

….

_ Meetings _ .

Hyunjin had spent his entire day being dragged from one meeting to the next, and quite frankly his head was spinning from the sheer amount of small decisions he had been forced to make in a small amount of time.  _ What flowers do you like, Hyunjin? What music do you want to walk down the aisle to, Hyunjin? What hairstyle and makeup do you want, Hyunjin? A Miroh crown or a Levanter crown, Hyunjin?  _ One question was beginning to blur with the next in his mind and if he had to hear "Prince Hyunjin" one more time he may actually scream. These were the small decisions he never imagined he would be able to make, he was fully expecting his wedding day to be a perfectly planned affair that he was merely a minor detail of...That he would just be pushed into place and told to be quiet. Changbin clearly had other ideas, either that or he was humanly incapable of making a decision himself so he was forcing Hyunjin too.

Hyunjin feels horrible at how  _ unfocused  _ he is, when he’s being given such a precious opportunity to tailor his own wedding day. But his mind is his own worst enemy, and the image of waking up to a very naked and very clingy Han Jisung is not one that he can so easily tuck away.

Hyunjin has somehow managed to catch a small second after one meeting before the next, and is standing out in the hallway with his palms pressed to his temples when Changbin steps outside and immediately looks for him. Hyunjin braces, fully expecting Changbin to tell him the next set of planners were here, but instead his eyes soften and he walks towards Hyunjin "You look exhausted, Hyunjin" he sighs and Hyunjin lets his eyes fall closed "You could say it's been a rather  _ long  _ last two days for me, don't you think?" Hyunjin mumbles and Changbin chuckles, walking over to lean against the wall beside Hyunjin. They stand there in silence for a few moments, both with their heads tilted towards the ceiling. “Three days, huh?” Changbin says, and Hyunjin turns to look at him with a soft smile “Feels a world away still” He says, and Changbin nods at him “ _ Seo _ Hyunjin” He says, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that makes Hyunjin gag with laughter, shoving him. “God, that sounds horrible-” Hyunjin laughs, not fully realising he would be giving up his surname until that moment. Changbin pushes off of the wall, spinning on his heel with his arms out before valiantly yelling “Crown Prince  _ Seo Hyunjin! _ Husband to the heir of the Miroh throne and future Emperor! Long may he live-” Changbin bellows, and Hyunjin lurches forwards to slap his hand over his mouth, trying to keep his own laughter under control. 

Hyunjin can feel Changbin laughing under his palm, and looking up at him with nothing but warmth….And in that moment Hyunjin is very aware of just how  _ lucky _ he is that it was Changbin he was sold off too, of all the eligible husbands his father could have chosen. Changbin who had never expected anything other than Hyunjins trust. Changbin who had been nothing other than an unwavering source of support for Hyunjin as he struggled so much to adjust….Changbin who was the kindest friend Hyunjin can say he had ever had, probably his first friend at that. Changbin must see something flash across Hyunjins face, as when he pulls Hyunjins hand away from his own mouth he has a concerned frown gracing his features “Hyunjin, are you alright? Was that too much? I was just trying to make you laugh-” Changbin says, voice soft with concern, and Hyunjin is quick to shake his head at him “No no no, I’m fine Changbin just…. _ Grateful _ ” Hyunjin sighs, and Changbin scoffs “Grateful? Enlighten me” he laughs, and Hyunjin sighs “Grateful for  _ you!  _ I can’t imagine what kind of a mess I would be if I had gone through all this with anyone other than you” Hyunjin forces himself to speak, instantly embarrassed.

Changbin smiles warmly “When I said you could trust me, on that very first day….I meant it” Changbin says, and all Hyunjin can do is nod as his blush only worsens “I barely recognise you...When I think about you on that first day, so flighty and afraid and clearly trying so hard to not deviate from the script you had been taught to say, it broke my heart” Changbin continues, and Hyunjin swallows a lump in his throat “I was petrified” he admits, and Changbin places his hands on both of his arms “And now look at you, huh? You’re a completely different person” Changbin says, and Hyunjin laughs wetly as he nods, looking at the ground “And you only get brighter every day….And if Han Jisung does anything to alter that I will  _ kick  _ his scrawny ass-” Changbin threatens and Hyunjin splutters, looking up at him with wide eyes and shaking his hands “Changbin! We probably shouldn’t be talking about this in the  _ hallway-”  _ Hyunjin whines. Changbin barks out a laugh “Oh  _ Jinnie,  _ the entire Temple was placing  _ bets  _ on when you two would quit the pining and just  _ fuck-”  _ Changbin laughs, cut off only when a door across the hall bursts open.

Hyunjin is  _ mortified -  _ people placed  _ bets? _

Changbin turns towards the door, towards an unfamiliar woman “We’re ready for you both! The next topic at hand is  _ guest seating-”  _ She exclaims, and Hyunjin deflates. Changbin nudges him with his shoulder “I’ve got this one covered, I think” He whispers, and Hyunjin blinks in confusion as he looks between the woman and Changbin “Pardon?” He whispers back “I’m saying you can  _ go,  _ I think I can manage seating arrangements….It's simple stuff, don’t put the Pirate-Prince Hongjoong next to that shy kid from the south islands, what’s his name again? Deonghwa? Seonghwa? I don’t think we have enough sexual tension left in Miroh for  _ them-”  _ Changbin rambles on, and Hyunjin groans to cut him off “ _ Yes  _ Changbin I get it” He sighs and Changbin turns to wink at him “You’re excused, Prince Hyunjin” He says as he turns to walk towards the door. The woman steps inside, but Changbin hesitates in the doorway “And by the way, I think I saw Jisung in the library, if you’re curious” Changbin says, and winks again, leaving Hyunjin blushing as he shuts the door behind him.

….

_ I won’t go and find him _

Hyunjin desperately tries to convince himself as he aimlessly wanders around the Temple. Yet his feet seem to have a different idea, and as he keeps his eyes firmly trained on the ceiling to look at the artwork that covers every inch….Hyunjin doesn’t even realise his own feet had carried him to the library. Hyunjin looks at the door, eyes wide and chest fluttering as he hesitates, mentally scolding himself. Hyunjins heart eventually wins over his head, and the thought that Jisung could be so close was too enticing to ignore. Hyunjin presses his hands against the door and presses it open, making the latch click and the heavy slab give way. Hyunjin opens it just enough to slip inside and let it fall gently shut behind him. The library is silent, with not even the sound of footsteps to fill the grand space. Hyunjin takes a hesitant step forwards, slowly moving towards the bannister of the top entry level. Hyunjin leans down over it, and sure enough sees Jisung at one of the miscellaneous desks on the bottom level, bent over a book and drenched in sunlight pouring in from the window which takes up the entire far wall.

Hyunjin allows himself a moment to just watch Jisung, his brown pinched in concentration and one foot tapping as he reads. Hyunjin can’t help but smile, and pushes off of the bannister to slowly walk down the stairs, not wanting to startle Jisung. The Miroh Prince is clearly in his own world, and Hyunjin loops around his desk, taking slow steps as he watches Jisung. Hyunjin stops at the desk over from Jisungs, crossing his arms and tilting his head as he looms over Jisung. He sighs, acknowledging that the boy is clearly not going to notice him, and speaks up “What are you reading?” Hyunjin asks, and Jisung lurches with such violence that he manages to topple his chair, falling backwards with a very un-masculine scream. Hyunjin gasps and rushes over to where Jisung now lies sprawled on the floor, he crouches down and instantly reaches for Jisung, his voice filled with concern “Jisung! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you-” Hyunjin whines, but is cut off when Jisung grabs his shirt, pulling him down to meet him on the library floor. Hyunjin yelps as he loses balance and falls directly on top of Jisung, who is quick to wrap his arms around Hyunjin and roll them over so that he’s on top of him. Hyunjin splutters and instantly goes to sit up, but Jisung is a beat too fast…..And grasps Hyunjins wrists, pinning them above his head on the floor as he sits on Hyunjins hips. “ _ Jisung”  _ Hyunjin growls, and Jisung cocks his head at him “Do you  _ yield? _ ” Jisung laughs, and Hyunjin instantly snaps his mouth shut. 

Memories flood his head, of white paint and awkward conversations….The first time he actually  _ saw  _ Jisung behind that mask he always wore, pressed up against a wall under Hyunjins own hands. The memory is crystal clear in his mind, despite the event seeming so incredibly long ago when Hyunjin recalls it. “I yield” Hyunjin groans, and Jisung lets out a proud huff before releasing Hyunjin and rising to his feet, stepping away from him. Hyunjin sits up and pulls his wrists to his chest, rubbing them with a small pout on his face. Jisung has already turned back to his desk, shutting the book he was reading. Hyunjin stands, walking up behind Jisung to peer over his shoulder. “What on earth are you reading? You were in your own little world-” Hyunjin giggles, and feels Jisung stiffen. 

He grabs a few books off of the desk and clutches them to his chest, turning and rushing away from Hyunjin who looks on, slightly bewildered. “Jisung! What’s the big secret” Hyunjin teases, taking off to follow Jisung as he races across the library floor. “It’s  _ nothing,  _ Hyunjin” He rushes out as he puts the books back on one of the shelves and turns back towards Hyunjin, pressing his hands to his chest to stop Hyunjin advancing. Warmth blooms where Jisung touches him, but it’s not enough to deter him from seeking out the books Jisung was trying so desperately to keep from him. Hyunjin side-steps around him, and Jisung splutters as Hyunjin finally reaches the books. His fingers grip the spine of the one Jisung had been reading when he interrupted, and when he reads the title printed on the spine…...He freezes.

Jisung says nothing from where he stands behind Hyunjin, whose hands have paused on the spine. Hyunjin hears Jisung clear his throat, enough to snap him out of his daze, and he turns to look at Jisung with wide eyes. “This….This is a book on Levanter traditions” Hyunjin breathes out, and Jisung looks pointedly at the floor. When he doesn’t say a thing, Hyunjin takes a step towards him, seeking out eye contact. “Why were you reading about Levanter-” Hyunjin presses, but Jisung cuts him off “I was reading about wedding traditions” He spits out, and Hyunjin draws back. Jisung sighs, clearly not meaning to have snapped, and Hyunjin gives him a moment to think. Jisung speaks up again “You said in Levanter weddings they…. _ Dance.... _ As a way for the family to give away their child, and I was thinking that maybe we could do something similar but to….. _ Welcome  _ you to ours instead” Jisung says so painfully quietly, and Hyunjin feels every drop of blood rush to his face as he blinks down at Jisung. Jisung clearly grows anxious in the silence, and speaks up again “So I was  _ researching,  _ because you seemed to like the idea of dancing and it’s  _ your  _ wedding! Not just Changbin’s so I thought it was only fair that  _ some  _ Levanter traditions were incorporated, especially ones you like! It was a dumb idea-” Jisung blurts out, and Hyunjin rushes forwards to clutch Jisungs face in his hands, instantly shutting him up.

Hyunjin shakes his head “No Jisung, it isn’t  _ dumb _ at all, that is…..Incredibly kind of you, to consider what I might like in such a way” Hyunjin breathes out, and Jisungs eyes only widen. “You….Want to do it?” Jisung asks, so hesitant that it makes Hyunjins chest ache. Hyunjin smiles down at him, drawing impossibly closer “You’re asking me if I want to dance with you on my wedding day? I feel like that is a question that requires no answer but in case there is any doubt….To dance with you on my wedding day would be  _ beyond _ special to me, Jisung” Hyunjin chokes out, his voice thick with unnamed emotions as they both stare at each other. Jisung nods “Then I’ll make it happen, okay?” He says, so painfully certain that it makes Hyunjins eyes water. Hyunjin nods at him, laughing a little as the tension fades away. “You know what this means, right?” Hyunjin says, a challenge on his tongue as he lets go of Jisungs face. Instead he grabs his wrist and tows him back out to the main area of the library, an open space free of desks or books and bathed in light. Jisung looks confused, which only makes Hyunjin smile harder “I am going to have to teach you to dance” He says, and watches as all the colour leaves Jisungs face in one perfect moment.

" _ Hyunjin _ " Jisung whines but it is far too late, Hyunjin has already tugged him close, taking the hand Hyunjin has already in his grasp and pressing it against Hyunjins own lower back, then taking the other and sliding their palms together with the correct technique, lifting them to lead them. Jisungs eyes lock on Hyunjins very smug expression as Hyunjins other hand settles on his shoulder. " _ This  _ is the correct starting position" Hyunjin says, and Jisung groans "Can I take back every damn  _ thing  _ I said about your stupid traditions-" Jisung hisses but Hyunjin cuts him off with the next instruction, his entire body thrumming with nervous excitement at finally being the one to teach  _ Jisung  _ something. "Now, usually  _ you  _ would lead but for the sake of my own feet I'll lead for now" Hyunjin says, and takes a step forward with his right foot. Jisung stumbles but manages to step back with his left in time. Hyunjin hums in acknowledgement and nods "Exactly right, step then together, alternating between my right and your left, the traditional Levanter waltz" Hyunjin says, and Jisung seems to give up his little internal fight. "So now I step forward on my right?" He asks, and Hyunjin nods, squeezing his hand for encouragement.

Jisung takes a hesitant step, and Hyunjin pulls him around a little with the motion "Like that?" He says, and Hyunjin can't help but giggle "Exactly, and as for direction….Just go wherever feels the most natural and I'll lead us, okay?" Hyunjin says, trying to sound encouraging as he seeks out eye contact with the clearly nervous Miroh prince. Hyunjin takes a step, and Jisung falls in time "Step  _ and  _ one, step  _ and  _ two" Hyunjin counts for him, and they slowly move around the small room, with Hyunjin controlling the direction. Jisung is clearly concentrating extremely hard, but eventually starts to loosen up "It's just like fighting, hmm? All about balance and timing" Hyunjin says, and him suddenly speaking up must startle Jisung as he instantly trips, catching his foot with Hyunjins and toppling forwards. Hyunjin gasps but manages to loop his arm under Jisungs and catch him, pulling them flush together. Jisung looks up at him wide eyed, coated in light and mouth hanging ever so slightly open….And something changes evermore in Hyunjin.

_ I'm in love with him  _

It washes over him like pulling up a blanket, warm and comforting but completely envelopes him, casting him suddenly into darkness. Hyunjin sees him crystal clear in his memories; a small boy in an adult man's servant uniform that is swallowing him whole, looking at Hyunjin from the end of hallways and hidden in shadows. Hyunjin knows his name -  _ Han _ \- Han with the curious smile who was always getting scolded for daydreaming or wandering off into the gardens. Hyunjin can see the ghost of that boy lurking in the shadows of the not-quite man before him, unpolished and raw and dripping boyish anger. Prince Jisung with his teeth bared and weapon drawn, casting out words like a shield to protect him. And just behind him….Servant boy Han, wide eyed as he watches a bird pass by a snow coated window in a palace far too cold for something as warm as him. And somewhere in the middle, the two mix into the Jisung that Hyunjin now holds in his arms and so dear to his heart; Jisung who does everything with passion, who sings softly in moonlit corridors and lifts Hyunjin up from the sand. Jisung who wipes away his tears and pushes him into the correct position, always expecting more from Hyunjin but only because he truly  _ believes  _ he's capable of anything he sets his mind too. Jisung reaches higher, burns brighter and fights harder then any force in the universe, even fate. Which is why the realisation that Hyunjin is completely and  _ utterly  _ in love with him, who he is now and who he was as a shadow in Hyunjins childhood, is barely even a surprise.

Jisung finds his footing and stands up, putting only a few small centimetres of distance between them which feels like miles to Hyunjin. Hyunjins hands act on their own accord yet again and he reaches out to grasp Jisung's shirt with both hands, pulling him close. Jisung startles and his eyes go narrow "Hyunjin are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" Jisung rushes out, and all Hyunjin can do is shake his head at him. The words are right there on his tongue, weighted and crackling with electricity, and it feels selfish to keep them to himself.

So he doesn't

" _ Han _ " he blurts out, and Jisung cocks his head, Hyunjin looks at the floor as he holds onto the soft linen of Jisung shirt like a lifeline "What would you say if I told you I was in love with you?" Hyunjin blurts out, instantly scolding himself for cowering away from saying the words without a safety net surrounding them. Jisungs eyes blow wide, but only for a moment before they soften "I would say it's about time, I've loved you since I was ten" Jisung chuckles, warmth wrapping around Hyunjin with every word.

And finally, after a never ending push and pull…..They meet each other halfway. Hyunjin pushes forwards and Jisung meets him in a searing kiss, innocent but  _ fierce  _ as they press into each other. Hyunjin feels his cheeks become wet with tears that are not his own, and he pulls Jisung impossibly closer, determined to never release him again.

The fairytale bleeds into reality, as the last of two sets of walls come crashing down.

….

Hyunjin and Jisung eventually separate at the door of the library, with Jisung sadly stating he needs to attend to a few things before dinner commences. Hyunjin nods at him, and tries not to whine as their fingers slide free of each other as they separate. Jisung walks down the hall, looking over his shoulder every few steps as if he honestly expects Hyunjin to turn to dust or fade like an ending daydream any second. Hyunjin doesn't move until he's out of sight, sighing to himself as he forces his feet to move, dragging himself towards the stairs leading down towards the main foyer. Hyunjin doesn't make it there, in fact he barely makes it around the corner before something very familiar comes into view - Minho.

Minho, who was very clearly waiting for  _ something,  _ leaned against the wall and looking towards the library stairs. Hyunjin halts mid-step, the unique fear he only felt when he was under Minho's almost grossly intense gaze returning yet again. Hyunjin sighs, accepts his fate, and walks towards him. Hyunjin starts talking before he reaches him "Minho! Good evening! Are you looking for Jisung? He was headed towards-" Hyunjin calls out, hoping to god that he was in fact looking for the Miroh prince. Minho pushes off the wall "I was looking for you, actually" Minho says, and Hyunjin feels his stomach drop directly to his feet. His mind goes instantly to the gentle confession he shared with Jisung in the library, and he feels guilt pool in his gut as he looks at Minho. Hyunjin gulps, and Minho turns to walk towards the foyer "Walk with me, will you?" Minho sighs, and Hyunjin stumbles to catch up with him. They walk in silence through the Temple, then out of the front door and down the stairs, looping around the side towards the paddocks. Hyunjins anxiety levels only rise, as the silence stretches on.

Minho eventually speaks up "Has Jisung told you much about what his childhood was like, when he came here?" Minho asks, and Hyunjin shakes his head "Changbin did not take to him quickly by any means, he was mourning Woojin and his mother and saw Jisung as nothing other than a puzzle piece that simply did not fit….A poor replacement for his brother" Minho explains, and Hyunjin feels a deep sadness in his chest…..It had never even occurred to him that Changbin had felt anything other than love for his adopted brother from the very beginning. Minho keeps talking "I couldn't bare it, seeing him so afraid….So I took him under my wing, I  _ protected  _ him, we were so close in age and I knew I could prove to him that I could be trusted" Minho says, and Hyunjin begins to wring his hands together "When he fell I picked him up, when he had nightmares I held him, and I did  _ everything  _ I god damn could to make this place his home….I taught him to read, and write, to hold a sword and to ride a horse" Minho forces out, his words thick with emotion. " _ Minho _ " Hyunjin chokes out, broken and afraid "He grew up right in front of my eyes, I watched him grow into himself….And I-" Minho chokes, a horrible and foreign sound coming from someone who was always so well put together.

Hyunjin finally turns to look at him, and his heart breaks seeing the unwavering Miroh soldier crumbling in front of him. "I don't even remember when it became  _ something else"  _ Minho says, barely above a whisper, and Hyunjin has to look away to stop his heart from breaking looking at him. "Minho, I'm so  _ sorry,  _ I didn't mean-" Hyunjin forces himself to say, cut off when Minho suddenly stops dead in his tracks. Hyunjin stops as well, turning to face Minho just in time to see the first tear slip down his cheek in the darkness. "I do  _ not  _ want your apology, I want you to take  _ care  _ of the person who I adore most on this planet" Minho chokes out, and Hyunjin draws back "You are to be patient, and listen, and hold him accountable for his anger, do you understand me?" Minho orders, and Hyunjin nods "If you're going to love him, you are to love him with everything you have, do you  _ understand?"  _ Minho forces out through gritted teeth, taking a step towards Hyunjin who only nods faster "You have my  _ word  _ Minho, I would rather die before hurt-" Hyunjin blurts out, and Minho scoffs "Wrong, you are to take absolutely  _ immaculate  _ care of yourself, he can't bare to see you in pain and neither can Seungmin or Changbin" Minho hisses, and Hyunjin drops his head, nodding.

"And neither can I" Minho says, barely above a whisper, and Hyunjin looks up at him with pure shock in his eyes….. _ I surely didn't hear that correctly, right?  _ Minho takes a step towards him, pointing at Hyunjin and pressing his finger to Hyunjins chest "Yes you  _ imbecile,  _ as much as you think I hate you I very much do not, you're family now….Understand?" Minho mutters, and Hyunjin can't even bring himself to nod. "And I take damn good care of my family, I will always protect my own, but I do not coddle them….I will always hold you accountable, I will always tell you  _ precisely  _ how it is" Minho says, and Hyunjin can't help but laugh, nodding as Minho finally cracks a smile "I never want tension between us,  _ please  _ believe me when I say that whatever feelings I harbour for Jisung…..I am working through it, all I want is him safe and happy, I  _ raised  _ him" Minho says, and Hyunjin feels tears pool in his eyes. "You are something special, Hwang Hyunjin" Minho says, and Hyunjins eyes widen "We are yet to see what you're made of, but call it a gut instinct….I see  _ something _ in you, hidden just below the surface" Minho mumbles, pressing his finger against Hyunjins chest as he sucks in one laboured breath after another "You are my family now, Hyunjin, don't you  _ dare  _ think any different"

Hyunjin can't hold himself back anymore, and lurches forwards to wrap his arms around Minho's shoulders. Minho is clearly caught off guard by the sudden embrace, but Hyunjin can't bring himself to care as he pulls him closer. Eventually Minho sighs and relaxes into the embrace, looping his arms around Hyunjins middle and pressing ever so slightly. " _ Thank you,  _ Minho" Hyunjin breathes as he pulls away, and Minho pats him on the shoulder. "Don't ever hug me again, you absolute  _ wuss"  _ Minho groans, turning to make his way back to the Temple, Hyunjin watches him go for a moment, feeling yet another weight lifting off his shoulders as the air clears around Minho and himself. Minho turns and hollers "Lets go, Princess! I'm not missing dinner because you're crying yet again" he yells, and Hyunjin clambers after him with the worlds dumbest smile on his face.

….

Minho and Hyunjin walk into dinner together, and that event alone is enough to turn heads.  _ Infact,  _ Jisung drops his fork with a loud  _ clang! _ Which causes Seungmin to pick it up and place his it back in his hand with such practiced ease that Hyunjin is forced to wonder if Jisung forgets to hold his own cutlery on a regular basis. "Have a nice walk?" Changbin asks as Minho splits off to sit beside Jisung, and Hyunjin drops into his regular seat beside Changbin and across from them. Minho leans across the table and grabs Changbins plate, pulling it towards himself. "Hey!" Changbin snaps, and Minho looks at him with raised eyebrows "Yes? Your Royal Highness?" He drawls out as he takes Jisungs fork directly from his hand mere mili-seconds before Jisung was about to eat something off of it, eating the food himself before using the utensil to poke around his stolen dinner. Seungmin narrowly holds back a chuckle, locking eyes with Hyunjin.

At that moment Felix steps in, carrying two plates of food, and his face instantly breaks out in a smile as he looks down at Hyunjin. "Good evening, Hyunjin!" Felix beams, placing a plate down in front of Hyunjin before sitting down beside him with his own plate. Hyunjin rests his head on Felix's shoulder, smiling fondly at him as Felix settles in beside him. Hyunjin looks up then to finally meet Jisungs stare, and  _ oh boy  _ what a stare it was. Hyunjin smiles softly at him, and  _ winks.  _ Hyunjin doesn't even know what drove him to do such a thing, but it makes Jisung choke so it's  _ instantly _ worth it. "Oh dear! Jisung are you okay?" Seungmin squeals, fretting over Jisung as he coughs and swatts Seungmin's hands away. Felix looks over then, and notices Changbins plate is missing "Changbin….What happened to your-" Felix mumbles, and Changbin simply points at Minho who waves his fork at Felix " _ Oh,  _ I see" Felix sighs, immediately accepting that Changbins dinner was never returning to its original owner.

"It matters not! For I have an announcement" Changbin valantly declares, standing up from his seat. Minho doesn't even look up from his plate before he groans, and Seungmin claps a little before directing all of his attention on Changbin. Hyunjin makes a brief eye contact with Jisung before also directing his attention at where Changbin stands. " _ Now,  _ no one get too excited, this has all come together quite quickly so it won't be  _ as  _ grand as I would have liked" Changbin says, dramatic and paired with waving hands and winking very grossly at Hyunjin who winces. "Spit it out, Changbin, I don't have all night" Jisung whines, and Minho scoffs "Keep that shit to yourself, I don't need to know what your  _ plans  _ are" he mutters, making Jisung splutter. Changbin speaks up again, loud and clearly excited.

"The day after tomorrow, on the eve of the wedding…..There is going to be a Miroh-wide  _ festival"  _

The room falls into complete silence, broken by Minhos signature drawl "A fucking  _ what?"  _


	29. t w e n t y - e i g h t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me; there's gonna be no more smut until they get to Levanter   
> This chapter; 👁👅👁  
> SO YES WARNING THIS CHAP HAS GRAPHIC SMUT IN IT!! Also, yall didn't expect me to be done with plot twists right? From here on it it's a wild ride, so strap in!

_ Silence _

Pure and completely  _ horrific  _ silence, is what settles over the dining room following Changbins announcement. "You said…. _ Tomorrow?" _ Seungmin asks, and Changbin smiles at him "It's all come together rather quickly…..Yes, it's going to be one hell of a-" Changbin chuckles, but Minho cuts him off "Oh I'm sorry! I must have  _ stuttered!  _ Let me rephrase! We're having a fucking  _ what?"  _ Minho hisses, a dangerous mix of sarcasm and pure disbelief that has Felix up and out of his chair in seconds "On  _ that _ note, I think I'm going to retire for the evening! Goodnight!" He rushes out, leaning over Hyunjin to peck Changbin on the cheek before making a beeline for the door. Both Hyunjin and Changbin watch him go with wide eyes "Felix!" Hyunjin calls out after him, but the only response he gets is the click of the door shutting behind Felix as he flees. "Am I missing something here? Festivals are  _ fun!"  _ Changbin whines, and Seungmin is quick to assure him "They are!". Changbin shoots a grateful look at Seungmin, who beams at him.  _ "Changbin"  _ Jisung groans, and Hyunjin looks over to see him with his head in his hands. 

"What crawled up your ass and died, Jisung? You're usually _very_ supportive of any excuse to get blind drunk-" Changbin snaps at him, making Minho scoffs "This is the _night_ _before_ the most important day of your life!" Minho breathes out, clearly at the very end of his tether. Hyunjin blushes at the implication that they all see the wedding as something so _earth-shattering_. "It's going to be _fun,_ trust me!" Changbin rushes out, and Hyunjins heart aches at how clearly disappointed he is with the reactions they're giving him. Hyunjin takes pity, and speaks up "I am very excited, Changbin! It's going to be fun" Hyunjin says, cringing at how rehearsed it sounds. Jisung smiles softly at him, a private gesture clearly to thank him for trying to reassure his adopted brother. Minho is the next to stand "Don't expect me to be involved in any way, shape, or form-" Minho groans as he makes for the door, Changbin crosses his arms and frowns at him "Too late! I have you already down for balloon's-" Changbin calls out to him. The door _slams_ behind Minho, but Hyunjin can still hear him call out from the other side of it "Over my dead body, midget!" 

Changbin gasps, and Jisung barely holds back a chuckle. Seungmin jumps up, smiling awkwardly and fluttering his hands around as he rushes for the door "I'll talk to him, don't worry Changbin!" He says, also disappearing behind the door and leaving only the Miroh princes and Hyunjin behind. Hyunjin looks between them, and Changbin drops himself back down into his chair with a huff. Jisung sighs "There  _ will _ be drinking right? At this festival-" Jisung asks, and Changbin rubs his hand over his face with a frustrated groan "Don't you two have something to be doing?" He sighs and Hyunjin jumps out of his chair, walking around the table to pull Jisung out of his own chair "I think your brother has had  _ quite _ enough of us tonight" Hyunjin giggles as he pulls Jisung towards the door and shoves him out into the hall, turning to smile at Changbin "I thought it'd be a way for everyone to relax before the wedding, put the stress aside" Changbin mumbles, looking at Hyunjin. Hyunjins eyes widen and he instantly tries to reassure Changbin yet again "I'm excited, really! It's very thoughtful of you" He rushes out, and Changbin returns his smile "Enjoy your night, Hyunjin, tomorrows going to be one hell of a day" Changbin says, and Hyunjin slips from the room after one final nod.

Jisung is standing in the hall, leaning against a wall with a smirk as he waits for Hyunjin. "So?" Jisung chuckles, and Hyunjin walks up to shove him lightly on the shoulder "You're all horrible, he was trying to give us something positive after such a hellish few weeks" Hyunjin whines, pouting as Jisungs smile only grows "You've never been to a Miroh festival, Hyunjin" he teases, and Hyunjin cocks his head "I've been to every kind of party on this side of the sea-" he scoffs, and Jisung turns to waltz down the hall with a sarcastic chuckle "Oh well shall see about that" he calls out, sing-songy and echoing in the empty hall. 

Hyunjin scoffs and chases after him, towards Jisungs tower and soft white sheets he'd been day dreaming of all day. Hyunjins own room is quickly becoming a distant memory.

….

Hyunjin and Jisung wake with the dawn, tucked together and basking in each other's warmth as the sun pulls them to consciousness. Jisung turns, throwing one arm over Hyunjins middle and pressing their foreheads together, he smiles softly which makes Hyunjins heart rate triple instantly, and opens his mouth "Fancy a spar?" Jisung mutters, a clear challenge in his quiet words. Hyunjin trails a finger down Jisungs side, reveling in the way goosebumps raise on Jisungs skin "You'll have to go easy on me, I'm a few days out of practice" Hyunjin teases, looking down at Jisungs lips with a smirk "I'll never let you win, you know that" Jisung mutters, small puffs of air brushing Hyunjins own mouth. Hyunjin brushes their noses together, making Jisung moan ever so slightly "I wouldn't expect any less, let's go then?" He chuckles. Jisung presses a searing kiss to his lips, far too heated for the painfully early hour of the morning.

They're both out of bed and dressing in moments. Hyunjin pulls on the same tight black pants he wore yesterday and one of Jisungs shirts….White and long sleeved and  _ painfully  _ loose, which Hyunjin knew he would appreciate when the midday heat settled after the golden city after their sparring session. Hyunjin tucks the shirt into his pants, leaving it very loose, and shoves his feet into the same boots he'd pretty much destroyed in his weeks in Miroh. Jisung is already at the landing, and holds out his own blade out to Hyunjin as he joins him. Hyunjin takes it with a small smile "Am I ever going to get my own sword?" Hyunjin chuckles as they descend the stairs and burst out into the hall, which is already bustling with staff. "It suits you, you balance it out" Jisung says, making Hyunjin look at him with confusion "What? It was too long for me, I was always fighting with it for control….You balance it" Jisung chuckles, and such a statement shouldn't make Hyunjin blush…..But it very much does. Hyunjin and Jisung walk briskly through the Temple, close together and their steps matching up as they walk - despite the fast difference in leg length. 

Hyunjin notices then….That staff were beginning to set up fairy lights and ornaments in the halls, hanging coloured sheets made of clearly very expensive and detailed material.  _ These are wedding preparations…. _ Hyunjin tries to stifle his gasp as the realisation washes over him, remembering Changbin explaining to him that Miroh weddings were a  _ colourful _ affair, as opposed to the clean and almost sterile look of Levanter weddings.  _ Tomorrow is the wedding.  _ Jisung must sense something shift in Hyunjin, as he turns to look at him as Hyunjins eyes dart around. "Feels real now, hmm?" He mumbles, and Hyunjin looks at him with a small smile "You could say that….Yes" Hyunjin sighs, trying to look away from the decorations being strung up all around him. " _ Hyunjin _ " Jisung sighs, trying to pull Hyunjin out of his own head, his fingers curling around his wrist. Hyunjin sucks in a breath, looking down at him with fluttering eyelashes "I'm okay,  _ honestly,  _ let's just go….Okay?" Hyunjin rushes out, and Jisung clearly holds himself back from saying something else….And nods, letting his fingers slide away from Hyunjins wrist.

They rush through the foyer, down the grand central staircase and into the waking streets of Miroh. Hyunjin is shocked to see how much of the city is already on its feet, people rushing too and fro with baskets and carriages, and Jisung chuckles as he watches Hyunjin look around "Changbins festival is on it's way" Jisung chuckles, and Hyunjin whistles, smiling back at Jisung. "He doesn't do anything by halves, does he?" Hyunjin sighs, and Jisung groans as he stretches his arms in front of him "Welcome to Miroh, half the island will be preparing for tonight and the rest for tomorrow" Jisung explains, and Hyunjin can't help but feel  _ embarrassed  _ that so much work is being done at his expense, such a copious amount of preparations and grandeur. Jisung and Hyunjin finally reach the training grounds, and Hyunjin is silently grateful to be back in the hall…..A place which had somehow become a haven for the two of them, somewhere away from prying eyes. 

Jisung is quick to ditch his sheath, throwing it to the side and tossing his blade from one hand to the other, feeling out the weight of it as if he hadn't brandished it a thousand times in the weeks since he passed his own on to Hyunjin. Hyunjin smiles at him, once again finding his chest filling with butterflies catching Jisung doing something so painfully  _ mundane.  _ Hyunjin wonders if he'll ever stop feeling such a way by simply getting to look at Jisung up close, witnessing him exist, and silently hopes he never ever does. Jisung looks at him then, another challenge in his eyes "I'm not going to wait all day for you, Prince charming" Jisung scoffs, and Hyunjin pokes his tongue out at him as he steps onto the sand, casting his own sheath aside. Hyunjin revels in the weight of the weapon in his hand, having missed it in the days he'd been unable to practice. "Excited to have your ass handed to you in front of a crowd tomorrow?" Jisung jabs at him, and Hyunjin cocks his head "Such arrogance, one day that'll be your demise" Hyunjin teases, allowing his tongue to pass over his top lip and watching as Jisungs eyes instantly fall to his mouth. Hyunjin isn't one to miss such an opportunity, and launches on Jisung while he's very much distracted.

Jisung manages to raise his blade in time, and they clash together, with Hyunjin having the upper hand and a smirk on his face to show for it "Such dirty tactics" Jisung hisses, and Hyunjin slides his blade down, enjoying the metallic sliding sound that echoes around them, and the way Jisungs face twists with the exertion of pushing against Hyunjin. "And who would have taught me such things?" Hyunjin teases, and it's enough to make Jisung groan and _shove._ Hyunjin gives in, dropping back and letting Jisung regain his balance. Jisung twirls his blade around him, arcing over him in two clean arches and approaching Hyunjin, clearly not wanting to be shown up. Hyunjin smiles at him, far too playful for someone swinging a big knife at him….And they crash together again. Time slips away as they spar, coming together and throwing each other around over and over. Hyunjin loses track of time, but notes that the sun is in the centre of the skylight now and encouraging the beads of sweat already sliding down his back. 

Jisung is heaving in front of him, blade gripped in front of him as he leans over and smirks at Hyunjin….His body shaking with exertion but a challenge still clear on his expression. Hyunjin accepts it, and lets Jisung come at him yet again, blades clash and slide, pulling away then slamming together over and over. Hyunjin waits, playing his cards carefully as Jisung throws his entire weight into every strike. Jisung strikes again, and Hyunjin side steps at the precisely perfect moment to send him sprawling forwards. Hyunjin lurches, stepping around until he's behind Jisung and stepping up behind him as Jisung regains his footing. Hyunjin doesn't waste a second, pressing his chest against Jisungs back and bringing his blade around, the tip hovering just underneath Jisung chin. Jisung gasps, dropping his own blade to the sand and wraps both of his hands around Hyunjins wrist, which is gripping the hilt of his own sword. They both stand there panting, pressed together in a way that is absolutely  _ disgusting  _ seeing as they were both dripping sweat. Hyunjin breathes down Jisungs neck….. _ I won. _

Jisung relaxes, letting his head fall back against Hyunjins shoulder and letting out a throaty laugh. Hyunjin drops his own sword, letting it fall to lay in the sand beside Jisungs, and wraps his arms fully around the giggling boy in front of him. Hyunjin hugs him from behind, pressing his face into Jisungs shoulder and letting himself laugh along with him. Jisung eventually pulls away, turning to slide his hands up Hyunjins neck as the taller prince leans over, wanting to keep his face pressed into Jisungs warm neck. Jisungs laugh only gets louder and louder as he bends backwards as Hyunjin leans over him, pressing loud and rushed kisses up Jisungs neck and behind his ear. Jisung eventually pulls free, forchings Hyunjins head up and slotting their lips together. Hyunjin smiles into the kiss, his chest fluttering at the tender moment, and Jisung only arches into Hyunjin impossibly more. They kiss for what could have been minutes or milenia, Hyunjins hands pressed to Jisungs lower back as he leans over him and Jisungs arms curling around his neck and drawing Hyunjin impossibly closer. Jisung eventually pulls away, letting their noses slide together as they bask in each other's presence.

Everything else feels worlds away in that moment; weddings and Kings and the whispering of rumours, and Hyunjins universe starts and ends with Jisung in front of him; smiling wide with his eyes closed. Jisung steps away, ever so slightly, and Hyunjin whines at the loss of his sweaty torso pressed against his own "You're not gonna like what I'm about to say, my humble prince" Jisung chuckles, and Hyunjin chases another kiss which Jisung dodges, fully detaching himself from Hyunjin who feels the wind knocked from him at the loss of Jisungs touch. " _ Han"  _ he whines, and Jisung picks up both swords off of the sand "Minho or Changbin are going to burst in here at any moment….It's almost midday, and there's no way we're going to get away with not helping with  _ festival preparations"  _ Jisung chuckles, and Hyunjin groans yet again….. _ God I wish that wasn't the truth.  _ Hyunjin picks up his sheath, turning and taking his borrowed blade from Jisung who presses a gentle kiss to his lips as he passes. "Let's go, then….Or I'll keep you here all day" Hyunjin mumbles, walking towards the door with his head hanging low "Oh no, what a  _ horrible  _ idea" Jisung chuckles, smirking at Hyunjin as they emerge out onto the now packed streets.

They rush through the streets, weaving through crowds and making their way back towards the Temple. Hyunjin looks around in awe as lanterns are being strewn between buildings, stalls are being set up in the streets and carts of food or nick-nacks are rushed around clearly in preparation for Changbins festival. Jisung scoffs "He wasn't kidding when he said the whole island was in on this….Wow" Jisung says, clearly in awe himself at the way the city is transforming in broad daylight. Hyunjin chuckles, and they share a small smile as they finally reach the temple steps. They're about halfway up, when a voice calls out from above "Oh  _ hello _ there! Look who finally decided to come and be useful" Minho calls out from the top of the stairs, Jisung scoffs and skips up ahead of Hyunjin….patting Minho on the shoulder as he passes "Who said we're here to be useful?" He chuckles. Minho's eyes narrow, and Hyunjin is quick to try and defuse his anger "Let us shower and we'll come and help, promise" he says, smiling shyly at Minho who sighs "Hurry the hell up, this is for  _ you  _ after all" Minho groans, turning to march off.

Hyunjin follows after Jisung, shaking his head "Must you encourage him, must you?" He breathes out, and Jisung shrugs "Tell me it's not hilarious, really-" Jisung chuckles, and Hyunjin cuts him off by shaking his head "Go and shower and meet me back here, we have to help-" Hyunjin rushes out, interrupted when Jisung cuts him off with a fleeting kiss….Leaving Hyunjin reeling for a moment as he turns and flees towards his room. Hyunjin almost calls out to him, to scold him for such a forward move in public….But Jisung disappears before Hyunjin can come up with something to say. Hyunjin settles for yet another sigh, turning and rushing for his own room. The Temple is bustling with staff, in full wedding or festival preparation mode….Hyunjin can't quite tell which. Hyunjin is grateful when he finally reaches his own room, safe behind the large wooden door….Yet a strange feeling passes over him, the room feels very  _ foreign  _ now. Hyunjin scolds himself, he had only spent two nights in Jisungs bed, nowhere near enough to feel more at home there then in his  _ own  _ room…..And yet that was the feeling that currently overwhelms him.

Hyunjin pushes away the feeling, making for his private bathroom with a huff. Hyunjin peels his sweaty clothes off of his body, immediately tossing them aside and stepping under the shower head, he twists the nob and is instantly doused in ice cold water, groaning at how he instantly feels refreshed as the dried sweat is washed away. Hyunjin leans forwards, letting the water pour over his head and soak his hair. Hyunjin stills gets shocked whenever he catches a glimpse of his hair, so  _ black… _ .It still feels foreign to him, despite having it for weeks now. Hyunjin is grateful that it has grown at least, almost brushing his shoulders - not that you could ever tell as he always has it pushed back and away from his face. He instinctively reaches up to slide his fingers through his wet locks, smiling when he realises he could almost certainly tie it up now, and is instantly grateful that his hair grows so quickly. Hyunjin is lost in his own world, soaking up the feeling of cold water on his skin and messing with his own hair, that he doesn't realise he's been joined by another person.

He doesn't have any inclination that he's being watched, until familiar hands grip his hips from behind. Hyunjin gasps and whips around, spraying water everywhere as he goes. He's faced with a  _ very  _ smug looking Jisung, still fully clothed besides his shoes and socks and with his head tilted and a devilish smirk " _ Jisung!  _ What the-" Hyunjin squeals, but is cut off when Jisung takes a step closer, his hands slowly sliding up Hyunjins sides and his clothes growing more and more damp from the spray. "Oh, I'm sorry sir….I appear to have gotten lost on my way to my own shower" Jisung taunts, and Hyunjins mouth falls open at the pure  _ audacity  _ of the man before him, or  _ boy  _ should he say. Hyunjin shakes his head, losing the battle to keep a smile off of his face, and pulls Jisung under the spray of water. Jisung comes to him easily, and Hyunjin slides his hands up his arms to cradle his face, locking their lips together in an already heated kiss. Jisungs shirt is quickly soaked. Hyunjin pulls away to look at him, his hair now plastered to his forehead and his shirt soaked through, almost completely see through and hanging off of one shoulder "See something you like?" Jisung teases, and Hyunjin scoffs "God you really are much prettier with your  _ mouth  _ occupied" Hyunjin chuckles, relishing in the offended look that crosses Jisungs face before their lips crash together yet again, just as desperate as before. 

Hyunjin lets his tongue swipe over Jisungs bottom lip as he pulls him closer, his hands pushing at Jisungs wet shirt and splaying his hands over the soft yet very firm plane of Jisungs stomach. Jisung groans and easily submits, letting his mouth fall open and their tongues slide together in a heated dance the two had very quickly perfected.  _ Han Jisung was nothing less than a piece of fine art, and Hyunjin wants to rip him absolutely to shreds.  _ Jisungs hands slide into Hyunjins hair, pulling at the wet strands as he gasps and moans into Hyunjins mouth. Hyunjin lets his hands fall lower, confident as ever as he unbuttons Jisungs soaked trousers, Jisung quickly gets the message and they break away for a moment for Jisung to pull both his pants and his underwear off. Jisung has barely rid himself of the garments, tossing them aside, when Hyunjin runs fresh out of patience. He grabs Jisung, hooking his hands around the bottom of his  _ ridiculously  _ perky ass and hoists him up, pressing him against the shower wall. Jisung gasps and his legs instinctively wrap around Hyunjins middle. As soon as Hyunjin is sure he won't fall, and he has Jisung pressed hard against the tiles, he gives his ass a squeeze and looks up at him. Jisung is panting, eyes wide and wet shirt plastered over his golden skin, his hair is soaked and all over the place and he looks completely and utterly  _ breathtaking.  _ Jisung grips Hyunjins hair yet again, sliding their mouths together in a kiss that's far too messy but all too perfect. Hyunjin can tell Jisung is only becoming more and more aroused by the way his hands flutter, clawing at Hyunjins hair and shoulders and gasping with every slide of Hyunjins tongue against the back of his teeth.

Between fits of desperate making out, Hyunjin manages to look down for a split second and see Jisung is indeed  _ very  _ hard, flush against his own stomach where Hyunjin has him pinned, and the sight alone is enough to make him breathless. Hyunjins slots their mouths back together with a whine, letting one of his hands slowly slide over the swell of Jisungs ass towards his hole. As soon as Hyunjin brushes over the ring of muscle Jisungs entire body lurches, his legs wrap tighter around Hyunjins waist which instantly give his prodding finger better access to his entrance - another opportunity Hyunjin doesn't miss. When Hyunjin slides his first digit inside Jisungs very welcoming warmth, the Miroh prince responds with a desperate gasp and by biting down on Hyunjins lip so hard he can instantly feel the skin break under his teeth. Hyunjin groans and pushes his tongue back inside Jisungs mouth, working his finger and sliding his tongue in the same rhythm.

Hyunjin takes his time, making sure Jisung is fully stretched around the fists finger before gifting him with a second finger, full on moaning into Jisungs open mouth as he relishes in just how tight he is.  _ This is mine…..This feeling is only for  _ **_me._ ** Jisung tries desperately to rock himself on Hyunjins fingers, a movement that Hyunjin instantly stops by pulling them both out " _ Hyunjin _ " Jisung cries out, and Hyunjin only cocks his head at him, panting "Stop moving, unless I tell you otherwise…. _ Understand?"  _ Hyunjin orders between pants. Jisung whines and desperately nods, so Hyunjin slides his fingers back inside his wet heat. Jisung is perfectly well behaved from there on in, staying perfectly still besides his rapidly rising and falling chest as Hyunjin stretches him open. Hyunjin twists and curls his fingers, and every single time Jisung rewards him with a noise, each more  _ intoxicating  _ than the last. A cry or a moan or a desperate gasp of Hyunjins own name, the more wrecked he becomes the more vocal he gets. Hyunjin will never forget the way Jisung looked - looking down at him dripping water from the shower as he chokes out a desperate " _ More, baby, please give me more-"  _ Hyunjin groans, and without warning slides his fingers out and drops Jisung back on his feet.

Jisung cries out and desperately clings to Hyunjin as he tries to find his balance. Hyunjin doesn't give him long, grabbing Jisung and quickly turning him around, pushing him forwards. Jisung does  _ exactly  _ what Hyunjin had hoped for, bracing himself on the wall with both arms, bent over with his legs spread and his ass sticking out. "Jisung,  _ fuck-"  _ Hyunjin groans as he slides his hands up the curve of Jisungs back and under his arms. One hand settles at the base of Jisungs throat, a gentle pressure to keep his head up, and the other teaches down to stroke at his throbbing cock. Jisung chokes out a sob, instinctively going to let his head flop forwards under the weight of his own pleasure, but Hyunjins hand wrapped around his neck stops him from doing so. Jisung arches back against him, and Hyunjins cock slides against his hole, making the needy prince cry out louder. Hyunjin doesn't have the strength to deny Jisung what he so desperately craves, and lets the hand that was around Jisungs throbbing cock settle on his hip instead as he leans over and whispers into his ear, barely audible over the sound of water "You want it, princess?" Hyunjin lets his tongue pass over the shell of Jisungs ear after he utters the words, and Jisung cries out yet again, pushing his ass against Hyunjin and desperately grinding.

Hyunjin can't hold himself back anymore, and guides himself inside Jisungs hole. Jisungs legs shake and he lets out a truly  _ broken  _ sound, Hyunjin panics for a second thinking he may have hurt him….But his fear is diminished when Jisung immediately starts to rock back and forth, fucking himself on Hyunjins cock. Hyunjin lets him, his eyes screwing shut and his mouth falling open at how tight Jisung feels around him. When he forces his eyes open the image before him makes the feeling impossibly better….Jisung bent over, his shirt soaked through and ass spread wide open, and Hyunjin can't help but stare as he watches his own cock slide in and out of the boy he loves so much as he desperately pleasures himself. Jisung speaks then, more a  _ gasp  _ then words " _ Move,  _ baby  _ please-"  _ Jisung begs, and Hyunjin does not deny him. He wraps his hand ever so slightly firmer around Jisungs throat, leaning over him and gripping his hip so hard with his other hand that he's sure it will leave bruises on Jisungs honey skin. He presses his mouth to Jisung shoulder and begins to thrust, slow and deep, and relishing as he feels Jisung swallow around his fingers wrapped around his throat.

Hyunjin slowly increases in speed, letting out shaky breaths between biting Jisungs shoulder as he fucks him. Jisung blesses his ears with a never ending chorus of " _ Ah…Ah....Ah"  _ as he stretches around Hyunjins cock. Hyunjin feels his head begin to spin, and knows it won't be long before he unloads himself deep inside Jisung yet again. He braces himself, gripping Jisung impossibly harder and thrusting as deep as he could, Jisung instantly screams, gasping as he chokes out  _ "There!  _ Fuck Hyunjin right  _ there-"  _ Hyunjin gasps into Jisungs shoulder and completes the same movement again, and again, and again, making Jisung cry impossibly louder every time. " _ Close _ " Hyunjin moans as he begins to fall out of rhythm, his thrusts becoming erratic as he chases his own orgasm. Jisung reaches down and begins to pump as his own cock, whining and moaning in a way that should be  _ illegal  _ as the pleasure clearly overwhelms him. Jisung let's out one particularly high pitched and breathy moan, and it's like flicking a switch. Hyunjin thrusts as deep as he can on his shaking legs, and cums deep inside Jisung, who instantly cums all over his own hand. Hyunjin lets go of his throat, wrapping both arms around Jisungs middle to keep him upright as they both heave and shake against each other. 

Jisung eventually seems to calm down a little, his breathing regulating and his legs shaking less and less as the minutes stretch on. Jisung lets out a small whine and turns his head to look at Hyunjin as much as he can " _ Jinnie _ " he whines, and Hyunjin groans before eventually separating himself, looking down as he slides out of Jisungs hole. As he does white liquid follows, sliding down between Jisungs cheeks and down his toned thighs. Hyunjin lets out a broken choke at just how  _ disgustingly hot  _ it is to see his cum leaking out of Jisungs stretched hole, but the feeling doesn't last as Jisung picks that moment to  _ collapse _ . He falls to the floor in a heap, not making a sound, and Hyunjin instantly cries out and drops down with him. "Jisung! My darling are you all right?" Hyunjin coos, cradling Jisungs face as he inspects him. Jisung smiles softly, and leans forward to press a painfully soft and intimate kiss to Hyunjins very busted lip. Hyunjin sighs and pulls Jisung forwards, dragging the spent boy into his arms on the floor of the shower, wrapping his arms around him under the warm spray of water. Jisung settles easily into Hyunjins lap, pressing his face into the crook of his neck and sighing as Hyunjins hands trace patterns down his back.

Hyunjin can't say how long they sit there, but eventually Jisung raises his head, cupping Hyunjins wet face. Hyunjin is instantly relieved to see he looks  _ much  _ more conscious now, and smiles at Hyunjin "Hi gorgeous" Jisung giggles, and Hyunjins heart sings at the words "Hi, Jisung….You okay?" Hyunjin asks, and Jisung nods "We should probably….Get out" Hyunjin chuckles, making Jisung groan. Hyunjin pulls him into a gentle kiss, then gently helps Jisung to his feet. He doesn't shake or stumble, which Hyunjin is beyond grateful for….And he reaches around Jisung to turn off the water. They both step out of the shower, hands linked, and Hyunjin quickly grabs Jisung a towel and hands it to him. Jisung smiles and takes it, pulling off his shirt and wrapping the towel around himself. Hyunjins grabs a towel for himself, and they both dry themselves off with matching dumb smiles on their faces as they do. Hyunjin wraps his towel around himself and leans down slightly to catch Jisungs eyes "I'm gonna go get you some clothes, okay?" Hyunjin says, and Jisung only nods in response.

Hyunjin turns and opens the door to the bathroom, shutting it behind him and rushing to the dresser. He quickly pulls out a pair of black pants and another loose shirt for himself, this one being a long sleeved garment, light yellow in colour with a drawstring around the top to close off the scooping neckline. Hyunjin changes as fast as he can and turns to look for some clothes for Jisung, eventually settling on some looser grey pants and a white shirt, short sleeved and simple. Hyunjin rushes back to the bathroom, opening the door and handing them to Jisung. Jisung takes them with a soft smile, leaning up to press a kiss to Hyunjins lip. "Come out here when you're ready, okay? And we'll go find Minho" Hyunjin says and Jisung nods, turning to change. Hyunjin shuts the door, sighing and making the critical error of looking at himself in the mirror. Hyunjin gasps and rushes over, his finger instantly rising to touch at his split lip….A small gash on the bottom left corner of his lip, already turning purple. Hyunjin sighs, looking at the bathroom door and towards the one who had  _ given  _ him such a wound, knowing full well that he would never scold him for it despite knowing he is getting  _ married  _ tomorrow. Hyunjin pokes at it, quickly realising it's only small and hoping it will clear up by morning. Hyunjin pushes his damp hair out of his face, leaning back and away from the mirror.

Hyunjin is quickly interrupted from his little staring session, when someone pounds at the door. Hyunjin jumps and turns towards it, too shocked to move….Not that he has too as a voice calls out from the other side of the door "Hyunjin! Hyunjin open up! This is  _ really  _ urgent-" Changbin calls out, and Hyunjin jumps to action at the panic in his fiances tone. Hyunjin runs for the door, pulling it open where he sees a  _ very  _ panicked looking Changbin. Hyunjins eyelids flutter at seeing such a strange expression on Changbin, who Hyunjin was beginning to believe wasn't  _ humanly capable  _ of panicking. "Changbin? What on earth-" Hyunjin gasps, and Changbin cuts him off by pointing at where the sea lies beyond the Temple walls "Care to tell me why the  _ entire Levanter armada  _ is in my port right now, Hyunjin?" Changbin rushes out, and Hyunjin feels his heart stop in his chest. "W-What?" He chokes out, and Changbin takes a step towards him "Are we being  _ invaded?  _ What on gods green-"

Hyunjin doesn't wait a moment longer, and turns away from Changbin. Hyunjin rushes back inside his own room, darting for his own balcony. Hyunjin barely registers the sound of his bathroom door opening, and the sound of Changbin chasing after Hyunjin. Hyunjin doesn't pause, he throws open the door and rushes towards the balcony, gripping the ledge and peering down to the port….Where sure enough he sees a  _ sea  _ of black sales, belonging to black vessels in a port otherwise dominated by white, brown and gold. There's five of them, all approaching the Miroh port in perfect formation….But Hyunjin instantly zones in on the one in the very centre, the largest by far and flanked by the others like a shield.

"Hyunjin….What the hell is this?" Jisung asks, standing beside Hyunjin and looking at him with pure worry. Hyunjin looks down at him for a second, before turning to stare at the ships again. "I need to know what the hell is going on, Hyunjin….We weren't told to expect  _ any  _ Levanter guests for the wedding-" Changbin rushes out, and Hyunjin shakes his head. "I don't know honestly I don't-" Hyunjin breathes out, and Jisung leans towards him "But?" Jisung mumbles, and Hyunjin heaves in a breath as he feels a cold hand wrap around his thrumming heart. Hyunjin raises a shaking hand to point at the centre vessel "But the one in the centre….The biggest one" Hyunjin chokes out, and Changbin cocks his head "What about it? Do you recognise it?" Changbin asks.

"I could never forget it…..As it belongs to Chan"

_ Ice.  _ Hyunjin feels the ice return. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment thoughts!  
> Or even better come scream at me on twt @_hanjisungie


	30. t w e n t y - n i n e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO BACK DOOR???? MY GOD???  
> Also this chapter......I'm so sorry AND you're so welcome, enjoy ;)

" _ Chan?" _ Changbin chokes out, and Hyunjin can only nod as he stares at the vessel cutting through the Levanter sea….Barreling towards the small paradise Hyunjin had fallen into here, a haven that he fears is soon to be destroyed by whatever's on those boats. "As in…. _ Your  _ brother,  _ King of Levanter  _ Chan?" Changbin presses, and Hyunjin hears Jisung groan " _ Yes  _ you incompetent shit that is clearly the Chan he means" Jisung hisses, and Hyunjin can feel the smaller Princes eyes on him. Hyunjin forces himself to look away from the ship, glancing frantically between Changbin and Jisung "What is he doing here?" Hyunjin chokes out, and Changbin scoffs "I hoped you'd be able to tell  _ me  _ that, as soon as the Levanter ceremony was confirmed I was told to expect no Levanter guests for the Miroh ceremony" Changbin rushes out, and Hyunjin feels his heart sink impossibly lower in his chest.  _ Chan…..Why? Why are you here? _

"I had no idea they were coming, I  _ swear  _ I had no clue-" Hyunjin rushes out, and Jisung is quick to step into his line of sight "We believe you, okay? We know you would never keep something like that from us" Jisung says, gently and full of so much  _ trust  _ that it makes Hyunjins heart ache. Changbin groans, looking down at the approaching ships "I guess the only thing to do is ask  _ them,  _ then" he sighs, and Hyunjin nods. "It's probably not bad, right? Maybe they got wind of the festival-" Jisung tries to reason, but Hyunjin is quick to shake his head "Not possible, Changbin only announced the festival yesterday evening….Even on the smallest and fastest vessel it's a three day journey to and from Levanter from here, if the wind is in your favour" Hyunjin rushes out, looking at Jisung with wide eyes. Changbin turns and makes for the door "Nonetheless, I really  _ do  _ need to know if this is an invasion or not…..So hurry along" Changbin tutts, and Jisung grabs Hyunjins hand….Giving it a gentle and supportive squeeze before rushing off behind Changbin. Changbin turns then, as if to make sure they're both following, and Hyunjin quickly forces his legs to cooperate. Changbin narrows his eyes at Hyunjin.

"What the hell happened to your face?" 

Hyunjin completely ignores Changbins question, and Jisung responds by punching his brother on the shoulder "Time and place, you asshole" Jisung seethes, shooting a tender gaze at Hyunjin after he's done assaulting Changbin, who's now whining like a small child. Hyunjin tries to smile back at Jisung, the only gesture of thanks he's currently able to offer him, and Jisung nods in return. As they barrel down the halls, Hyunjin is aware of every whisper and every pair of eyes that follow him….Word travels quickly in the seaside city, and Hyunjin is sure everyone within the palace is already well aware of their unexpected  _ guests  _ from Hyunjins troubled homeland. When they round the corner to the foyer, Hyunjin sees Felix, Minho and Seungmin huddled together. Felix gasps when he spots them, and is quick to rush to Hyunjins side, clutching his hands with wide eyes "I swear to you Hyunjin I knew  _ nothing  _ about this, Chan wrote to me only days ago and he said  _ nothing-"  _ Felix gasps, panic laced in every word. Hyunjin shakes his head, trying to rid the panic from his voice "I know Felix it's okay, I believe you….I have no idea what Chan is up too-" Hyunjin sighs.

"So it is Chan then?" Minho asks, and Hyunjin is shocked to see the steely boys face is riddled with traces of  _ concern  _ as he looks at Hyunjins trembling form. "It's his vessel, yes" Hyunjin breaths out, and Minho drops his chin "Should I prepare for action-" Minho says seriously, and Hyunjin frantically shakes his head " _ No,  _ he wouldn't attack, Chan wouldn't-" Hyunjin gasps out, looking at where Felix has pointedly looked away "He wouldn't do that" Hyunjin chokes out. Minho sighs, but nods "I'm trusting you, okay?" He says, and Hyunjin nods. Changbin speaks up then, talking to Seungmin "Can you prepare some rooms in the guest wing, please? I have no idea how many  _ guests  _ we'll have so just do as many as you can" Changbin says, and Seungmin nods, smiling at Hyunjin as he passes "We'd be lost without you, Sungie!" Changbin calls after him, and Seungmin smiles impossibly wider as he motions for staff to follow him. "I should help him, he'll need it" Felix says, smiling weakly at Hyunjin as he flees after Seungmin. Changbin claps his hands together, dragging Hyunjins attention back to him "Let's go then….Greet our guests" he says, and Hyunjin lets out a shaky breath.

Minho nods, and sticks closely by Changbin as they make their way down the stairs. Jisung flanks Hyunjin then, and Hyunjin doesn't miss the way his hands tense at his sides "Are you alright, Hyunjin?" Jisung asks softly, and Hyunjin tries to smile at him "I'm…. _ shocked"  _ Hyunjin says, and his heart clenches when Jisungs face twists with worry. "They're your brothers, they've probably missed you" Jisung says, and Hyunjin looks firmly at the floor "Yes….They probably have" Hyunjin mumbles.  _ I am no longer the brother they weeped for on that snowy evening…..I am not the brother they have been missing any longer  _

Hyunjin feels sick at the thought, the notion that Chan will despise what Hyunjin has become in these short weeks, and his hands instantly go to his hair. He pats it and tries to smooth out some of the soft waves that have formed over his weeks in the sun,  _ black.  _ He swallows hard, wishing he had time to at least braid it up into something presentable. Jisung takes a step closer to Hyunjin as they pass through the city, their pace only getting faster and faster as the port approaches. Hyunjin distracts himself by gazing around, in awe of how quickly Miroh seems to have transformed during the day. Every street was lined with stalls and lights, final preparations being made for the Festival that was due to begin in only a few hours time. Hyunjin smiles softly, watching kids run around and families bleed into each other through loud conversation…. _ I hope I'll still get to enjoy the festival, somehow.  _ Hyunjin is yanked from his daydreaming, when he hears the rushing of the sea.

He looks up, and sure enough….There it is. Chan's vessel casts a shadow over the port, like the grim reaper floating on the crystal clear water. The remaining vessels have docked at sea, and Hyunjin instantly recognises the tactic as a classic Levanter defensive manoeuvre….To block in the port by docking ships in the gulf. Minho must notice as well, as he looks over his shoulder at Hyunjin "Trust me" Hyunjin says, and Minho simply nods, his hand resting on the hilt of the sword swinging at his side as they approach the port. Hyunjin sees the drawbridge lower, and Levanter staff scurrying around as they dock. Hyunjin lets out a small choked noise, ducking his head behind Minho as they approach the vessel. Jisung seems to stiffen beside Hyunjin, his eyes flying around to look at swarms of locals looking on with wide eyes. "Prince Changbin! Do you require additional protective forces!" A Miroh guard calls out, and Changbin waves him off "Minho has it covered, this  _ isn't  _ going to be hostile" Changbin says, his eyes darting to Hyunjin for a moment as he says it.

And just like that…..They approach.

They walk down the pier, Changbin and Minho in front with Jisung and Hyunjin following closely behind. Hyunjin can't bring himself to raise his head, looking at his own feet and the sloshing of ocean water between the slats of wood of the pier. Hyunjin hears Changbin take a deep breath, and the creaking of Minho wrapping his fingers tightly around the leather hilt of his sword. "Welcome to Miroh, Prince Jeongin of Levanter" Changbin says, and Hyunjin has to slap his hand over his mouth…. _ Jeongin, my baby brother.  _ Hyunjin keeps his head down, and waits for Jeongin to call out to him, to rush forwards and greet him...Then realises he can probably barely see him behind Minho with the way Hyunjin has crumpled in on himself. "Hello, King Changin" Jeongin responds, sounding so perfectly rehearsed "I'm not King yet" Changbin chuckles, and Jeongin returns the soft laugh "You may as well be" he says, and Hyunjin smiles a little at the flicker of sass in his tone….. _ Father's death hasn't sucked the life out of you, thank God for small miracles.  _

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Jeongin" Changbin says, calm and friendly as he always was "And you, I've heard many great things about you from Felix….I'm relieved my brother is to be married to someone so kind-" Jeongin says, his words once again making Hyunjins chest flutter, a wave of relief washes over him now knowing for certain that his brothers did not think he was suffering on Miroh. "The honour is mine, your brother is more than any Prince could hope for in a partner, he will make a fantastic Emperor one day" Changbin says, and Hyunjin feels his eyes water at how genuine Changbin sounds. It's praise Hyunjin doesn't feel he deserves, yet it makes him blush none-the-less. "Pardon me for asking, but where  _ is _ Hyunjin-" Jeongin asks, but is cut off when another voice joins the mix "Changbin, it's been years, I apologise for dropping in on you so suddenly….I'm sure my arrival raised  _ concerns _ , and I do apologise for any such distress I have caused on the eve of your wedding day" 

Hyunjin feels his knees shake, and his eyes widen….. _ Chan _ . His brother sounds so  _ weary,  _ his voice tight and low, as if he has aged years in the mere weeks that Hyunjin has been away. Hyunjin is grateful he can't see his wayward brother, as he's sure the sight would have him stumbling. "King Chan of Levanter, welcome to Miroh" Changbin says, bowing deeply, prompting Minho to do the same. 

_ Ice _

The air in Hyunjins lungs leaves him in one heaving exhale, rattling him to the core. As Minho bows, Hyunjin is left completely exposed. Jisung yelps and Hyunjin forces his head up, laying his eyes on his brothers for what feels like the first time in a lifetime. They’re the  _ pride  _ of Levanter tradition, dark blue capes trailing behind them and shoulder pads dripping in hand-embroidered silver patterns. Silver chains fasten their capes at the front of their chests, the Levanter royal crest among strings and strings of crystals. Chan's trousers are skin tight and black, a white dress shirt tailored to fit him perfectly worn under a creamy white vest. Their father's sword is hanging at his side, and black leather gloves cover his hands. Jeongin is dressed much the same, with light grey trousers instead and a dark blue vest….They perfectly compliment each other. Both of their hair is still a dark brown colour, with Chan's having been cut  _ much  _ shorter since Hyunjin had last seen him….Making him look so much  _ older.  _ They both wear small silver crowns, with Chan's being slightly larger. In front of them Hyunjin feels  _ tiny,  _ with his dark hair worn messy and fluffy from the heat, his pants belong to Jisung and therefore don't even reach his ankles. His shirt falls off one shoulder, far too big and floaty to be considered appropriate for a Levanter prince.  _ And the fact that I look as if I've been punched in the face in a street brawl…. _

Hyunjin looks like a pauper, a servant boy fresh off of the streets, despite sharing the silvery blood of the two perfect images of  _ royalty  _ before him. Jeongin is the first to break, taking two bounding steps towards Hyunjin " _ Hyunjin"  _ he chokes out, his facade slipping for only a moment. Minho and Jisung both take a step towards Hyunjin, hands firmly on the hilts of their sword and their eyes laser-focused on Hyunjin's brothers. Hyunjin reaches forwards and touches Minho's shoulder, looking between him and Jisung with tired eyes "It's alright, at ease" he mumbles, but neither of them relax. Hyunjin takes a step forwards, and Jisung grabs his wrist "Be wary" he says, clearly gripped with a fear that Hyunjin cannot comprehend. "They're my brothers, they won't harm me" Hyunjin whispers to Jisung, trying to convince himself just as much as the hunched over Miroh Prince currently gripping him. Jisung seems to relax, though his eyes stay narrowed, and lets Hyunjins wrist go.

Hyunjin steps around Minho, nodding at him which Minho responds too by slowly releasing his grip on his sword. Hyunjin looks up again then, at where his  _ darling  _ baby brother is fighting back tears….Hyunjin purposefully avoids Chan's gaze. "Jinnie….Is that…..Is that  _ you?" _ Jeongin chokes out, and Hyunjin can't control the sob that falls from his lips. Jeongin gasps and Hyunjin rushes towards, it only takes three strides to reach Jeongin and throw his arms around him. Hyunjin sobs again, and can feel Jeongin shake as he returns Hyunjins fierce embrace " _ Jeongin"  _ Hyunjin breathes out, lifting one hand to caress the back of his brother's head. Jeongin let's out a wet laugh, fisting his gloved hands in the back of Hyunjins shirt as he laughs "I've  _ missed  _ you" Hyunjin chokes out, trying and failing to will away his tears as he leans back and rests his hands on Jeongins cheeks, looking down at him with a quivering smile. "Hyunjin….I'm so  _ sorry"  _ Jeongin mumbles, trying to drop his head forwards but Hyunjin's hands on his cheeks don't allow it "Sorry? What on earth do you have to be sorry for?" Hyunjin races out, stroking at his brothers puffy cheeks " _ Father,  _ you were so far away, on your  _ own  _ when you found out-" Jeongin chokes out, and Hyunjin shakes his head rapidly "I wasn't alone, Jeongin….I've been very well taken care of here, if anything I'm sorry I wasn't there for  _ you,  _ either of you-"

Hyunjin looks over Jeongins shoulder when he utters the words…..And wishes he hadn't. Chan's jaw is clenched, his eyes narrowed and his hands balled into fists at his sides. Hyunjins eyelids flutter at the pure  _ venom  _ in his brothers eyes as he looks at him…..The brother who'd always acted like a shield between Hyunjin and their father, the brother who's heart you could see breaking every time he saw Hyunjin cry….There was no trace of such a brother in Chan now, it was if he never existed at all. Hyunjin forces himself to look away, not able to bear being looked at with such  _ disgust  _ by someone who he had cried for daily in the past weeks. Hyunjin looks back at Jeongin, trying to smile as he coos and shushes him "Look at you, huh?" Hyunjin chuckles, leaning back to look his baby brother over. "Look at  _ you,  _ christ Hyunjin" Jeongin laughs, reaching up to pat Hyunjins hair. Hyunjin sighs, tossing it out of his face "Mother is going to be mortified" Jeongin sighs, and Hyunjin leans in slightly towards him " _ Chan  _ looks mortified"

At the mention of Chan's name, Jeongin's smile falls off of his face…. _ Oh God.  _ Chan steps forwards then "Hyunjin" he calls out, and Jeongin looks away, his lip between his teeth. Hyunjin follows him with his eyes "Jeongin? What's wrong-" Hyunjin calls softly to him, but Chan cuts him off " _ Hyunjin,  _ come here" he says, sounding very much like an  _ order.  _ Hyunjin raises his head, and hears a scuffle behind him. Hyunjin turns and sees Changbin has thrown one hand over Jisung's chest….As if to stop him from moving, and Minho is standing once again with his sword half-drawn and his eyes laser focused on Chan. Hyunjin lets out a shaky breath and releases Jeongin, catching his eyes for a brief moment. Jeongin looks  _ terrified,  _ and Hyunjin loses his breath.  _ What on earth have you become, to make our baby brother fear you this much? _

Hyunjin pulls away, stepping around Jeongin and towards Chan. Hyunjin approaches him the way one would approach a dangerous animal caught in a net; wishing so desperately to free it but paralysed by the thought of being struck. Hyunjin stops one stride short of his brother, his heart aching with the urge to embrace him, but too afraid to even look him in the eyes. "Hyunjin, it's good to see you, are you well?" Chan asks, like he's reading off a  _ script,  _ and Hyunjin nods in response, looking at the perfect shine of his brother's shoes. "I'm sorry for showing up unannounced….I was very  _ shocked  _ to receive the news that you had decided to go through with the wedding, and felt a strong need to come and check on you myself" Chan says, flickers of worry showing in his cold voice. Hyunjin lets out a sigh, forcing himself to look up at Chan "You're always welcome, Chan….I'm sure Changbin will not be against me saying such a thing, it is an honour to have you here beside me….For tomorrow" Hyunjin says, pointedly avoiding the topic of the  _ decision  _ he made. Chan's eyelids flutter, ever so slightly, and he nods. "Um….Shall I introduce you?" Hyunjin says, turning to gesture at where the Miroh natives stand clumped together. Chan nods, a polite smile on his face "Of course" he says, and Hyunjin breathes a sigh of relief as he leads Chan towards them, nodding at Jeongin to follow along.

Jisung looks at Hyunjin as if he's fading away, and it makes Hyunjins chest ache to see him so distraught clearly for Hyunjins sake. Hyunjin forces himself to look away from him, training his eyes on Changbin who flashes him a small smile "Well, you both know Prince Changbin, my fiancé" Hyunjin says, and Jeongin and Chan both nod. Hyunjin moves his arm, pointing to Minho "This is Lee Minho, Changbins personal guard" Hyunjin says, and Minho looks as if it pains him to bow, but he does anyway. "Welcome to Miroh" Minho forces himself to say, polite yet  _ cold  _ in a way that reminds Hyunjin scarily of how Chan had spoken to him only moments before. Hyunjin turns to Jisung then, faltering for a moment which he's sure Chan notices. Hyunjin turns to look at Chan, flashing his best fake smile "And this is Prince Han Jisung-" Hyunjin says, but Chan cuts him off "Yes, we know each other" Chan says, an edge to his voice that makes Hyunjin shiver and Jisung bristle. Changbin senses the the tension immediately, and is quick to try and shatter it "Well! You've joined us on a grand evening, we're having a  _ festival _ " Changbin chuckles.

Chan nods, turning to look at Jeongin "Sounds  _ splendid,  _ we'd love to be invited" Chan says, and Changbin nods "Of course, your Majesty" Changbin says, smiling easily. "Will any more crew be joining you here on shore? We have plenty of space in the Temple" Changbin adds, and Chan shakes his head "My men would rather stay on the ships, if it's all the same to you" Chan says, and Changbin nods stiffly. Minho looks at him with wide eyes, clearly holding himself back from snapping….. _ He's right, Changbin, they're fully armed on those boats.  _ Changbin ignores him, and turns back towards the city "Then let's get you both settled in then, shall we? You've had a long journey" Changbin says as he strides ahead with a  _ seething  _ Minho muttering in his ear. Jisung pauses, looking at Hyunjin as if waiting for his permission to move. Hyunjin  _ yearns  _ to rush over and kiss the worry off of his face, but instead settles for nodding, urging Jisung to follow his brother. Jisung slowly turns and walks away, his shoulders tense and his hands clenched. Hyunjin turns and looks between his two brothers, looking so painfully out of place in their full regalia. 

"Shall we?" Hyunjin asks, trying to sound light-hearted, and Chan cocks his head as if he's  _ amused.  _ "After you, I trust you know the way" Chan says, adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves, flexing his arms. Hyunjin turns and starts walking, hearing Chan motion for the deckhands to follow with their belongings. Jeongin seems to take a few quick steps until he's beside Hyunjin, his cape swishing and his guard close behind him. "You know the city well then, Hyunjin?" He asks, genuine curiously in his tone. Hyunjin chuckles, feeling a small portion of his anxiety fade away "Very well, I've been dragged to every corner, if you have time I'd love to show you more of the city...As much as time allows" Hyunjin laughs softly, his mind instantly supplying him memories of his time alone with Jisung….Swimming or fighting or otherwise falling all over each other. They walk in relative silence after that, and Hyunjin tries his best to walk in front of Jeongin….A fruitless attempt to try and hide him from the countless prying eyes as they cut through the city.

They finally reach the Temple, and Hyunjin takes the steps as quickly as he can, stopping at the top to look down at where his brothers are slowly catching up. Jeongin huffs "Is it always this  _ warm?"  _ He groans, and Hyunjin can't help but laugh "This is hardly even warm, you wait until you experience a Miroh midday" Hyunjin chuckles, and Jeongin wipes at his brow with yet another huff. Chan says nothing, but looks around with narrowed eyes as they step inside. Every palace worker within the foyer instantly stops and bows as they pass, and Hyunjin tries to hold back his cringing as they do. "Chan!" A voice calls out, and Hyunjin looks up to see Felix rush towards them from the guest wing. Chan's face lights up when he sees Felix, and Hyunjin instantly feels guilty when jealousy twists in his chest…. _ You couldn't have even pretended to be happy to see me, Chan?  _ Chan takes a few quick steps towards Felix, embracing him eagerly. Hyunjins brow instantly furrows, and Felix catches his eyes over Chan's shoulder. Hyunjin shakes his head at him, and a wave of hurt flashes over Felix's expression. 

Chan releases him, and Felix is quick to hide his emotions. He smiles at Chan, wide and glowing "What on  _ earth  _ is wrong with you!? You scared your poor brother half to death showing up out of nowhere, with  _ no notice!"  _ Felix scolds Chan, and a few servants around them startle hearing a servant boy talk so brashly to a  _ King.  _ Chan chuckles "I didn't mean to cause alarm" he says, looking at Hyunjin for a moment who physically recoils. Chan sighs "My room, Felix?" Chan asks, and Felix huffs at him "Right, come this way" he groans, turning back down towards the guest wing, Hyunjin is frozen in place for a moment and only snaps out of his small daze when Jeongin rushes past him to follow Chan. Hyunjin is about to follow along when a hand grips his wrist, Hyunjin turns - fully expecting to see Jisung - and is therefore floored to see  _ Minho _ . Hyunjin blinks in confusion, cooking his head "Is everything alright?" He asks, his tone tense but laced with worry, which alone warms Hyunjins heart. "I'm….alright, somethings not  _ right  _ with Chan" Hyunjin mumbles, and Minho sighs "We all noticed, don't worry….Changbin sent me after you, the stylists are beginning to grow  _ impatient"  _ Minho groans, Hyunjin looks at him with more confusion "You have a festival outfit, Hyunjin…..The festival is due to start in an hour-"

Hyunjin shakes his head " _ Oh,  _ yes of course….I'll be only a few more minutes I swear….I want to try and get Chan alone-" Hyunjin rushes out, and Minho's eyes narrow. Hyunjin lets out a whimper as he looks down towards the guest wing. Minho tugs on his wrist "Maybe speaking to him right this second isn't the best idea, he seemed… _ Tense,  _ let Felix deal with him" Minho says, and Hyunjin swallows hard, nodding at the floor. Minho releases his wrist then, turning to rush off. Hyunjin looks towards the guest wing once more, his heart heavy, and turns to follow Minho.

….

Hyunjin has always hated looking at himself in the mirror. He has always thought he was too delicate, to feminine looking and weak….Yet when he looks at himself now, he can’t imagine looking away. Much like when he was fitted for the wedding attire he would be wearing tomorrow, Hyunjin barely recognises the version of himself staring back at him with wide eyes. Hyunjins hair is done up, half of it tied in a loose ponytail high on the back of his head and the rest falling in loose framing waves around his face. The stylists had added a smattering of tiny tight braids, with small pearly flowers woven in….. _ Levanter style.  _ Hyunjin feels a small level of comfort at seeing his hair done in a way so similar to how he wore it every day on Levanter, and he revels at how the small flowers show so well on his black hair. Hyunjin’s eyes have been framed with a red liner, spiking up into a wing shape, and his lashes curled and darkened. Hyunjin recalls the concentrated look on the makeup artist's face as she pressed the tiny brush against his eyes, swiping red ink across his eyelids with practiced precision. Hyunjin wore no other makeup besides this dramatic liner, and a single red crystal stuck just below his lower lash line in the centre of his eyes on both cheeks. 

They even managed to  _ mostly  _ cover the small red slit in his lip….. _ Christ, Jisung. _

Hyunjin's outfit is much like a simpler version of his wedding outfit. He wears a perfectly tailored pair of dark burgundy trousers, tight and making his legs appear impossibly longer. His shirt is white and high necked with long billowing sleeves that tighten around his wrists. While it's quite tame from the front the garment is essentially  _ backless.  _ It's fully open, forming a deep 'U' shape all the way down to his waist, with a lace tie at the top to stop it from simply falling off of him. Just as he's starting to feel just a slight flicker of insecurity looking at his thin back, the stylists approaches him again with a black leather belt-like item, but thicker. She reaches around him and slides it up his ribs, and Hyunjin realises it's a small leather corset falling just short of the slight swell of his chest. It fastens in the middle his exposed back, and the stylist ties is tightly, letting the strings that fasten it hang down his spine. Hyunjin is grateful for the small amount of coverage, and the small smile on the stylist's face when she regards him in the mirror tells him she's finished dressing him. Hyunjin smiles at her "Amazing, thank you" he thanks her as she offers him a small bow, turning and fleeing from the room with quick steps.

Hyunjin sighs and slides his feet into a pair of slightly heeled and perfectly shined black boots he was supplied. He's just about to drop himself back into his chair and wait for his escort to arrive, when the door opens. Hyunjin whips his head towards the sound, his eyes wide as he hears heavy footsteps enter the chamber. Hyunjin's breath hitches again when he sees Chan enter. Hyunjin stands straight, his hands crossing in front of himself in a nervous shuffle. Chan looks at him with a completely bland expression, still dressed the same as when he departed the vessel but having ditched his cape for a dark navy tailcoat jacket with embroidered shoulders and tails. Hyunjin bows at him instinctively, his own brother feeling more like a stranger than a brother at all "That's quite enough of that, Hyunjin" Chan calls out, and Hyunjin returns to standing bolt upright, looking at his brother with a tense jaw. Chan approaches in long strides, his silver crown not once slipping as he walks with pure grace. He stops in front of Hyunjin, and Hyunjin's heart does much the same as Chan looks him over. His brother offers him a small smile "Beautiful, you look lovely Hyunjin" he says, clearly  _ trying  _ to sound soft. Hyunjin attempts to smile back, lopsided for certain, and shrugs "I'm still getting used to the _ ….Style _ of royal attire here" Hyunjin admits, and Chan puffs out a laugh.

"l've brought you a gift, I hope it suits" Chan says, pulling a small blue box from a pocket within his jacket. Hyunjins eyelids flutter as he reaches for it, looking at Chan with wide eyes "You needed not to bring me anything" Hyunjin says softly, and Chan shakes his head "It's the eve of the biggest day of your life, consider it a token of my well-wishes” Chan says, pushing the box into Hyunjins hands. Hyunjin sighs, and with slightly trembling hands he opens it. He gasps as soon as he sees the contents of the box…. _ A small crown _ . It’s a classic Levanter travelling crown, small yet still intimidating with it's prongs and embedded crystals, with the family crest stamped proudly in the centre of the central band. The most striking thing about the piece is the fact that it’s _ not _ the traditional silver metal, dawned with pearls….Instead it’s  _ gold  _ and smattered with roughly cut diamonds, reflecting the yellow metal that surrounds them. It looks like the perfect image of the informal crowns he’d been wearing his entire life, but dipped in the classic Miroh gold. Hyunjin looks up at Chan, who has a totally unreadable expression on his face as he looks down at it. “ _ Chan…. _ This is just-” Hyunjin breathes out, turning to place the box on his dresser and lifting the small crown out as delicately as possible. 

“I thought it was important for you to have something….From home, but still suited for daily wear on Miroh….Hence the gold” Chan says, still not looking up at Hyunjin who so desperately yearns for his brothers eye contact...Hoping that he sees the brother he left behind in Levanter behind the cold front he was now wearing. Hyunjin nods, his throat feeling thick with emotions he couldn’t name. Hyunjin turns without a word, looking in the mirror and gently settling the crown on his head. Hyunjin sighs, blinking away the layer of moisture in his eyes that’s threatening to spill over and turning to face Chan “So? What do you think?” He asks, and a moment of silence passes between them, two brothers gazing at each other with so incredibly much left unsaid….. _ I know you’re suffering Chan, let me help you.  _ Chan nods “Amazing, you are the pride of Levanter Hwang Hyunjin….You look like the perfect image of an heir, mother would be so proud to see you now” Chan says, and Hyunjins heart stutters when he hears it....The word…. _ Heir.  _ Hyunjin deflates, and decides he cannot take a second more of dancing around the person he was supposed to trust above all else “Chan, we need to talk-” Hyunjin rushes out, and Chan drops his head, his jaw clenching once again. “You caught me very much off guard, when you chose to remain here after Father’s passing” Chan says, essentially spitting the words. “You gave me the choice, did you not?” Hyunjin says, trying as hard as he can to sound firm. “And you chose to  _ abandon  _ us” Chan hisses, looking at Hyunjin with narrowed eyes.

Hyunjin hears it, the meaning lurking just beneath the words…. _ You abandoned  _ **_me_ ** _ when I needed you most.  _ Hyunjin can’t help himself, and he takes the terrifying step forwards to close the gap between him and the shattering shell of his dearest companion in front of him. Hyunjin grabs one of Chan’s hands in both of his own, looking up at him with desperate eyes “I did  _ not,  _ I thought I was making things easier by staying here, completing my duty to seal the trade route and creating a good military alliance, Changbin and I have already discussed it, how we’re going to aid you after the wedding….Come and help with quelling the rebellion-” Hyunjin rushes out, the rehearsed  _ lie  _ he and Changbin had discussed in the passed week. 

Chan’s face twists into a grimace “There is no  _ rebellion _ in Levanter” He snaps, Hyunjin only blinks in confusion “What? But Felix said-” Hyunjin mumbles, and Chan yanks his arm away “Felix is a servant who thinks he is a Prince, he knows nothing” Chan hisses as he backs away from Hyunjin, who can do nothing but stare on in shock “Chan, you don’t mean that….Felix is like a brother to us, he’s  _ family- _ ” Hyunjin chokes out, and Chan scoffs with his back turned to Hyunjin. “He is no such thing, he owes his life to the throne and I think it’s time he learns his place” Chan forces out through gritted teeth. Hyunjin lets out a shaky breath “Chan  _ please  _ stop this-” Hyunjin whimpers, and Chan makes for the door. Chan stops in the doorway, turning over his shoulder just enough for Hyunjin to be able to see his profile but not enough for his brother to be able to actually look him in the eyes. “I care not for trade deals, or armies or rebellions...I needed my brother beside me while we mourned, I needed  _ you  _ beside me while I ascended to a place we both know I never  _ ever  _ wanted to be” Chan mutters, and Hyunjin feels his heart crack and split in his chest “I can’t bare to see what you have become…. _ Selfish”  _

And just like that, the door slams, and Hyunjin falls apart once again.

….

Hyunjin doesn’t cry, he sits in his chair and he does  _ not _ cry. The grief he feels, the shame and the disgust he carries, cannot be eased by tears….So in true Levanter fashion, exactly as he was taught, he does not show his pain on his face. Hyunjin sits in his chair and watches the orange sky bleed into grey as early evening settles over the seaside city. The glow of light chases away the grey, and the hundreds of lanterns and lights strung all over the city for the night's festivities light up every street beyond the glass window separating Hyunjin. As Hyunjin sits there…..All he can think about is Jisung, and wishes desperately that he was here with him now, just his presence alone would be enough to keep Hyunjin from falling further and further into his own head. The door opens again, and Hyunjin looks towards it with desperation on his face….. _ Please be Jisung-  _

“Hyunjin, you in there?” A voice calls out.  _ Changbin.  _ Hyunjin sighs, and stands on his trembling legs “Yes Changbin, come in” He says, and Changbin pushes open the door. He’s dressed in a way that’s clearly designed to compliment Hyunjin. A black long sleeved shirt with a deep ‘V’ in the front, fastened around his neck, the entire garment lined with dark burgundy trim and a burgundy tie around his waist hanging down over his hip. His pants are black as well, with white panelling up the outside of each leg. Hyunjin smiles softly at him, and Changbin’s eyes widen as he looks at Hyunjin “ _ Wow,  _ Jinnie...You look amazing” Changbin breathes out, and Hyunjin can’t help but smile at the nickname. “As do you, very King-ly” Hyunjin teases him, motioning to the gold crown placed perfectly on his head. Changbin takes a few easy strides towards Hyunjin, leaning up on his tip-toes to adjust Hyunjins own crown “We match!” Changbin says, smiling so genuinely that it makes Hyunjins chest fill with warmth. “It was a gift from Chan, I hope the stylist doesn’t mind-” Hyunjin mutters, and Changbin shakes his head “Of course not, you look great….How kind of your brother” Changbin says, coughing a little as he says those last few words. Hyunjin sighs, and they share a moment of bitter and heavy understanding. 

Changbin turns then, motioning for the door “You ready then, your last night before you take on my name, a  _ marvelous  _ name if I may say so-” Changbin starts to ramble, making Hyunjin roll his eyes and smile “ _ Yes,  _ Chanbin...Let’s go” Hyunjin chuckles, walking towards the door. Changbin lets out an easy laugh, following behind “I don’t mean to alarm you, but the back of your shirt seems to be missing Prince Hyunjin” Changbin gasps, and Hyunjin flashes him a play-glare “ _ Hilarious _ , honestly” He sighs. Changbin steps passed Hyunjin, smiling devilishly at him “Jisung is  _ dying  _ to see you” He says, crossing his arms behind his back and waltzing past Hyunjin.

Hyunjin takes a deep breath, his eyes widening when he realises he can already hear the loud music floating up from the town and weaving between the Temple walls….. _ Here we go, I suppose.  _ Hyunjin sticks close by Changbin as they traverse the halls, trying to regulate his breathing as he goes, as they round the corner into the foyer the first person Hyunjin sees is Seungmin, and beside him is Minho. Seungmin is dressed in his official palace servant attire, a clean white shirt and burgundy trousers with a yellow sash dawning the family crest slung over his shoulder. Hyunjin let’s his eyes slide to Minho, who looks beyond uncomfortable in his royal guard attire. He’s dressed head to toe in black, tight pants and a short sleeved shirt, with his sword hanging from his belt. He has a dark red sash once again embroidered with the house crest, and a silver shoulder piece placed on his shoulder, much like very  _ delicate  _ looking armour. They both turn to greet Changbin and Hyunjin as they approach, and Seungmin gasps when he gets a closer look at Hyunjin “Hyunjin! My goodness you look…. _ Wow _ ” Seungmin rushes out, instantly making Hyunjin blush. Changbin sticks one hip out, propping his hands on his hips “And me? Do I look like a  _ roach  _ or something?” He pouts. Seungmin opens his mouth presumably to begin to fawn over Changbin, but Minho beats him too it “You look absolutely  _ wretched,  _ your royal highness….Now that's done, shall we go?” He groans.

Changbin huffs at him, going to swipe at his guards shoulder, which Minho easily dodges. Seungmin claps his hands together, clearly trying to stop the pending fight before it begins “Fantastic idea! Jisung is waiting at the main stage for the royal address” Seungmin says, still smiling as he turns and makes for the door. Hyunjin turns to Changbin “My brothers?” He asks, but it’s Minho who responds to him “They went ahead, Felix escorted them along with their guards” Minho explains, and Hyunjin feels his heart sink as he recalls the way Chan had dismissed him in his chamber. Hyunjin shakes the thought, only hoping that Chan had not said anything to Felix. As they step out of the main doorway, Hyunjin lifts his head and is immediately rendered  _ breathless.  _ If you’d asked Hyunjin only seconds ago if he thought Miroh could get any more beautiful...He would have responded with a firm no, the city was already dripping gold every waking seconds of every day, busting at the seams with colour, and Hyunjin was sure a place even  _ more  _ beautiful simply couldn’t exist. Yet the Miroh he sees before him now, is impossibly more breathtaking. The city has fallen into night, yet looks brighter than any day, from where Hyunjin stands; looking down over the city from the Temple, every street is illuminated. Lanterns float on string _ s _ in glowing red, yellow and green, and golden light emulates from fairy lights dangling between every balcony. As they walk down the stairs, Hyunjin sees every street packed with stalls, children running and families mingling.

Changbin had not been kidding, when he said the festival would stretch the entire length of the city, as every street and alleyway was bursting with  _ life.  _ Hyunjin recalls the mural he and Jisung painted over on one of his first days, and instantly wishes he could run to that little old lady and beg her to paint Hyunjin’s new home as it looks right now, on the eve of his own wedding, so that Hyunjin can recall the date even in his twilight years when his memory fades. Hyunjin is pulled from his daze when Minho turns and looks at him “Brace yourself, Hyunjin” He says, and Hyunjin cocks his head with confusion. It’s then that Hyunjin catches a glimpse of the gate at the bottom of the Temple steps, a gate that Hyunjin had only ever seen thrown wide open. Hyunjin is startled to see the dark green twisting metal gates, looming high over the stairs, is pulled firmly shut and guards stand at it’s doors. Hyunjin gasps…..When he sees the huge crowd waiting beyond them. “Prince Hyunjin!” Someone calls out, alerting the entire crowd of the couples arrival, and it takes only seconds before the entire crowd is roaring. The people yell their names - His and Changbins - they yell and laugh and cheer, and Hyunjin feels his skin flush. Changbin appears at his side, looping his arm around Hyunjin’s “It’s all fine, don’t worry...They’re just excited to see us together, before the wedding” He says, speaking just loud enough for Hyunjin to hear him over the excitable crowd. Hyunjin nods, releasing a breath and lifting his hand to waive at the crowd, causing them to cheer louder.

Minho steps down and talks to the guards, looking serious and concentrated as they converse. Seungmin joins him, and Hyunjin gets no notice as the guards move into motion, unlocking the gates and beginning to push them open. Hyunjins eyes widen, and the crowd immediately moves to create a path for them to walk right down the centre of the crowd. Changbin tugs him gently forwards, waving alongside Hyunjin, and the second they step past the gates and into the thrumming crowd the most incredible thing happens….. _ Flowers.  _

The townspeople seem to move in unison, every person reaches down into bags or into their pockets and immediately begins to throw handfuls of flower petals high into the air, so they float down and rain on Changbin and Hyunjin. Hyunjin lets out a gasp, followed by a bout of loud and childish laughter as he looks up at the white and pink flowers that rain down on him in a soft wave. Changbin laughs as well, looking at Hyunjin with a wide smile as they walk. Even Minho cracks a smirk as he walks beside them, watching Seungmin rush ahead and spin with his arms out, catching petals as he goes. “This is…. _ Incredible”  _ Hyunjin chokes out, feeling so overwhelmed he could  _ cry  _ as they slowly make their way down the path created for them by the people of Miroh. “Eyes forwards, pretty boy” Minho yells over the cheering of the crowd, and Hyunjin let’s his eyes drop down from the petals that rain down on him to the path ahead…..Where he sees  _ him. _

Han Jisung is standing at the end of the path ahead of him, his arms buried in his pockets and his head tilted up to where the flower petals fall on him, his eyes are shut…..But it’s as if he can sense Hyunjin looking at him, and his eyes slowly open. When Hyunjin catches his eyes, watching as Jisung’s mouth falls open into a soft ‘O’ shape as he sees Hyunjin walking towards him, and the light of a thousand Miroh lanterns reflecting off of his honey eyes, everything around him seems dull. It’s as if his vision blurs at the edges, and all Hyunjin can see is Jisung in his small crown, his eyes wide and rose petals caught in his hair…..And Hyunjin has to force himself to  _ breath. _

He puts one foot in front of the other, as a sea of petals and cheers carry him towards the boy who Hyunin is certain  _ completes  _ him, and the ice behind his brothers eyes suddenly feels a world away and rendered  _ insignificant _ compared to the rays of sunlight emanating from Prince Han Jisung of Miroh. Han Jisung of Miroh….Who had somehow managed to transform much like his home in a few short hours, now proudly showing off an entire head of  _ blonde hair.  _

Hyunjin is beyond breathless, he is  _ complete. _   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im currently teary eyed writing this note.....over 100k words, I never thought I could do it. Thank you all so so much for your support


	31. t h i r t y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY
> 
> B I G WARNING;  
> Chan is not nice in this chap, mentions of physical assault, mentions of r*pe

Hyunjin is completely and utterly  _ breathless _ .

And Lee Minho is completely and utterly fed up with it, if his expression is anything to go off. He nudges Hyunjin forwards, urging him to keep walking towards where Jisung was waiting. Jisung hasn’t once looked away since he had locked eyes with Hyunjin and was showing no signs of stopping - as was Hyunjin. Hyunjin has been completely reduced to breathlessness, his mouth open and eyes wide as he watches petals rain down on Jisung. As they continue to walk down the pathway carved down the middle of the crowd, Hyunjin manages to look away from Jisungs stunned expression for just long enough to take in what the Miroh prince is wearing. Jisung has stayed within the burgundy trend that was being sported by his brother; dressed in dark burgundy trousers and a burgundy jacket which were both tailored to fit him exquisitely. The jacket was form fitting with a thick leather belt and black and silver leather details covering the shoulders and lepel, and if he was wearing a shirt underneath it couldn’t be seen. Hyunjin was grateful Changbin seems to be entertaining the crowd while he stares at Jisung, waving and grasping hands and laughing along with his people who so clearly adore him.

Eventually they reach where Jisung stands waiting, and Hyunjin feels heat rise in his cheeks and his eyelashes flutter as he sees Jisungs own eyes rake over him. “You look…. _ Great _ , Hyunjin-” Jisung breathes out, and it takes all of Hyunjin’s strength to not rush at him, take his slim face into his own shaking hands and kiss the absolute life out of him. Minho groans, crossing his arms as he looks between them “As much as I  _ hate  _ to interrupt this, and I honestly do….I don’t believe right now is the time  _ or _ the place” Minho hisses, his eyes instantly trailing off behind Jisung. Hyunjins own line of sight instinctively follows…..Where he sees Chan. Hyunjin’s breath hitches as he sees his brothers stand beside a small stage, their shoulders drawn back and looking almost  _ afraid  _ as the colors of Miroh life surely overwhelm them. Hyunjin sighs, but nods, and Jisung fidgets as he tries not to stare at Hyunjin. “So, we’re going to give an address to officially open the festival, then after that a courtyard has been roped off for just the Royal family and elites, we’ll go there and play happy family for a while then….The night is yours, Felix is already there greeting nobles as they arrive” Changbin explains to Hyunjin, his eyes soft. 

Hyunjin nods, feeling a lump rise in his throat as he eyes the stage and comes to terms with the fact that half the city is probably waiting beyond. Seungmin must be able to sense Hyunjins anxiety, or see it in the pinched expression on his face, because he steps forwards and places his hand on Hyunjin’s arm. Hyunjin startles and looks down at him, the butterflies in his stomach instantly settling seeing his familiar smile “Changbin will do all the talking, all you have to do is stand there and smile, wave a bit” Seungmin says, and Hyunjin feels an old and familiar feeling twist in his gut….. _ Just stand there and look pretty, Hyunjin.  _ He tries to shake the thought, knowing without a doubt that it is  _ not  _ how Seungmin intended the words. Hyunjin nods, turning to Changbin for a moment before his eyes automatically seek out Jisung as they make for the stage. Seungmin rushes ahead to the stage, and Minho sticks close to Hyunjin. Hyunjin feels his blush return looking at Jisung….At how his skin seems to glow impossibly more now that his hair is bright blonde, and the way his eyes seem to catch and reflect every colour around them. Hyunjin can’t help but chuckle, when he realizes Jisung still has petals caught in his hair. 

When they reach the side of the stage, Hyunjin instantly takes a step towards Chan and Jeongin, bowing slightly - not enough to dislodge his crown - at his eldest brother but avoiding his eyes at all cost, then turning to smile at Jeongin who is positively beaming at him “You look amazing, Hyunjin!” He says, and Hyunjin giggles as he walks over and allows his brother to inspect the finer details of his clothing; the cross stitching and embellishments are so very different to the clean-cut and uniform way all clothing is sewn on Levanter. “It certainly is an improvement, from the servants clothes you were wearing earlier” Jeongin teases, and Hyunjin resists the urge to whack him for such a comment “Jeongin, enough of the chatter” Chan says, his voice cold like ice, and the way Jeongins smile dissipates is enough to have Hyunjin’s chest aching. Hyunjin turns to Chan then “He may speak to me if he wishes” Hyunjin says….And his eyes instantly blow wide….. _ Oh my god, what did I just-  _ Chan’s eyes narrow, and he turns to face Hyunjin “What did you say?” Chan spits, and Hyunjin instantly goes to back-peddle when he hears an all-too familiar scoff. Hyunjin doesn’t have time to turn and flash Jisung a  _ ‘Please don’t’  _ expression before the Miroh Prince speaks up from a few paces away “I do believe you heard him, Your Majesty” Jisung scoffs, and Hyunjin fills his heart hit the floor between his perfectly shined boots.

Changbin, being the angel he is, manages to step in just as Hyunjin was certain Chan was going to beat the living daylights out of his lover, and is quick to flash a perfectly rehearsed smile at Chan. “My brother was simply teasing” Changbin chuckles, turning to shoot daggers at Jisung “I do apologise for his  _ childish behaviour”  _ Changbin hisses, and Jisung’s jaw only clenches tighter as he stares right back at his own brother. Chan sighs, but his shoulder relax, and he turns to face away from the Miroh pair as he drawls out “It really is a shame you couldn’t find an actual man to fill Woojins place, as opposed to this  _ attack dog-”  _ Chan chuckles, and Hyunjin can physically see a sheet of rage wash over Jisung. Hyunjin’s body moves of its own accord, and he steps up to Jisung, looking down at him with pleading eyes as he turns his back on his brother “ _ Please,  _ Jisung...Don’t listen to anything he says” Hyunjin whispers, shooting pleading eyes at Jisung. 

It takes a moment, but Jisung eventually looks away from Chan and up at Hyunjin instead, he pauses for a moment….Then nods. When Hyunjin turns back around he sees Chan’s expression pinched in thought, but it quickly dissipates when he notices he’s being watched. At that moment Seungmin rushes back up to them from around the back of the stage “They’re ready for you” He says to Changbin, then awkwardly bows at Chan before scurrying to stand behind Minho. Minho turns to Changbin then, taking a step closer to his Emperor-to-be and talking quietly but firm “I’ll be at the front of the stage, I don’t trust these Levanter folk for a second so I want as much of an eye on the crowd as I can” Minho says quietly, and Changbin only nods in response.

Minho flees then, with Seungmin trailing behind him. Hyunjin lets out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding, clenching and unclenching his hands to try and relieve some of the nervous energy building up in his chest. “Jisung, coming?” Hyunjin hears Minho call out, and his head instinctively turns to follow the sound. He sees Jisung was frozen in place, staring at Hyunjin...And Minho a few steps behind him, clearly having stopped mid-stride to turn back and call out to the Miroh prince. 

Hyunjin can’t quite read the expression on Jisung’s face, and that alone makes his heart clench. “Are you coming, Jisung?” Minho calls out again, and Jisung shakes his head “I think i’ll stay by Hyunjin, just in case” Jisung says, and Hyunjin could have  _ cried  _ hearing the way Jisung’s voice wavers….. _ He’s worried for me.  _ Minho nods, clearly understanding, and disappears with Seungmin at his heel. Hyunjin brushes his eyes over Chan, letting them settle on Changbin “Ready?” Changbin asks, and Hyunjin nods quickly. “Let’s go then” Changbin sighs, taking Hyunjins hand and pulling him past Chan “I’ll speak first, then I’ll invite you on stage and you can address the people….If you wish” Changbin says to Chan, who nods stiffly “Works perfectly for me” Chan says. Jisung nods at Hyunjin, and the small gesture is enough to calm a small sliver of Hyunjins nerves.

Changbin nods and tows Hyunjin towards the stage, huffing and offering Hyunjin a lopsided smile as the distance between the pair and the Levanter princes grows “He really isn’t much fun, is he?” Changbin chuckles, and Hyunjin can only sigh “Not at the current moment, no”. As they near the steps leading up to the stage. Changbin let’s go of Hyunjin for a second as he whispers to a few staff clearly helping with the event. He doesn’t talk for anywhere near as long as Hyunjin would have hoped, and turns to hold his hand out to Hyunjin “Let’s go” Changbin says softly, barely heard over the roar of the crowd. Hyunjin takes Changbin’s outstretched palm, letting himself be tugged towards the stage. Once they step up onto the platform - a temporary plateau made of clearly well-loved slats on thick wooden legs - Hyunjin narrows in on the feeling of Changbin’s hand in his own as a way to drown out the wave of screaming. Changbin tugs on Hyunjins hand, and it’s enough to have him look up….Out to the sea of people swarming the open grounds the stage was nestled in. Hyunjin lifts his hand and waves, hoping the people of Miroh can’t see the shaking of his hands.

Changbin steps up to the edge of the stage, letting go of Hyunjin as he raises his arms, a gesture that instantly silences the crowd. Hyunjin let’s his eyes unfocus, the faces of the hundreds of faces in the crowd blurring together. Changbin claps his hands together, calling out into the crowd so loud it makes Hyunjin flinch “Welcome! Thank you all for coming tonight on the eve of our wedding!” Changbin calls out, and another wave of applause rises from the crowd. Hyunjin can feel himself blushing and tries to keep smiling despite it “I’ll keep this short, I just wanted to extend a warm and genuine thanks to all of you for being so welcoming to Hyunjin in the weeks since his arrival, and the way you brought together such a fantastic evening on such incredibly short notice!” Changbin booms, his voice carrying easily over the crowd. Changbin sweeps his hand across the skyline and Hyunjin’s eyes follow, marvelling at every lantern and tattered flag strewn across the glowing city as night begins to fall. “I also thank you on behalf of my father, who will be absent for…...Some time now” Changbin says, and the crowd seems to murmur “But I look forward to introducing him to Hyunjin as soon as i’m able” Changbin says, flashing another gentle smile at Hyunjin. “Now, I’m very happy to introduce Hyunjin’s own family to you….May I introduce King Chan of Levanter and Crown Prince Jeongin!” Changbin says, clearly trying to sound upbeat as he motions to the side of the stage.

When Chan steps into the crowds line of sight, followed closely by Jeongin, the crowd claps….Nowhere near as much as they had for their own King. Hyunjin can see whispers being shared between the Miroh residences, and some fearful expressions as they look upon Hyunjin’s brothers as if they were made of ice.

Hyunjin has to hold back a grimace when he sees how truly horrified and embarrassed Jeongin looks, and wants nothing else but to rush up and clutch his brother. Chan steps up beside Changbin, and Hyunjin steps up beside him, a physical barrier between his eldest and youngest brothers. Chan looks over the crowd, holding himself tall….And Hyunjin braces for the worst. “Thank you, Changbin, and you the people of Miroh for welcoming us on such short notice” Chan says, and the crowd seems to hang on his every word as if expecting an explosion. “I have entrusted you with my dearest treasure, my brother Hyunjin” Chan says, turning to look at Hyunjin who almost  _ shrinks  _ under his gaze “I trust you to care for him, in my absence” Chan says, nodding and stepping back. The crowd claps again, a low hum as something hangs in the air after Chan’s words….Something he is clearly implying. Changbin leaves no time for the people to ponder “Thank you so much everyone! Enjoy this, Hyunjin’s festival, and may tomorrow go smoothly” Changbin calls out, concluding the address. The crowd roar as they all depart the stage, with the Levanter brothers leading the way. 

As soon as they step off of the stage and are once again out of sight of the crowd, Hyunjin instantly feels about a ton lighter, and even more so when his eyes find Jisung. Jisung rushes up to them, his hand instantly finding Hyunjins “Are you alright?” He asks, his words dripping earnest, and Hyunjin  _ melts  _ under his soft gaze. Hyunjin nods “Yes, I’m fine-” Hyunjin chokes out, turning to see Chan looking at them both with his eyes narrowed. Hyunjin instantly pulls his wrist away from Jisungs, and tries to ignore the flash of hurt that flashes across his honey eyes. Minho appears around the corner then, striding up to them with Seungmin still following “I suggest we make for the Royal longue before the crowd dissipates, there’s a lot of people and we don’t want to get caught” Minho says, and Changbin instantly nods in agreement. Minho turns on his heel and rushes off, with Changbin and Chan sticking close behind until their own Levanter guards appear from around the corner and join them. Hyunjin hangs back with Jisung, and as soon as he’s sure Chan isn’t going to turn around he reaches down to grab Jisungs hand, knitting their fingers together.

Jisung squeezes his hand, but something is missing when he smiles at him. Hyunjin can only squeeze harder and hope whatever's going on in Jisung’s head isn’t enough to drive a wedge between them.

….

The Royal lounge is nestled at the back of the Temple, in the lawn between the back doors and Changbin’s personal outdoor dining room, named the ‘terrarium’ by the staff. Hyunjin recalls his spectacularly embarrassing fall outside of the building, and instantly blushes. Jisung drops his hand as soon as they begin to ascend the stairs, and Hyunjin tries not to focus on how his entire body instantly feels colder. Changbin turns around, and Hyunjin instinctively rushes up to stand at his side. “Ready?” Changbin asks as he offers his arm to Hyunjin who gingerly takes it, looping his own through. They round the corner into the grassy lawn and Hyunjin puts on his best gentle smile as all the lavishly dressed nobles and military officials halt their conversations to turn and clap as they enter. Hyunjin waves and half-bows at people as they pass, making their way to a small risen platform that had been set up, clearly designed for the Royal family to sit. Changbin stops in his tracks as the small crowd form a circle around them, and turns to motion at Chan and Jeongin “Good evening everyone, may I introduce King Chan of Levanter and Crown Prince Jeongin, I hope you will all make them feel very welcome” Changbin says, and another small round of applause breaks out. After that the crowd slowly dissipates, wandering back to their own tables but almost all continuing to stare at the Levanter trio as they sit. 

Changbin tugs on Hyunjins arm, dragging his attention back to him “There’s a few people you should probably meet, though you’ll have to forgive their lack of personalities….You know how politicians are” Changbin whispers to him, and Hyunjin can’t help but chuckle as he nods “Oh I certainly do” He mumbles back. Changbin turns to Chan then, motioning up at the platform “Feel free to make yourself comfortable here or enjoy the festival, whatever you like, anything you need Seungmin will assist you” Changbin says, motioning for Seungmin to come closer. Seungmin trots up, standing immediately in front of Jeongin who draws back in shock “Hi there Prince Jeongin, your brother has told me an awful lot about you….I’m glad to meet you! You’re much more handsome in person than in paintings” Seungmin beams, and Hyunjins heart flutters at the way Jeongin blushes “T-Thank you…” He stammers, making Seungmin giggle. Seungmin turns to Chan “As are you, King Chan….Pleasure to make your acquaintance” Seungmin says, bowing low as he does. Minho scoffs behind Hyunjin, and Jisung follows up by muttering “Kiss-ass” under his breath. Changbin turns to Hyunjin, smiling tensely as if he’s itching to get away from Chan. “Now, my dear, let me introduce you to a few people” Changbin says, taking Hyunjins arm again and going to lead them away.

As they walk off Hyunjin catches Chan’s eyes and tries to smile at him, and is surprised to see Chan’s eyelids flutter as he watches him go….. _ Dear brother what on earth is going on in that head of yours?  _

….

Hyunjins cheeks ache from the effort of upholding his picture-perfect polite smile.

It turns out when Changbin said  _ ‘a few nobles’  _ he meant every single one of his aunts, uncles, grand-parents, first, second  _ and  _ third cousins….Basically the entire Seo family tree. They had been wandering around for a few hours, and Hyunjin can feel Changbins sympathy rolling off of him in waves as he watches Hyunjin play happy family with his relatives. Hyunjin is relieved to find that most of them are nice, respectful and polite in the way all Royal families were, and none of them seemed to hold any kind of distaste for him….Or if they did they were remarkable at keeping it to themselves. Hyunjin is midway through a conversation with one particularly  _ eccentric  _ uncle….Park Jin-Young….When Hyunjin notices Changbin is  _ gone.  _ “The weather is rather harsh on Levanter isn’t it?” The noble asks, and Hyunjin hums in response as his eyes scan for Changbin “Yes, it’s quite cold-” Hyunjin responds, spurring the man into another lecture “My wardrobe couldn’t handle such a climate you see, I am very prone to  _ exhibitionbism  _ in my choice of clothing-” Hyujins eyes fly open, and his fight or flight sense immediately kicks to life “I am  _ so  _ very sorry sir but I appear to have lost my fiance, I must go and find him! Have a good evening!” Hyunjin rushes out, one hand holding his crown as he bows then swiftly turns on his heel and flees.

Hyunjin weaves back through the crowd, smiling and nodding as he passes now semi-familiar faces as he seeks out Changbin. Hyunjin has little luck, but is relieved to spot Felix standing near a small white cotton tent. Hyunjin rushes over to him, grasping his friend's hand and making Felix yelp “Hyunjin! You scared me-” Felix hisses, and Hyunjin continues to scan the dark patio for Changbin “Have you seen Changbin? What a husband he is, leaving me to be eaten alive by his oh-so  _ pleasant  _ family” Hyunjin whines, making Felix chuckle. “He went off somewhere with Chan, said something about discussing the Levanter proceedings” Felix says, and Hyunjin groans. “Would have been fantastic if he told me that” Hyunjin grumbles, and Felix leans in to whisper “You should go for a walk, just a suggestion” Felix speaks directly into Hyunjin’s ear, making him shiver as he pulls away. Hyunjin can see a hidden meaning clear as day in Felix’s eyes, yet he can’t for the life of him discern what it is. Hyunjin scowls, cocking his head, Felix only chuckles in response and tosses his head towards the Temple. Hyunjin’s eyebrows pinch together and he shakes his head as he marches off “Why is it always  _ riddles  _ with you people I swear to god” Hyunjin groans as he strides through the crowd, past the royal plateau and steps inside the Temple. 

The Temple is surprisingly bare, and Hyunjin ducks his head down every hallway as he wanders, searching for whatever it was Felix was pointing him towards. Either way Hyunjin was grateful for the precious seconds alone, not having to put on a face or stand tall. He wanders for what feels like forever, then out of nowhere and halfway through a stride Hyunjin feels a small hand wrap around his wrist and  _ yank.  _ Hyunjin instinctively yells out as he’s pulled into a dark corner of the Temple, but the panic dies when Hyunjin sees a flash of blonde hair…. _ Jisung.  _

Hyunjin whines in relief as Jisung stops, turning to face Hyunjin and letting his hands fly up to settle on the Levanter prince's pink cheeks.  _ “Hyunjin”  _ Jisung breathes out, and it’s enough to have Hyunjins head spinning as he essentially falls into the smaller boy. They crash together in a kiss, Hyunjins own hands coming to settle on Jisungs waist before wrapping around his lower back as he tugs them together. Hyunjin can feel Jisung smiling into the warm kiss, his hands ever-so gentle on Hyunjins cheeks. Hyunjin draws back after a long moment, letting his forehead fall against Jisungs as he breathes out “I missed you” Hyunjin admits, so wrapped up in Jisungs warming presence here in the moonlit hallway that he doesn’t have the space to feel embarrassed. Jisung chuckles, letting his hands slide down the side of Hyunjin’s neck “You look so beautiful, Hyunjin, it was hard not kiss you right there in the street when I saw you-” Jisung says softly, making Hyunjin scoff “Oh I look beautiful do I? Imagine how I felt seeing you! Standing there covered in petals  _ blonde-”  _ Hyunjin laughs, making Jisung blush.

“Do you like it, baby?” Jisung asks, clearly nervous as he references his hair. Hyunjin nods quickly, smiling down at his blushing prince. “It looks amazing, Jisung….But why on  _ earth-”  _ Hyunjin asks, but cuts himself off when he sees something devilish in Jisungs eyes “Your brother seemed  _ dissatisfied  _ with the lack of blonde, so I thought I would seek to correct it” Jisung drawls out, and Hyunjin barely manages to hold back a bark of laughter “You really are something else, Han” He says, leaning down to claim Jisungs mouth in another seering and intimate kiss. 

Jisung pulls back, making Hyunjin whine as he disentangles himself from Hyunjins arms, taking his hands in his own instead. “I have a fantastic idea” Jisung says, the same devious smile returning. Hyunjin rolls his eyes, letting himself be towed back into the central hallway “How about we head into the streets? Enjoy the  _ real  _ festival-” Jisung says, making Hyunjin sigh “Jisung, you  _ know  _ i’m supposed to be playing royal family down there with Changbin-” he groans, but Jisung cuts him off with a shake of his head “This is  _ your  _ festival is it not? Changbin said so himself! Let him play future-Emperor and you come get to know the locals, hmm?” Jisung rushes out. Hyunjin pauses, marvelling at the childish wonder in Jisungs eyes, before sighing and letting himself smile down at his feet. Jisung pulls Hyunjin close again, in the middle of the hallway. Hyunjin has half the mind to scold him, tell him that he  _ knows  _ they shouldn’t be doing this where anyone can walk in and see them….But the words die when he feels Jisungs lips against the shell of his ear “Care to get absolutely piss drunk with me, my darling?”

Hyunjin caves, and they rush towards the door hand-in-hand.

….

The city is bursting at the seams with  _ life _ , and every street bleeds into the next, connected by lights and excited chattering as the townspeople filter between the hundreds upon hundreds of stalls. Hyunjin feels Jisungs thrumming heart through where their hands connect, palms pressed together as they slip through the crowd. Hyunjin can’t even remember the last time he smiled this widely, marvelling at Miroh at it’s finest around him. Jisung seems to know every local who crosses their path, talking in loud and unbearably fast conversation as they weave between stalls. Hyunjin gasps as he spots one, a small flower shop which is completely covered in intricate and expertly weaved crowns. Hyunjin tugs Jisung over, smiling at the shop attendant, a middle aged lady who looks at Hyunjin how one may look at a  _ fairy.  _ “Prince Hyunjin! It’s an honour-” She greets him, but Hyunjin is quick to shake his head “No no please, just Hyunjin is fine” He rushes out, and the lady nods as she beams at him. Jisung stands at Hyunjins side as he looks over the flowers, a warm and constant support as Hyunjin lets his guard down. “Anything you would like is yours, free of charge” The shop attendant states, and Hyunjins eyes widen “I couldn’t take something without paying, please-” He whines, but the lady shakes her head again “Consider it a wedding gift” She says, winking at him. Hyunjin chuckles and begrudgingly agrees, turning to smirk at Jisung “What do you think would suit my companion here then?” Hyunjin asks her, marvelling at the way Jisung blushes and his eyes blow wide.

She barks out a laugh “Ah I see! Our dearest Prince Han….Well well well” She tutts, leaning over to scour her own wares alongside Hyunjin. Hyunjins eyes settle on one crown then, and his breath hitches as he looks over it. It’s primary flowers are bright yellow sunflowers, and in between them the crown is scattered with white daisies, what looks like lavender and a medium sized dark blue flower that Hyunjin cannot name. The woman smiles at him, and picks up the flower crown to hold it out to Hyunjin “Excellent choice, I couldn’t have picked better myself” she says as he takes it, and Hyunjin positively  _ beams  _ as he turns to Jisung “May I?” He asks, and Jisung shakes his head as a blush flourishes on his honey cheeks, but leans his head forwards to signal Hyunjin to go ahead. Hyunjin places the crown delicately on his styled hair, his heart racing and his hands trembling as he does so. Jisung stands up straight, and the store owner immediately hollers and claps as Jisung does a small spin to show off his new addition. “Fit for a prince” She says, and Hyunjin nods in agreement. Jisung turns, and clearly catches sight of something that sparks his interest, as he rushes off with no warning.

Hyunjin gasps as he flees, turning to quickly bow at the shop owner in thanks “You’re welcome young man, enjoy your night!” She calls out as Hyunjin rushes off after his run-away lover. It doesn’t take long to catch up to Jisung, his flower crown making him very easy to identify in the crowd. “Minho!” Jisung calls out, and sure enough Hyunjin spots the royal guard not far ahead, surrounded by small children and holding a handful of balloons. Jisung stops in his tracks, and Hyunjin comes to a stop behind him as they both watch Minho stand there absolutely  _ repulsed  _ by the children who grab at him. “Now now Minho! Where’s your  _ community spirit!”  _ Jisung calls out to him, crossing his arms as he marvels at his friends' suffering. Minho narrows his eyes at them, making Hyunjin giggle behind his hand “I am going to commit genocide, I mean it Jisung-” Minho growls, only making Hyunjin laugh harder as he hides behind Jisung. Jisung lifts one arm, waving his finger at Minho “That simply won’t do! Show me a smile!” Jisung continues to berate Minho, as he clearly has a  _ death wish.  _ Minho doesn’t move a muscle, so Jisung wanders over to him, a swagger in his step that makes Hyunjins eyes water as he holds back his own laughter for Minho’s sake “C’mon Minho! I’ll tell Changbin you weren’t being a  _ team player!”  _ Jisung calls out.

Then, something happens that Hyunjin will never  _ ever  _ forget. Minho flashes the most  _ horrified  _ and completely pained smile that Hyunjin had ever seen in his life, all teeth and more like a  _ grimace  _ then a smile at all. It’s the final straw, and Hyunjin doubles over with laughter, with Jisung following suit. The expression instantly wipes off Minho’s face, and he surrenders the balloons to the hoard of children “There! Take them! Before I-” Minho snaps, barely heard over the excited screeching of the children as they flee. Hyunjin and Jisung are still sobbing with laughter when Minho is finally freed, and he rounds on them with  _ venom  _ in his eyes “ _ Han Jisung”  _ He growls as he stalks over, and Hyunjin instantly chokes back his laughter as Jisung retreats, his hands up as he shields himself behind Hyunjin. Hyunjin splutters at the betrayal, and his eyes widen as Minho stares him down “Hey hey you can’t  _ possibly  _ strike the bride before her big day?” Jisung calls out from behind Hyunjin, who flashes his best pout at Minho as he groans. “I need a fucking  _ drink”  _ Minho growls, turning to march across the courtyard. The words make Jisung gasp, and he races out from behind Hyunjin to follow at Minho’s heels “Sounds like a fantastic idea!” He laughs, and Minho turns to sneer at him “I will make a  _ kebab  _ out of you, test me” Minho hisses, and Jisung flashes his brightest and most childish smile at him.

Hyunjin shakes his head, sighing as he follows along behind the pair, basking in the light of the hundreds of orange lanterns floating overhead. They weave through the streets, Hyunjin trailing behind the two Miroh boys as they traverse the bustling town. Eventually they reach a stand off one of the main streets, and Hyunjin sighs as he watches them order, with Jisung on his tip-toes as he orders for himself. Hyunjin slows his walking pace as they both turn and walk back towards him, Minho with his own drink in his hand and Jisung carrying two. Jisung holds one out to Hyunjin, and Hyunjin scowls as he inspects the horrifically pink beverage “Why on earth is it this colour?” Hyunjin asks, making Jisung laugh and Minho moans “Just  _ drink it”  _ Minho groans, and Hyunjin quickly raises the glass to his lips and takes a sip.

His face instantly screws up as the strong liquor hits his tongue, his expression once again making Jisung laugh “What is in this?” Hyunjin whines, taking another mouthful, and is instantly relieved to discover the alcohol isn’t anywhere near as hard to swallow with the second gulp “Something that will have you falling over by the end of the glass, so take it slow” Minho growls, shooting daggers at Jisung who’s struggling to keep his laughter in check. Hyunjin shrugs and keeps drinking, shooting a sly smile at Jisung “Getting drunk is the goal is it not?” He asks, and Jisung only shrugs “It’s  _ your  _ night, Prince Hyunjin” Jisung says with a wink, and Minho’s faces twists with disgust “Can you stop with that shit  _ christ”  _ he groans, turning and walking off with his own drink. Hyunjin giggle as he shares a tender glance with Jisung, but their moment alone doesn’t last long when Hyunjin hears someone call out “General Lee! Prince Han! Some kids are having a sword fight down-” A teenage boy yells as he runs towards them, but instantly halts when he notices Hyunjin, and drops into a deep bow “Oh! Pardon me Your Majesty! I didn't mean to intrude-” The young boy rushes out, and Hyunjin is quick to rush over and grasp the child's shoulder, forcing him to straighten up “That is really not necessary, you need only to treat me in the same way you treat Prince Han, I am nothing special” Hyunjin chuckles awkwardly as the boy blinks up at him “Really? But everyones saying you’re a  _ fairy Prince  _ and if we don’t treat you with respect you’ll coat Miroh in ice for a thousand generations!” The kid rushes out.

Hyunjin can only stare, his mouth open as he blinks down at the very much not-joking expression on his face. It takes only a moment before Jisung is doubled over laughing “They say  _ what-”  _ He gasps between fits of laughter, and Minho has to whack him to shut him up. Hyunjin blinks away his shock, and shakes his head at the boy “I can do….No such thing” He stammers out, and the boy seems to ponder the statement before his face lights up “I believe you! The local kids will be so  _ relieved-”  _ he breathes out, and Minho steps up to him, effectively cutting off the rest of his sentence “Can we help with anything, Kai?” Minho presses, and the boy immediately shifts his attention to Minho “Oh! Yes! They’re having a sword fighting competition down near the beach and we were wondering if you wanted to participate, Yeonjun told me not to bother you but I thought you might be up for it” The boy - Kai - explains, and Minho instantly shrugs “Beats helping with balloons, you in Jisung?” Minho asks, and Jisung is quick to nod “Half of you are supposed to be enlisting in my battalion next year, the last thing we need is you to fucking kill each other dueling  _ drunk,  _ so I guess our only choice is to come and supervise” Jisung chuckles before turning to Hyunjin clearly seeking his approval. Hyunjin turns to Kai, who’s looking between the three of them with wide eyes “Lead the way!” Hyunjin says, smiling at him.

…

Kai leads them to a section of the festival down by the ports and spilling onto the beaches, which has been completely overrun by the late teenagers and early adulthood population of Miroh. Hyunjin admittedly is a bit out of his depth, having spent very little time around people his age and participating in regular teenage activities on Levanter; as such things didn’t really exist. So Hyunjin takes his time looking around, smiling as he sees drunk kids stumble into each other and dancing in a large clump as a local band plays on a rickety stage alongside the port. Jisung has long finished his drink by the time they reach the make-shift dueling ring the young men had set up, and somehow has ended up with a second already in his hand. Not wanting to be shown up, Hyunjin finishes his own drink in one gulp, wincing at the strength of the alcohol.

As they walk up to the ring Hyunjin can see two boys already fighting, swords drawn and panting in their dress codes as they circle each other “Hwangwoong, keep your back fucking straight!” Minho calls out a casual correction, and the boy instantly implicates it, straightening his posture. Jisung scoffs, leaning against Hyunjin as they watch on. The smaller boy - Hwangwoong - Is fighting a boy who towers over him, but he makes up for it in quick movements and dodges as the two clash together. The fight doesn’t last long before Hwangwoong drives his opponent out of the circle, ending the duel. “Better luck next time, Soobin!” Jisung calls out, laughing when the taller boy turns and pouts at him. “Come to give us a lesson, General? Never a day off-” One boy calls out, waltzing to the edge of the ring and clearly talking to Minho. “Curb the attitude, Yeonjun….Or you can meet me at 6am tomorrow for a one on one lesson” Minho sighs, and the boy instantly wipes away his smirk.

Minho chuckles to himself, reaching over to the person standing beside him and pulling their sword straight out of the sheath from where it hangs at their waist….Waltzing into the centre of the ring “Any volunteers then?” Minho calls out, waiving his stolen sword as he looks at the crowd. Every one of the boys seem to shrink away under the gaze of their superior, and Hyunjin can’t help but giggle. Minho must hear the sound, as he whips his head towards Hyunjin “Volunteering, Hyunjin?” Minho calls out, and Hyunjin feels his heart in his feet as his eyes widen. The crowd instantly directs their attention to Hyunjin, and they begin to cheer and encourage Hyunjin. Hyunjin splutters and turns to Jisung to get him out of whatever he has unintentionally stepped into here, but instead finds Jisung holding the hilt of a sword he had somehow acquired out to Hyunjin. Hyunjin narrows his eyes “Jisung I do  _ not  _ want to fight Minho-” Hyunjin whines, and Jisung presses the hilt into Hyunjins hand, patting his arm with a hugely fake smile “Better you than me, go get ‘em baby” He says with wink, and Hyunjin’s mouth falls open with pure betrayal as Jisung turns Hyunjin around by his shoulders and pushes him gently into the ring.

Hyunjin narrowly avoids stumbling as the crowd cheers for him. Hyunjin sighs as he accepts his fate, turning and gently lifting his crown off of his head, he walks over and places it on Yeonjun's head "Mind this for me, will you?" He asks, and he nods rapidly as he lifts his hands to protect the crown. Hyunjin smiles at him, turning to look at where Minho stands already braced in the centre of the ring, his head cooked at Hyunjin "Ready when you are, your Highness" Minho drawls out, gripping his borrowed sword in both hands. Hyunjin sighs, looking up to the city in the cliffs glowing in the late evening before directing his attention back at Minho….. _ Here we go then.  _ Hyunjin takes a deep breath and lurches, the tight nature of his clothes limit his mobility, but Hyunjin’s confidence instantly doubles as he seems a slightly surprised expression grace Minho’s features as their swords clash “Such confidence, I’m impressed” Minho grinds out as metal slides against metal and the crowd cheers. Hyunjins eyes instantly find Jisungs at the edge of the ring, and he nods once at Hyunjin as if urging him on. Hyunjin lets out a growl as he draws back, releasing the tension in his knees and preparing for a quick attack from Minho. Hyunjin’s prediction was correct, as Minho wastes no time lurching for Hyunjin, swinging his sword in a powerful ark. Hyunjin gasps but manages to duck under the blade and side-step around Minho. He stands face to face with Minho’s back and quickly prepares to strike, but Minho is ever so slightly faster than Jisung therefore Hyunjin isn’t quite quick enough to attack before the Miroh General had already spun to face him.

Hyunjin still manages to bring his blade up in time to meet Minho’s over his own head, and Hyunjin heaves with the exertion of holding Minho at bay. They spar for what could have been hours in the dead of night, and Hyunjin’s arms are beginning to ache as he struggles to keep up, with every blow of his sword against Minho’s sending shockwaves of pain up his arms. The cheering of the crowd only gets louder and louder as the fight gets more desperate, both parties tiring. Hyunjin tries to pick his moments, but quickly realises he is looking for weaknesses in Minho’s fighting where they seemingly aren't any  _ at all.  _ Minho has the same raw power as Jisung, and is light on his feet and lithe in a way that also mirrors his pupil. Yet Minho has a much  _ calmer  _ way of fighting compared to Jisungs, and it’s clear that his strikes aren’t pure instinct but instead incredibly  _ calculated.  _ Minho is a  _ warrior,  _ as much can be clearly seen in the way he moves with a sword in hand and the way his eyes brighten when he lands a blow…..He lives for it. With that said, Hyunjins days of simply rolling over and surrendering are long over, and as he casts glances at Jisung he is overwhelmed with a seething desire to make his teacher proud. Just as the thought crosses Hyunjins mind, already slightly fuzzy from the alcohol, he spots an opening as Minho stumbles after a particularly daring swing. Hyunjin launches, aiming to disarm Minho, and for a second he believes he had actually done it.

But of course, Minho side steps and dodges the strike. Hyunjin yelps as he loses his footing, and falls head-first out of the ring and straight into Jisung. Jisung just manages to catch him as Hyunjins sword clatters to the ground, and the crowd erupts into cheers. Hyunjins eyes blow wide as he stares up at Jisung, ever-so perfect with his soft eyes and flower-covered crown as he laughs softly at the state Hyunjin had found himself in. Hyunjin whines and tugs himself back upright, turning around to face Minho, who appears  _ beyond  _ smug as he looks at Hyunjin “You’ve certainly improved, Hyunjin-” Minho chuckles, and Hyunjin takes a wide step towards him “ _ Again”  _ He pants, and Minho sighs as he ruffles Hyunjins now very sweaty hair “Bad idea, loverboy, If you get  _ damaged  _ tonight Changbin will have my ass on a platter” Minho says, and Hyunjin pouts as his challenge is declined. Yeonjun trots up then, placing Hyunjins own crown back on his head “There you go! That was fantastic, Your Majesty! You almost had him-” Yeonjun rushes out, and Minho turns to shove his own borrowed sword into his hab “Correct, Private Yeonjun, he’s better than you already and until a month ago his entire life was being a fucking  _ ornament”  _ Minho teases, and Yeonjun instantly pouts as he marches off. Minho turns and faces Hyunjin and Jisung again then “Both of you run along then, if Changbin comes looking for you i’ll make something up-” Minho drawls out.

Jisung whoops, grabbing Hyunjin’s hand and going to tug him out of the ring, Hyunjin rushes out a quick “Thank you, Minho!” As Jisung drags him back through the crowd. Hyunjin reaches up to stead his crown, still panting from the fight, and calls out to Jisung “Where on earth are we going  _ now?”  _ Hyunjin whines, and Jisung turns to flash a grin at him “We are going  _ dancing,  _ my way this time” Jisung says with a wink, and Hyunjin feels butterflies fill his chest.

….

They find themselves around the small stage near the ports, and over the hours Hyunjin had lost count of how many drinks had been placed in his hand by Jisung but if the heat in his cheeks and the feeling of what could only be described as an electric current passing through his veins was anything to go off Hyunjin could comfortably assume he was  _ drunk.  _ He had his arms raised high over his head, his hips twisting carelessly as he danced along with a beat he could barely hear over the ringing in his ears. Jisung was in front of him, swaying along with Hyunjin as he slowly slipped into some kind of drunk stupor.

Hyunjin had never been drunk in his life, but as of this very moment he definitely saw the  _ appeal.  _ Hyunjin drops one of his hands, letting it fall over Jisung’s shoulder and drag him closer, Jisung laughs as he arches up into Hyunjin, his own hand settling high on Hyunjins cinched waist. Hyunjin lets his eyes fall shut and his body arch into Jisungs in a way that feels so incredibly natural to him now that it makes his chest fill with butterflies. Jisung leans up into him, his warm palms seering Hyunjins skin through his thin shirt in the warmth of the Miroh night on this summer evening. Hyunjin instantly lets his mouth find Jisungs jaw, and revels in the way he gasps as Hyunjin presses his lips into his skin, a searing kiss which was usually reserved for private corners and Jisungs bed. Jisung draws back, making Hyunjin whine as he peels his eyes open. Jisung is shining with a thin layer of sweat, and in a moment of liquor-induced lust Hyunjin wonders how it would taste to run his tongue over the column of Jisungs exposed neck. Jisung grabs Hyunjins hands then, in turn grabbing his attention. Hyunjin shivers and Jisung leans up to talk directly into his ear yet again “Wanna go somewhere a bit more  _ private,  _ baby?” Jisungs asks, and Hyunjin nods rapidly partnered with a pathetic whine.

Jisung doesn’t waste a second as he pulls Hyunjin out of the swarm of Miroh youth, and Hyunjin wobbles for a few steps as he tries to regain his balance. Jisung stops to steady him, and Hyunjin can’t help but giggle as he takes in Jisung’s tipsy and disheveled form, his flower crown wonky and his skin flushed under the moonlight. As soon as Jisung is sure Hyunjin won’t fall they’re off again, and Hyunjin barely registers where they’re headed until he notices the crowd thinning out. Hyunjin thinks it must be very late, as he spots very few young children or families as Jisung tows him along the port. Eventually it is just them and the moonlight as they leave the main ground of the festival which surround the Temple. Hyunjin leans into Jisung as they walk, both of them laughing at nothing as they walk together. Hyunjin is overwhelmed with the pure  _ youth  _ he feels in that moment, as if Jisung is giving him the drunk teenage moments threaded with youthful romance that he was robbed of on Levanter. As if Jisung hadn’t already given him enough, this night was enough to have Hyunjin reeling.

Jisung stops suddenly, turning to his left and tugging Hyunjin with him. It’s not until he feels the ground give-way under his dress shoes that Hyunjin realises they’re on the beach. Jisung has his own shoes off in seconds, tossing them aside along with his socks as he stumbles towards the water. Hyunjin laughs as he struggles to get his own shoes off “Jisung! It’s going to be freezing-” Hyunjin calls out, finally ridding himself of his shoes and humming as the warmth of the sand hits his bare feet. “I’m not swimming, dumbass! It’s like two in the morning!” Jisung hollers as he turns and looks towards Hyunjin, reaching down to unbutton his blazer….Confirming to Hyunjin that he in fact  _ isn’t  _ wearing a shirt underneath. Hyunjin whines as he rushes towards him, his instantly finding their place wrapped around Jisungs impossibly narrow waist and reveling in the warmth of his skin as the ocean breeze washes over them. Jisungs own hands instantly find the back of Hyunjins half-corset, his fingers slowly working open the tight knot there and beginning to unlace it painfully slowly as Hyunjin presses their foreheads together “I’ve been wanting to get you out of this all fucking night” Jisung breaths out as he finally succeeds in unlacing the belt, tossing it aside before sliding his hands under Hyunjins shirt, making him gasp. Hyunjin let’s his hands trail up the front of Hyunjin’s shirt, over the swell of his chest and resting at the base of his neck.

Hyunjin doesn't hesitate to lean down and slide his lips against Jisungs, every hair on his body standing up when the shorter prince moans into his mouth. Hyunjin gasps when Jisung nips at his lip, and Jisung takes the opportunity to slide his tongue between Hyunjins parted lips. Jisungs tongue is impossibly warm as it slides against his own, and Hyunjin can’t help but slide his hands up into the blonde locks at the base of Jisungs neck and  _ tug.  _ Jisung immediately lets out a filthy moan, his head tilting back with the pull and their lips pulling apart with a small trail of remaining to connect them. Hyunjin doesn’t waste a moment as he presses his lips against Jisungs jaw, leaving a searing kiss that has Jisung moaning. Hyunjin rides this wave of drunk confidence, forcing Jisung to tilt his head more by another tug to his hair. Once Jisung’s throat is fully exposed, Hyunjin begins to trail his lips down  _ painfully  _ slowly, sucking at Jisungs honey skin and revelling at the way the smaller prince whines and gasps under his tongue. “ _ Hyunjin”  _ Jisung gasps out, his fingernails digging into Hyunjins sides making him moan. The more Hyunjin arches over to trail down Jisungs neck, the more his crown slips. Hyunjin eventually accepts defeat and pulls away with a huff, Jisungs swollen lips part as he whines, and Hyunjin can’t help but simply  _ stare  _ at him for a second before taking his crown off, placing it in the sand beside him.

Out of nowhere Hyunjin feels a pair of hands on his shoulder, and turns his head to look up at where Jisung looms at him from where he stands above Hyunjins crouching form. Hyunjin doesn’t recognise the veil of arousal that shows in Jisungs face from where he stands now, so he doesn’t hesitate to tilt his head as he stares up at him and ask “Is there a problem, Han?” Hyunjin whispers into the darkness, the only other sound to break the lull of waves and the panting coming from Jisung. Jisung doesn’t respond immediately, instead he gives Hyunjins shoulders a firm push towards the san, causing Hyunjin to stumble and collapse until he’s no longer on his heels but on his knees directly in front of Jisung. They’re right on the shoreline, and the sand beneath Hyunjin’s knees is wet and soft, soaking his pants instantly. Hyunjin gasps at the cold shock when a small wave laps at his legs, soaking them more. Jisung grabs Hyunjin’s chin, forcing him to look up at him. Hyunjin lets out a strained whine at the motion, followed up by a gasp when Jisungs other hand fists in his hair and tugs at his hair, forcing his head back…..A mirror image of the way Hyunjin had manhandled Jisung only minutes ago.

“You just look awfully pretty down there, Prince Hyunjin” Jisung drawls out, tightening his grip on Hyunjins chin. Something curls in Hyunjins gut, a strange submissive pull that has him believing every word Jisung utters as if it is gospel. Hyunjin wants to blame his lack of fight on his current state of drunkenness, but knows that it probably has a lot more to do with the reality that is Han Jisung claiming a little bit more of his heart as property with every hour they spend together. Hyunjin surges forwards, his hands pushing Jisungs open jacket apart and immediately pressing his lips against his abdomen, just above the waistline of Jisung’s pants. Jisung hums and the muscles in his stomach contract at the movement, his hand carding through Hyunjins hair. Hyunjin continues to press wet and open mouthed kisses on Jisungs stomach and crawls up his chest, getting to worship a part of him that he could only get too on his knees before him. Jisung lets him, moaning and gasping as Hyunjin leaves a slew of red love bites in his wake, painting Jisungs abdomen with the brand his lips and teeth create. Hyunjin is painfully close to reaching Jisungs chest when the prince grips his shoulder yet again, pulling Hyunjin away from him with a wet popping sound as his lips are pulled from his skin.

Hyunjin gasps as Jisung pushes again, dropping down to his knees in the wet sand himself and pushing Hyunjin backwards. Hyunjin gasps as his back makes contact with the sand, and a small wave laps at him. The water is petrifyingly cold, enough to chase the last dregs of tipsiness out of Hyunjins murky mind but nowhere near enough to kill the lust he feels for Jisung as the small prince pushes Hyunjins knees apart. Hyunjin feels his shirt instantly soak through, and when he reaches his hands up to tug Jisung towards him his arms are covered in sand. Jisung crawls up until he’s between Hyunjins legs in the wet sand, his hips flush against the back of Hyunjins thighs as he slides his hands down them, smoothing the material of his soaked trousers. Hyunjin lets out a desperate whine, his back arching off of the sand as Jisungs hands carve a bath down his sides, hiking his soaked and now very see-through shirt halfway up his chest. Jisung releases him with one of his hands then, reaching up gently removes his flower crown and places it behind Hyunjins own in the dry sand. Hyunjin catches a glimpse of the two crowns side-by-side in a brief gap between his gasping, and the sight alone makes his heart swell….. _ Flowers and gold.  _

The soft moment doesn’t last for long, as Jisung’s chest is suddenly hovering over Hyunjins own as he pins Hyunjin’s hands to the sand beside his head. Hyunjin gasps as another wave laps at them, splashing at Hyunjins side and splattering water over his exposed stomach from where Jisung had hitched up his shirt. Hyunjin whines yet again and Jisung silences him by pressing their mouths together again. They waste no time on teasing, and the kiss very quickly develops. Their tongues slide together, swiping at the back of each other's teeth and nipping as the kiss grows filthier and filthier. Hyunjins hands flex against the sand where Jisung has them pinned, and the feeling of pure wet heat that radiates between them makes his head spin. Eventually Jisungs grip loosens just enough as he’s lost in his own arousal, and Hyunjin manages to yank his hands free. Jisung whines as Hyunjin sits up, dragging Jisung into his lap. It takes a second for them to organise their legs, with Jisung finally managing to get his over Hyunjins thighs so he’s got one knee planted in the sand on either side of Hyunjins waist. Hyunjin spends these few minutes yanking Jisungs blazer off of one of his shoulders, leaving his chest and upper back exposed. Hyunjin presses his mouth against Jisungs collarbones, trailing another line of wet bites as Jisungs hands card through his sandy and damp hair. Jisung whines as Hyunjins hand squeeze at his exposed waist, adding the indent of his fingernails along the collection of bruises now dotting Jisungs abdomen.

“ _ Fuck,  _ Hyunjin….. _ Baby”  _ Jisung gasps as he presses his naked chest agsinst Hyunjins soaked one, his shirt now completely see-through and plastered to it. Hyunjin leans up again, catching Jisungs lips in a searing kiss. Hyunjin can feel Jisung slowing the kiss down, gradually lessening the intensity, and he lets it happen naturally until they’re simply sitting there…..Clutching one and other and panting into each other's open mouths. Jisung lets out a choked sob then, flopping forwards and collapsing into Hyunjin. Hyunjin panics for a moment, holding him close and sliding his hands up his back to try and soothe him. His worry is quelled shortly after when Jisung lets out a soft chuckle, and he speaks into Hyunjins shoulder “As much as I would  _ love  _ for you to fuck me on this beach, if you get hypothermia on the eve of the big day I will be in a whole world of trouble” Jisung chuckles, and Hyunjin can’t help but laugh in return as Jisung pulls away. Jisung holds Hyunjins face in his hands then, as he sits in his lap under the Miroh moon being lapped at by tiny waves, and Hyunjin lets his eyes fall shut “I think I should get you to bed, my darling” Jisung coos, and Hyunjin nods before pressing his face against Jisungs chest, revelling at the sound of his heart thrumming in his chest.

Jisung pulls away, slowly getting to his knees and reaching his hands out to help Hyunjin to his feet. Hyunjin giggles as his legs shake, and Jisung steadys him with his small hands on Hyunjins waist. Hyunjin shivers as another gust of wind hits him, his soaked clothes offering no barricade from the midnight wind. Jisung reaches down and grabs their crows, hooking them over his arm as he reaches his hand out to take Hyunjins. They walk up the beach slowly, leaning into each other as Jisung chuckles “Fuck our shoes, who needs them”, making Hyunjin bark out a laugh. As they make their way through the city, the festival has now come to an end with only a few drunk stragglers in sight….Hyunjin can’t help but smile as his eyes float over his new home, it’s inhabitants finally sleeping. Jisung is doing the same beside him, looking around with wonder in his eyes as they take their time making their way back to their own beds. Hyunjin is lost in his own world, completely content, when Jisung speaks up “Are you nervous…..For tomorrow” Jisung asks, barely a whisper, and Hyunjin sighs “It still doesn’t feel real….I don’t think it will until it’s over” Hyunjin admits, squeezing Jisungs hand. Jisung nods, and Hyunjin can sense words left unsaid in his partner….But he doesn’t dare risk shattering this night with an empty fight fueled by drunk emotions, so he keeps silent.

They finally reach the Temple steps, and Hyunjin groans when Jisung immediately begins to ascend them “Why on earth are there so  _ many stairs?”  _ He groans, and Jisung laughs far too loudly as he tugs at Hyunjin “C’mon my darling the sooner we get up here the sooner we can go to fucking  _ sleep-”  _ Jisung moans, and Hyunjin raises his head to pout at him…..And halts. Within seconds the illusion is shattered, the warmth is gone from the air around him and Hyunjin feels ice in his veins. Jisung stops as well, his eyes knitting together at the shock and something a lot like terror that must show on Hyunjins face. “Jinnie? What’s wrong baby-” Jisung asks as he looks down at him, and Hyunjin can only shake his head as a third voice joins them “Well isn’t this  _ interesting,  _ baby brother” 

Jisung whips around, following the voice directly to the subject of Hyunjins sudden distress….Chan is standing on the landing, still fully dressed with a look of pure  _ murder  _ on his expression. Hyunjin immediately goes into full auto-pilot, he yanks his hand away from Jisungs warm grasp and stumbles as fast as he can on his drunken and exhausted legs, leaving Jisung behind. “Chan, I can  _ explain-”  _ Hyunjin gasps out, and Chan’s expression twists into a cruel grin “Oh can you? Can you  _ explain  _ why you disappeared from a function held in your honour to show up  _ six hours  _ later soaking wet, clearly  _ drunk,  _ and hand in hand with your fiance's brother, you can explain that can you,  _ Jinnie?”  _ Chan spits his childhood nickname like it was a slur, and Hyunjin recoils under the fire of his words. Chan barks out a laugh then, taking a step towards Hyunjin “What have you  _ become  _ Hyunjin? A drunken  _ whore  _ who will throw themselves at any  _ rabid animal  _ that calls you pretty? Is that it?” Chan hisses, and Hyunjin can only rapidly shake his head as tears flow down his cheeks “ _ No  _ Chan please, it’s not like that…..C-Changbin knows about Jisung and I, it’s not just a-” Hyunjin chokes out, and Chan laughs again “It’s not what? Are you in  _ love?  _ With a servant rat turned stand in Prince? You wouldn’t know love if it struck you in that  _ stupid  _ face of yours you foolish  _ brat-”  _ Chan growls.

Jisung makes no effort to move from the base of the stairs.

Hyunjin shakes his head again, sobbing profusely as he reaches for his brother “Y-You don’t mean that, Chan! Please  _ god  _ just tell me what is wrong?! What’s  _ happening!  _ Let me help you” Hyunjin babbles, and without warning Chan takes another step towards him, his hand flying out and grabbing Hyunjins wrist, twisting it in a way that makes him cry out in pain, curling in on himself. It’s only then that Jisung moves, and Hyunjin hears him growl “Let go of him _ right fucking now”.  _ Chan does not listen, and instead leans over Hyunjin as his face twists in pain “You’re lucky you’re getting married tomorrow or I would break your god damn wrist, do you hear me?  _ Shame on you”  _ Chan spits into Hyunjins face, and he can do nothing other than sob and nod as every movement causes pain to shoot up his arm. Hyunjin can’t see Jisung, but his voice is closer now “Let go of him right this  _ fucking  _ second or I will  _ kill you where you stand”  _ Jisung snaps, his voice low and dripping venom. Chan doesn’t even look up, twisting Hyunjins wrist slightly more making him scream even louder. Chan leans into Hyunjins face ....And through his tears Hyunjin spots an unmissable truth….He no longer recognises his own brother. “Father’s right, you are nothing more than a  _ whore,  _ you don’t deserve your bloodline….And I look forward to the day that I will never have to look upon the filth you have become ever again, you are no brother of mine”

And like that….He’s gone. Chan lets go of Hyunjin, turning on his heel and marching away. Hyunjin instantly collapses into a heap on the landing, clutching his throbbing wrist to his hollow chest as he cries. “ _ Chan! _ ” He screams, a broken sound so loud that Hyunjin is sure he must have woken half of the Temple. It takes only seconds before Jisung is beside Hyunjin, on his knees and reaching for his wrist “Hyunjin, baby give me your wrist let me look at it-” Jisung desperately pleads as he tries to stop Hyunjin from curling in on himself. “Chan  _ please!”  _ Hyunjin screams down the hall, his heart shattering with every heaving breath. “Hyunjin  _ stop  _ you’re going to hurt yourself-” Jisung cries out.

Something inside Hyunjin snaps. He wretches himself away from Jisung, somehow managing to stand on his trembling legs and backing away from him. Jisung remains frozen on the floor, his eyes wide and flooded with a level of panic that Hyunjin had never seen on him. “He’s going to call off the wedding” Hyunjin chokes out, his voice hollow as he loses his ability to think. Jisung is on his feet in seconds, and rushes towards Hyunjin. “Stay away!” Hyunjin barks, his voice coming out shattered and sharp at every edge. Jisung halts, his arms out and his eyes clouded with tears as he stare at Hyunjin “He won’t Hyunjin, you’re having a panic attack you need to breathe-” Jisung rushes out, and Hyunjin heaves out another sob, pressing his arms against his chest as he doubles over “And is it so bad if they do? Huh? You were the one who said you wished you could marry for love-” Jisung snaps, and Hyunjin feels his chest bottom out…..There it is, Jisung, the words you have kept to yourself…..Hyunjin sobs harder, taking another step away from Jisung “I can’t go back….I can’t go back to Levanter….They’ll hurt me again, I can’t-” Hyunjin chokes out as memories flood the blackness behind his eyelids “Hurt you? Hyunjin who-” Jisung chokes out, and Hyunjins eyes fly up, suddenly full of rage as he seethes at Jisung “Oh don’t you dare pretend you don’t know! You were there! Every royal this side of the equator knows of my father's wares! The way he sells his own fucking sons off like whores to the highest bidder, turns his back while we were raped for the sake of his fucking politics” Hyunjin shrieks, a twisted part of him revelling in the way all the colour drains from Jisungs face “That….That can’t be true-” he chokes out, pain in every word, and Hyunjin can only heave out a laugh “You know nothing of my truth, Han Jisung….Not all of us could escape Levanter….You’ve convinced yourself this marriage is a choice I made between you and Changbin…..But in reality it’s a choice I made between escaping or returning to Levanter and becoming my own brothers whore, if rebels don’t kill me and string me up from a tree first”

Hyunjin can’t take a second more of it, and pushes himself forwards, he rams past Jisung, striding into the Temple and pressing his shaking hands to his mouth to hold in his sobs. Jisung doesn’t follow….Nor does he call out to Hyunjin…..He simply stands there as Hyunjin repeats.

But Hyunjin does not see the way Jisungs chest heaves as he stands frozen in the doorway, the way his hands shake and tears flow…..The way he mourns a childhood lost that wasn’t his own, and a soul he could not save.

….

On the eve of his wedding, Hwang Hyunjin sobs himself to sleep, curled in a ball in a desperate attempt to hold whatever remains of himself together.

On the eve of the wedding, Han Jisung sneaks into Hyunjins room for what he vows will be the final time. He sits on the floor beside the ice Princes bed, and he weeps in the silent way all servant children learn to master…..He weeps for the boy he loves. Jisung reaches out to slide his hand into Hyunjins own lip one, as dawn rises beyond the curtains, and whispers into the stale silence “Hyunjin, my love…..I am so sorry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write, pls be nice


	32. t h i r t y - o n e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u didn't cry I failed, oop

Hyunjin would never get tired of how the sun seems to favour Miroh.

He would never not be left completely breathless by the way the rising sun drenches the seaside town in gold, and from the bay to the hills the city of Miroh  _ glistens _ . Hyunjin was awake not long after he had managed to sob himself into a restless sleep, and the quiet rustlings of staff already awake and preparing for what was sure to be a momentous day had kept him from falling back to sleep altogether. So Hyunjin pulls himself from the bed which he had barely touched in the last week and steps out onto the balcony, shying away from the cold wind that bites at him, and watching the city slowly crawl back to the land of the living. The shell of what remains of the night befores festivities look almost  _ sad  _ in the morning light, with streamers and petals left crumpled on the roads and stalls being packed away. Hyunjins eyes instantly float across the bay to the hills on the south side, a looming cliff that hovers over the sea…..And a positively gigantic white Cathedral being the only building to grace the hill. Jisung had pointed out the building to him only a few nights ago, and Hyunjin was instantly floored to have  _ missed  _ a building almost as large as the Temple itself. 

_ Jisung _

As his name cuts through the haze fogging Hyunjins mind, the Levanter prince instinctevely raises his wrist to his chest, cradling it. Hyunjin leans back against the sandstone wall behind him, slowly sliding down until he’s sitting on the floor of his balcony, his head tilted towards the sun and his eyes closed as he does his best to slow his thumping heart. Hyunjin knows it’s hours before he will be disturbed, recalling being told that the ceremony wouldn’t even begin until sundown….As was Miroh tradition. 

Hyunjin is pulled gently back to sleep, his knees tucked to his chest on the floor much like a servant child…..He dreams of golden sunrises and honey brown eyes.

….

Hyunjin is awoken to knocking at his door.

His eyes fly open and he instantly gasps when he sees the miles of blue sky beyond the edge of his balcony….. _ How long have I been sleeping?  _ Hyunjin scrambles to his feet, stumbling a little as he rushes for his door. When Hyunjin yanks it open he sees Minho in his doorway, arms crossed and eyes already narrowed “You missed breakfast….And lunch, it would be rather  _ unwise  _ of you to die on your wedding day, Prince Hyunjin” Minho drawls out, and Hyunjins eyes instantly widen “What time is it?” He asks, making Minho scoff “The wedding is in three hours” He chuckles, making Hyunjin slap his hands over his mouth. Minho continues to chuckle as Hyunjin falls swiftly into a panic, sticking his head down the hall and looking around to see staff rushing everywhere. “I’ve been sent to retrieve you by the small  _ army  _ of people who will be dressing you today” Minho huffs, turning and walking back down the hall. Hyunjin immediately reaches out to grab the sleeve of the Miroh guard but falls short when he dodges his hand “Minho! Can you wait a second-” Hyunjin whines as he whips around and grabs the nearest pair of pants at his disposal - a light tan pair of dress pants hanging over his dresser, and all but jumps into them.

“I haven’t got all fucking day, Hyunjin!” Minho calls out from down the hall, and Hyunjin can’t help but scowl as he quickly tucks his billowing white night-shirt into the trousers and chases down the hall after him -  _ barefoot.  _ Hyunjin weaves and dodges Temple staff as he goes, nodding politely and glowing red with embarrassment at his current state of dishevelment. When Hyunjin finally catches up to Minho he doesn’t hesitate to punch him in the arm, making Minho whip his head towards him “Try that again I dare you-” Minho hisses, and Hyunjin crosses his arms as he sneers back at him “Bruise me on my wedding day, I dare  _ you”  _ he hisses back. A brief moment of heated eye contact crackles between them, before Minho breaks into a small smile “You got me there, well played” Minho chuckles, and Hyunjin tosses his head to the side, flicking his disastrous mop of bed hair as he goes “Learn your place” he tutts, barely holding back a bout of laughter.

They round another barely-familiar corner, and Minho jogs up a set of winding stone stairs with Hyunjin trotting at his heels. Hyunjin can’t help but scan his eyes over every face as they pass, his anxious mind aimlessly searching for-

“You won’t find him” Minho sighs, yanking Hyunjin from his searching. The Levanter Princes eyes blow wide when he sees the knowing look on Minho's face, and he’s quick to look away as he’s scrutinised by those cat-like eyes “I have absolutely no idea to whom you are addressing, I was not  _ looking  _ for anyone-” Hyunjin rushes out, making Minho scoff “I have  _ long  _ grown tired of your pathetic attempts at lying, Hyunjin, Jisung isn’t here” Minho groans, and Hyunjin tries to conceal the sheen of worry that quickly coats his expression “Where….Where is he?” Hyunjin asks, and he can instantly feel Minho’s eyes in the side of his head “Hyunjin...What happened last night-” Minho asks, his voice taking on a soft and genuine tone which instantly makes Hyunjins knees buckle….causing him to almost trip. Minho instantly reaches out to steady Hyunjin, halting him from walking any further. Hyunjin fights to keep his head down, fearing what he would see if he looks up at Minho. The Miroh guard shakes his arm, and Hyunjin surrenders….Looking up at Minho “He came to my room before dawn  _ drunk,  _ covered in sand and bawling his eyes out, he was crying so hard he couldn’t even tell me what was wrong-” Minho whispers, like Jisungs pain was some dirty secret.

Hyunjin feels his chest constrict, instantly wanting to turn and flee from Minho’s prying eyes “ _ God,  _ Minho-” Hyunjin chokes out, but is instantly cut off when a door bursts open just ahead of them. Hyunjins head flies up only moments later and Minho draws away from him. Hyunjin could almost  _ cry  _ with relief when he sees Seungmin in the doorway, but the Miroh natives eyes widen with worry when he sees Hyunjin “Jinnie, is everything alright-” Seungmin says as he rushes towards Hyunjin, resting his hands on Hyunjins arms. Hyunjin shakes his head, plastering a small smile on his face as his eyes quickly dart to Minho “Oh nothing just-” Minho nods ever-so-slightly at him “ _ Wedding nerves _ , you know?” Hyunjin manages to choke out, looking back at Seungmin and blinking away tears. Seungmin sighs, shooting a small scowl at Minho “You brought him to me in tears, Minho,  _ really-”  _ Seungmin huffs, and Minho throws his hands up in defeat with a groan “I am not your  _ errand boy,  _ Seungmin, you’re lucky I delivered him to you at all” Minho snaps as he stalks away.

Hyunjin can’t help but giggle at the way Seungmin scowls at his superior as Minho all but jumps down the stairs, sword swinging at his waist. Seungmim turns back to beam at Hyunjin then, reaching up to tuck a strand of black hair behind his ear “You ready, Hyunjin?” He asks, and Hyunjin can only nod softly in return….Fearing his voice would come out as a reflection of the terror bubbling in his chest. Seungmin smiles impossibly brighter at him, taking Hyunjins hand as he leads him through the doorway.

….

As much as life on Miroh has undoubtedly shaped Hyunjin into an entirely different person then he was on the scalding morning he arrived, one thing remains unequivocally the same; he  _ hates  _ being prodded at.

Seungmin had ushered Hyunjin into the room which was serving as his dressing room for the wedding, and he was immediately forced into a chair by one of the small army that made up his styling team…..And remained there, for  _ two hours.  _ Hyunjin was pulled from one chair to the next as his hair was tugged and sprayed and styled, his face painted with cold makeup from glass bottles and eventually he was placed on a pedestal to be dressed….Like a china doll and not a fully grown adult. Hyunjins wedding clothes had been tailored even further since the last he wore them, and when he sees himself in the large mirror that had been set up in the room….The image staring back at him feels more like a painting than a reflection of himself. The clothes are just as exquisite as he remembers them, the overall image made impossibly more regal with the way his hair has been styled; half of it done up in two intricate braids which met in the middle of the back of his head, with small diamonds and pearls woven into the folding strands. His makeup wiped away the lack of sleep that had shown on his face only hours ago, making his skin look porcelain smooth….With gold pigment gracing his eyelids and three small crystals stuck just below each of his eyes. He donned the classic - and very dramatic - Miroh style of eye-liner yet again, yet this time it was a white paint that slowly turned into a shimmering gold in a seamless ombre effect.

Slowly the stylists seem to be leaving the room - with Seungmin being the very first…..Much to Hyunjins dismay - as each small section of the image of Hyunjin they were constructing came together, and soon enough there was only one woman remaining….Crouched at his feet shining the leather of his hand-crafted dress shoes. She stands, smiling at Hyunjin as she completes her work and steps back….Hyunjin does his best to smile back. “You look exquisite, Prince Hyunjin” She sighs, and Hyunjin ponders if she can see his cheeks flush beneath his makeup. He steps down off the platform, revelling in the sound of the sheer cathedral-length train dragging behind him and the way the gentle sea-breeze from the open window sends shivers up his very exposed back. 

“You all worked very hard for this, I almost feel like I do not deserve such efforts….The second son of a Kingdom who has so little to offer Miroh, I can bear no heir nor bring any ships or armies or-” Hyunjin basically whispers, looking down at the servant seamstress with sad eyes. She shakes her head, reaching up to gently touch his arms “You are the wind that brings change, like the story” she says, and Hyunkin instantly cocks his head with confusion “There is a fairy tale here, of a young boy donned in snow and ice who rode in on a summer's wave, and chased away the sweltering heat that killed the crops and crippled the town….He was feared in his own land, for his power, yet cast aside for his beauty,  _ banished _ ….Yet on Miroh he was worshiped, loved by the people….They called him the Winds” 

Her voice drips warmth like the Miroh sunset pouring in through the windows, and Hyunjin feels a strange warmth pool in his own chest “That….That is quite a tale, and I hate to disagree but I have brought nothing but trouble with me to your home” He chuckles, trying to run from his own emotions and the tenderness in the women's words. She shrugs, turning to make for the door “It was always Prince Hans favourite….He would tell it to all the small children….He would describe the Winds as porcelain skinned with hair as blonde as straw, deep brown eyes, in a crown of twisting silver branches and clear crystals” She says, and Hyunjin feels his eyes blow wide…. _ He couldn’t possibly- _

“I always found that especially strange, as the tale never once describes the Winds and how he looked….I wonder where Prince Han got such an image” She turns around as she opens the door, smirking at him before stepping through the doorway “Felix will be here soon, worry not!” She calls out, leaving him alone in his pure disbelief.

_ The Winds that bring change…. _

….

Hyunjin is pacing back and forth, his hands wringing together and his cape swooshing across the polished tiles as he goes, when the door opens again. Hyunjin whips his head towards the sound so quickly that the dangling crystal earrings hanging from his earlobes hit him in the cheek, making him yelp. Felix is dressed in his Levanter formal attire, white dress pants and a white dress shirt with a frilled neck, a silver and grossly embroidered vest with a navy blue tailcoat. He looks painfully warm and  _ small  _ in the clothes, and Hyunjin instantly feels his hands clench at the sight. Felix shuts the door quickly, looking clearly run off of his feet when he looks up at Hyunjin and-

Stops

Felix stops with a gasp, his hands flying up to cover his mouth as he staggers backwards. Hyunjin instantly feels panic injected like poison into his bloodstream, making him take a rushed step towards his dearest friend “What? Felix? Is something wrong? Do I not look okay-” Hyunjin rushes out, and Felix rapidly shakes his head. “Hyunjin you look…. _ God,  _ Your mother would be so proud to see you now, you look absolutely  _ breathtaking”  _ Felix chokes out from behind his hands, and Hyunjin instantly feels tears well up in his eyes as he sees Felix's own go glassy “I’m so  _ terrified _ , Lix, I really don’t think-” Hyunjin heaves out, now painfully close to hyperventilating. “ _ Hyunjin”  _ Felix all but runs over, instantly taking Hyunjins trembling hands into his own. Hyunjin instantly yelps, pulling his wrist away. Felix eyes narrow, and dart towards the appendage    
“Hyunjin, are you  _ hurt-”  _ Felix rushes out, and Hyunjin frantically shakes his head as he tries to hide his damaged wrist in the billowing sleeve of his shirt. Felix moves quickly, taking his arm from the elbow and pulling the sleeve up. 

Hyunjin feels Felix instantly go completely still, and he forces himself to look away as the blonde inspects his bruised wrist. “ _ Hyunjin _ ” Felix forces out, tense and laced with confusion. Hyunjin tugs his hand back, smoothing his sleeve down over it “It’s nothing, Lix, please-” Hyunjin mutters, turning away from Felix to instead stare out of the gaping window “Who the  _ hell  _ did that to you, Hyunjin, Changbin will have them  _ castrated”  _ Felix hisses, and Hyunjin barks out a dark laugh, looking over his shoulder to where Felix stands there  _ fuming.  _ “It was Chan” Hyunjin spits, and Felix instantly deflates, his eyes wide. Hyunjin shakes his head, walking back towards Felix “He caught Jisung and I, and was less than pleased” Hyunjin mutters, and Felix leans forward to bow his head in an attempt to catch Hyunjins eyes “Hyunjin-” He stutters out, and Hyunjin draws back “I lost my  _ mind _ , and Han Jisung will likely never look at me again-” Hyunjin chokes out. Felix steps forwards again, taking Hyunjins face in his gentle hands “How long have you been  _ involved  _ with Jisung?” Felix asks, and Hyunjin shakes his head “A week or so, but I’ve been…. _ Infatuated  _ with him for weeks” Hyunjin chuckles darkly, knowing full well he sounds like a love sick child.

“He’s been in love with you since he was about….Nine I would say” Felix rushes out, and Hyunjins eyes blow wide “You  _ knew?”  _ Hyunjin gasps, and a small smile breaks out on Felix's face “Everyone with  _ eyes  _ knew, Hyunjin, except you” He chuckles. Hyunjin tries to fight off the heat in his cheeks, and pulls away from Felix’s warm hands, turning to walk towards the window “It matters little now, as I've broken it before it could even begin” Hyunjin mutters, and scowls when he hears Felix laugh behind him “I think there would need to be a force stronger than  _ fate _ to divide you two” He sighs, and Hyunjin pauses in his stride. He is about to turn and press for the meaning behind Felix’s airy words, but is interrupted by the booming sound of….. _ Church bells.  _ Felix sighs, and Hyunjin can hear the ‘ _ clack clack clack’  _ of his shoes on the tiles as Felix walks  _ somewhere.  _ Hyunjin whips around, seeing Felix leaning down to pick up a small chest from the floor, making Hyunjin cock his head “That’s the half an hour call, Changbin must have just reached the Cathedral” Felix huffs, walking towards Hyunjin with the large velvet box.

Hyunjin does not miss the pain in his friends words, and the way Felix swallows when he speaks Changbins name…. _ Felix is going to watch his soulmate get married this evening.  _ Hyunjin knows he should say something but the weight of that reality, what he is  _ taking  _ from Felix, makes his hands tremble….Felix sets the box down on the large dresser, and looks up at Hyunjin “Come here, you have one final piece” Felix says, and Hyunjin quickly scurries over, pushing his feather-light cape aside as he sits on the stool, reveling in the way the orange sunlight makes the individual tiny diamonds attached to the cape glisten. Felix opens the box, and Hyunjin loses his breath…... _ His crown.  _ As in his  _ Levanter crown,  _ one he hadn’t seen in months….It was tall and constructed of jagged white and semi-clear crystals creating a halo of pillars. These crystal spikes were held at the base by a band of silver branch-like vines of twisted metal which made up the base of the grand crown. Felix lifts it from the case, and stands behind Hyunjin to place it gently on his head, and Hyunjin instantly sighs under the familiar weight of it on his head. 

When he looks at himself in the mirror then, he instantly doesn’t know what to think of the version of himself that stares back….A mis-match of two completely and utterly opposite cultures being strewn together. Hyunjin sees ice and fire, and how the two bend around each other but never  _ mix….. _ Like oil on water. Felix rests his hands on Hyunjins shoulders, avoiding the delicate strands of even  _ more  _ crystals that make up his shoulder piece “Changbin is lucky to have you” Felix sighs, and Hyunjins heart immediately  _ aches  _ as he turns to face Felix “Felix-” He breathes out, but Felix only shakes his head with a weighted smile on his face “It’s okay, Jinnie….It’s  _ alright”  _ He sighs as he fixes a strand of Hyunjins hair behind his ear, before reaching down and taking Hyunjins hand, urging him to stand up from the chair…..As per usual there is so much more that ought to be said, yet time doesn’t allow it….Hyunjin let’s Felix pull him to his feet. “It’s time to go, Hyunjin” Felix says softly, and Hyunjin does his best to fight the trembling in his hands. Felix pauses as Hyunjin steadies himself, and the Levanter prince looks down at him with his eyelashes fluttering.

“There’s a few things I have to tell you first, okay?” Felix says, and Hyunjin nods, trying to chase away the nervous fog clouding his vision so he can actually  _ listen.  _ Felix sighs, forcing Hyunjin to look him in the eyes “So when we step out this room pretty much the entire Temple is going to be lining the halls to lead you out” Felix rushes out, and Hyunjin gasps “They’re  _ what-”  _ he squeaks, and Felix is quick to shush him “Don’t panic! It’s just another tradition, like the same thing they did at the festival last night-” Felix rushes out an explanation, and Hyunjin can’t help but whine “They really do pick some  _ interesting  _ traditions here don’t they” He huffs, making Felix chuckle before he continues with his explanation “We’ll go straight to the stables, the farm hands have already prepared us horses-” Felix explains, and Hyunjin looks down at his almost skin-tight pants “They expect me to ride a  _ horse  _ like this?” He groans, once again making Felix laugh “No dummy, you’ll ride side saddle up to the Cathedral” He chuckles, and Hyunjin instantly sighs with relief. “Then from there you’ll walk down the aisle, to Changbin, and viola!” Felix chuckles, making Hyunjin giggle himself before a realisation washes over him.

“I’m walking down the aisle  _ alone?”  _ Hyunjin asks, his eyes blown wide. Felix smiles softly at him “Usually brides walk alone yes, it’s supposed to symbolise walking willingly to your new family not being led there, which I am fully aware is  _ hilarious  _ given that this is an arranged marriage-” Felix sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. Hyunjin has a thought, and it leaves his lips in a rushed gasp before he can stop it “Walk me down the aisle” Hyunjin gasps, and Felix immediately draws back “Hyunjin, I am a  _ servant-”  _ Felix sighs, and Hyunjin shakes his head as he lurches forwards and grabs Felix’s hands “You’re  _ family,  _ and I want you to walk down that aisle with me….To Changbin” Hyunjin says softly, seeing the exact moment that realisation blooms in Felix's eyes. He instantly drops his head, swallowing hard “ _ Jinnie….”  _ He chokes out, and Hyunjin only squeezes his hand tighter “It’s my wedding, what I say goes….Walk with me” Hyunjin whispers, and Felix nods rapidly “Anything for you, my Prince” He chokes out, lifting one of Hyunjins hands and pressing a kiss to his hand.

“We walk together” Felix whispers, and Hyunjin fights yet another wave of tears. Felix seems to pull himself together then, taking a deep breath and drawing back, smiling almost comically at Hyunjin as he tugs on his hand “Let’s go, Changbin is probably dying of nerves up there waiting for your panicking-ass” Felix teases, making Hyunjin giggle at the mental image of the future-Emperor sweating bullets waiting for Hyunjin. Felix moves slowly, pulling Hyunjin forwards with one careful step after another until they reach the door. Felix stops then, looking up at Hyunjin with warm eyes, “You ready?” He asks, and Hyunjin nods before he can allow himself to panic. 

He pushes open the door, and the fanfare begins.

…

Felix leads Hyunjin through the Temple as fast as he can without  _ appearing  _ rushed. Just as he was warned the walls are lined with staff and servants, and they all bow and fuss over Hyunjin as he passes, cheering him and wishing him luck. Hyunjin smiles and waves, pushing away his anxiety as he puts on the glowing expression expected of a spouse on their wedding day. The long steps they take towards the grand front door, thrown open as per usual, seem to breeze past and take a century at the same time. Yet when Hyunjin finally steps out onto the landing, and a gust of afternoon breeze sweeps his cape up behind him, Hyunjin is instantly grateful to be able to take a lung-full of fresh air. Minho appears out of nowhere, with a small  _ platoon _ of Temple guards flanking him, Minho's eyes linger on Hyunjin….And Hyunjin would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit  _ proud  _ to look such a way that it made  _ Minho  _ falter of all people. Felix walks beside Hyunjin around the corner, with Minho stepping up to walk on the other side of the Levanter Prince and his guards forming up behind them.

“You’re late” Minho huffs, and Felix scoffs “Yeah and you’re  _ painfully insufferable”  _ he hisses, and Hyunjin barely holds back a bout of laughter, knowing full well that the fact that he was in his wedding attire would not be anywhere near enough to deter Minho from throwing him to the ground right there and then. It’s only then that Hyunjin casts his eyes over the city of Miroh, from high on the hill….And he almost trips at the sight. On every balcony and every flag post, hung from strings between shops and fastened to the side of chimneys….Were white flags. The entire city which was usually thrumming with colour was spattered with hundreds upon hundreds of billowing white flags made of silk and chiffon and common beggars cotton. Hyunjin gasps, and Minho smiles as he notices the Princes expression “Flags of white, in Miroh white symbolises…. _ Unity _ ” Minho explains, and Hyunjin feels his chest flutter. Felix scoffs for what Hyunjin assumes is the very same reason, and that theory is quickly confirmed when the blonde speaks up “On Levanter they symbolise death, and a white flag is flown on the day of the King's passing” Felix explains, Minho says nothing.

Hyunjin looks at the white flags blazing across the bay, and can’t help but feel that the thrums of white fit this day no matter which land you base the meanings of the colour off….Something is dying, and something is being knit together. 

….

The stables are a brief reprieve from the crowds and their prying eyes, and Hyunjin is relieved to see there is no grand celebration waiting for him when he arrives, just a few stable hands scrambling around. Felix steps ahead, turning to face Hyunjin “This is where we part, until the Cathedral” Felix says calmly, and Hyunjins panic must show clear in his expression as Felix is quick to try and ease it “I’ll be waiting there for you, Jinnie, I just have to go ahead to make sure everything is perfect” Felix shushes him, and Hyunjin does his best to nod without displacing his crown. Minho disappears down the central hallway, coming back only moments later with two sets of reins in hand, and two of the royal horses looking awfully jittery in their full regalia as opposed to the normal day saddles they’re used to. Minho hands one off to Felix, who mounts easily but doesn’t once look away from Hyunjin. Minho breaks the small silence by talking down at Hyunjin from where he now sits in his own saddle “You’ll be fine, Prince Hyunjin, Jisung will be here any second-”

Hyunjin feels his heart turn to ice in his chest

_ Jisung? _

Like clockwork Hyunjin hears a third set of hooves on stone floors, and turns to see Jisung standing at the end of the stable, his head down and his black mare positively decked out in white and gold regalia. Jisung is…. _ Jisung.  _ His blonde hair is styled back, showing far too much of his honey skin to be good for Hyunjins crumbling resolve. His suit is a dark navy, much like the burgundy one he donned the night before but much more  _ Princely,  _ with an almost military-like flare brought by shoulder pads and embroidered lapels. And on his head is a  _ crown.  _ Hyunjin had never seen him in a crown, and the sight even from a distance is enough to leave him breathless...The crown is Miroh gold, jutted with red petal-like crystals nestled into the curling leaves of gold….And milky clear crystals dotted without, much like Hyunjins own in a way that was  _ far  _ too similar to be a coincidence…. _ A nod to his Levanter heritage.  _

Hyunjin whips his head towards Felix “You are  _ joking”  _ He hisses, and Felix shys away “I couldn’t tell you, I knew you would panic-” Felix whispers, making Hyunjin scowl impossibly further “ _ He  _ is the one taking me to the Cathedral?” Hyunjin whines, and Felix winces “It’s  _ usually  _ the groom's mother….But she’s...You  _ know-”  _ Felix rushes out, making Hyunjin huff. He quickly accepts his fate, turning to once again look at Jisung….Who has now looked up from his own feet. Hyunjins scowl melts like ice in the Miroh sun, when he locks eyes with Han Jisung….Looking like a little boy seeing stars for the first time. Hyunjin walks, he places one shaking leg in front of the other and strides towards Jisung with his head held high. 

He hears the clacking of Felix and Minho riding out of the stable, and his chest only grows tighter as the gap between him and the one who owns his heart grows smaller and smaller. Hyunjin stops a few meters short of Jisung, shocking himself when he manages to hold Jisungs eye contact. Jisung seems to be fighting some kind of internal battle, and Hyunjin scolds himself for hoping,  _ praying... _ That his golden Prince will rush to him and the sour taste remaining in his mouth after the way they parted in the early hours of the morning finally be washed away, left in the past. Jisung doesn’t of course, but his eyelids flutter and he looks away “Prince Hyunjin-” He chokes out, and the sound of his voice alone makes Hyunjin take another step forward, before he stops himself. “Han, I would like to apologize for my behaviour last night-” Hyunjin utters the words exactly as he rehearsed them in his head, cool and indifferent and not allowing his emotions for the Miroh Prince to-

“You’re the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on” Jisung chokes out, a desperate gasp all but falling from his mouth. Hyunjins facade melts in a singular moment “ _ Jisung- _ ” He breathes out, shutting his eyes to shield himself from the boy's radiance. “I could write books about your beauty, Hwang Hyunjin, or poems or songs or whatever the  _ hell _ you need to believe me when I say  _ I love you”  _ Jisung says the words like a prayer, and Hyunjins hands instantly fly up to cover his thrumming heart “ _ Stop”  _ Hyunjin chokes out, shaking his head rapidly as he tries to hold himself together. Jisung snaps his mouth shut, but Hyunjin can still hear him panting “I am getting married to your  _ brother  _ in a matter of minutes, Han” Hyunjin whispers, and flinches when he hears Jisung rush towards him, but doesn’t open his eyes when he feels Jisung take his shaking hands in his own.

Instead he feels the ghost of an iron grip, Chan’s cold hand twisting and even icier words being cast out from his mouth….. _ Shame on you, Hwang Hyunjin.  _ His brother's rejection, the burn of his dismissal and how easily he tossed Hyunjin aside was a wound so fresh that Hyunjin felt as if it was a gash across his chest and not just the shattering of his heart. He does not open his eyes, as a last-ditch attempt to keep Han Jisung from crawling into his chest and filling those jagged gaps. “I don’t care” Jisung whispers, soft and so  _ gentle  _ that it makes Hyunjin wince…. _ You will hurt him, Hyunjin.  _ Hyunjin shakes his head “That is a  _ lie”  _ he chokes out, making Jisung squeeze his hands “If marrying Changbin is what it takes to keep you here it is a worthwhile sacrifice, I  _ need  _ you here, I will never  _ ever  _ allow anyone to put their hands on you again-” Jisung spits the words, and Hyunjins trembling lips let a whimper slip free. “You cannot protect me, Han-” Hyunjin is almost crying now, his closed eyes being the only barricade he has remaining. “I will die trying” Jisung whispers, broken and full of pain. Hyunjin chokes out a sob, taking a step forward and pressing his forehead against Jisungs with a desperate gasp….His eyes still closed.

They stand there and  _ breathe  _ for what felt like hours, before Jisung pulls away making Hyunjin whine yet again " _ Han-"  _ Hyunjin calls out, finally managing to peel his eyes open to look at Jisung, who seems to be barely holding it together where he stands before Hyunjin. "I can't hurt you, I just  _ can't-"  _ Hyunjin chokes out, and Jisungs eyes instantly harden "You aren't!" He snaps, and Hyunjin shakes his head "Do not  _ lie to me!"  _ Hyunjin snaps back….And yet another round of silence. Jisung looks at his feet, wringing the reins in his hands "I spoke to Changbin….About us, he said he….He gave me his approval" Jisung mutters, and Hyunjin can't help but choke out a dark laugh "He gave his  _ permission _ to pursue his soon-to-be husband?" Hyunjin hisses, feeling his chest ache more and more with every syllable.

Jisung takes a step back "Weddings on Miroh aren't like they are on Levanter, they're not about paperwork or signatures" Jisung says, his voice sounding as if it's brimming with  _ nerves.  _ Hyunjin is taken aback by the sudden statement, and tries to search for buried answers in Jisungs eyes "Miroh weddings are about  _ tradition,  _ and all the union needs to be officiated is  _ one gesture, _ a witness, and two sentences" Jisung keeps rambling, only making Hyunjin scowl further and further as he feels much like he's being pushed around in the dark "What on  _ earth _ are you talking about, Jisung?"

"On Miroh, there is no priests and no legalities….We don't kiss at weddings to seal our vows" Jisung mumbles, and Hyunjin draws back as he says it "Yes, I know…" Hyunjin responds weekly, recalling being told such a fact in one of his many wedding meetings and instantly feeling  _ relief….. _ Kissing Changbin once was more than enough. Jisung takes another step back….And slowly drops to one knee "Instead the groom will kneel" Jisung says, and Hyunjin feels his own knees instantly buckle, but he manages to stay standing " _ Jisung- _ " Hyunjin gasps, his eyes instantly brimming with salty tears as Jisung lifts his head…..And soon after he lifts his hand towards Hyunjin "And ask for the hand of their spouse, and if they chose to take it….." Jisung whispers, a hot tear streaming down his cheek.

_ And _

"And say the vows…." Jisung breathes out, and Hyunjin recalls the line in a history book he read on one of the many afternoons he spent in the library…. _ I take you for all that you are, forever….. _ He steps back "What are you  _ doing  _ Jisung, this is  _ insane-"  _ Hyunjin chokes out, shaking his head as he turns away from where Jisung kneels before him "No one will know, just us….And Changbin-" Jisung says, every word trembling as the Miroh prince bares his heart right there on the stable floor. Hyunjin turns toward him "You told  _ Changbin  _ about this?" Hyunjin rushes out, and Jisung nods "Your vows to him will mean nothing, because you gave them to me first….It will all be a farce….If you chose to of course-" Jisung says, both cheeks now soaked with tears…..Hyunjin watches his hand tremble where it remains outstretched. "A-And your witness?" Hyunjin stammers, and Jisung tosses his head to the side. Hyunjin turns around and sees….. _ Jeongin _ , standing at the stable doors, in full Levanter regalia. " _ Jeongin"  _ Hyunjin chokes out the very instant he sees his baby brother.

"I heard Chan last night….And I'll have you know I do  _ not _ agree with one singular thing he said, so I immediately found Jisung….He told me everything…..Including this  _ plan"  _ Jeongin says, smiling like the sun at his older brother "Jeongin, this is-" Hyunjin mutters, his head pounding with with white noise "You deserve to marry for love, no one will ever know….Besides us three and Changbin, you  _ deserve this,  _ Hyunjin" Jeongin says, smiling wetly and looking far beyond his years as he beams down at Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin looks back at Jisung 

He sees a boy in servant clothes, shivering in the cold with bare feet and eyes like embers in castle halls of clinical white. He sees sand floors of training halls and beads of sweat as he fights with everything he has to stay on his feet. He sees salt water and gentle hands and easy smiles, his aim perfect as he fires an arrow and his hands gentle as he guides Hyunjin. Hyunjin sees Jisung for everything he is and everything he is not; he is broken and torn and a fighter down to his core, he is a bastard son and the heir to a throne of wheat not the throne of gold which Hyunjin once called his own. His blood was not blue but  _ black,  _ though Hyunjin often believed it was something more like electricity that moved Han Jisung, and not mortal blood at all.

He was so  _ cruel  _ when he wanted to be, a survivor down to his very core. Yet when he touched Hyunjin it was like he was handling glass, gentle and soft and full of child-like wonder, as if he couldn't believe Hyunjin  _ existed.  _ He had pulled down every one of Hyunjins walls as if they were made of nothing, and when he had finally stripped away every inch of propaganda Hyunjin had been fed on Levanter he still  _ loved him.  _ He saw him for what he was, lost and wounded and he still  _ loved him  _ with the same ferocity that he swung a sword.

He was everything Hyunjin did not know a person could be.

And he completed him.

Hyunjin takes a step towards Jisung "You mean this? You really want this?" Hyunjin whispers, and Jisungs eyelids flutter as he swallows, another effortlessly beautiful image that leaves Hyunjin realing. "If you do not love me, please don't-" Jisung chokes out, and Hyunjin takes a stumbling step towards his sun kissed Prince "You  _ know  _ I love you, Han" he gasps, not missing the way Jisung seems to glow under the admission. Hyunjin whines as he pulls his arms to his chest, shaking his head as if that will clear the haze in his mind "We have known each other  _ barely _ two months-" he chokes out, and Jisung is quick to interrupt "And marrying Changbin after such a short time is any different?" He chuckles, making Hyunjin shake his head impossibly faster, even under the weight and the burden of his Levanter crown.

"I have loved you all my life, and I will love you in the next life, and the next, and in every lifetime I am given" Jisung all but whispers, and Hyunjin feels the ache of his heart mending under the softness of Han Jisung's words yet again….Every word dripping sincerity. " _ Han"  _ he breathes out, looking at where Jisung has not moved a single muscle in his kneeling position. "I have never been so sure of something in my life, as the way I feel about you…. _ Hyunjin _ " Jisung says, seeming to suck every drop of air from the stable. Jisung takes a deep breath. 

"Hwang Hyunjin, I take you for all that you are, forever"

The world fades away, suddenly Hyunjin feels worlds away from Miroh and Levanter, miles and miles from politics and contracts and the future his father and then his brother had mapped out from him. For the first time in his life….Hyunjin is pulled to step off of the track carved in the Levanter family tree for him, a fate served to him like a rule book.

_ When will you ever live for yourself, Hyunjin? _

He takes a breath 

_ You are a coward, Hyunjin  _

Hyunjin let's his chapped lips fall open, a choice between duty and the tugging of his heart once again hanging over him….And he looks at Jisung. Loving Jisung in secret is all he  _ knows _ , in dark corners and whispered declarations….In dreams and fantasies.

_ No one will know, this is just for  _ **_us_ **

"Han Jisung-"

_ But that doesn't make it  _ **_mean_ ** _ any less  _

The clouds seem to part overhead 

"I take you for all that you are" 

_ A witness….A gesture…..A  _ **_vow_ ** __

The sun has always favoured Miroh 

" _ Forever" _

Hyunjin chooses love.

He takes Jisungs hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT SAY I NEVER DO ANYTHING FOR YALL
> 
> Okay but deadass if ya'll don't like this chap I'm retiring
> 
> Stay tuned for wedding part two TOMORROW


	33. t h i r t y - t w o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry,,,,,,its been almost three weeks. I have been fired twice in the last month and it's overall been a rough time for me, so I really do apologise for the long wait!!
> 
> This is one half of a 15k chapter, but the second half needs major work before it can be posted so instead of making you all wait an extra day or two i just decided to split the wedding shenanigans over two chaps! So here's the first part of that

The moment after the words left Hyunjins mouth…..Felt like a lifetime. In that moment he could see the years of his life laid out in front of him as clear as pages on a book, years in the sun and hours spent foolishly and carelessly. It was far too easy for Hyunjin to see his entire life played before him, as Han Jisung's honey-like eyes widened before him. Hyunjin thinks it will take him days, maybe even months or years before the reality of what he just gave himself settles in…..For possibly the first time in his life, or any lifetime of a Levanter royal, Hyunjin chose his own happiness over his sense of duty for a homeland that had only left him burned. 

Han Jisung chose him many years ago, and finally Hyunjin had taken the hand the Miroh prince was holding out for him….A  _ lifeline… _ .A flash of red and the feeling of fate having been righted.

_ Yours, eternally _

Jisung is on his feet in the next moment, images of growing old in Miroh beside his other half still playing like the tunes of a familiar melody in the space between Hyunjins rapid blinking. Jisungs hands grasp the side of Hyunjins cheeks, and their mouths come together as Hyunjin instinctively gasps. Hyunjin hears Jeongin gasp as well through the ringing haze in his ears, but the embarrassment of kissing his lover in front of his  _ baby brother  _ doesn't linger…...As Hyunjin feels Jisung's tears build at the top of his lip, hot and wet. Hyunjin let's his hands come up to rest at the base of Jisungs neck, feeling them tremble as he presses into Jisung. The kiss feels like sealing something sacred, and Hyunjin has to squeeze his eyes shut impossibly more as he feels tears begin to well. Jisung pulls back, but doesn't go far, instead he slips his arms around Hyunjins neck and pulls him close, an embrace Hyunjin immediately falls into, his own arms falling to circle Jisungs waist.

Hyunjin revels in the soft material of his military-like official coat under his hands, and Hyunjin can't help but tremble as he feels Jisungs warm fingers brush the skin of his back….Exposed due to the open nature of his wedding attire. The silence feels  _ whole,  _ nothing but Jisungs soft panting in his ear and the racing of Hyunjins own heart…..Until out of nowhere Jisung gasps and jumps back. Hyunjins eyes widen, and he has to bring one of his hands up to stop his crown from slipping off "Jisung! You scared me-" Hyunjin yelps as Jisung stands back, seemingly digging through his pockets " _ Here!"  _ He exclaims as he pulls something out of an inside pocket, stepping back towards Hyunjin who can only blink down at him in pure confusion….It's then that he sees a flash of silver in his hand. " _ Han- _ " Hyunjin sighs, just as Jisungs hands come up and he pauses to lock eyes with Hyunjin….His eyes were full of an almost  _ fear  _ that Hyunjin can't seem to place.

"May I? It's nothing much just a  _ symbol  _ of um….. _ This _ " Jisung stammers, a nervous jumble of words that has Hyunjin giggling "Go ahead, darling" he sighs, and a rosy blush instantly brushes Jisungs cheeks as he reaches around Hyunjin….Fastening an incredibly thin silver chain around his neck…..The pendant attached falls in the centre of his chest….A silver circle much like a coin. As soon as Jisung pulls his hands away Hyunjin looks down and picks up the pendant…. _ It's a crest _ . Hyunjin looks up at Jisung, his head tilted ever-so-slightly.

"A family crest?" Hyunjin asks, and Jisung smiles shyly as he steps forward and wraps his hands around Hyunjins, holding the pendant. Hyunjin looks only at Jisung as he speaks "Of sorts….On Miroh we have family crests much like on Levanter, but each member of the families is slightly different….To show we are pieces of the same puzzle yet….Different, our own people…..This is one of my own, given to me when I was adopted" Jisung explains….Hyunjin doesn't miss the way his voice tremors 

_ God…..How did I become worthy of such love?  _

Hyunjin sighs, a watery smile on his face as he leans down to press yet another soft kiss to Jisungs lips. Jisung hums as Hyunjin pulls away, and the Levanter Prince is relieved to see the anxiety in his now- _ husband  _ seems to be slowly easing "I suppose I get to design one now, hmm? A family crest" Hyunjin chuckles, and Jisung returns the small laugh as he shakes his head "Changbin would have  _ given _ you a Seo family crest regardless-" Jisung groans, and Hyunjin reaches a hand up to cradle one of Jisungs cheeks

"A  _ Han  _ family crest" 

Jisungs eyes widen, and he rapidly blinks as he stares up at Hyunjin "W-What? There isn't one, mine is a Seo crest….Slave families don't get crests-" Jisung stammers, and Hyunjin only smiles down at him "Then we best make one, for us…. _ Our  _ family" Hyunjin breathes out, and Jisungs eyes instantly well up again " _ Hyunjin…. _ You deserve more than a slave name-" Jisung chokes out, and Hyunjin is quick to cut him off "I want nothing more than to carry your name, Han Jisung…. _ Regain it _ " Hyunjin all but whispers, and Jisung instantly tremors….Then releases a breath Hyunjin feels he had been holding for an incredibly long time. Hyunjin sighs, leaning forwards to press his lips to Jisungs forehead " _ Our  _ name"

Jisung hiccups, but nods as he clutches Hyunjins hand in his own.

"I hate to interrupt this…..I  _ really  _ do, but we best be going-" Jeongin calls out, and Hyunjin instantly draws back, shaking his head and letting out a soft sigh. Jisung steps aside, and Hyunjin turns to face his brother "Go ahead, Jeongin…. _ Thank you"  _ Hyunjin calls out, and even from across the barn Hyunjin can see the wet sheen in his brothers eyes "I am so so happy for you, Hyunjin….You deserve this" Jeongin says, smiling as he turns and walks briskly off, a skip in his step that makes Hyunjin laugh yet again.

He turns to Jisung, reaching out his hand "Let's get this done, hmm?" He asks, and Jisung doesn't hesitate to take it "How are your acting skills?" Jisung asks, and Hyunjin can't help but sigh 

"I think we will soon find out"

….

The ride up to the cathedral is mostly silent and Hyunjins cape billows behind them as they gallop along. His hands grip Jisung tightly around the middle. As the mid afternoon sun sets the town alight, and the looming white structure grows closer and closer….Hyunjin feels his chest grow impossibly tighter. Jisung must be able to sense it, as when they reach the winding stone path leading up the hill to the cathedral, he draws the horse to a walking pace "Hyunjin….Are you alright?" He asks, and Hyunjin hooks his chin over Jisungs shoulder, taking a deep breath and nosing at his hairline….Which makes Jisung shiver. "This all feels so  _ wrong  _ now…..Like it's already done" Hyunjin sighs, and revels at the way he feels Jisungs breath hitch "You're already married" he says matter-of-factly, and Hyunjin huffs in amusement "Control yourself, Prince Han" Hyunjin chuckles, shaking his head as they continue the accent.

Jisung clicks his tongue, urging his mare into a gentle trot, and Hyunjin sighs into Jisungs soft hair "I want this to be over, all of it" Hyunjin mumbles, and Jisung hums in agreement "Not long now….One last act of trickery-" Jisung tries to assure him, but Hyunjin can't quite believe him "This is nothing compared to the act we'll have to play on Levanter" Hyunjin sighs, and Jisung huffs "I am very much looking forward to  _ never _ having to see black sails again….So we can all leave Levanter behind for good" Jisung spits out, and Hyunjin feels his jaw tighten.

He sees Jeongin in his mind, entrapped behind a wall of ice and the ghost of their brother….. _ I need to get through to Chan, get him to break free of whatever is controlling him. _

Hyunjin knows Jisung will likely never believe him, and admits he knows his husband wants nothing more than to see Hyunjins eldest brother as wicked…..Just another tyrant on a throne….But Hyunjin cannot so easily abandon Chan. Hyunjin forces the thought away, having no time to think about the darkness that plagues his brother as a more pressing challenge lies in front of him…..They've reached the cathedral. The building is gigantic, rivalling the cathedrals of Levanter….Made from white stone with sprawling towers and a gigantic wooden door kept shut…..Hyunjin can only imagine how breathtaking the view is from inside, a huge glass window looking out to sea. Jisung draws the horse to a halt, flicking his legs over the saddle and hopping down, instantly turning to offer a hand to Hyunjin. Hyunjin smiles softly as he takes it, hopping down and giving the mare a soft pat to her neck as they pass. Jisung hesitates as he releases Hyunjins hand, and a quiet understanding passes between them in the shadow of the grand chapel

_ Its all fake….Hyunjin, everything you say to Changbin….They're false vows _

Light catches the crystals of the golden pendants on Jisung jacket 

_ You have already promised yourself to the one you love _

Hyunjin reminds himself that Changbin gave Jisung his approval for their union….And makes a mental note to spare no effort in thanking the Miroh heir for once again sheltering Hyunjin from the cruelties his name served him…..Seo Changbin gave Hyunjin the gift of marrying for love. Hyunjin is snapped from his own mind, when a familiar voice calls out " _ Hyunjin… _ ..My goodness-" Lee Felix breathes out, and Hyunjin whips his head up to see the blonde boy with his hands over his mouth, dressed in full royal blue Levanter attire. Hyunjin rushes forwards, and Felix meets him halfway on the soft white gravel. Hyunjin takes Felixs hands in his own, and the two of them simply breath into each other for a weighted moment "Felix, I need to tell you something-" Hyunjin rushes out, barely above a whisper, and Felix shakes his head rapidly "Jeongin told me  _ everything _ , Jinnie"

Hyunjin feels his chest sink….And he desperately searches for  _ approval  _ in the eyes of his dearest friend. It doesn't take long to find, and a soft smile breaks out on Felix's face "Words cannot even begin to express how proud I am of you, Hyunjin" he sighs, and Hyunjin immediately has to fight off tears. Felix turns his head, peering over Hyunjins shoulder with his eyes instantly narrowing "Though I would have appreciated being  _ told  _ such a plan was afoot" Felix hisses at Jisung, and Hyunjin immediately bursts out in giggles. "What can I say it came together quite…. _ Quickly _ " Jisung stammers from behind them, and Hyunjin turns to flash him an apologetic smile as Felix strides towards Jisung. "You  _ married  _ my best friend without telling me, did you feel no need to ask for my approval? What an absolutely  _ shit  _ attempt at courting, Han Jisung, you should be ashamed" Felix continues to tease, and Hyunjin physically can't hold back his laughter as Jisung splutters. 

Jisung isn't given a chance to respond, as Felix whips around and rushes back towards Hyunjin "I'm not done with you, but it'll have to wait" Felix sighs as he strides up to the church doors and grabs a handle, Hyunjin instantly feels his chest constrict "You're brother is waiting, Jisung" Felix huffs, and Hyunjin immediately whips his head towards him. Jisung sighs, nodding as he rushes forwards, as he passes by….Hyunjin can't help but reach out and grab his wrist, halting him. Hyunjin gasps as he does it, and Jisungs eyes widen as he looks back at him "Hyunjin?" Jisung calls out softly, and takes a step towards him "I need you to know  _ everything  _ I say in there is a lie, Jisung" he chokes out, and Jisungs eyes soften with pure understanding. He turns his wrist and curls his fingers around Hyunjins "I know, angel, you have already given your vows to me….It's  _ okay"  _ Jisung says softly, the assuring words making Hyunjins heart flutter as he nods "I'm  _ terrified,  _ Jisung" he chokes out.

Jisung takes another step towards him "I know, my darling….But you have no reason to be" Jisung sighs, and Hyunjin forces himself to nod. Jisung lifts their entwined hands, pressing a kiss to Hyunjins own "You're so beautiful, Hyunjin….You are going to light up that cathedral like nothing else, wear that beauty like armour….No one can hurt you now" Jisung whispers into Hyunjins skin.

Hyunjins eyes widen

_ Wear that beauty like armour  _

Hyunjin feels something very deep inside him…. _ Shatter _ , like shackles falling to the floor. Hyunjin has not a second to explore what that might be, as Felix calls out "Jisung, you really need to go-" Felix sighs, and Jisung presses a final kiss to Hyunjins hand….Flashing him a warm smile as he releases him and walks slowly towards Felix. As he takes the door handle in his hand, Jisung turns back to Hyunjin one last time.

"When this is all over, find me, okay?" He calls out, and Hyunjin nods quickly "And if you need  _ anything  _ on that alter, I'll be right there next to you" Jisung forces out, something tense in his voice. Hyunjin nods again, and with a click the door is open and then immediately shut…..And Han Jisung is gone. Hyunjin takes in a shaky breath as Felix steps down off of the doorstep and walks quickly towards Hyunjin, smiling softly at him as he approaches. The wind whips at them, licking and gnawing on the hilltop, and Hyunjin can't help but watch as his cape billows out beside him. Felix reaches up to straighten his crown a little, and Hyunjin tries his best to  _ breathe. _

"Now what?" He sighs, and Felix chuckles a little as he adjusts the chain details of his shoulder piece "We wait for Minho, he'll come out and tell us when everything is ready" Felix explains, and Hyunjin can only nod as pure nerves begin to settle in. Felix can tell, because  _ of course he can,  _ and he drops his arm to take Hyunjins hand in his own "This all seems  _ very  _ informal, doesn't it? To be standing out here with no guard or anything" Hyunjin rushes out, and Felix offers him a sad smile "Why would they guard you, Jinnie? Where could you possibly run that your brother couldn't catch you?" Felix sighs, looking out over the town of Miroh as he says the words. The meaning behind them hangs like smoke between the pair of them….. _ You are a prisoner. _

Hyunjin sighs "Felix, something is very wrong with Chan-" Hyunjin chokes out, and Felixs eyes narrow as they drift to the port….To black ships. "Levanter is falling, Hyunjin" he says calmly, and Hyunjin draws back as if he was burned " _ Falling?" _ He chokes out, and Felix turns to offer him a sad smile "You will see it for yourself, in a matter of days….Then I think you will understand the cruelty that now rules your brother" Felix sighs, and Hyunjin can do nothing but look at the floor as the words wash over him. "Felix….When this is all over….Where will you go?" Hyunjin asks softly, and Felix squeezes his hand "Don't you worry about that, Jinnie, I will protect your brother the best I can for as long as I may live" Felix speaks softly, and Hyunjin nods at his own feet.

_ No Felix…..That's not what I meant  _

A creaking sound interrupts the tense bubble the Levanter natives had found themselves in, and they both quickly look towards the invasive sound…..To see Minho slip through the doors, Seungmin close behind him. Through the small crack in the door, Hyunjin catches a glimpse of Changbin on the alter, so far in the distance-

The door shuts just as quickly as it was opened.

Hyunjin hears Seungmin gasp, and shortly after the Miroh boy is in front of him and full blown  _ ogling  _ at Hyunjin, who draws back on instinct. Minho huffs as he approaches "Jesus christ, Hyunjin, what the  _ hell _ did Changbin do in a past life to deserve this?" Minho scoffs, waving his hand up and down at Hyunjin "Wow Minho, that was  _ almost  _ a compliment-" Felix scoffs, but Minho completely ignores the comment. Hyunjin sighs "I cannot breathe in this,  _ at all-"  _ Hyunjin huffs at him, and the royal guard smiles crookedly "That's the spirit, kiddo" he sighs, and Hyunjin can't help but scowl. "If you could spare the general smart-assery for one day that would be  _ much appreciated,  _ Minho" Felix hisses, and Hyunjin can only roll his eyes as he watches them stare each other down 

_ I never should have made a truce with Lee Minho  _

Seungmin still hasn't stopped staring, and Minho seems to catch on at the same time as Felix "You're gonna catch flies, cut that shit out" Minho snaps, flicking the bottom of Seungmins chin and triggering the Miroh boy to snap his mouth shut and draw away from Hyunjin "S-Sorry Hyunjin….You just look…. _ Wow-"  _ Seungmin stammers out, and Hyunjin can feel the blush that crawls up his neck "Thank you, Seungmin-" Hyunjin mumbles, smiling gently at the boy. The moment doesn't last long, when Minho steps up and swipes his hand at Hyunjin. The Levanter Prince jumps back, his eyes wide as Minho picks up-

_ The pendant around Hyunjins neck _

"This is Jisungs" he all but snaps, like an accusation. Felix steps up, placing a hand on Minho's arms "There's a story, albeit a  _ crazy  _ one but we don't have time to explain right now-" Felix rushes out, and Hyunjin finds himself looking at Seungmin….Who only blinks down at the pendant, then back to Hyunjin. "Did he give this to you?" Minho asks, his eyes wide and his normal snarky tone very much gone. Hyunjin swallows, and nods, and Minho immediately draws back "He did it, didn't he? He gave you vows-" Minho rushes out, a strange aggression in his voice. He's cut off when Seungmin gasps " _ What?! _ Hyunjin that isn't true right? You two didn't….You  _ couldn't _ have! You were left alone for  _ barely _ ten minutes!"

"They did, with Changbins blessing and Jeongin as witness" Felix sighs, and the truth is given to the two Miroh natives….Two of Jisung's dearest friends. Minho barks out a laugh "You're  _ fools"  _ Minho hisses, and Hyunjin doesn't know where the burst of fire in his chest comes from….But it falls quickly out of his mouth "Call my love for Han Jisung foolish and so help me god I will put you on your ass right here and now, I do not care if I get _ dirty  _ doing so" Hyunjin barks, and Minho's eyes widen as Hyunjin snarls at him. It takes a few moments, but Minho's features soften into a smirk "Alright then, Hyunjin….You may have some fight in you after all" Minho mutters, and a moment of connection sparks between them…..A rare opportunity to see eye-to-eye with the Royal guard. "As much as I would  _ love  _ to hear this full explanation, the sun is setting and Changbin is waiting" Seungmin calls out, and Hyunjin takes in a lung full of air as he nods….Stepping on trembling legs towards the closed wooden doors.

"The vows will mean nothing, he's already married" Minho scoffs, but Hyunjin doesn't turn back to face him as he responds "They don't have to mean anything, we only need Chan to believe them" Hyunjin mumbles, and immediately feels an arm loop through his own. Hyunjin looks down to see Felix there, offering yet another small and comforting smile…..He is the only one on this island who could even come close to understanding. Hyunjin looks down at the door handle, taking in as deep of a breath as he can manage as ice forms around his hollow chest….Growing like icicles from his ribs and prodding at his heart.

"This is it…..Are you ready,  _ Han  _ Hyunjin?" Felix asks softly.

Hyunjin draws himself tall, casting a soft expression over his face…..The same way he'd been meticulously taught in his childhood….. _ Graceful. _

_ Wear your beauty like armour  _

"I'm ready" 

_ One step closer to the end of this grand performance  _

Felix places his hand on the door handle, and Hyunjin hears music as he presses it ever-so-slightly open.

_ I  _ **_was_ ** _ Hwang Hyunjin, Prince of Levanter  _

It happens in slow motion….But eventually the doors are completely open. Hyunjin immediately finds Jisung beside Changbin on the sprawling stone alter…..Down the impossibly long aisle. The entire back wall of the cathedral is made up of a glass wall, and the sea meets the sky in a glowing supernova of orange and teal beyond it. Hyunjin hears the gasp of the gigantic crowd that lines the rows and rows of pews as they lay their eyes on him, the  _ bride _ …..As soon as he enters the cathedral they all stand in perfect unison. With Felix at his side, Hyunjin takes his first step into the cathedral.

Hyunjin sees Chan, with Jeongin at his side on what is to be Hyunjins side of the alter…..He sees something strange in his brothers eyes, but his posture doesn't falter. As he looks away from Chan, it feels much like pulling off a grand cloak, and dropping it to the floor.

_ I  _ **_am_ ** _ Han Hyunjin, soon to be Emperor of Miroh  _

_ ….. _

The walk down the aisle feels like it takes milenia, with his cape dragging through white rose petals as he goes. By the time he reaches the halfway mark Hyunjin feels his knees begin to buckle….. _ I'm not going to make it- _

Hyunjin catches Changbins eyes.

His arms are crossed in front of him, dressed in the same wedding attire he had had fitted alongside Hyunjin on that afternoon in the library…..Changbins hair had been styled back, adorned with a scattering of golden flecks to perfectly compliment the looming gold crown positioned perfectly on his head…. _ He is the perfect image of an Emperor.  _ If it was anyone besides Changbin that Hyunjin was walking towards right then and there, his nerves would have instantly doubled….But as per usual Changbins calming energy washes over Hyunjin in waves, and he instantly feels each step become easier. Felix squeezes his arm as they finally reach the small set of stone steps, and he leads Hyunjin up them, letting the trembling Prince lean his weight against him. Felix deposits Hyunjin in front of Changbin, offering both him and Changbin a soft smile before turning and gliding across the marble floor to take his place beside Chan.

Hyunjin bows his head at the priest, who he assumes to be the archbishop with his tall cap and crystal-adorned collar, and sighs as he locks eyes with Changbin in the silence of the grand hall. "You look beautiful, Hyunjin" Changbin whispers, and Hyunjin immediately smiles down at his feet as he shakes his head "As do you, Prince Changbin" he mutters, his nervous smile showing in his words…..When he looks back up at Changbin, the Miroh Prince gives him a wink, which makes Hyunjins own eyes widen…. _ Oh, that's right….He knows.  _ Like clockwork, Hyunjins eyes find Jisungs over Changbins shoulder, and Jisung gives him a soft smile as a small comfort which Hyunjin gladly accepts. The priest speaks up then, and Hyunjin desperately fights to keep his breathing under control as hundreds of pairs eyes remain fixed on him. "Family, friends, and extinguished guests we are gathered here today to witness the union of our own Prince Changbin, heir to the Miroh throne to Crown Prince Hwang Hyunjin of Levanter…..You may be seated"

There is a brief shuffle as everyone takes their seat, and Hyunjin sees Chan take a step closer towards him on the alter out of the corner of his eye. Hyunjin tries to hide the tremor in his hands, as Changbin reaches out both of his in the small space between them….Hyunjin takes them with his own, sighing softly at how perfectly still and smooth Changbins hands were….He was either not nervous at all, or doing a very good job of concealing it for Hyunjins sake. Hyunjin tries to concentrate, tries to listen to verse after verse of unfamiliar scripture about holy matrimony and the power of a godly union….Religious texts he doesn't recognise that stretch on for what could have been most of an hour. Changbin occasionally squeezes Hyunjins hands in his own, and Hyunjin can only assume the Miroh Prince does it to stop Hyunjin from slipping just too far into his head that those in the pews can see it.

"And now….We enter the part of this holy ceremony where each family gives away their son, trusting them to the safe hands of their new spouse…..In place of their father, Crown Prince Han Jisung will be the one to give away his brother, and invite Hyunjin into his family" The archbishop calls out, and Hyunjin is kicked swiftly from his hazy and unfocused state of mind. He snaps his head up, just in time for Changbin to release one of his hands and step slightly back, leaving room for Jisung to step up beside him, so Hyunjin was facing the brothers. Hyunjin had read book after book after book about marital tradition on Miroh….But each one contradicted the next, and he quickly learned that there is very few set procedures….It was more about what the groom felt needed to take place…. _ Personal.  _ Jisungs hand comes up, reaching towards Hyunjins now free hand….Hyunjin hesitates as he slides his hand into Jisungs sweaty palm, but is instantly relieved when he feels Jisungs fingers on the inside of his wrist…..And just like that they've formed a small circle, all joined by hands.

"When you're ready, Prince Han" the archbishop says with a nod, and Jisung clears his throat as his eyes flick between Hyunjins own and the crowd….. _ You can do this, Jisung, it's all fake.  _ With Jisung's free hand, he lifts up a card, and begins to read off of it "Prince Hyunjin, over the course of these few weeks we have shared together, I have seen you grow and evolve in ways I didn't know possible" Jisung forces the words out, and Hyunjin instinctively squeezes his hand as a show of support "You have faced countless trials, and proved your worth in every one of them….You are unbelievably kind, and selfless, and we - the people of Miroh - could not have asked for a better person to rule alongside our beloved Prince Changbin" Jisung continues to read, and Hyunjin sees Changbins eyes start to glass over ever-so-slightly. "Changbin is my dearest companion, my brother built not from blood….But a bond I like to call  _ fate,  _ he has raised me to be who I am today, and I would like to believe I know him more than anyone else….With that said, and knowing him as well as I do, I can confidently say-"

Jisung falters 

"I can confidently say I do believe it is an act of divine fate that brought you here to us" Jisung finishes his sentence, and Changbin immediately takes a side step to lean his shoulder against his brother. Jisung puts his arm down, clearly done reading off of the card. However the glint in his eyes tells Hyunjin he is not finished speaking. Sure enough Jisung straightens up, looking directly at Hyunjin as he speaks "I trust you with my brother, to care for him….And in turn I trust myself to care for you, to be someone you can always turn to, confide in, and trust…..In the same way you would my brother" Jisung says with brimming confidence, something solid and unwavering that has Hyunjins eyes widening….. _ Too much, Jisung, foolish- _

Jisung takes a step forwards then, towards Hyunjin with his eyes still firmly fixed on his own, he dips his head, a shallow bow that has Hyunjins breath hitching "Welcome home, Prince Hyunjin" Jisung says to the floor. Before Hyunjin can catch his breath, the Miroh Prince rises and steps back, back behind Changbin and leaving Hyunjin reeling in the aftermath of his words. "Well done, Prince Han….Now, bring me the scroll so King Chan may proceed-" the archbishop calls out, and Hyunjin blinks away yet another wave of anxiety as two cathedral servants scurry from the left up onto the alter. One places down a small but long wooden table between Hyunjin and Changbin, and the other takes out a scroll, gently untying a red ribbon and spreading it open on the table. Both of them bow to the archbishop and the Chris of royalty on the small platform, before rushing off again. Hyunjin looks down at the scroll, printed in perfect swirling black writing…..A marriage certificate of sorts.

_ There is supposed to be no paperwork in a Miroh wedding…. _

Hyunjin immediately seeks out Changbins eyes, and the Miroh Prince seemingly reads his mind "This document was created in accordance with Levanter laws, it is for Chan to officially sign over his-" Changbin whispers, but chokes halfway through….As if it  _ pains  _ him to say the words "His  _ control  _ of you, to me" Changbin forces himself to finish the sentence, a thinly veiled anger lingering behind his eyes that Hyunjin very rarely saw. Hyunjin hears the meaning behind his hushed words…. _ It's about control, not officiating a marriage.  _

Hyunjin nods, drawing back as the archbishop motions to Chan "Your Highness, if you will-" he calls out, motioning at the table. Hyunjin pivots, turning to finally face his brother for the first time in the painfully long ceremony. Chan is the picture of a Levanter King, a clash of navy blue, silver and white that directly opposes the burgundy, gold and black of the Miroh clan….He looks strange as he steps up beside Hyunjin. Hyunjin narrows his eyes, looking intently at his brothers side profile as the Levanter King stares blankly ahead.

_ He's sweating….. _

Hyunjin looks down at his hands, and sees his brother clench and unclench his fist….. _ He's shaking.  _ Hyunjin instantly feels his stomach drop as he takes in his brothers form, on Levanter the three sons had resilience beat into their very core, they never let their masks slip…..Yet Hyunjin knew Chan had always struggled with containing one thing 

_ Fear  _

Chan was terrified as he stood next to Hyunjin on the alter.

"By signing this document you relinquish all personal, familial and legal control of your brother, Prince Hwang Hyunjin….And entrust Prince Changbin to care for your brother and protect him in place of you, and your family….By signing this you relieve Prince Hyunjin of his position in Levanter royalty….He will remain a citizen as per his blood rights, but not a member of the Kings court….Come death or tragedy, he cannot take the throne" 

Chan seems to take in a shaking breath 

"With Prince Jeongin to take his place, as heir to the Levanter throne" 

Hyunjin feels a lump rise in his throat, and his head immediately turns over his shoulder to see his youngest brother standing in the same spot….Frozen in place, with a blank look on his face….But dread in his eyes. Hyunjin heaves in a breath, as Chan takes a step forward again, reaching out and taking a black feather from the archbishop's hand. Hyunjin feels his own hands tense at his sides when Chan leans over the paper, his eyes darting around every corner of the page as if he expects something to leap out and bite him.

And then Chan pauses 

Hyunjins breath hilts as Chan comes to a halt, the pen-time hovering just above the line that anxiously awaits his signature…..And he turns to look at Hyunjin. Hyunjin draws back, immediately expecting some kind of sly smile as he casts away his wretched brother once and for all….He sees the memory of the fury on his brothers face when he twisted his arm on the Temple landing, how he had condemned Hyunjin and cast him aside like a misbehaving palace servant. 

Hyunjin sees no such fury now 

He watches in complete awe

As a tear slides down his brothers pale cheek

_ Chan…. _

"Your Highness?" The archbishop calls out, and Hyunjins eyes immediately dart to Changbin, who leaps to his aid "A moment, please….If it is okay" he mutters to the archbishop, who quickly looks between the two Levanter brothers…..And nods "Very well, I understand this is quite emotional for you both" he sighs, and Hyunjin tries his best to ignore the murmurs of the crowd as he closes the distance between himself and his brother. He crouches beside Chan, and despite his better judgement he places a hand on his arm…..Chan doesn't flinch away. "Chan….What's wrong-" Hyunjin whispers, instantly cringing in the way his voice breaks as it leaves his chapped lips. Chan swallows hard, turning back to stare at the contract…..A single drop of black ink falls from the feather tip to the page. "I was supposed to  _ protect  _ you-" Chan seethes out, and Hyunjin only squeezes his arm tighter "You have protected me all my life, you have done your duty brother…..It's  _ alright"  _ Hyunjin breathes out the words, making Chan release another shaking breath.

Chan's eyes flick to his wrist, and the bruising that lingers beneath his sleeve…."I have not protected you-" Chan chokes out, another tear slipping free. Hyunjin sits back on his heels, blocking Chan from the crowd as he leans into him.

"I  _ forgive _ you" 

Hyunjin hadn't even known he was going to say the words before they left his mouth, and when Chans eyes widen he can't tell for certain if he made the right choice or not….Chan presses the feather tip to the line, and his hand trembles as he hesitates yet again…..Hyunjin leans in close to him, talking directly into his brothers ear.

"You can let me go now, my darling brother-"

Chan signs, with a few brief flicks of his wrist the deed is done. He slams the quill back on the table, standing and immediately brushing past Hyunjin who struggles to get back to his own feet with the same speed…..Before Hyunjin can fully regain himself, his brother has completely passed him and retakes his place beside Jeongin…..Hyunjin can't bear to turn and look at him. Instead, Hyunjin looks at Changbin…..And the way he reaches back to clutch Jisungs arm, as if to hold his own brother back.

And a strange feeling settles over Hyunjin.

For the first time in his life he was just  _ Hyunjin,  _ Chan had just signed him out of the Levanter Royal court….Yet he was yet to be indited into Miroh's Royal family….For a few minutes, until Changbin gave him the vows which Hyunjin could not return…..He was  _ just Hyunjin  _

He was not a Prince, or an heir, or a bride 

_ Just Hyunjin  _

Hyunjins eyes dart to Jisungs

_ Han Hyunjin _

"Before our dearly beloved complete their vows before us all as their witnesses this glorious afternoon, as per tradition I give those among you who may not approve of their union….A chance to speak" the archbishop booms over the procession, and for the first time in the painfully long ceremony….Hyunjin looks out into the crowd. There is truly an  _ astonishing  _ amount of guests, enough for Hyunjin to feel his skin immediately pale. Moreover….He sees far to many familiar faces in the fog…..His father's generals, Levanter socialites, tradesmen and business kings from all across the region 

_ Men my father sold me to since I was fifteen…..So many of them are here- _

Hyunjin forces his eyes away, immediately wanting to do nothing but turn and sprint away. Changbin grabs Hyunjins hand again, and the Levanter Prince shivers knowing his fear must show on his face…..Hyunjin had almost forgotten the question the archbishop had posed to the crowd, until he hears a painfully small voice call out from behind him " _ Hyunjin- _ "

He turns towards the whimper, just in time to see tears on Jeongins cheeks and Chan step in front of their younger brother, turning to lean over him "Keep your mouth  _ shut-"  _ Chan hisses, and Hyunjin immediately goes to take a step towards his sobbing baby brother, but is halted when Changbin beats him too it….Stepping forwards towards Chan "Let him  _ speak _ " he snaps, and immediately all murmurs in the room quieten, and Chan slowly turns to face Changbin with pure ice in his eyes….Changbin matches it with fire. Jeongin steps forwards, looking only at Hyunjin "Hyunjin will be able to visit, right? O-Or I could come here to visit him-" Jeongin stammers out, his indifferent mask slipping off and falling to the floor, showing the scared child underneath. Hyunjin is frozen to his place, not sure how to answer his brother-

Changbin takes another step forwards, and another until he can place a hand on Jeongins shoulder, completely disregarding Chan. "Your brother is not my prisoner, he will be able to go wherever he pleases….And Miroh will always welcome you here, Prince Jeongin….You can think of this island as your second home" Changbin says softly, and Jeongin rapidly nods as he stares up at Changbin. 

Hyunjin could have fallen to the floor with relief 

_ I am not a prisoner _

Changbin steps back, turning back and smiling softly at Hyunjin as he approaches him again, taking his place and his hand yet again beside him. Hyunjin flashes a watery smile at his spouse, and hopes his gratitude shows in it….Changbin nods at him, and Hyunjin is sure he understands. "Well then, Prince Changbin….Whenever you're ready, I trust you to bring this ceremony to a close with your vows, which bind you together with Prince Hyunjin for this lifetime, and however many you share beyond" the archbishop says, nodding at him. Changbin takes a deep breath, smiling at the cathedral boys as they rush to remove the table. 

_ This is it….God- _

Changbin takes a knee, in the black flash between every blink….Hyunjin sees Jisung kneeled before him, in a dirty barn with tears in his eyes and his heart laid bare for Hyunjin to see. Hyunjin lifts his eyes to catch Jisungs own, not surprised to find him looking directly at Hyunjin, his mouth twisted and his eyelashes fluttering. 

"Hwang Hyunjin" Changbin calls out, and Hyunjin winces as he hears every middle aged woman in the crowd draw in a breath…. _ All of you would give anything to be in my place, wouldn't you? If only you knew- _

"I take you for all that you are-"

Hyunjin tries to smile, squeezing Changbins hands where they remain in his own despite his kneeling….Stretched towards him. Hyunjin looks at Changbin for the first time since taking his knee, and immediately wants to turn and grab Felix from his place beside Chan…..Felix had been so silent and still the whole ceremony that Hyunjin had barely noticed him among the small bouts of chaos. 

_ These vows are for Felix _

And sure enough, Hyunjin sees Changbins eyes flick over his shoulder 

"Forever"

The crowd gasps and murmurs, and Hyunjin even hears a few small claps…..Hyunjin takes in a huge breath, trying to smile down at Changbin….Changbin who had always been endlessly kind, Changbin who had never once turned his back on Hyunjin….Changbin was one of the first truly good men Hyunjin had ever met in his life, and he knew he would spend his entire life trying to repay him for what he had done for him. Hyunjin opens his mouth 

And nothing comes out 

He shakes his head, swallowing deeply and trying again 

_ Its fake its all fake they're going to know- _

"Hyunjin"

Hyunjin sees Changbin through the fog clouding his vision…..And registers it was Changbin who had called out to him "Hyunjin, it's okay….. _ Breathe"  _ Changbin says softly, his eyes soft and warm as they always were….Hyunjins eyes flick up to Jisungs, who nods gently at him…. _ You can do this, Hyunjin _

"Seo Changbin, I take you-"

_ Deep breath  _

"For all that you are-"

_ Han _

Hyunjin sees Jisung look away, wincing at the floor beside him as if a knife is twisting in his side, Hyunjins heart aches alongside his soul mates.

_ This is so wrong  _

"Forever"

The cathedral explodes, everyone is on their feet in seconds, cheering and clapping and screeching as the heavens open up above them…..An array of nets Hyunjin hadn't even noticed open wide, sending an ocean wave of white lily petals raining down on them.

_ It's done….Oh my god it's- _

Hyunjin sees Minho slip away from the side of the alter, Seungmin rushing after him and Felix not far behind down the other side of pews. Hyunjin blinks as they rush for the doorway among the celebrating crowd….Hyunjin is still reeling when Changbin gets to his feet, lifting his hands and pressing his mouth against Hyunjins hand in a soft kiss. Hyunjin chokes out a laugh, shaking his head as Changbin turns and faces the crowd, taking Hyunjin with him. They all clap and cheer as the two of them step down onto the aisle hand-in-hand. Changbin leads Hyunjin down the aisle, waving and smiling, and Hyunjin does his best to do the same….But can't help but flick his head over his shoulder, to see Jisung is the only one remaining on the alter, both Levanter Princes have been escorted presumably to the reception by their guards. 

Jisung stands alone.

His head is down, and his hands are pulled to his chest….He looks  _ longing…. _ It had never occurred to Hyunjin that Jisung might have wanted a huge wedding, as he didn't seem like the type, but as his teary eyes lift to meet Hyunjins…..He knows immediately that Jisung would give anything to be able to kiss Hyunjin before a crowd, have flowers rain down on them while people cheer and scream.

They both had settled for less.

Hyunjin smiles at him, waving back at the Miroh prince, who does his best to smile back….. _ I love you, Han Jisung.  _ Hyunjin is forced to turn back around when Changbin reaches the door, and they spill outside. Changbin turns to waive again as the doors are slowly pulled shut behind him, and Hyunjin once again follows suit.

The door shuts, separating them from the rejoicing crowd…..And Hyunjin immediately deflates. "Hyunjin, are you alright?" Changbin immediately gasps, grasping Hyunjins forearms with his gentle hands and scanning his face with his concerned eyes "Yes, Changbin I'm alright just-" Hyunjin chokes out, sighing again as he abandons the sentence. "You did great, I bought it for sure" another voice calls out, and Hyunjin turns to see Seungmin, Felix and Minho walking towards them "Excellent" Changbin chuckles, rubbing his arm as he releases Hyunjin. Minho crosses his arms, motioning to five horses standing and waiting in perfectly shined gear "Let's go, I doubt the doors will hold the guests back for long" Minho huffs, and Changbin immediately chuckles again….Walking towards them across the gravel. Hyunjin gathers his cape in his hands, trotting along behind Changbin as they reach the horses "Where are we going?" He asks Changbin, who turns to wink at him "You'll see, it's traditional for the newly wedded couple to get a bit of time alone between the wedding and reception"

Hyunjin immediately grimaces " _ Gross"  _ he groans, and Felix immediately shakes his head, and Seungmin bursts out laughing "Glad we didn't have to explain that one to you!" Changbin laughs alongside him as they all mount their respective horses. Minho clicks his tongue "Do your best to keep up, Prince  _ Han"  _ Minho snickers at Hyunjin, who rolls his eyes at him as they all follow along at a slow trot.

Hyunjin can't help but turn and look back towards the cathedral as they go…..

_ Jisung….. _   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gone a bit ham with saying Han Hyunjin in this chap but IT MAKES ME UWU OKAY LET ME LIVE
> 
> The reception part of the wedding will take place next chap and oh boy you're in for a wild ride, hopefully should be up this week!! Its all finished but just needs a bit of work!
> 
> As per usual pls comment and yell at me on twitter @_hanjisungie


	34. t h i r t y - t h r e e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.......That MAMA stage fucked me up almost as much as writing this did, also I didn't proof read so fkn sue me it's 11k words and I wrote it in 6 hours 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!!! Descriptions of violence and mentions of sexual abuse

They don't ride for long, a small and easy trot down the other side of the hill the looming cathedral perches on and along the sea-side. Hyunjins grip on Changbin is firm, and his eyes narrow as he squints into the afternoon breeze thats rolling off of the gentle waves lapping at yet another beach along the Miroh coast. Hyunjin feels as if he's  _ dreaming,  _ a soft haze around his vision and a low thrumming in his chest giving everything an almost  _ uncomfortable _ air of peace. Hyunjin sighs, and Changbin perches up all of a sudden, making the Levanter Prince jolt as well. "You see it, Hyunjin?" He asks, lifting one hand off of the reins to point into the distance. Hyunjin leans forward over Changbins shoulder, peering along the shoreline until he sees….

A  _ tiny  _ house.

The beach hut is small, made of weathered stone and arched windows, like it was chipped off of the Temple and slotted here away from the chaos of Mirohs central town. Hyunjin gasps, and Changbin chuckles as Minho trots up beside them, Seungmin clinging to him from behind, and with Felix not far off to the left on his own mount "What is this?" Hyunjin asks, and Changbin sighs, a smile dusting his features "Jisungs idea, usually I'd take you back to the Temple but….He thought you'd appreciate this more, it was our mother's painting house" Changbin explains, and Hyunjin feels the air in his lungs immediately leave him, like he had been clapped firmly on the back. " _ Wow"  _ Hyunjin breathes out, and Minho scoffs "He read you well then, suppose that's the least he can do as a doting husband" Minho chuckles, and Hyunjin turns to glare at him. Felix rolls his eyes, pushing his own horse into a soft canter….taking off ahead of them.

Hyunjin does not miss the way Changbins eyes follow, a sad dip to the corner of his smile. Hyunjin immediately drops his eyes, feeling almost  _ selfish  _ talking about Jisung in front of the two undoubtedly heart broken lovers currently accompanying him. Changbin speaks up then, a private whisper clearly meant for Hyunjins earns only "Will he be okay, Hyunjin?" Changbin asks, and Hyunjin instinctively squeezes the Miroh Princes hand on the reins "I wish I knew, Changbin, I really do"

….

Felix, Seungmin and Minho leave them on the small patio of the beach house, and Changbins own horse whinnies in protest as the other two carry their friends back towards the town….Hyunjin can already see the soft glowing of lanterns as the sky turns grey, the promise of a warm night that quickly approaches. Changbin pushes open the wooden door, looking weathered from years in the salty breeze, and motions for Hyunjin to step inside. Hyunjin give him a very childish curtsy, which has Changbin shaking slightly with laughter as they both step inside. Hyunjin immediately takes in the space around him, a classic domed ceiling in the classic Miroh style, with soft stone floors and push open arched windows. The bottom floor is quaint, with a day-bed and a small kitchen, painting supplies scattered amongst countless plants in cracking pots. Hyunjins eyes drift up, tracing a small winding staircase leading up to a mezzanine level, where he can see a large bed. 

Hyunjin catches then, a small rack in one corner….and an array of  _ burgundy _ hanging from brass hangers

"Jisung is more like my mother than I am, you'd think I was the adopted one" Changbin chuckles, and Hyunjins eyes dart over to see the Miroh Princes hands tracing along the edge of a blank canvas. "Jisung can paint….Almost as well as she could, yet I can barely draw a circle" Changbin adds on, swallowing deeply at the end of the choked sentence and turning to smile at Hyunjin, whose own heart clenches seeing the shine in Changbins eyes. Hyunjin sighs as he walks towards him, his arms crossed as he smiles softly at Changbin "You're mother would be so proud of you, Changbin" Hyunjin says softly, and Changbin immediately seems to deflate "I wish you could have met you, she would have loved you so much….She would have loved Jisung as well, I think" Changbin mumbles.

Hyunjin can't help but think of his own mother, blonde hair braided perfectly, small framed and gentle...The only true gentleness he had ever known from from her, before he came to Miroh….The more Hyunjin thinks about it, the more he sees the similarities between his own mother and the future Emperor standing before him "My mother will adore you, I'm sure of it" Hyunjin sighs, and Changbin smiles at him "We'll find out in a few days, won't we?" Changbin mumbles, and Hyunjin feels his spine immediately tense.

_ Levanter…..We depart tomorrow  _

Hyunjin sees snow, feels ice in his bones and the fire of a rebellion he had only known from Felix's words…..The fall of his father, and the rise of his brother….. _ The version of his brother Chan had to become, in order to survive. _

Changbin seemingly picks up on Hyunjins discomfort, and strides across the room towards the rack that Hyunjin had been constantly eyeing in the far corner "Another one of Jisungs grand ideas, an  _ outfit change  _ for you…..Miroh colours" Changbin chuckles, and Hyunjin shakes his head "It appears my husband had almost as much say in today's affairs as I did" Hyunjin chuckles, and Changbin seems to glow hearing Hyunjin refer to his brother as Hyunjins  _ husband.  _ "We will need to watch him almost uncomfortably closely in Levanter, don't know if you've noticed but he's hardly the kind to play the role of  _ obedient Prince-"  _ Changbin groans, and Hyunjin shakes his head yet again "Oh I am very aware, Jisung works on his own terms under his own flag" Hyunjin breathes out, letting his hand pass over the soft fabric before him. "Which won't exactly go unnoticed in Levanter-" Changbin groans.

"What's  _ left  _ of Levanter" Hyunjin cuts him off, and Changbin snaps his mouth shut. "I thought it might be  _ good  _ for him, to be back in Levanter with you...it is his homeland after all-" Changbin sighs, and Hyunjin sees him raise his hand to pinch at his forehead "That was of course  _ before  _ you two decided to fall in love, now I'm having some considerable doubts-" Changbin adds on, and Hyunjin waves his hand over his shoulder "Perhaps we should get through today, before we worry about that" Hyunjin says as he plucks clothes off of the rack, turning to Changbin with a tired smile.

"Works for me, Prince  _ Han _ Hyunjin of Miroh"

Hyunjin has never groaned so dramatically in his life as he did following the wink that Changbin flashes at him following that sentence. 

…

"It seems Jisung didn't  _ really  _ want you in Miroh colours he just wanted you  _ more naked"  _ Changbin chuckles as Hyunjin inspects himself in the dirty mirror in front of him, his cheeks dusted red enough to see even in the dim light. Hyunjin is indeed quite  _ exposed,  _ and makes a mental note to give his husband a firm whack to the arm for his brashness. "I didn't think I could be  _ more  _ exposed after the ceremony attire-" Hyunjin chokes out, and Changbin only shrugs "Jisung has,  _ unique  _ taste" Changbin chuckles, and Hyunjin turns slightly to the side to inspect the long line of his legs in the skin tight black trousers he now wears, a shine to them like…. _ leather….. _ Hyunjin whines, looking at Changbin with sad eyes "If I wore this in Levanter I would be called a  _ prostitute,  _ Changbin" Hyunjin snaps, and the Miroh Prince visibly struggles to hold back a giggle "Well aren't you lucky you're here!" 

Hyunjin groans and turns back to the mirror, slowly filtering his eyes over his outfit. His dark hair remains the same, braided up and away from his face with the exception of a few framing pieces, and Jisungs crest still hangs around his neck….But besides those elements everything has transformed. His legs are being hugged by an almost shiny black fabric, impossibly tight all the way down to his ankles. The black is broken up by a red band of leather around his upper thigh on the left side, with a silver buckle digging into the soft skin of his thigh. Hyunjin wears  _ no shirt  _ under the jacket he's been given….though the garment speaks for itself. One half of it is completely sleeveless, black velvet and luxurious, though you can barely tell the material is black due to the hundreds of red beads and crystals of all different sizes sown in like a sash over his shoulder and bleeding down his chest, gradually getting sparser. The other side of the jacket is a miss-match of material, the top half is a black leather much like his pants, and the bottom half a thick burgundy corduroy fabric that matches the long sleeve also adorning that side, scattered with tiny red beads. The jacket has no buttons, and instead is fastened with a black belt with a large silver buckle in the centre of his chest.

And to complete the outfit a dark burgundy half-cape in a light velvet, attached at the collar over the sleeved side of the jacket, brushing his waist as he turns and leaving his other arm completely exposed. 

"You look great, Hyunjin" Changbin says, crossing his arms as he inspects him "Hmmm, I think Chan may disagree with you there" Hyunjin sighs, and Changbin quirks an eyebrow at him "Jisung won't" Changbin chuckles, and Hyunjin feels his eyes widen against his will. Changbin smiles, turning quickly towards the door "We should go, hmm?" He asks, skipping off towards it like a small child. "Can't avoid it any longer, I suppose" Hyunjin groans, following after Changbin while he tugs at the hem of his jacket which only barely brushes the top of his pants. 

"Jisung will be waiting"

….

Hyunjin remembers the night of the festive in glowing colours, he remembers every sight and every sound and the way bled together in the warm night…..He remembers sand against his skin, pushed by gentle hands and soft mouths as liquor pooled in his stomach. He remembers that night as easily the most radiant sight of his life.

It pales in comparison to what he now sees before him

Miroh is on  _ fire. _

As they ride towards the town, Hyunjin is rendered completely breathless by the sight before him. Banners fly high, paper lanterns in every colour he could imagine tower above every building and lanterns blaze in every doorway. The sound is almost as mesmerising as the sight, the sound of drums and the rattling of bells as the city rejoices…. _ a union.  _ Hyunjin can't possibly take it all in, so he doesn't try, and instead let's the feeling and the warmth wash over him in easy waves as they approach….

_ I am home….. _

They're still fifty metres from the houses that line the outskirts of central Miroh, when the first of the townspeople rejoicing in the streets spot them. One small boy tugs on his mother's sleeve and points out into the fields, when Changbin pushes his horse into a gallop, Hyunjin clutching at his back and peering over his shoulder to ogle at the glowing city. It only takes a second then, for the word to spread like wildfire, and before Hyunjin can wipe the dumb smile off of his face the townspeople are cheering and whopping, singing in the streets as their Emporers approach. "Oh my  _ god"  _ Hyunjin breathes out as they step into the city precinct, Changbins horse tossing her head left and right as Changbin keeps hold of the reins, slowing to a walking pass as the townspeople form yet another path through the city for them. Hyunjin feels something soft hit his head, and looks up to see white petals raining down off of balconies, being thrown by screaming children. 

Hyunjin registers Changbins voice, but the words are lost amongst the cheers of their people around them, and Hyunjin gives Changbin a squeeze to show him that he's perfectly fine. As they near the Temple a guard appears, rushing up to them and taking the reins from Changbin with a curt bow, Changbin turns in the saddle to toss his head at Hyunjin, who immediately nods and flicks his legs over the saddle, dropping down onto the cobblestones streets. Hyunjin can't hide his blinding smile as he greets the townspeople, shaking hands and kissing palms as he passes through, Changbin behind him with a firm hand on his lower back. 

They reach the steps of the Temple far too soon for Hyunjins liking, who admits he would much rather be among the crowd and celebrating on the streets than the formal affair that no doubt waits for him beyond the Temple doors. Hyunjin turns his head over his shoulder towards Changbin, but his eyes are immediately dragged downwards when he sees a small child step out from the crowd, and her mothers hands reach for her.

Hyunjins breath hitches when he recognises her, the same girl he gave his head piece to on the day he arrived here in Miroh…..She was holding out something to him. Hyunjins legs move on their own accord, rushing down the steps and crouching before her "Hi there" he breathes out as she beams up at him, and holds out a bouquet of white flowers. Hyunjin takes them, nodding his head forward in a deep bow for her. He clearly wasn't thinking, as his crown slips right off of his head, luckily the small girl catches it. Hyunin gasps as he looks at her, her eyes wide as she stares at the gold tiara in his hands….. _ A gift from Chan, a sign of his Levanter heritage in Miroh gold. _

Hyunjin moves on his own accord, dipping his head forwards, his hands flat on the floor below him. The girl gasps, and her tiny hands reach up to place it back on his head. Hyunjin lifts his head, flashing his eyes to her mother who has her hands clasped over her mouth and tears in her eyes. Hyunjin smiles at her, then reaches forwards to take the small girls hands in his own, squeezing them and offering her a small nod before he stands again, turning back towards the stairs.

As Changbin turns to waive to the crowd, with Hyunjin back at his side as they ascend the stairs….Hyunjin hears it.

"Long live! Emperor Hyunjin!"

It's one voice that quickly turns into a crescendo, and Hyunjin freezes in his place as he turns, halfway up the stairs looking down at the thousands in the street….. _ Calling my name. _

"Long live! Emperor Hyunjin!"

A thousand voices

Hyunjin can't tear his eyes away from them, the way their voices rise and mix together. Hyunjin is  _ breathless.  _ Changbin presses his hand against Hyunjin's back yet again, leaning down to speak into his ear 

"I do believe you are home, Hyunjin"

_ Finally  _

….

They eventually make it inside the Temple walls, and Hyunjin immediately has to turn and lean against a wall, pressing both of his palms flat against the stone as he looks up at the ceiling, heaving in one lung-full of air after another in rapid succession. Changbin is after him in a second, both hands on Hyunjins shoulders as he leans into him "Hyunjin! Are you okay? My  _ god-"  _ Changbin rushes out, and Hyunjin can only shake his head as his hands shake at his sides. Changbin let's out a bout of neverous laughter "That was like something from a children's book!" Changbin exclaims, and Hyunjin can't help the shaky laughter that leaves his lips.

"I'm not even Emperor yet" Hyunjin chuckles, completely  _ breathless.  _ Changbin rubs at Hyunjins shoulders before pushing away, rubbing at his face "It appears the people of Miroh have decided you are" Changbin chuckles, and Hyunjin manages to regain his ability to breathe well enough to stand up, pushing away from the wall. Hyunjin has barely caught his balance when a voice joins them "Oh! There you two are!" 

Hyunjin whips his head to the side, feeling instantly  _ relieved  _ as he sees Seungmin scurrying down the hallway. The Miroh native pauses as he reaches them, and his eyes widen as he looks over Hyunjin and his once again  _ striking  _ appearance. "Han Jisung is nothing if not  _ bold-"  _ Seungmin chuckles, and Hyunjin is quick to roll his eyes "I really do wish he would stop using me as his means to make a  _ statement-"  _ Hyunjin whines, making Changbin chuckle beside him. Seungmin smiles, crossing his arms together behind his back "If it makes you feel any better, he's been an absolute anxious wreck for the last  _ hour"  _ Seungmin sighs, and Changbin bumps his shoulder against Hyunjin, winking at him yet again.

"Can you blame him? Its his wedding day as well" Changbin teases, and Hyunjin turns his head away to try and conceal his blush as he let's out a soft 'hmph' sound. "What happens now then?" Hyunjin asks, and Changbin groans in response "At least three hours of  _ pure  _ uncomfort" Changbin sighs, and Hyunjin immediately looks to Seungmin for clarification "The reception, in the grand ball room…..It's basically a lot of meaningless mingling, then you get to fight Jisung and we all can finally get some  _ sleep"  _ Seungmin chuckles, turning to lead them down the hall.

_ Oh….I forgot I have to do that  _

"And you get to dance!" Changbin calls out, and Hyunjin turns to oggle at him "I do?!" He asks, clearly caught off guard. Changbin smiles, linking his arm with Hyunjins as they walk "Of course, Jisung requested it on your behalf….Said it was something you wanted, so you'll open the dancing section of the night with something solo, then we have our first dance" Changbin explains, and Hyunjin feels his heart skip a beat in his chest.

_ Jisung….Your kindness never ceases to leave me breathless  _

  
  


….

Hyunjin and Changbin stand side by side in front of the huge wooden doors that lead into the grand ballroom, a section of the Temple which is completely unknown to Hyunjin. Seungmin had slipped away a few short seconds ago, smiling at Hyunjin and promising to give them a grand entrance. Hyunjin is fiddling with his half cape, inspecting the perfectly stitched hems as Changbin side-eyes him. "Nervous?" Changbin asks, and Hyunjin can only shrug "I've long grown tired of formal things like this, they always make me jittery" Hyunjin explains, and Changbin hums in acknowledgement before retaining quickly to their comfortable silence. 

"I hope Jisung is alright" Hyunjin sighs, not fully realising he had spoken aloud until Changbin sighs along with him "He's going to make himself sick worrying about you one of these days" Changbin sighs, and Hyunjin instinctively draws himself taller "I hardly need protecting, the kind of life I had-" Hyunjin mumbles, but is quickly cut off by Changbin "He is making up for it, trying to shield you now the way he thinks he should have shielded you in your childhood….Hyunjin" Changbin explains quickly, yet it leaves Hyunjin reeling.

" _ Oh-" _

His choked words are cut off with the creaking sound of an old door knob being turned, and beyond the wooden door Hyunjin hears Seungmins voice call out; "Family, friends and distinguished guests! Please join me in welcoming, Prince Hyunjin and Prince Changbin, heirs to the Miroh throne!" 

Hyunjin barely has half a second to pull himself together, place on his mask of indifference completed with an easy and graceful smile, before the wooden doors are slowly pulled open before them. Changbin offers his elbow and Hyunjin wordlessly loops his arm through it as the almost deafening creaking of the door floods his senses. Hyunjin tries to keep his expression neutral as the doors open fully and Changbin leads them wordlessly inside, into the thrum of polite clapping from the officials and high ranking nobles that stand behind their chairs around the small tables scattered through the ballroom. The room is an echo of the Temple, white walls and polished wooden floors with a dome-like ceiling, loitered with paintings like an old museum. In the middle of the room is a grand open space which Hyunjin van imagine will serve as their dancing space, and one of the biggest chandeliers he has ever seen hangs from the ceiling above it. Hyunjin drowns out the low clapping as they stride through the smatterings of tables and officials, and his eyes settle on the long grand table just beyond the dance floor.

It's raised up on a small platform, with two gold and red thrones behind the table in the very centre, and slightly less grand chairs on either side of them. Jisung sits to the left of the thrones, with Minho beside him and Seungmin on the very end…...And Chan sits to the right of the thrones, with Jeongin at his side and Felix at the end, as well as a palace guard standing watch behind them. Hyunjins eye lashes flutter as his eyes lock on Jisungs, the Miroh Prince looking completely in awe as he stares back at Hyunjin.

_ Are you happy, darling? Dressing me up like this- _

Hyunjin can't help but smirk, and offers a small nod to Jisung which had the Miroh Princes own eyes fluttering, and he takes a shuddering breath so deep Hyunjin can see his chest rise even from a distance. Changbin leads Hyunjin across the dance floor, around the Miroh side of the table and up onto the landing. Hyunjin takes each step slowly, feeling his knees tremble as he goes. Changbin steps ahead of him, reaching over to pull out the chair next to Jisung, and offer it to Hyunjin with a swipe of his hand. Hyunjins eyes widen…. _ The Miroh side of the table.  _ Seungmin stands, quickly creating a diversion for the hoard of onlookers by calling out "Thank you, everyone! Take your seats!". There's a scuffle of chairs and murmured conversations as people sit, and Hyunjin hears Chan speak "I do think it would be more  _ appropriate  _ if Hyunjin sat on this side of the table" Chan all but hisses, and Hyunjin can't do anything but look down at Jisung, feeling his heart sink.

Changbin doesn't waste a moment, and drops down into the small throne beside Chan, placing his hands gently on the table in front of him as he looks towards Hyunjins brother "Your Majesty, there are no sides now are there? We are  _ all  _ family here" Changbin says nonchalantly, an heir of fake politeness that makes Chan's eyes narrow, and Jeongin have to turn his head to hide a smile. Hyunjin drops himself into the chair that was clearly meant for Changbin, and fusses over the perfectly placed cutlery and plates set out before him to distract himself from the battle of eye contact currently being fought by Chan and Changbin. Hyunjin jolts when he feels Jisungs hand on his thigh, a brush of fingers that disappears just as quickly as it arrived "You look amazing, Prince Hyunjin" he mumbles, and Hyunjin only nods at him, not trusting himself to speak as he fights away the red-hot blush that crawls up his neck.

Minho scoffs under his breath " _ Gross"  _ he mumbles, making Seungmin roll his eyes with a huff. Jisung turns his head towards the sound, and Hyunjin all but loses his breath when he sees the flakes of gold painted into the slicked down side of Jisungs blonde hair….. _ It's going to be a long evening. _

….

The soft chatter doesn't last long, before Changbin turns and squeezes Hyunjins arm before standing, a glass in his hand and a fork in the other. Hyunjin looks up at him with wide eyes, before his head instinctively turns towards Jisung, who only smiles softly at him "And the circus begins" Minho groans from beside Jisung, and Hyunjin can't help but sigh hearing the words come from Minhos mouth….. _ Glad to know we have something in common; a lack of patience for "formalities"  _

Changbin taps his fork against the hollow tube of the wine glass in his other hand then, grabbing the attention of all of the uptight nobles in the room who weren't  _ already _ staring at them, which was admittedly a very small amount. Changbin clears his throat before he speaks, and his voice sails easily across the room, perfectly paced and pronounced in the way all royal children were taught to address a crowd "Good evening, everyone, first may I start by giving you all my thanks for being here today, especially for those who have travelled across the seas. You have all beared witness to a  _ historic  _ event, a marriage that symbolises a union between two vastly different lands….And the promise of a prosperous future" Changbin beams out, perfectly scripted and meticulously rehearsed…..Exactly what these  _ imbecilic  _ officials want to hear. Sure enough, the crowd launches into a round of applause, and only someone who knew Changbin as well as most of those at the royal table did could tell the way the Miroh Prince winced at their cheers.

"Love is a peculiar thing, though we were brought together for a much more important reason than love, Hyunjin and I have most definitely found something special here…..Something to be  _ treasured"  _ Changbin continues to speak, looking down at Hyunjin with warm eyes, the same warmth remains when the future Emperors eyes flick to Jisungs for just a moment. "This is the beginning of a long line of strength, and alliance which will surely see both Levanter and Miroh prosper, and that is a responsibility myself and Hyunjin do not take lightly…..We vow to be righteous leaders, representatives of both Miroh and Levanter, and to make those of you among us….Many of whom guided us as children,  _ proud" _

The crowd erupts in cheers again, and Hyunjin feels something twists in his stomach at the words, his eyes immediately flickering over the crowd… _ Too many.  _ There's too many here, too many men who bought him, used him and tore him apart in the never ending torturous nights of his youth. And all under his fathers watchful eye….. _ Guided me, indeed.  _ Hyunjin pulls his eyes away from the crowd, and back to his own lap as he fights the urge to be  _ sick  _ away. Changbin opens his mouth again "And with that, I invite King Chan of Levanter to address you before the festivities commence" Changbin calls out, nodding stiffly at Chan before lowering himself back into his seat. Hyunjin leans ever so slightly towards him, and Changbin offers him a small smile "I feel a bit sick after that" he mumbles, and Jisung scoffs "Welcome to the club" he hisses out, making Hyunjin shiver.

Hyunjins eyes are drawn away from Jisungs whining then, and instead to where his brother is now standing, his jaw tense as he looks out to the crowd….. _ Chan never liked public speaking.  _ Everyone seems to hang on the silence, and Hyunjin feels something strange twist in his chest as he watches people look at his brother the way most would look at a zoo animal…. _ The feared tyrants son.  _ Chan takes a deep breath and opens his mouth "Thank you, Crown Prince Changbin, for your kind words about your union to my brother. The confidence you have for the future of our alliance is admirable and….." Chan trails off, his eyes flicking down to where Hyunjin is watching him "And makes me believe I have left my brother in safe hands, here with you" Chan finishes, and Hyunjin immediately feels a gust of what feels like cold air blow straight through him.

"You have welcomed us into your home for this grand day, and I believe it is truly in the best interests of both of our nations that we are all together like this…..The nobility of both Miroh and Levanter sharing the same ballroom for such a monumentous occasion" Chan booms, and the crowd launches once again into applause. Chan sighs, bringing his hands together "Much like Prince Changbin here I do not wish to take up much of your time, and would much prefer you spend your evening talking amongst each other, sharing ideas and stories….So that we may all go home a little wiser" Chan continues, and for a brief flicker the words have Hyunjin seeing double….He sees the ghost of the brother he left in Levanter show through the facade he is currently wearing.

"Thank you for having us….I trust you with a piece of my home, my brother-" Chans voice breaks as he looks down at Hyunjin yet again, and Hyunjin hangs on every word.

"Wherever you go, Levanter goes with you"

The crowd erupts into cheers, as Chan takes his seat, his eyes never once leaving Hyunjins. Hyunjin feels himself  _ slipping,  _ the same words that had been echoing in his head since he left Levanter….Some of the last words Chan said to him that night, he has said them again. Just as quickly as it slowed, Hyunjins mind begins to race…. _ Is this some kind of trick? Is he trying to make me vulnerable? _

Hyunjin looks away from his brother.

_ Only yesterday he was twisting my arm and telling me I was the greatest shame of his life…..And now he is telling me he walks with me? _

Hyunjin wants to believe the cruelty is gone, that seeing Hyunjin on the alter snapped Chan out of whatever prison he had locked himself in….But the rational side of his brain knows it cannot be that simple….Hyunjin fights the urge to look up at his brother. Changbin takes yet another blow for Hyunjin, turning to try and engage the Levanter King in menial conversation as the room falls back into a low hum of chatter. Hyunjin heaves a sigh of relief, turning to Jisung instead, only to find Minho glaring at Chan past Hyunjin "That  _ reeked"  _ he hisses, and Hyunjin only sighs "Agreed, things are not as they seem-" Hyunjin mumbles back, and Jisung shakes his head to break off the conversation "Time and place you two,  _ please-"  _ he snaps, and Hyunjin sheepishly looks away.

Hyunjin is left alone in his anxious internal ramblings for a few moments, until he feels Jisungs hand once again return to his thigh, hidden by the tablecloth.

Hyunjin reaches down and takes it, sliding his fingers against Jisungs against the surface of his trousers.

And Hyunjin does his best to  _ breathe  _

….

Not long after they begin to serve food, an array of perfectly presented plates dashed around by Miroh wait staff in their finest servant attire. Every meal is slightly different, showing the same personality that reflects those who plated them Hyunjin imagines….. _ a good reflection of Miroh life in itself.  _ Hyunjin looks down at the plate of assorted vegetables and thinly sliced meals that had now become very familiar to him, the staples of high class Miroh palets….Food that had looked  _ alien  _ to him only a few short months ago. Hyunjin turns his head and sure enough sees Jeongin ogling his plate, the sight is positively  _ adorable.  _

Dinner goes without dramatics, much to Hyunjins relief, they eat amongst the chatter and Hyunjin does his best to ignore the way every pair of eyes in the room seem to flick to him whenever he so much as moves. Jisung and Minho aimlessly chatter, and Seungmin does his best to keep up with them. Hyunjin doesn't talk much, he chews slowly and keeps his eyes down, thinking if he looks up he will catch a set of eyes that will put him off of his food…. _ too many familiar men in this room. _

Dinner is over quickly, and Hyunjin thanks the waitress with a smile and a nod as she whisks their dishes away. Changbin is talking to Chan about the  _ weather  _ of all things, and Chan looks as if he would rather be anywhere but here. Hyunjin flicks his eyes to the end of the table, where Jeongin and Felix are chatting away, and Felix looks  _ relaxed  _ for the first time since that morning….A sight alone that makes Hyunjin breathe a sigh of relief. Its then that Hyunjin sees two servant boys walk out onto the dance floor, and place two stands at each end…..Each holding multiple sheaths.

_ It seems it's time then…. _

Hyunjins eyes dart to Jisung, and warmth immediately blooms in his chest when he sees Jisung staring straight back, a cheeky grin on his face….. _ Always so competitive.  _ The crowd takes note slowly but surely, all turning in their chairs to stare at the soon to be battle ground. Changbin turns to Hyunjin then, placing a hand on his shoulder "Ready, you two?" Changbin asks, and Hyunjin flicks his eyes to Jisung, who cocks his head with a quirked lip "Seems like it" Minho groans out, clear disgust in his voice. Changbin looks between the pair of lovers, a strange glint in his dark eyes "Play  _ nice"  _ he hisses, standing in his chair to once again get the attention of the crowd. Jisung leans in, talking directly into Hyunjins ear "Did you hear that?  _ Play nice,  _ Prince Hyunjin" he mumbles, and Hyunjin pulls back to narrow his eyes at the Miroh Prince "I will if you will" he says perfectly smoothly, the words dripping off of his sly tongue.

Changbin speaks then, cutting off their bout of flirting "Ladies and gentlemen, I am excite to announce that we now move into the traditional part of our reception here….For those who aren't familiar with Miroh traditions, allow me to explain briefly" Changbin calls out, and Hyunjin watches in awe as the officials and nobles in the crowd seem to hang on his words. Changbin raises his chin as he explains "It is tradition here, when a son is fortunate to marry another man, that the one marrying into the family - In this case, my darling Hyunjin - duel the head of the household, as a show of his worthiness to protect the son, and a display of unity, brothers in arms" Changbin explains, and Hyunjin can't help but chuckle hearing the foreign guests gasp and look between each other….. _ How primitive…. _ Hyunjin remembers thinking the same thing.

"In place of my father, my brother - Crown Prince Han Jisung - will do the honour of facing Hyunjin in this symbolic duel" Changbin continues to explain, motioning to Jisung who perks up, looking dead straight out into the crowd with a teasing smirk on his face. Hyunjin looks to the side, catching Chan's eyes…..His brother looks  _ less than enthused  _ at this said "tradition" involing Hyunjin. Changbin opens his arms wide, placing one on Hyunjins shoulder yet again "So, when you are ready Prince Han and Prince Hyunjin, take the floor" Changbin says warmly, and both Princes are out of their seats in second, Hyunjin wordlessly removes his crown, placing it on the table infront of him. Hyunjin flashes Jisung a smirk as they separate, walking away from each other down each end of the table. Hyunjin walks past his brothers, taking the steps quickly as he walks around the tables towards the open floor, his eyes trained on Jisung as the Miroh Prince does the same on the opposite side of the room. 

The guests eyes dart between the two of them, and Hyunjin only just manages to hold back his laughter as people gasp when they step onto the floor. Hyunjin eyes the small mental stand, and the array of weapons he can chose from…..Therea a long sword, slim all the way to the end, then a pair of shorter sword, a spear-like pole and-

Hyunjins eyes widen

_ Jisungs sword  _

Hyunjins eyes flick up, seeing Jisung stare at him with soft eyes from where he stands motionless at his own weapons stand. Hyunjin blinks a few times at him, before reaching out and taking the painfully familiar weapon into his hand, pulling it free of the stand with a click. Hyunjin takes a few steps forwards, tossing the familiar blade between his hands as he sizes up Jisung. Hyunjin makes each movement wide and dramatic, putting on a show for the crowd. Hyunjins eyes flick to Chan, who is watching Hyunjin as if his brother will disappear between one blink and the next.

_ Watch what I have learned, brother  _

Hyunjin hears a clink, and looks to see Jisung now standing in front of the weapons stand, a short and wide blade clutched in his left hand, swinging at his side. Jisung sizes him up, his eyes raking over Hyunjin in a way everyone would see as him taking in his opponent….Buy Hyunjin feels the  _ heat  _ in Jisungs eyes, a heaviness and longing that passes between them. Changbin stands again then "Hyunjin, we begin on your move" Changbin says, and Hyunjin offers him a curt nod before turning back to Jisung. Hyunjin can hear nothing but his own breathing, his chin drops and his eyes narrow as he watches Jisung drop into his brace position, sword held in both hands in front of him. Hyunjin doesn't look away, but reaches up and unfasten his cape, pulling it off and tossing it carelessly away, a gesture that makes the crowd gasp.

Hyunjin takes a deep breath 

And launches.

And the rest is a  _ blur  _

The fight seemed to go on forever, with both parities refusing to give each other any ground….It felt so  _ different  _ to when they practiced, and Hyunjin could quickly feel himself becoming addicted to the way Jisungs eyes narrowed at him when their blades clashed, and the way his hands flexed when he swung at him like he  _ really  _ meant it. Hyunin is grateful for his Miroh attire then, and feels no shame when his jacket lifts and moves with each arc of his arms, leaving little to the imagination of the onlookers….All Hyunjin can focus on, is  _ Jisung _ .

Hyunjin launches at him again, a cry coming from his lips as his sword clashes against Jisungs over the smaller Princes head, and Hyunjin feels something hot pool in his chest as he watches Jisung grit his teeth. Hyunjin pushes hard down on Jisung, and flicks his eyes down to see Jisungs dress shoes slip ever-so-slightly against the hardwood floor. It's and opertunity Hyunjin doesn't miss, and he's quick to swipe his foot at Jisungs ankle. The Miroh Prince narrowly avoids it, ducking under Hyunjins arm but stumbling in the process, Hyunjin sees his wrist go limp as he manoeuvres his agile frame around Hyunjin.

Hyunjins eyes widen, and his hand darts out to grab his wrist, Jisung yelps, turning with  _ fire  _ in his eyes as Hyunjin squeezes at his wrist, watching the sword in Jisungs hand tremble under his effort to keep a hold of it. Jisung raises his other hand to swing at Hyunjin, who ducks to dodge it and twists Jisungs wrist tighter, leaning in until their sweaty foreheads are all but touching. 

" _ Drop it"  _ Hyunjin whispers 

Jisung groans, but obliges, and Hyunjins other hand darts out to catch the handle of the blade before it hits the floor. Jisung immediately pushes away, a dark smile on his face thats almost  _ proud  _ as Hyunjin now stands before him, a blade in each hand and  _ flames  _ licking in his eyes. The crowd murmur and gasp, and a few even clap. Hyunjin flicks his eyes to Chan, and the look of pure  _ shock  _ plastered all over his brothers face. Hyunjin looks back towards Jisung, just in time to see the smaller Princes hands reaching behind him, towards Hyunjins weapons stand……

_ No _

Hyunjin launches forwards against, brining both swords down in an arc. Jisung moves impossibly fast, grabbing the long spear from off of the stand and bringing it up over his head. Hyunjins swords clash against the wood, and Jisung smiles wickedly as he pushes back with the spear. Hyunjin pushes with his shaking arms, each gripping a handle….But he knows Jisungs stamina will soon become his best weapon, and Hyunjins mind races to find an opening. He doesn't think fast enough, as Jisung dips one end of the spear, causing one of Hyunjins sword to slide free all of a sudden, and the shock causes Hyunjin to lose his grip. He gasps at the clattering of metal hitting the hardwood, and Hyunjin immediately reaches for it. 

He never makes it, Jisung brings the end of the spear around the back of Hyunjins thigh, and  _ pulls.  _ Hyunjins leg comes out from underneath him in a flash, and he loses his footing instantly. Hyunjin is on his back in what feels like less than a second, and he immediately reached for his other sword, but its  _ just  _ out of his reach from where he lies on his back. Jisung comes back into view, Hyunjin drops his other sword, instead bring both hands up to grip the spear as Jisung drops down onto his knees on either side of Hyunjins waist. Hyunjin pushes….and pushes….but slowly Jisung overpowers him, pushing his hands around the speir over Hyunjins own head, until their flat against the floor over his head and both Princes are face to face,  _ heaving _ .

"Do you yield?"

Hyunjin relaxes instantly, flopping back against the hardwood, and the room erupts into cheers. Jisung relaxes his grip pulling the spear from Hyunjins limp hands above his own head and tossing it aside, before sitting back on his heels. Hyunjin groans pushing himself up on his elbow as he pants, looking up at Jisung with soft eyes "You did well" Jisung chuckles, standing and stepping away from Hyunjin as people cheer and clap. Hyunjin shakes his head, smiling as Jisung reaches a hand down to him. Hyunjin takes it gladly, and Jisung hauls him effortlessly to his feet. Hyunjin shakes his head, his eyes flicking shamelessly over Jisungs panting form as they stand before each other "Rematch?" Hyunjin pants, and Jisung tilts his head to the side "Maybe tomorrow, Prince Hyunjin" he chuckles.

They both turn to the crowd, bowing and waving as they continue to applaud, and Changbin rises in his chair "Spectacular effort from both parties! Well done!" Changbin calls out, and Hyunjin roles his eyes as they slowly make their way back to the Royal table. Chan meets Hyunjins eyes, and a silent moment of electricity passes between them, and Hyunjin realises Chan is looking at Hyunjin as if he doesn't recognise him in the slightest.

Jeongin however looks  _ enthralled  _

"We'll give these two a second to recover, then we will conclude this evenings formalities with a dance…..Please everyone, take a seat!" Changbin calls out, a cue for everyone to settle down.

Hyunjin drops himself back into his chair, his hands ache and every breath feels like fire…..but his smile never once leaves his face.

…..

  
  


Hyunjin let's his head fall back against the chair, and his eyes flutter closed as he takes in one deep breath after another, slowing his thrumming heart. Changbin is out of his chair almost as quickly as Hyunjins shut, and leans down to talk into his ear "I'm going to mingle, try not too pass away in this chair, dear" Changbin chuckles, then zips away without a word. Hyunjin smiles at the ceiling, internally thanking the stars for Changbin, once again saving him from the joy of socialising with people who could only tell him apart from his brothers with a Miroh crown on his head and his hair stained black.

Hyunjin manages to lift his head, sighing deeply as he watches Changbin weave between tables, shaking hands and kissing palms with a perfectly manufactured smile on his charming features. Changbin doesn't keep his attention for long, as Felix wordlessly pops into Hyunjins vision, leaning around the back of Hyunjins chair and making him jump "Felix!  _ Christ-"  _ Hyunjin sighs, and Felix only quirks his eyebrows at him "Some husband you are, you haven't even noticed your spouse has vanished" Felix chuckles, and Hyunjins eyes immediately jump to the now very empty chair between him and Minho. Hyunjin turns in his chair, looking up at Felix with wide eyes, his words going unspoken;  _ Where did he go? _

Felix reaches up, brushing a lock of hair out of Hyunjins face with a warm smile before tossing his head to the left. Hyunjins eyes follow the movement, and sure enough see Jisung loitering in a doorway to the left of the ballroom, a flute of champagne in his hand and a smirk on his face. Hyunjin looks back to Felix, who only shakes his head as he moves away "You're excused, your highness" Felix chuckles as he saunters back to his own chair. "Don't do anything  _ unholy"  _ Minho groans as Hyunjin goes to stand, and the newly indited Miroh Prince can't help but turn and wink at the Royal guard, making Minhos face screw up immediately.

Hyunjin purposefully and carefully avoids Chans eyes as he rises himself, slipping down the back of the small landing and ruffling Jeongins hair as he goes, revelling at the way his brother looks up and beams at him. Hyunjin skips down the stairs, nodding politely at those who catch him in his retreat, slipping wordlessly into the door he had seen Jisung in. Hyunjin is immediately grateful that Changbin is offering such a great distraction on the other side of the room as he chats, allowing Hyunjin to slip away mostly unnoticed. Hyunjin steps inside, finding himself in a painfully dark and stone hallway, with not a window in sight. Hyunjin peers into the darkness, reaching behind him to shut the door, leaving him in complete darkness.

Hyunjin takes a few cautious steps down the hallway, one hand reaching out to trace the stone walls in order to keep himself grounded "Jisung?" Hyunjin calls out, whispering into the darkness as he slowly walks forwards. The only response he gets is the sound of his own voice bouncing off of the stone in the narrow passage, and Hyunjin sighs as he drops his arm "Is this amusing you? I  _ know  _ you're in here-" Hyunjin calls out, slightly louder.

But he doesn't make it to the end of his sentence 

A hand reaches out and snatches at his wrist, and Hyunjin yelps as he's dragged to the other side of the hall. The gasp dies when Hyunjin feels another hand on the base of his neck, and a wet warmth pressed against his mouth….. _ Jisung.  _ Hyunjin let's out a hungry moan, relaxing into the searing kiss and letting his hands come up to grip tightly at Jisungs impossibly tiny waist. Jisung moans into Hyunjins now open mouth, and the kiss turns filthy in double the speed it usually does for them. Hyunjin feels Jisung's tongue against the back of his teeth, and forces himself to pull back "My darling this is  _ hardly  _ the place-" Hyunjin whines, but is cut off when Jisungs mouth presses against his jaw "You fought great, Jinnie" Jisung speaks against his skin, and Hyunjin fails to hold back the shiver that cascades up his spine.

" _ Han-"  _ Hyunjin whines, and Jisung responds by scraping his teeth against the hollow of Hyunjin throat. Hyunjin immediately jumps back, already regretting the decision "Jisung we  _ can't-"  _ Hyunjin whines, and Jisung groans far too loudly in the darkness. Hyunjin slaps his hand over Jisungs mouth, a giggle falling from his lips as Jisungs whines are stifled. Hyunjin eventually pulls his hand away, sighing as Jisungs hands trace aimlessly over the embroidery of Hyunjin jacket "Did you like what I picked?" Jisung asks, barely a whisper. Hyunjin sighs, shaking his head in the darkness "You are  _ shameless"  _ Hyunjin sighs, and he can feel the way Jisung perks up under his hands.

"My love, I never claimed to be anything else"

Hyunjin reaches down to take Jisungs hands, pulling him back towards the door in the darkness "We need to  _ go,  _ the dance will be starting soon-" Hyunjin says, and Jisung scoffs as he trudges along "Save one for me?" He asks, and Hyunjin leans in to press a firm kiss against his lovers lips, muttering "Of course" against them as he does. Hyunjin let's go of his hands then, grabbing the door handle with his shaking hand "Give me five minutes, then come out, yes?" Hyunjin orders Jisung, and feels his heart flutter as Jisung hums in response. Hyunjin doesn't allow himself to hesitate, leaning forwards once again to give his lover a soft kiss, muttering a soft "Goodbye, baby" before slipping wordlessly out of the door. 

Hyunjin keeps his head down, rapidly blinking as he re-adjusts to the light, and walks quickly back towards the Royal table. Hyunjin can  _ feel  _ Chans eyes on him, and he once again makes a purposeful effort to avoid the searing gaze of his brother as he quickly finds his way back to his seat. Hyunjin is relieved to see Changbin back in his own chair, but it doesn't last long as he sees the  _ very  _ knowing smile on his face. Hyunjin drops himself into his chair, straightening himself out and looking away from Changbin, who invites himself into Hyunjins space without hesitation "Have fun?" He asks, and Hyunjin shoots Changbin a forceful but subtle glare, making the Miroh heir laugh, leaning away yet again. Hyunjin sighs as he looks away, but doesn't find any solace at the Miroh end of the table. 

"You have  _ spit  _ on your chin-" Minho groans, and Seungmin whacks his hands over his mouth to conceal his laughter as Hyunjin fanatically wipes at his face. "You know what time I think it is? Dancing time-" Changbin says, winking at Hyunjin before quickly standing up. Hyunjins mouth falls open, and he quickly lurches to grab Changbins arm "Changbin for  _ gods sake-" _

Hyunjins pleas fall on deaf ears, as Changbin once again opens his arms to gather the attention of every noble and politician in the room. Hyunjin pulls his hands away, groaning as he crosses them over his chest….. _ When will this nightmare be over.  _ Changbin calls out over the crowd yet again "Ladies and gentlemen if I could have your attention once more, as we enter into our final formality of the evening" Changbin calls out, and every pair of eyes turn to train themselves on the royal table. "In accordance with Levanter traditions, we will now all partake in a first dance as a united people, opened by a solo performance by Prince Hyunjin-" Changbin says, motioning to Hyunjin who instinctively rises from his chair, letting his eyes scan over the room. The crowd claps as Hyunjin steps around his chair, quickly fleeing down the stairs and walking on light feet towards the dance floor, which barely an hour ago was the stage for a duel.

Hyunjin jumps as all the lights dim, with the exception of the chandelier over the dance floor, creating a spotlight effect over where Hyunjin stands in the very centre. Hyunjin hears a few soft presses of hands on piano keys, and lifts his eyes to see a Miroh palace guard sat behind a grand piano Hyunjin hadn't even noticed in the corner. Hyunjin nods at the pianist, and lowers his head as he tries to drown the feeling of hundreds of pair of eyes on him. 

The pianist begins to play 

Hyunjin sighs at the soft melody, flowing and on the slow side, letting his head lull to the side and his eyes flutter open….When he sees Jisung. Jisung is standing directly in Hyunjins line of sight, his eyes painfully soft as the music washes over the dim room. Hyunjin let's one of his hands rise, delicate and soft in the bend of his wrist and elbow.

_ Performing for Han Jisung is far too easy  _

Much like their duel, every movement after that becomes a blur, and Hyunjin barely registers each movement his body makes, but his eyes never leave Jisungs for longer than a few seconds between each flurry of movement. Hyunjin hears people gasp as he slides against the floor, his legs arcing over himself as he pushes up, an effortless gymnastic move which he has perfected over hours and hours of nights alone in the ballet studio. Hyunjin will not miss Levanter, but he will miss that ballet studio, the way the snow hit the windows and the endless mirror which curled around the room….. _ Places like that, havens that saved me from losing my mind in a kingdom of ice.  _

Hyunjin feels the music slow, and his body reacts accordingly, slowing and turning on his toes…..To see Changbin step out into the light. Hyunjin sighs as he approaches, and his Emperor has an easy and  _ proud  _ smile on his face as his hand reaches out towards Hyunjin "May I?" He asks softly, his words weaving together with the music, and Hyunjin let's himself be dragged in, one hand on Changbins shoulder and the other in his warm hand. Dancing with Changbin is as easy as existing in his universe, he's gentle and kind, and allows Hyunjin to set the pace despite the fact that  _ he  _ is supposed to be leading. Changbins hands are warm where they press into his skin, and an air of  _ safety  _ floats over them as they waltz around the space….Despite having never practiced together before this moment. Hyunjin notices then that people are starting to join them, dancing in slow yet precise circles in time with the pair, and for just a moment Hyunjin is transported back in time….. _ to snowy hillsides and grand balls. _

Hyunjin shivers as Changbin pulls away, and cocks his head at the Miroh heir in confusion. The confusion dies as quickly as it came, when Hyunjins eyes catch someone step around from behind him….

_ Chan _

"Would you mind, Changbin?" Chan asks, holding out his hand to Hyunjin. Changbin finds Hyunjins eyes, a clear and firm question hiding in their midst;  _ Do you want this, Hyunjin?  _ Hyunjin sighs, smiling softly as he reaches out and takes Chans hand, quickly falling into the same waltz position as only seconds before. Chan is a firmer leader, but his hands are gentle none-the-less as he leads Hyunjin around the ballroom. Hyunjin keeps his eyes down, focusing on moving exactly as they were taught as children. Chan sighs, and Hyunjins eyes are involuntarily drawn up to meet his brothers "Chan?" He asks, and Chan only shakes his head "Are you looking forward to returning home?" Chan asks, softly yet almost  _ distant.  _ Hyunjin sighs, shrugging "Of course, I've missed mother dearly, I wish she could have been here today" Hyunjin breathes out, and doesn't miss the way Chans hand tightens at his waist "She would have called you beautiful" Chan whispers, and Hyunjin can't help but smile softly "I hope so"

They dance in silence, and Hyunjin tries to fight the thickness forming in his throat, blinking away the wetness in his eyes. Chan notices of course, and stiffens in a way that makes Hyunjins heart ache…. _ Chan, comfort me, please-  _

Hyunjin can't resist it any longer, he brings his arms up around his brothers neck, shivering as his arms settle into the fur of his grand cape, and hugs him close. Chan gasps, and his hands hover over Hyunjin waist, but don't touch "I have  _ missed  _ you, Chan-" Hyunjin chokes out, and Chan immediately sighs, returning the hug as they slowly step from foot to foot in a small circle. "I have missed you too, Hyunjin" Chan responds, but the words are  _ empty,  _ empty enough to have Hyunjin choke out a broken whimper. Chan stiffens again, and Hyunjin forces himself to pull away, dropping himself into a bow as tears spill down his cheeks "Thank you for attending today, brother, I appreciate it and I know it must have  _ pained  _ you to give away such a precious pawn-" Hyunjin chokes out, and he can feel those around begin to stare.

_ You're breaking my heart, Chan  _

"Hyunjin,  _ wait- _ " Chan mumbles as Hyunjin stands up, turning on his heel to rush from the dancefloor "If you feel like talking about whatever it is that id  _ clearly  _ happening, find me" Hyunjin forces out through a clenched jaw as he puts precious meters between himself and the shell of his brother.

Hyunjin flees

…..

Hyunjin finds his way to the grand balcony that borders the ballroom, shoving open the glass door and heaving a lung-full of fresh air for what feels like the first time in  _ weeks  _ instead of the mere hours it had been since he was last outside. Hyunjin stumbles forwards, gripping the stone balcony as he slaps one hand over his mouth to conceal the sobs he was holding away.

Hyunjin takes a few minutes to collect himself, sniffling and gasping as he regains control of his trembling body, feeling the evening breeze wash over his exposed skin. Hyunjin lifts his head then, letting his eyes be drawn to the city below him, still absolutely  _ thrumming  _ with life….. _ celebration is the beating heart of Miroh.  _ Hyunjin can't help but smile, feeling instantly calmed seeing so many rejoicing in Hyunjin becoming a permanent fixture in their society….. _ Home.  _ Hyunjin forces himself to stand up properly, resting both hands on the bannister as he leans ever so slightly forwards into the breeze, feeling the sea air wash over him in cool waves.

"Prince Hyunjin, I was beginning to believe I wouldn't get the opportunity to speak to you this evening"

_ Ice  _

Hyunjin freezes in his place as the voice hits him like an arrow to the back, familiar and  _ venomous.  _ Hyunjins eyes widen, and his hands curl into fists as fear renders him speechless where he stands. He hears the clack of dress shoes against the marble floor as the beast behind him approaches "Come on now, look at me my dear-" the snake hisses. Hyunjin spins on his heel, a snarl on his lips as he presses his back against the bannister, seriously contemplating jumping off of the edge if it would get him  _ away.  _ The man is much older than he remembers him, and age as withered him and turned him impossibly more  _ hideous  _ then he was in Hyunjins youth….a feat he hadn't know possible. Hyunjin presses his hands flat against the bannister behind him "I think it's best you  _ leave-"  _ Hyunjin chokes out, his voice coming out small and afraid, which makes bile rise in the back of his throat.

_ No, I am different now- _

The man quirks his head, smiling like an animal waiting to pounce.

_ He was first, the first man my father sold me too _

"Haven't you missed me?" He asks, sauntering forwards, tall and  _ huge  _ as he stands in the now closed doorway. Hyunjin feels his knees tremble, and he forces himself not to look away "Please, you need to leave, I won't say anything if you just  _ go-"  _ Hyunjin whispers, feeling his heart in his throat as the man buries his hands in the pockets of his Levanter military coat, not even  _ faltering _ in his step as Hyunjin pleads for mercy "I have missed you  _ dearly,  _ how long has it been then, five years? Six?" The man chuckles, his eyes narrowing at Hyunjin who has absolutely  _ nowhere  _ to run "I was  _ fifteen"  _ Hyunjin sneers, as the man gets close enough that Hyunjin can see every wrinkle in his forehead in the white moonlight. He chuckles, and reaches up to place his hand on the bannister beside Hyunjin, who let's out a  _ pathetic _ whimper as he turns his head away "Of course, how could I forgot, you were so  _ beautiful  _ at that age-" he chuckles.

Hyunjin tries to move, and the Levanter general responds by placing his other hand on the banner on the other side of Hyunjins trembling form…. _ Caged.  _ "Not to say you aren't beautiful now, my Prince, I was so  _ thrilled  _ when your brother asked me to come to your wedding…..You have grown into quite the beauty" He whispers as he leans down into Hyunjins face, his breath  _ reaks  _ of alcohol and cigars, and Hyunjin is too petrified to even let out a cry. 

"Oh how I would love to see how you've  _ matured-"  _ he mumbles, his voice thick with arousal as he presses his mouth against Hyunjins cheek. Hyunjin feels tears roll down his cheeks as he shuts his eyes and  _ waits,  _ suddenly he is fifteen again, frozen and helpless-

_ This is all you'll ever be, a whore- _

" _ Please-"  _ Hyunjin cries out, barely a whisper as the man presses himself against Hyunjins trembling form "Just be nice and  _ quiet _ for me, Prince Hyunjin, it'll be over soon-"

**_BANG!_ **

" _ FUCK!"  _

Hyunjin screams as the man swears into his ear, loud enough to have his ears  _ ringing  _ in the aftermath. And then he's  _ gone….. _ the man's hands disappear from his sides and his weight is suddenly yanked away from him, leaving Hyunjin with  _ nothing  _ to hold him up. So he collapses, Hyunjin falls into a heap on the floor, his eyes screwed shut and his hands clamped over his ears as he falls into a pile of limbs on the cold marble. Hyunjin  _ sobs,  _ he cries and wails in the same way he had when Felix had left, and his father had died…..Every breath is like fire, and every fibre of his being shakes as Hyunjin falls to pieces in the Miroh night.

" _ Please,  _ help me  _ please-"  _ Hyunjin pleads, his voice sounding like its  _ underwater _ through his palms covering his ears.

Hyunjin hears no voices, but scuffling and a dull  _ thumping  _ which reminds him far too much of the snow whipping against his bedroom windows in Levanter, a memory which has him sobbing  _ harder.  _ Hyunjin loses track of time as the dull thumping slowly seems to fade away, leaving only the sounds of his broken breaths in his ringing ears. Hyunjin decides then, to peal his eyes open and-

_ Jisung _

Jisung is sitting on top of the Levanter general, who is sprawled on his back with his arms thrown out beside him. Jisung is heaving, one hand on the man's jacket and the other raised high above him…... _ Blood in the moonlight _ . Hyunjin gasps, his entire body lurching towards Jisung….. _ he's hurt, my baby, he's  _ **_hurt-_ **

Hyunjin reaches towards Jisung, dragging himself across the floor towards him " _ Han-"  _ he calls out weekly, and Jisungs eyes immediately whip towards him. Hyunjin feels his heart  _ sink  _ when the image before him becomes clearer…..The blood dripping of his raised fist is also caked on the knuckles of the one gripping his attacker…..Who's face has been  _ torn apart.  _ Both of his eyes are back, his lip split and his nose gushing blood.

Jisung is not hurt 

_ Jisung…...Jisung what did you do- _

_ " _ You're safe now, Hyunjin, you're safe-" Jisung calls out,  _ breathless  _ as he falls back off of the man, scurrying away and pulling his bloodied fist to his chest as he coughs. Hyunjin covers his mouth with both of his hands, screwing his eyes shut yet again as Jisung slowly pulls himself to his feet, scuffling over until he's infront of Hyunjin, before dropping himself to his knees between Hyunjins open thighs. Jisungs hands flutters over Hyunjins cheeks, wet with his own tears, and Hyunjins chest aches at the way Jisung  _ winces.  _ Jisung chokes out a broken sound, shaking his head as he presses out of his bloody palms against his own face as if he's  _ hiding  _ "I'm  _ sorry  _ Hyunjin, I shouldn't have done that  _ fuck-"  _

Hyunjin wraps his arms around Jisungs middle, pulling him down onto the floor, crashing them together in a pile of limbs and broken gasps clinging to each other in the moonlight " _ Han-"  _ Hyunjin breathes into Jisungs shoulder, trying to cradle the broken shards of the one he loves most to his own hollow chest "Are you  _ okay  _ Jisung? Are you  _ hurt-"  _ Hyunjin rushes out at the speed of light, feeling Jisung tremble against him "He put his fucking  _ hands  _ on you-" Jisung pants, venom dripping from every sentence, and Hyunjin can do nothing but hold him tighter as Jisung crumbles away in his arms.

"We're okay, we're  _ okay-"  _ Hyunjin desperately tries to calm Jisung as the smaller Prince burys himself further and further into Hyunjins arms. 

And suddenly there's  _ light  _

Hyunjins eyes dart up as the door opens and-

" _ Changbin-"  _

Changbin rushes towards Hyunjin and Jisung, dropping down beside them in a second, his hands fluttering over Jisung "Hyunjin what  _ happened,  _ someone reported hearing  _ fighting-"  _ Changbin rushes out, and Hyunjin wordlessly raises a trembling hand to point at the Levanter general beaten to a pulp on the floor. Changbin gasps, his eyes widening as he looks down at Jisungs bloody fists and back to the man "He was…..He was trying to  _ touch  _ me, Jisung must have  _ seen-"  _ Hyunjin chokes out, and Changbin immediately drops his head, a grimace on his mouth " _ Hyunjin-"  _ Changbin breathes out, and Hyunjin launches into a tear-filled apology "I'm so  _ sorry  _ Changbin, I couldn't stop him I couldn't-" Hyunjin rambles, and Changbin only leans down to press a kiss to the top of Hyunjins head "Don't you  _ dare,  _ this is not your fault and this man will  _ pay  _ for daring to assault you on fucking Temple grounds-" Changbin hisses out, the same venom on his tongue that Hyunjin often tasted on Jisungs.

"Minho!" Changbin calls out, standing up and walking over to the general, just in time to for him to groan and turn over onto his stomach "Try an run and I will  _ hang you myself-"  _ Changbin sneers, just as Minho emerges onto the balcony. Hyunjins eyes immediately fill with tears when Minhos find Jisungs crumbled form in Hyunjin lap, his  _ best friend-  _

" _ Jisung"  _ Minho chokes out

The calling of his name is beyond a doubt the most vulnerable and  _ wounded  _ Minho has ever sounded, and it's enough to flood Hyunjin with  _ guilt-  _

_ I never wanted this, Minho, I didn't ask him to protect me- _

"Clear the ballroom,  _ now,  _ and get fucking Chan _ "  _ Changbin orders Minho, and Hyunjins heart shatters in his chest watching the pain on Minhos face as he forces himself to turn away from them "Understood" Minho forces out, turning to rush back into the ballroom. Hyunjin holds Jisung impossibly closer as Changbin kneels over the Levanter general, now lying on his stomach. Changbin reaches to his waist, unfastening his belt and yanking if off with one flick of his wrist. He brings the leather chord down and immediately binds the man's wrists together, grunting as he tugs the chord tight.

Hyunjin heaves a sigh seeing the general bound and powerless, but still finds the need to hold Jisung close " _ Han,  _ why would you do that? You  _ foolish  _ boy-" Hyunjin whispers to him, carding his hands through Jisung hair with shaking fingers. Jisung is slowly coming back to himself, groaning and whining as he rubs at his face and tries to sit up. Hyunjin looks to Changbin then, his eyes wide 

"We're going to get you out of here okay? Both of you" Changbin says softly, his voice carried on the warm breeze as Hyunjin nods rapidly 

"I am so sorry Hyunjin, I truly am-"

It's then that Hyunjin sees another form in the doorway, and he can't possibly look away once Hyunjin sees the pure shock on Chans steely expression. Hyunjin let's himself lean towards his brother, his teeth bared as he holds Jisung close 

"Do you see now, brother? As long as things remain the same in Levanter, I am never  _ safe-"  _ Hyunjin snaps, and Chan doesn't nothing other than stare, blinking rapidly "You need to  _ fix this,  _ before it happens to  _ Jeongin"  _ Hyunjin pleads with his brother, his tears flowing freely.

Chan nods, and keeps nodding, and Hyunjin feels something  _ shatter  _ behind his brothers cool eyes, and hopes its  _ enough.  _

Hyunjin presses his nose into Jisungs gold-flecked hair, and  _ breathes  _ "We're  _ okay-" _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is crying? Raise ur damn hand


	35. t h i r t y - f o u r

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!! Sorry it's taking me a few weeks between chapters now, as we get to the pointy end of this fic and I can see the finish line im getting less and less motivated, but we push on!!!
> 
> This ones a bit of a filler chapter, but the next one will make up for it for sure!

Felix looks as if he's going to vomit.

That's the very first thought Hyunjin has as he hauls himself and a trembling Jisung off of the balcony floor and onto their feet, Jisung looks firmly at his feet but doesn't stumble, which is more than enough for Hyunjin. Hyunjin manages to raise his own head, a trembling breath following the motion…..and is immediately confronted with his dearest friend bursting through the doorway. Felix is colourless standing behind Chan, and it doesn't shock Hyunjin in the slightest when Felix moves long before their King. Felix steps around Chan with a strangled sound and immediately makes for Hyunjin, who instinctively tightens his grip on Jisungs wrists where the silent Miroh Prince stands. Felix places one hand on Jisungs shoulder and the other on Hyunjins arm, his kind eyes flicker frantically between them in a way that makes Hyunjins heart  _ ache. _

"Hyunjin-" Felix chokes out, and Hyunjin is quick to shake his head, seeing the painfully untrue words building on Felix's trembling lip "Don't you dare, you could not have protected me from that-" Hyunjin rushes out, his attention immediately grabbed when he hears Changbin scoffs "Don't you worry, Felix, it appears my brother did a fine job of the  _ protecting-"  _ Changbin scoffs, kicking the shoulder of the writhing general as if he was some school rival he had just bested in a duel. Felix bristles, narrowing his eyes at Changbin with practiced ease "Maybe not the time for  _ jokes,  _ don't you think?" Felix hisses, and Changbin immediately seems to shake himself free of whatever nervous playfulness that had grasped him for a moment. 

Jisung takes a shallow and shaking breath, and Hyunjin immediately takes a half step closer to him, ducking his head to try and catch Jisungs eyes…...The Miroh Prince shows no signs of the intention to lift his head any time soon. Hyunjin hears another scuffle, and soon enough Minho's voice joins the fray "The ballroom is cleared, as instructed" he forces out, shouldering past Chan in a way that seems to shock the King out of his daze. Chan rips his eyes away from Hyunjin, and instead rounds on Changbin with the same cool expression that's haunts Hyunjins dreams as of late "I will deal with this….Your Highness-" Chan mutters, and Changbin doesn't allow him the dignity of finishing the sentence "I think not, this man has committed a grave sin against _ my husband  _ on Miroh grounds, he will be taken into my custody" Changbin barks back, and Hyunjin immediately winces at the way Chan straightens up…..a gesture he remembers far too well coming from their late father.

"He is part of the Levanter royal guard and I shall be escorting him back to our ship, to be trialed in Levanter-" Chan says, perfectly calm. Jisung scoffs then, a sound that grabs everyone's attention as the Miroh Prince finally lifts head…..to shoot a vicious half-grin half-snarl at Hyunjins eldest brother "If you had any intentions of reprimanding a man for assaulting your brother, Your Majesty, I believe you would have done it a  _ long  _ fucking time ago-" Jisung hisses, every word dripping venom. Hyunjin lurches forwards, taking Jisungs arm with both of his shaking hands "Jisung,  _ please-"  _ Hyunjin whispers, a quiet beg for Jisung to not aggravate the situation further. Changbin steps up, a shield between where Hyunjin stands clutching his crumbling lover and where the King of Levanter casts his cold eyes upon them "The man will remain in Miroh custody" Changbin says, an  _ order  _ as clear as day.

_ Chan is no King here. _

Hyunjin can't stop the words from slipping from his mouth - "Chan,  _ please _ , enough" Hyunjin pleads, wanting nothing other than to cower away as Chan fixes his gaze on him…….and he nods. Hyunjin let's out a trembling breath as the Levanter King turns away, nodding briefly at Changbin as he flees. Hyunjins feet move on their own accord, he releases Jisung and steps around Felix, taking a few long desperate strides towards his brother "Chan, wait-" 

Chan stops, and turns slowly over his shoulder to look at his brother. Hyunjin tries to conceal his shock that the King of Levanter had stopped all, and manages to utter the words "Please don't tell Jeongin what happened" Hyunjin murmurs, and something far too similar to  _ sadness  _ seems to flash over Chans eyes. But just as quickly as the sentiment arrives it is gone, and Chan turns away "Of course not, Prince Hyunjin" Chan says perfectly composed as he strides away, leaving Hyunjin in the space between his King and his friends.

Hopelessly torn between homes.

Felix is quick to cut through the silence, stepping towards Hyunjin "I'll go to him later, I promise" Felix whispers, and Hyunjin can only smile weekly as Felix attempts to comfort him….. _ as he always had.  _ Minho groans, crossing his arms "Pardon me for interrupting your tender moment but what the fuck do we do now? If any of the snobby assholes currently lining the halls see their darling bride looking as if he'd just seen a ghost and the second son of Miroh dripping blood what  _ ever  _ will the god damn newspaper say?" Minho barks, and Jisung scoffs as he wavers on the balcony "Never thought you were one to care for scandals, Minho-" Jisung mumbles, and Hyunjin gasps as the Miroh guard immediately rounds on the Prince

_ Surely he won't punch Jisung in his current state…..right? _

Changbin - as always - jumps in before anyone can get  _ more  _ injured, and grabs Minho by the shoulder " _ You  _ will deal with our darling General here, my humble guard, find him our tiniest cell, and then you will help Seungmin in getting the crowd settled in their cells….Prince Hyunjin has taken  _ ill _ " Changbin huffs as he shoves Minho away from Jisung…...Then the Miroh heir turns to Hyunjin. Hyunjin is immediately rendered breathless seeing how shaken Changbin looks, his cheeks flushed and his hands frantically fiddling at his sides "Hyunjin, do you remember the cottage we went to today, after the ceremony?" He asks, and Hyunjin nods desperately "Can you ride there? Do you think you can manage a ride?" Changbin asks again, and Felix stands bolt upright  _ " _ Changbin-" he hisses, but Changbin cuts him off with a long stride towards Hyunjin "Yes or no?" He asks, casting the small crowd into silence. Hyunjin does not hesitate in nodding hastily. 

"Fantastic, you'll take Jisung there right now, and for the love of  _ all this good and holy  _ make sure you aren't seen by anyone, understand?" 

Hyunjin looks to Jisungs, who stares back at him as if he wouldn't be able to stay standing if it wasn't for Hyunjin anchoring him in place by simply existing…..Hyunjin nods again. Felix steps up "We have to leave for Levanter at sunrise" he mumbles, and Hyunjin draws back, eyes wide "Did you  _ forget?"  _ Minho hisses, and Hyunjin shakes his head as he tries to push away the wave of tears that threaten "We will deal with the morning when it comes, understand?" Changbin says sternly, looking between the two of them before fixing his eyes back on Hyunjin 

"I don't really think we have time time be thinking about this, both of you,  _ go"  _

_ ….. _

Hyunjin doesn't remember how they got out of the Temple, as soon as they step beyond one of the side doors and he feels the nightly breeze on his skin it's as if he  _ wakes up.  _ Hyunjin gasps, whipping his head around to see Jisung close behind him, and the Miroh Prince draws back with the sudden attention "Hyunjin? Are you alright-'' Jisung asks, so painfully small and tender that Hyunjin feels his heart clench in his chest. Hyunjin shakes his head "I'm okay, we need to hurry'' Hyunjin whispers, taking Jisungs wrist - avoiding his heavily damaged hands - and rushing them down the gently sloping hillside towards the stable "Do you think we were seen?" Hyunjin mumbles into the night as he tows Jisung along "N-No, I don't think so" Jisung stammers out, and Hyunjin can hear every laboured breath the Miroh Prince is fighting for in the words….. _ He's struggling. _

As soon as they enter the open archway of the stable doors - memories slam Hyunjin square in the chest, secret vows and tears clouding the stars in Jisungs eyes as he promises Hyunjin something the Levanter Prince hardly believes he deserves - Hyunjin shakes his head to clear the rose-tinted haze, and turns to force Jisung to sit on one of the benches, immediately leaning down to press a gentle kiss against his forehead "Wait here" he whispers, and Jisung only hums in response as he seems to lean up into the innocent kiss. Hyunjin sighs as he pulls himself away, rushing to the end of the stable where Jisung's own mare already has her ears perked, looking at Hyunjin with pure intrigue. "I did hope the first time I'd get to ride you would be in better circumstances, but Jisung only rides you and…..We need people to think he just went on a joyous little night ride, okay?" Hyunjin rushes out at the horse, who only lets out a low whiny as Hyunjin pulls open the stable door.

Hyunjin immediately goes to her tack stand in the corner, racking his frazzled brain for the instructions Seungmin had taught him….. _ what on earth goes first again? _

Hyunjins eyes find the dark burgundy saddle pad in the dark, and it's much like a lightbulb goes off….. _ there you are, step one.  _ Hyunjin tacks the mare up as fast as he can, while still double and triple checking the fastenings of each strap and stirrup…... _ the last thing we need today is a fall off of a damn horse.  _ When Hyunjin is satisfied with his work, he takes a hold of the reins and leads the horse from the stall, wincing at how loud the clack of her hooves echoes down the hall. Jisung looks up, getting to his feet with a small smile as he sees his mare. Jisung immediately strokes at her nose when they're close enough, leaning closer "Sorry to wake you, darling" he coos, and Hyunjin only huffs in response "I can only hope that day I hope to match your affections for this horse, Han-" Hyunjin whines, and Jisung honey eyes immediately slide over to him.

"I think you'll find I did not  _ marry  _ my horse, Prince Hyunjin" 

There it is….. _ marry, married, married to Han Jisung.  _ Hyunjins eyelids flutter, and he takes a step closer to Jisung, letting the hand that's not holding the reins find its home at the base of Jisungs neck. The feeling of his pulse under Hyunjins palm, the clearest sign that Jisung is  _ alive,  _ is enough to have a blush crawl up Hyunjins far-too exposed chest. Hyunjin leans in, claiming Jisung's waiting mouth in a gentle kiss, full of pressure nonetheless.

His Prince…..bloody and exhausted but…. _ alive _ .

Hyunjin pulls away, shaking his head as Jisung pouts up at him "We need to go, we can't be seen-" Hyunjin mutters, and Jisung begrudgingly pulls away. Hyunjin puts his foot firmly in the stirrup, bouncing on the balls of his feet a few times before pushing himself up and into the saddle. Hyunjin reaches down, offering his hand to Jisung who seems to hesitate as he takes it "You sure you don't want me to sit in front?" Jisung asks, and Hyunjin rolls his eyes as he hauls Jisung up into the saddle behind him "I think you've quite had enough excitement for one night" Hyunjin mutters as he gentle squeezes his legs, urging Jisung's mare into a slow trot out of the barn and down the hill away from the town and towards the rolling hills of Mirohs sprawling farm land. Jisung loops his arms around Hyunjins middle, tucking his chin over Hyunjins shoulder. Hyunjin sighs, and can't help but look down and see where Jisungs bloody hands rest at his sides.

"Staring at them won't mend them, Hyunjin" Jisung mumbles, and Hyunjin forces his eyes away, forcing himself to not say a word. Jisung groans, pulling back ever so slightly "Hyunjin….are you  _ mad  _ at me?" Jisung huffs, and Hyunjin clicks his tongue, urging the mare into a canter "I think it's best we don't argue on horseback" Hyunjin huffs, wincing at the sudden distance between himself and Jisung "I was  _ protecting  _ you-" Jisung hisses, and Hyunjin squeezes his eyes shut for a moment to push away the memory "You pummelled a Levanter official at the  _ reception  _ where anyone could have seen you-" Hyunjin rushes out, and Jisung let's out a bitter scoff "I couldn't care less if anyone saw me, he put his fucking  _ hands  _ on you-" Jisung spits, and Hyunjin can't hold back the words that leave his mouth "Jisung  _ enough"  _

And to Hyunjins own surprise…..the Miroh Prince listens.

Hyunjin digs his heels harder as they canter further and further away from the lights of Hyunjins new home, Jisung seeming further and further away with every stride, and every shaking breath his love takes pushes a knife into Hyunjins side.

…..

The sea breeze undoes the hours of work stylists put into Hyunjins hair in mere moments as they thunder across the flat fields that line the beach. Hyunjin can't help the sigh of relief that leaves his chapped lips as the small house comes into view, a solid black shape in a grey night. Hyunjin eases back in the saddle, slowly bringing them to a trot, then down to a walk as they arrive at the hut. Hyunjin can  _ feel  _ how tense Jisung is, and it's only then that Hyunjin realises this place was close to Jisung…..the hideaway for the adoptive mother he never met. Jisung dismounts first, flinging his legs over the saddle and dropping down to the soft grass with a thud so loud it makes Hyunjin wince "There's a small stable around the back, I'll take her there-" Jisung mutters as Hyunjin slowly eases himself out of the saddle and onto the ground, patting at the mares neck. Jisung takes the reins wordlessly, tugging her away, and Hyunjins chest aches when Jisung won't so much as meet his eyes in the darkness.

"Jisung-" Hyunjin calls out, but is met only with the back of his head, and Jisung leads the horse away. Hyunjin sighs, dragging his shaking legs up onto the patio and pulling open the worn wooden door. Inside the house is pitch black, and Hyunjin fumbles around on the entryway table before finding a set of matches. He slowly lights every candle he can find, bathing the room in an orange light that reminds his fragile heart far too much of the Miroh sunset. Hyunjin makes his way to the small corner of the room which acts as the bedroom, finding a small chest of draws which he yanks open, letting out a broken sigh of relief when he sees clothes that look  _ much  _ more comfortable than his own. Hyunjin unceremoniously pulls out a soft white cotton shirt, huge with a few strings to tie the open neckline, and a pair of black trousers, the knees worn through and splattered with paint at the ankles. Hyunjin dresses in silence, carelessly tossing the red and back costume aside.

He can finally  _ breathe,  _ not so tightly strapped in and done up for the viewing pleasure of others. Hyunjin sighs as he plays with the edge of the long sleeves, letting his bare feet drag against the soft wooden floors of the house…..worn from decades of use. Hyunjin can hear Jisung out in the garden even over the soft cooing of the wind, taking off tack no doubt. Hyunjin winces when he thinks of the caked blood on Jisung hands, and the way the wounds on his knuckles would surely be reopening as he worked to free his horse from the saddle and bridle. 

Hyunjins feet move of their own accord, he rushes for the small kitchen, opening one small cupboard after the other until he finally stumbles upon a small red container…... _ medical kit.  _ Hyunjin places it on the bench, opening it and quickly fishing out some gauze and cotton pads…. _ if my father could see me with a medical kit, he would keel over right here and now.  _ Hyunjin sighs, smiling softly as he slides the box away, exactly where he had found it. Hyunjin then finds a small ceramic bowl, let's the sink run until the water comes out hot and fills the bottom of the bowl before placing it beside the small pile of gauze on the table. 

Hyunjins head flies up as he hears the door open, and Jisung enters the small room with his head hung low….a lingering shadow of the imagine seared on the back of Hyunjins eyes; the memory of how defeated Jisung looked on the balcony. Hyunjin sighs, but it’s hardly enough to make the Miroh Prince lift his head, so Hyunjin pitifully calls out to him “Jisung, come here….let me look at your hands” Hyunjin says, and he could almost  _ cringe  _ at how pathetic and foreign his own voice sounds. Jisung scoffs, turning to toe off the dress shoes that had likely been driving him just short of  _ insane  _ all day. As Jisung ducks, Hyunjin catches a glimpse of his own reflection in the glass panel of the door…..and gasps when he sees a streak of blood across his cheek….. _ from when Jisung touched his face so tenderly on the balcony, after beating a man within every inch of his life for Hyunjins sake.  _ Hyunjin forces some fire into his tone, and takes another step towards Jisung where he remains with his back turned and his emotions expertly hidden “Jisung, you can’t leave your hands like that, for god's sake just let me help-“ Hyunjin all but begs, which earns him another amused scoff from Jisung. “Don’t you worry, Prince Hyunjin, this doesn’t even come  _ close  _ to the worst of injuries I have sustained, and I have lived through them all-“ 

Hyunjin can’t take another breath of it.

“But it is by far the worst injury you have sustained for  _ my sake,  _ so kindly keep your childish blubbering to yourself and sit the hell down” Hyunjin snaps, yanking out one of the dining chairs and pointing at it. That outburst,  _ funnily enough _ , leaves Jisung no choice but to turn on his heel, and wordlessly drop himself into the chair without so much as a glance in Hyunjins direction. Hyunjin sighs, turning to drag another chair up to sit directly in front of Jisung, before retrieving his supplies and taking the seat himself. Jisung sighs as Hyunjin places the gauze on the floor, holding the small bowl between his legs as he grabs a hand towel “As you wish, after all who am I to deny the Crown Prince of his wishes on his wedding night” Jisung mumbles as Hyunjin takes on of his hands…..and pauses “I did not think you would so quickly forget, that it is also  _ your  _ wedding night” Hyunjin bites back, and immediately feels guilty for the relief he feels when Jisung takes in a sharp breath.

_ Had you forgotten after all, Han? _

Hyunjin pushes away the memory of Jisung on that barn floor, the promise he uttered so easily and the way he forever changed Hyunjins life with one sentence. Because when he thinks of that moment, and the Jisung he sees before him now, Hyunjin can’t bear the weight of knowing just how much he  _ failed  _ him. Hyunjin can’t shake the growling in his ear, the shadow that trailed him off of that balcony….. _ The general is not dead, Jisung assaulted a member of the royal guard.  _ Hyunjin forces himself to breathe, looking down at Jisungs hands before him….. _ the General will not let this go, what is going to happen to Jisung when the dust settles- _

“Hyunjin, I didn’t-“ Jisung chokes out, and Hyunjin only shakes his head as he dips the cloth in the warm water “Hush now” he mutters, taking the first of Jisungs bloodied hands. Jisung winces as Hyunjin presses it against his knuckles, and Hyunjins free hand immediately moves to rest on Jisungs knee, brushing with his own in the small space they share. Jisung sighs “I didn’t forget, Hyunjin, I will never forget” Jisung mutters into the silence, and Hyunjin catches the Miroh Prince staring at the family crest that hangs around Hyunjins neck. Hyunjin slowly pats away, wiping free the crusted blood on his lovers shaking hands “I hope you don’t regret-“ Hyunjin chokes out, and Jisungs head flies up. Hyunjin gasps as his own head rises, leaving them so close in the darkness that their noses brush, and Hyunjin can see every candle in the room flicked in Jisungs eyes. Hyunjin can’t pull away “ _ Hyunjin _ ” Jisung utters his name like a prayer, and Hyunjin immediately hangs his head again, retreating from the hurt in Jisungs eyes illuminated by candle light “That was the most foolish thing I’ve ever said, I’m sorry Han, I know you don’t regret -“ Hyunjin chokes out, but is interrupted when Jisungs other hand finds Hyunjins chin, and forces his head up.

“I do not regret marrying you, nor do I regret loving you, and I never  _ ever  _ will” Jisung whispers, and Hyunjin can do nothing other than  _ breathe  _ in every word. Hyunjin shakes his head “I know, Jisung, I didn’t mean it-“ Hyunjin chokes out, slipping back to free himself from Jisungs hold, only to get back to work on cleaning up the mess of Jisungs hands…... _ the mess I created.  _ It’s as if the Miroh Prince can read his mind, and he sits back in the chair himself “Nor do I regret what I did to that  _ scum-“  _ Jisung barks, and Hyunjin can only sigh as he shakes his head “You should not have done that, how are you going to defend yourself when the dust settles, Jisung? When they ask  _ why  _ you felt the need to defend your  _ brother's husband  _ with such force?” Hyunjin rushes out, reaching down to grab some gauze before slowly starting to wrap Jisungs now clean hand, as he can’t bear to look at the sprinkling of deep cuts that remain for a second longer. Jisung scoffs, shaking his own head “I was defending my future Emperor-“ Jisung huffs, and Hyunjin can’t help but laugh “If he had seen you, he would have stopped, why do you  _ always  _ go to the violent option-“ Hyunjin bites back.

Jisung is on his feet in a second, the chair scraping behind him and his hand is yanked free from Hyunjins gentle grasp “I couldn’t  _ bear it!”  _ Jisung yells, so loud that it makes Hyunjin lurch back, leaning back in his chair as Jisung looks down over him “I  _ know  _ what happened to you on Levanter, but you left that behind when you came here and I, Like a  _ fool,  _ believed that the past would leave you be here…..I was so blind that I didn’t see how it stills haunts you…..I wanted to kill it for  _ good,  _ so that they can’t hurt you anymore-“ Jisung hurls out the words like loosing arrows, and Hyunjin jumps to his feet, taking Jisungs face in his hands “Jisung, calm down-“ he coos, but the words seem to slip right past. Jisung looks square at Hyunjins chest as he continues to vent “It was the final straw, the last piece I needed before it all  _ clicked….. _ I am never  _ ever  _ going to be able to protect you from  _ them _ , what the hell would have happened if I didn’t get there when I did?!” Jisungs hopeless cry’s crack away at what remains of Hyunjins resolve, and the first tears spill over “Jisung, my darling please-“ 

“You didn’t even yell, or scream or cry for help…..because those  _ monsters  _ have spent your whole life convincing you that you are not worthy of protection, that you  _ deserve  _ to be treated as a play thing, and that is the one thing I  _ cannot bear-“  _

Hyunjin crashes into Jisung with the same force that he did when the Miroh Prince gifted him with the promise of his love for this lifetime and the next, he kisses him with tears in his eyes and a cry echoing in his throat as he goes. Jisung seems stunned for a moment, so lost in his own grief that he remains still. But ever so slowly he  _ thaws,  _ his hands wrap so painfully gently around Hyunjins neck as the Levanter Prince's own fall to Jisungs tiny waist, crowded by blue silk. Hyunjin cries into the kiss, pulling Jisung as close to him as he can in a desperate fight to anchor the Miroh Prince back in the present…..instead of drifting off in the murky waters of Hyunjins past, a history neither of them have the power to erase. 

Hyunjin pushes Jisung backwards, and the Miroh Princes back collides with the counter top, partnered with a soft gasp falling from his lips that Hyunjin swallows. Hyunjin crowds him in as if it came as naturally as breathing, letting one hand grip the bench beside Jisung and the other slide up to the back of his head, tangling in his product-filled hair. Jisung pulls back, panting in the minuscule space between them as Hyunjin chases his lips "Hyunjin, we can't run from this" Jisung pants, his hands cupping Hyunjins cheeks with a tenderness that stings like ice "We leave for Levanter in the morning, where more of the ghost of my childhood await, do you not think I am scared? I am  _ terrified,  _ and all I want right now is  _ you"  _ Hyunjin bites back, making Jisungs eyes widen, but Hyunjin gives him no chance to respond to Hyunjins outburst before letting his mouth fall open again  _ " _ So  _ please,  _ just hush, and be with me right now in this moment, as if we may never get another" Hyunjin pleads, and a moment of crackling silence between them passes.

Something murky loiters in Jisungs eyes…..something  _ scared. _

Yet Jisung still moves first, he tugs Hyunjin back into his orbit, and their mouths slot together as easily as breathing. Hyunjin throws himself into the kiss, let's it flood his senses and chase away the terrors that lurk in the corners of his mind. Hyunjins hands move again, reaching up to grasp at the lapels of Jisungs perfectly tailored jacket. Hyunjins shaking hands fiddle with the buttons, pushing the jacket backwards over Jisungs shoulders and carelessly tossing it aside once his arms are free. Jisung shivers in the still draft, and Hyunjin wordlessly hooks his arms under Jisungs thighs, hoisting him up onto the bench top, followed by a soft _'Ah'_ that escapes Jisungs lips. Hyunjin moans as he slots them together yet again, letting his hands trail feather-light paths up Jisungs' sides as the Miroh Prince slots their tongues together with practiced ease. Jisung gasps as Hyunjins nails press his back, and begin to _drag…._

_ H…...A…..N _

Jisung arches up, as Hyunjin meticulously carves the letters across the middle of his back with his nails, surely leaving red lines in their wake. Jisungs head falls back, and Hyunjins mouth, slicked with a mixture of his own spit and Jisungs, finds an easy home along the column of Jisungs throat " _ Hyunjin-"  _ Jisung chokes out a gasp, his hands tugging at Hyunjin’s hair and forcing Hyunjins head to lift up to stare at him, eyes hooded and dark "H-Han?" Jisung chokes out his own name as if it tastes foreign on his tongue, and Hyunjins hands leave the Princes back, falling instead to force his thighs as wide as they'll go, to allow Hyunjin to slot himself as close as he can "My  _ name _ , the greatest gift I have ever been given…..a name which I am not afraid of, so don't you  _ dare  _ say you cannot protect me, for you have given me a shield like no other" Hyunjin whispers into the dark, and Jisung seems to collapse forward, his mouth wet and desperate as it finds Hyunjin own yet again. Hyunjin whispers into the dark.

"I love you, Han Jisung" Hyunjin presses the words into Jisungs skin, he says it again as he lifts Jisung wordlessly off of the table, carrying him over on shaking legs to place him ever-so gently on the bed. Jisung never once let's his eyes stray from Hyunjins own "Han Hyunjin, I love you" he says with too much love for Hyunjin to take as he crawls between the smaller Princes legs, his arms folding on either side of Jisungs head. Their breath mingles in the sliver of space between them, and Hyunjin basks in the warmth rolling off of Jisung in waves "They cannot touch me anymore, they cannot hurt me, for I am  _ not _ afraid" Hyunjin mutters, and his chest swells at the tears that slip free of Jisungs wide eyes "Hyunjin, I can't-" 

" _ You  _ have done that, they can no longer wound me because I do not fear them, they convinced me I was not worthy of anything other than lust….and yet here you are" Hyunjin rushes out, stroking Jisungs flushed cheek with his shaking hand, watching as confusion floods Jisungs expression.

"My  _ miracle _ , the thing I always dreamed of but never believed I would reach….a love to call my own, you gave me that-" Hyunjin rushes out, but is interrupted when Jisung hooks his arms around Hyunjins torso, quickly flipping then so the smaller Prince is sat square on Hyunjins lap. The short gasp that threatens to escape Hyunjins parted lips is interrupted when Jisung places a single finger against them, a universal signal for 'quiet'. Hyunjins eyes widen at the playfulness of the motion, and Jisung chuckles as he leans down over him "So many words tonight, darling, why don't you just  _ show  _ me hmm? It is our wedding night after all"

_ He's running away…… _

Hyunjin decides, far too quickly, that he doesn't care in the slightest if they bolt from this particular topic.

And in the dark, they once again find each other…..safe, and  _ home…... _ as if something as small the past could ever come close to challenging the strongest force that exists;

_ Love  _

……

Hyunjin wakes with the dawn, a grey light that bites at the shadows and casts an almost mystical shadow over the naked back of one Han Jisung, who was currently draped over Hyunjins chest in a way that the Prince had only ever believed to be possible in  _ paintings.  _ Hyunjin scoffs, letting his fingertips drag along the soft lines and slopes of his lovers back….. _ So beautiful, art that can be grasped, what a shame the illusion is ruined the second your mouth opens. _

Hyunjin chuckles softly to himself as the sun cuts through the grey haze, the promise of the new day fast approaching…..bringing with it a southerly breeze which will carry them towards a place Hyunjin silently prayed he would never have to see again. Hyunjin huffs, shuffling down further into the sheets and burying his nose in Jisungs hair…...Felixs words rattle around like loose screws in Hyunjins head 

_ Levanter is falling…..you'll see it for yourself  _

Hyunjin takes a deep breath, thinking only of his mother in the iced over hell-hole in which her home perched…..and the way such a place echoed in the footfalls of a brother he no longer recognised….a  _ King _ . Hyunjin is shaken from his own thoughts when Jisung stirs, a soft moan followed by his small hands grasping at the sheets that fall over them, a desperate attempt for the Prince to remain asleep…..one that clearly fails as Jisung slowly pulls himself up into a half-sitting position, looming over where Hyunjin can only stare up at him. Jisung groans again, his eyes finally peeling open, chased by a few quick blinks as he adjusts to the bleary grey light of the room. Hyunjin doesn’t try and hide the small smile that dawns his face, watching Jisung for a few short moments before the Miroh Prince becomes aware of himself “What time is it?” Jisung groans, flopping back down onto the bed beside Hyunjin and hastily throwing an arm over Hyunjins torso. Hyunjin sighs as he turns his head to look at him, chuckling when he sees the pinch of a frown on Jisungs soft features “Early, probably around six if I had to guess-” Hyunjin whispers, lifting one of his hands to brush away a loose strand of blonde hair off of Jisungs forehead.

The Miroh Prince seems to still for a moment, and Hyunjins hand stills in its motion “Jisung?” He says softly, but Jisung interrupts him by suddenly sitting up, causing the sheets to pool at his narrow waist “The boat…..We leave at eight” Jisung mumbles, and Hyunjin immediately feels the same gentle ebb of dread fill his chest which no doubt flooded Jisungs own only moments before….When he realised. Hyunjin sighs, sitting as well to shift closer to Jisung, and hooks his chin over the Miroh Prince's shoulder. Jisung sighs, and Hyunjin feels the way he tremors when he exhales….. _ Jisung hasn’t been to Levanter in ten years.  _ Hyunjin presses his chest flush against Jisungs back, turning to lay a trail of soft kisses at the base of his neck up to the crest of his ear….which has already turned a soft shade of pink “We’ll be fine, Jisung, it’s only for a week and we’ll be back before you know it-” Hyunjin attempts to offer some comfort, which Jisung easily shakes off “A week of you having to pretend to love my brother while I stand to the side, in a place which called me property-” Jisung huffs, and Hyunjin is quick to try and ease him “And you’re returning there as a Prince, no one will recognise you Jisung, if that’s what you’re worried about-” Hyunjin rushes out.

And between one breath and the next, Jisung is gone, he slides away and flicks his legs over the side of the beg, yanking on the same black trousers he wore yesterday “That’s not what i’m worried about, Hyunjin” Jisung mumbles, and Hyunjin deflates where he sits on his own “We will get through it, together, you know whatever I have to do with Changbin is a farce….Much like that entire wedding was a farce. And when we return home I will make it up to you, hmm? No more secrets then” Hyunjin mumbles back, trying to put as much warmth into his words as he can, which only earns him a sigh from Jisung “I only hope Levanter waits until we depart to fall, I did not sign up to witness a civil war” Jisung spits out, and Hyunjins eyes fly open “C-Civil war? Felix told me there was a bit of  _ unrest-”  _ Hyunjin rushes out as Jisung stands up from the bed, turning to face Hyunjin 

“Darling….Kings don’t just go missing, I don’t blame Felix from keeping the details from you but….I think it’s best you don’t delude yourself, the situation in Levanter is dire, and your brother will be the last King, I would bet my life on that” Jisung says, so much sadness in his eyes as he leans over and presses a chaste kiss to Hyunjins forehead, who remains frozen where he sits alone among the folds of cotton sheets “Maybe I can help….When we’re there, speak to the people and come to an agreement-” Hyunjin blurts out, and pure fire flickers over Jisungs eyes “Get that out of your head  _ this instant,  _ we are there to put on a good show, not play peacekeeper-” Jisung hisses, and Hyunjin immediately rises to the words “Jisung….I can  _ help-”  _ Hyunjin breathes out, and Jisung only shakes his head “The people of Levanter grew tired of waiting for change, Hyunjin, you cannot fix a century of oppression with some do-gooding, they want  _ revenge-”  _ Jisung snaps back, and Hyunjins brow immediately creases “You don’t know that-”

“Oh you’ll find I do, my darling Prince, for I was once the property of the very crown you wore, I heard the whispers….The people gave your father a chance, and when he fell I’m sure they expected great change to come with Chan’s rule….And when nothing changed, they grew tired of waiting” Hyunjins mouth clamps firmly shut “Get dressed, Hyunjin, we should make for the Temple as soon as we can”. Hyunjin sighs, letting his legs slide over the edge of the bed as the sounds of Jisung ruffling around in the background fill Hyunjins ears. Hyunin pulls on the same painfully tight black trousers from yesterday, and digs around in the chest of draws for a while before pulling out a soft burgundy satin shirt, long sleeved and open necked, draping in the way his brother would hate “I suggest layering up, you exhibitionist” Jisung chuckles from behind him, and soon after something soft hits Hyunjin’s back. Hyunjin gasps as he whips around, seeing a smirk on Jisungs face and a small pile of black fabric on the bed behind him. Hyunjin picks up the shirt, finding it to be a thick woolen undershirt, with a high neckline and a lace trim around the long sleeves “It takes three  _ days  _ to reach Levanter, why on earth would I wear this now?” 

Jisung scoffs, shaking his head “Three days on one of those bloody great chunks of wood you call a ship on Levanter, about as fast as drunk with one leg those things are….I think you’ll find Miroh vessels move a bit more….. _ swiftly”  _ Jisung giggles, winking at Hyunjin who can only half-grimace as Jisung prattles on “Oh  _ goody,  _ I can’t wait” Hyunjin huffs, yanking the black shirt before sliding the red much more appealing one over the top and tucking it into his trousers loosely “Happy?” Hyunjin huffs, doing a small spin for Jisung who raises his eyebrows “You forgot  _ this”  _

Jisung lifts his hand, holding a small black and embroidered corset “Where did you even  _ get  _ this stuff?” Hyunjin whines as he stalks over to Jisung, reaching to grab the garment from his hands “The stylist brought them down yesterday, the plan was always for us to come here after the ceremony….the fashion in which we departed wasn’t exactly planned, however” Jisung waffles on, making a grin break out on Hyunjins face as the smaller Prince waves his arms with every word. “And if we continue at this rate we won’t ever be leaving, give that here!” Hyunjin huffs playfully, taking the corset from Jisungs hand and dropping a quick kiss onto his half-open mouth as he does….for good measure.

And for the first time since uttering his vows, Han Jisung looks completely content, and for now….That’s certainly enough for Hyunjin.

…..

By the time they offload Jisungs excitable mare with a stablehand, the Temple is already ignited with life. Jisung and Hyunjin walk as close as they can get away with, with Levanter natives lurking in every corridor, as they search for Changbin or-

“Minho!” Jisung calls out, rushing past Hyunjin in the hallway to greet the Levanter guard at the arch where the space opens up to the grand entryway…..Minho - as always - looks as if he’d spent the entire morning  _ sucking a lemon.  _ Hyunjin drops his head as they approach, and Minho immediately grabs at Jisungs hands “How the hell are you going to defend yourself on Levanter with  _ these?  _ Huh? Yet alone  _ Hyunjin-”  _ Minho hisses, and Jisung immediately rolls his eyes “I don’t plan on  _ punching out _ a rebel, Minho, I will in fact have a  _ sword”  _ Jisung bites back and the rest Hyunjin manages to filter out as he strolls past, his eyes searching for Felix in the thrum of people….. _ Bickering like children, a military general and a Crown Prince. _

“Hyunjin!” 

Hyunjin startles at the exclamation of his own name, but can’t help the warmth that blooms in his chest when the sound is accompanied by Felix's blonde head popping into view “Thank  _ god  _ Jisung actually remembered to dress you” Felix huffs as he drops a bag on the ground beside Hyunjins feet, ducking down to dig through it “My wedding night was  _ great  _ Felix, thank you so much for asking!” Hyunjin groans, earning him a glare from his dearest friend “I would rather be struck down then know what you and Han bloody Jisung get up too behind closed doors” Felix bites back, and Hyunjin rushes to shush him “Keep it down! Anyone could hear you-” Hyunjin hisses, and Felix only rolls his eyes as he hoists two pieces of fabric out of the bag he was ruffling through. Hyunjin lets his head fall back “ _ More  _ clothes?” He groans, and Felix only cocks an eyebrow at him as he reaches around Hyunjin to settle a heavy black coat over his shoulders, but thankfully doesn’t make Hyunjin put his arms in the sleeves “There is too much Miroh in you already, my Prince, so much  _ attitude”  _ Felix prods at him, and Hyunjin pointedly looks away with a pout “Oh and as if you miss being fastened in to fifty layers every day, spare me” Hyunjin huffs, earning him a soft laugh from Felix as he attaches what Hyunjin hopes is the final piece; a sheer burgundy half cape on his left shoulder, bejeweled with red crystals at the shoulder which gradually get sparser as the garment falls to almost his entire body length. 

“If you make me wear a  _ crown  _ on a boat so help me god I will throw a tantrum, I swear it” Hyunjin groans as he realises he is quickly attracting the eyes of those around him, both staff and official alike “I am in full regalia at seven in the morning-” Hyunjin whines again, and like clockwork Felix produces a small golden  _ tiara,  _ a far cry from his Miroh crown but a crown nonetheless….and nestles it into Hyunjins black hair, still curled and braided in parts from the day before, but now falls loser due to the nights  _ festivities.  _ Felix stands back then, regarding Hyunjin with a tilted head and soft expression “Are you satisfied? Funny, I did not think you were my  _ stylist-”  _ Hyunjin continues to complain, which rolls easily off Felix “I never understood why Chan didn’t want you to accompany him on relations trips, I am now seeing why-” Felix sighs, causing Hyunjins expression to pinch together “It’s  _ hot-” _

“And you’re the married sovereign bathing in romantic bliss returning home to your brothers Kingdom, show a little  _ decorum”  _ Felix finally snaps, showing the remnants of the pushy and nagging baby-sitter he’d acted as for Hyunjin most of his life…..And it’s enough to make him smile. “Plus, the Miroh navy are apparently something to write home about, the expectation is we will make it to Levanter just shy of sunrise tomorrow, and if I don’t dress you now I fear you won’t let me bloody dress you at all” Felix sighs as he picks up the now empty bag, handing it off to a waiting Temple servant as they scurry past. Hyunjin waltz towards the open doorway, peering out to the see beyond Miroh shores with Felix trotting along at his side….Enjoying what will surely be his last moments of peace before they descend “Are you nervous?” Felix asks, and Hyunjin immediately lets his head droop a little “Nervous doesn’t even begin to cover it, it feels like years since i’ve been on Levanter” Hyunjin sighs, and Felix bumps his shoulder with his own “Your mother will be elated to see you” Felix says softly, and Hyunjin doesn’t act fast enough to stop his next words from falling from his lips “If the rebels don’t kill me before we reach the Castle” 

Felix yanks away “Rebels? Who told you of rebels-” Felix snaps, and Hyunjin immediately rounds on him with wide eyes “Felix, were you just planning to wait until we got there and I saw some heads on a spike to tell me? You said  _ unrest  _ not  _ uprising”  _ Hyunjin hisses back, and his heart tenses at the way Felix’s expression ices over “There have  _ always  _ been rebels in Levanter, you know this. Your brother says the situation is improving, he will fix it-” Felix quickly defends his King, but Hyunjin is not the fool he once was, and sees the lie in the words clear as day “And how is that fairing? My brother looks like a  _ ghost-”  _

“You are going to Levanter to shake hands and show face,  _ not  _ fight wars….Leave that to those who even have the faintest idea what they’re talking about, Crown Prince Seo” Felix spits the words like fire, and the resonate like a punch in Hyunjins chest

_ Ah yes, how could you have forgotten so easily, Hyunjin _

Hyunjin turns his face away from the sea as Felix turns on his heels “Changbin is already on board making preparations with Seungmin, and Minho will be accompanying Jisung once he changes….Your brothers left soon after you departed last night….So I suggest we make our way with haste, your Majesty” Felix drawls out the words, rehearsed and fake, sending waves of anxiety through Hyunjins chest “Of course, lead the way” he mumbles, keeping his eyes forward as he follows Felix down the stone stairs…..His hand immediately finds the crest dangling around his neck, the worn silver immediately grounding him.

_ ‘Stand there, look pretty, and keep your mouth shut’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND TO LEVANTER WE GO
> 
> .......Yikes


End file.
